


Don't Give Up Your Ghost

by SmellsLikeDeanSpirit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Dimension Travel, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Podfic Welcome, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and feels a lot of things, dimension hopping, it takes 20 chapters for them to kiss type slow burn, just a little extra spice for the ending, naruto has seen some shit, naruto is 21, probably, rated m for blood and swearing more than anything, the last chapter is smut, this isn't super original probably but im trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 78,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellsLikeDeanSpirit/pseuds/SmellsLikeDeanSpirit
Summary: The second thing Kakashi noticed about him was that he looked young, he looked around Kakashi’s age, no older than 21 or 22 at least. Blonde, unruly hair splayed out on the ground, the golden tips dyed red with his blood. His face looked calm, despite the state of the rest of him. Long blonde lashes rested against tan cheeks in his unconsciousness. Kakashi scowled at the scars that marred the man’s cheeks, three whisker like scars on each side, original cuts so deep they seemed indented still in his flesh. Blood seeped out of his nose and dribbled over his lax lips. Nothing about the man screamed imminent danger. He looked so small and innocent, pitiful in the puddle of his own blood.---Or the one where Naruto crashes (quite literally) into a past that isn't his and not so smoothly tries to save it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 490
Kudos: 2054





	1. Surprise Entrances Always Go Down Well

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any sort of fanfic for about 6 years so who knows where this came from. I dredged this up from the deep recesses of my mind during a recent 7 hour car journey so have at it ya weebs
> 
> I really can't tell if i am better or worse at writing compared to when i was 14 so i apologise in advance. This has not been beta read
> 
> The title is inspired by a song by the band Movements
> 
> I am also realising how British my dialog sounded at points and hope it's not super jarring
> 
> I own none of these characters

It was a peaceful day in Konoha like any other. The wind blew softly through the trees, lightly rustling their leaves and giving the working citizens of the village a welcome reprieve from the midsummer sun. Ninja hurried around the village as usual and, ambling leisurely through their midst, was Kakashi making his way languidly towards the Hokage tower after finishing a mission. Kakashi paused, lifting his masked face towards the sky, eyes closing and breathing deeply through his nose in a contented sigh just as another gust of wind washed over his face and whispered through his silver hair. The day was beautiful and not one to be wasted. Silently declaring to himself that, as soon as he’d dropped off his mission report and finished the last of his paperwork, Kakashi would actually let himself rest for once. Maybe go to the hot springs, treat himself to a dinner that wasn’t instant. Formulating his plans for the rest of the day in his mind, Kakashi started up again and quickly crossed the final distance to the Hokage tower. He stopped just short of the door, crouching down and with his hand steadying himself on the grass, promptly launched himself up and into the Hokage’s open office window, conveniently ignoring the ANBU guard’s usual curses. Something about him “never having heard of a door before” but Kakashi never cared to really listen to find out properly.

Inside the office, Namikaze Minato barely bat an eyelid at the sudden rush of air that swept through his office as Kakashi made his presence known, landing with a gentle thud on the floor across from his desk. The jounin’s sudden arrival had blown a couple of pages of paperwork off of the Hokage’s desk and onto the floor, haphazardly joining the precarious stacks already piling up there. Minato raised an unamused eyebrow up at Kakashi who only responded with a sarcastically apologetic eye smile. 

“And to what do I owe the pleasure, Kakashi?” Minato drawled, eyes returning to the half-finished form he’d been working through.

“Maa I just came back from a tough mission and this is how you greet me Sensei? I’m hurt”

Minato huffed, amused but unwilling to show it.  
“Well seeing as you’re uninjured I’m assuming it wasn’t that tough now was it Kakashi.” Minato looked up at the silver haired jounin, taking in his dishevelled, but no more than usual, appearance. “I’m guessing it all went well then?”

“Yep, I’ll start complaining about things getting boring around here if you don’t give me something a little bit more exiting next time Sensei” Kakashi chided as he moved to add his mission report to the pile already on the desk.

Just as Kakashi took a step forward however, a blast suddenly shot through the ground. The world seemed to grow silent for a second before erupting into a cacophony, glass shattered, the furniture rattled violently against the floor and walls and the wildlife beyond the window descended into chaos. Cracks grew in the pavement outside as the ground continued to shake. The sheer force of the explosion forced even Kakashi to his knees. A thin sheen of sweet formed on his brow under the strain. His ears ran high pitched and squealing as he blinked through his blurry eyes, trying desperately to kick his brain back into gear and figure out what the hell just happened. He lay a shaking hand on his trembling knee and forced himself to look up, his wide eyes meeting Minato’s equally shocked face. Kakashi took a sick sense of comfort in the pale and sweaty countenance of his Sensei, whatever the fuck that was had taken it out of even the Hokage, his own trembling hands were more than easily excusable. If the explosion had rendered even these two indisposed, Kakashi paled to think of what the civilians of Konoha just went through, the children. Kakashi closed his eyes, taking his first unencumbered breath as the shockwave finally lifted its assault.

Lifting his face once again, the surprise in Minato’s eyes had been quickly replaced with a steely resolve. Kakashi didn’t need to ask twice as to what that look on his face meant. Go, find out what the fuck that was. The jounin nodded, noticing the twinge of worry that hovered still in the back of the man’s gaze. Be safe. Anything that can cause that kind of explosion is going to be dangerous. Sending an as assuring look as Kakashi could muster back at Minato, Kakashi turned and shot himself out of the Hokage’s office and towards where he sensed the blast had come from, knowing that, once he had sorted out his orders to the rest of the village’s ninjas, Minato wouldn’t be far behind. 

\--------------- 

It took Kakashi all of a minute to pinpoint the location of the blast, his keen sensing abilities truly coming in handy in this situation. West, 10 miles into the forest from the main village gates. Though, as Kakashi reached the scene, he realised maybe he couldn’t be too proud of his sense of direction, this sort of destruction would be impossible to miss. 

Leading up to the epicentre, Kakashi found himself jumping and dodging fallen down trees, fully uprooted from the ground, leaving craters where they once lay. The destruction seemed to increase steadily as Kakashi felt himself getting nearer. Until finally he met a clearing, and everything made sense. As far as the eye could see the trees weren’t only uprooted, but completely flattened. Fanning out from the centre in a circle. Kakashi had to slam his foot down and brake before he reached the precipice, his foot just touching the edge and watched as the ground crumbled beneath him, the earth tumbling down the at least half mile-deep slope. 

The indescribable smell of a powerful jutsu still lingered in the air. Kakashi could feel it still crackling around him, leaving the hairs on his arm standing up and goosebumps forming on his flesh. Kakashi steeled himself, whatever caused this could still be in the area. The jounin’s eyes flickered around, shifting his left foot back and his arms up into a fighting stance just in case. Though he found himself faltering, nearly losing his footing on the craters edge. Kakashi blinked, and then furiously blinked again. There, in the dead centre, lay a figure. A man, though he didn’t appear to be moving. Kakashi could hardly tell from here if he was even alive he was so still. 

Regardless, Kakashi still had to proceed with caution. Who knew if this man had just been an unfortunate soul caught in the crossfire or the cause of the entire thing. Kakashi had no way of telling until he got closer. He put one foot over the brim of the crater and let himself slide down slowly until he hit the bottom. Carefully he crept forward, keeping one hand hovering over his kunai pouch and his eyes never straying from the prone form on the floor. 

He smelt it before he saw it. Blood. Lots of it. Pooling underneath the man and still slowly creeping further outward, soaking into the scorched dirt of the forest floor. There was so much of it Kakashi couldn’t pinpoint exactly where on the man it was coming from. This wasn’t helped by the fact that, despite being thoroughly ruined, his clothes still somewhat remained, and had promptly been soaked through with the blood and clung to his frame like a second skin, leaving what lay underneath it indiscernible. 

The second thing Kakashi noticed about him was that he looked young, he looked around Kakashi’s age, no older than 21 or 22 at least. Blonde, unruly hair splayed out on the ground, the golden tips dyed red with his blood. His face looked calm, despite the state of the rest of him. Long blonde lashes rested against tan cheeks in his unconsciousness. Kakashi scowled at the scars that marred the man’s cheeks, three whisker like scars on each side, original cuts so deep they seemed indented still in his flesh. Blood seeped out of his nose and dribbled over his lax lips. Nothing about the man screamed imminent danger. He looked so small and innocent, pitiful in the puddle of his own blood. 

The third and final thing about the man that Kakashi noted had his eyes widening and his eyebrows shooting up his forehead in shock. On his forehead rested a forehead protector unknown to Kakashi, he’d never seen one that just said ‘Shinobi’ before but he’d assumed maybe the unaffiliated ninjas had started to adopt it. However, tied to the man’s belt, was a Konoha headband, one that looked old and worn. One that, even if you wiped all of the blood of it, would still look dull and battered. Was it his own or had he stolen it from a Konoha shinobi he’d killed? If it was his own, Kakashi thought, and the man was an unaffiliated ninja that had defected from Konoha – why had the Hidden Leaf symbol not been crossed out like all the other missing nin? That left Kakashi with the latter option, this man had killed Konoha shinobi before. For all that Kakashi had briefly forgotten about the potential danger this man held during his assessment of him previously, all of it came rushing back now at the sight of the forehead protector. While he still held no proof that he was the cause of the explosion, he at least knew this man was not to be trusted. That he was an enemy. 

Time had passed enough now that other ninjas had started to gather. They lined the edge of the crater warily, though none of them made the move to join Kakashi at the man’s side. All bar one. Kakashi felt more than saw Minato arrive at his side. Standing next to the crouching shinobi, Minato’s silence asked all the questions Kakashi needed.  
“Get a medic team here stat. Keep him alive, he has a lot to answer for”


	2. It’s Common Curtesy to Warn Someone Before Having a Breakdown in Front of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issue was the force in which it had landed, the way the air seemed to be sucked out of everyone’s lungs and punched back into them again. The whole universe just seemed to shift in that moment. Something was wrong about the boy and Kakashi was itching to find out. He knew he’d hold the answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot people were actually going to read this and I'm not just shouting into the void lmao.
> 
> Thank you everyone who read the last chapter and to those who left comments know that I read and appreciated all of them!
> 
> Anyway TW for panic attacks in this chapter!

It took 5 hours in intensive care for the medics so get the man stable. Kakashi had sat in the hospital waiting room the entire time, so much for a day off to relax. He’d sat with his hands in his pockets, legs outstretched and head leaning back against the wall, eyes slipping closed. 

It wasn’t necessarily worry for the man’s health that kept him there, though he couldn’t deny that he didn’t want the young man dead or suffering unnecessarily either. He just couldn’t shake the sense of wrongness that permeated the whole situation. Even after hours of searching the perimeter of the explosion sight, there was still no answer as to what in god’s name actually happened there.

Sure there were explosive and destructive jutsus out there, Kakashi had a decent amount in his own arsenal that could cause that kind of land destruction, but that wasn’t the issue. The issue was the force in which it had landed, the way the air seemed to be sucked out of everyone’s lungs and punched back into them again. The whole universe just seemed to shift in that moment. Something was wrong about the boy and Kakashi was itching to find out. He knew he’d hold the answers. 

It was getting late into the evening when the nurses finally wheeled the man out of the ICU and into his private hospital room. Minato had made sure that he’d gotten his own room, and that there would be a constant cycle of guards on the inside and out, it was no surprise to anyone that Kakashi had volunteered first watch. To top it off, Kakashi even saw the handcuffs strapping the man to the bed poking out from underneath the bedcovers. There was no way Minato, and by extension Kakashi, was letting this man go anywhere anytime soon. 

\--------------

The man didn’t stir for the first 5 or 6 hours and Kakashi was getting antsy. He was well aware that he was being unreasonable. With the apparent extent of the man’s injuries, he knew he really shouldn’t expect the man to wake up for a good few days, let alone the first couple hours. It was just that he looked remarkably healthy all things considered. His face was still pallid, showing through his natural tan, and there were thick bags lining the bottom of his eyes. But his skin was oddly clear, no fresh blood had seeped through his bandages, almost like they were already on their way to healing. 

His face had remained uninjured too it seemed, all bar a tiny plaster just above his eyebrow that really seemed unnecessary in the face of the severity of the rest of his injuries. It looked like it had been placed there with the sole purpose of accentuating the innocence his face emitted. 

Kakashi’s first impression still stood, maybe even stronger, now that he got to see him free of blood. He looked innocent. If he thought he looked small before, he looked positively tiny now, buried beneath swathes of hospital blankets and hooked up to all sorts of machines. He looked like any normal man that Kakashi could walk by without blinking an eye. 

Maybe the only thing about him that would catch Kakashi’s attention if he saw him on the street was how much he looked like Minato. Kakashi knew this was a useless train of thought but he couldn’t help the direction his mind wandered when he saw that specific shade of blonde. Even the way it spiked reminded him of the Hokage.

He couldn’t get a proper read on the shape of his face though without being distracted by the scars. Being able to see them now that his face was properly clear of grime, Kakashi saw how truly horrifying they were. They looked like whiskers but they also looked like claw marks. Like something had truly dug their claws into his face and dragged. 

It took Kakashi a moment to realise he’d stood up, trying to get a closer look at the man’s face. And subconsciously he’d lifted up his hand to caress the scars. Maybe he’d wanted to see if they truly were as deep as they looked, Kakashi would later brush off any accusations that he was doing it out of any sense of pity for the boy and the emotions the scars brought forth in him. But just as his hand was in reach of his cheek, a hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist before he could go any further. 

Kakashi nearly fell over with the shock of the sudden movement. Looking down he was met with the wide, cerulean eyes of the man. His eyes were open. The man’s eyes were open, that meant he was awake and currently holding his wrist, which he should not be able to do because he was- 

Oh, Kakashi realised blankly, the man had broken through his handcuffs. The sheer force of the man’s movement to stop Kakashi had broken a pair of shinobi grade handcuffs. 

Just as quickly as the hand had appeared on his wrist it was withdrawn, the man clutching it to his chest as if burnt. With the other arm held close too, which could only mean he’d broken through both sets of handcuffs. Great, Kakashi thought, realising it really may not be out of the realms of possibility for this man alone to have the power to create the earlier explosion, if he could hulk his way out of his handcuffs like they were made of paper. 

Kakashi was just about to yell for backup and prepare to engage when the tears came. Kakashi liked to think he was good at preparing for spontaneous situations. It came with the territory as a ninja, you always had to expect the unexpected. But that normally meant something like a surprise attack not… tears. And they weren’t small gentle tears either. The man before him let out the most gut wrenching sob that Kakashi had ever heard, before fat globs of tears started to run unbidden down his cheeks, falling wet and loud onto the hand he still held clutched to his chest. 

This was unchartered territory for Kakashi and he had never felt more out of his depth. What was one supposed to do when a potentially dangerous man suddenly has an emotionally breakdown in front of you? Was he supposed to comfort the man? Restrain him? He hadn’t done anything to hurt anyone yet, and he knew there were four more guards in the immediate vicinity should he make any sudden movements. So, instead, Kakashi just stood there dumfounded. And then the man started talking. 

Not talking to him, mind you. And Kakashi could tell because he was near on unintelligible. Kakashi could just make out what seemed like some names he didn’t know and a lot of “I’m sorry”.

“Sasuke…. Sasuke why…. SASUKE”  
Kakashi winced at the sudden increase in volume. The man’s breath suddenly started to become ragged and laboured, he was nearing on a panic attack, Kakashi realised fearfully. He was getting further and further out of the realm of his expertise. 

He also realised he was saying Sasuke? Wasn’t that Itachi’s little brother? Kakashi didn’t know if he was talking about the same boy or if the name was more common than he’d realised. 

“Sasuke… I have to save him. Where is he please I have to save him IhavetoseeSasuke”   
His words started to slur together as the fear in his voice escalated. Suddenly he was trying to stand up, he’d flung his legs out from under the covers and was now fully facing Kakashi. Eyes wide and owlish, reddened by the tears, staring at Kakashi in sheer bewilderment and unfathomable sadness. 

His breathing was coming in deep, harsh gasps now. The panic attack fully settling in as the man doubled over, hands clutching at his sides in apparent pain, his sharp movements no doubt reopening some of his wounds. 

“Nurse!” Kakashi decided to settle on after several seconds. The nurses would be able to sedate the man if Kakashi could get him to lie back down. He heard the shouts of recognition from the nurses behind him and then the frantic scrambling as they gathered their equipment. 

Minato had also appeared at the doorway, obviously drawn by the sudden commotion. 

Kakashi decided to take the initiative. Firmly, but not aggressively as he didn’t want to worsen the man’s obvious distress, Kakashi laid his hands on the man’s shoulders and tried to move him to lie back down. As expected, he didn’t exactly want to go down without some fight. 

“No! Stop it! Let me go please!” He continued to shout, though at this point Kakashi easily had the upper hand strength wise, whatever pain killers he’d been administered still left him sluggish and weak behind the panic. “Kakashi please why are you doing this to me? You know I gotta go save Sasuke. He… he”   
His words trickled out as the nurse came up behind him and slammed the needle with the sedative into his neck. 

Whipping his head round to lock eyes with Minato behind him, Kakashi was tripping over his words, truly rendered speechless for what felt like the first time in his entire life. Minato seemed to be in much the same condition. 

“He just said my name. Sensei, I do not know this man and he-” Kakashi faltered. He’d brushed off him saying Sasuke as sheer coincidence but now he wasn’t so sure. He’d seen the spoilt brat the other day, nothing about the kid seemed like he was going to be in any sort of immediate danger. He was constantly mothered by his older brother anyway, there’s no way Itachi would let any harm befall him. Despite that, Kakashi still made a note to send an ANBU to go check up on the boy anyway, he could never be too cautious. 

But there was no mistaking here, the man had looked him straight in the eyes and called him Kakashi. There was a feeling of true betrayal swimming in the tears of the boy’s blue eyes as he looked up at Kakashi. 

The man stirred on the bed as he fought off unconsciousness. He continued to mumble unintelligibly as the drugs kicked in. He lolled his head to the side so he was facing Kakashi and Minato again. The man’s eyes fell on the blonde Hokage and seemed to freeze. While previously his mumbling had been slurred, suddenly cutting through clear as day Kakashi heard the man proclaim- 

“Dad?”   
He promptly fell back into deep unconsciousness, head thudding against the pillow loud in the now silent room.


	3. Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was a lot you just asked me there, Kakashi. I don’t know where you want me to start.” 
> 
> “Just answer the damn questions.” The jounin’s patience was running thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo   
> I'm not pacing myself here at all I just am so bored it seems writing this is my only entertainment. I was gonna wait maybe start scheduling my releases but screw it have two chapters in one day because why not. 
> 
> I apologise for this chapter and for the people asking after this universes little Naruto. It's not super cheery. I also completely made up the whole kyuubi thing in this chapter. Definitely not cannon compliant but neither is any of this so bleh 
> 
> Also the title for this chapter was a potential title for the whole fic! Taken from the Enter Shikari song of the same name. 
> 
> Still not beta read and I'm dumb so apologies for any grammar mistakes
> 
> I do not own these characters

Was this some kind of sick joke? Minato kicked the back of his office chair in frustration. To have the audacity to call him Dad in a situation like this? The kid was doing it on purpose. 

Everyone, Kakashi included, had been giving the Hokage a wide berth for the last couple of days. The unknown man had stayed unconscious all week, dropping his last bombshell on the village and promptly checking out. Not even the slightest hint of consciousness stirred in the boy even 7 days later.

Everyone knew the death of his wife and son was a sore spot for Minato. Everyone tiptoed around him like they were walking on eggshells anytime the Kyuubi attack was even briefly mentioned. 

No one blamed him for what happened, obviously, but that didn’t stop Minato from blaming himself. Kushina hadn’t survived childbirth. Then the Kyuubi had rampaged. Their son, only hours old, being one of the many casualties. They hadn’t even had time to name him. 

Minto had managed to subdue the Kyuubi eventually, sealing the creature into an object rather than a human. A sword. Honestly he’d made the seal up on the spot near enough, didn’t even know if it could work, but he was just so sick of losing lives that he couldn’t bear the thought of forcing yet another human to sacrifice themselves to live as the next Jinchuuriki. 

And so a sword it was. No one dared unseal it from its sheath, who knew what kind of person it would take to be able to wield such a vast amount of power condensed into such a small weapon. 

And so the sword remained up on the wall of the Hokage’s office. A constant, painful reminder, like a knife being shoved between his ribcage and twisting, that he had failed. He had failed the village, but most importantly he has failed Kushina and his son. 

And now this man had crashed into his village, causing unfathomable destruction, and had the absolute gall to look him in the eyes and call him Dad. Like he knew exactly how to make Minato hurt. 

\---------

Kakashi hadn’t left the village for any longer than strictly necessary all week. All of his missions were completed in record time. Done with such surgical precision that Kotetsu and Izumo, the current active guards at the village gates, barely had time to blink between Kakashi leaving the village and him returning. Everything about it was so out of character for the typically lazy jounin.

It was all to get back and be by that bedside again as soon as he could. If he thought he was curious about the man before, it was now bordering on painful. If he had to wait any longer he felt like he’d explode. He felt if the man didn’t wake up soon he’d finding himself strangling him, as counter intuitive as that may be. 

He just found himself so desperate. It was unfair of the man to leave them on such tenterhooks and then check out like that, and for so long. Physically there was nothing wrong with the man anymore, his quick healing abilities even astounding Tsunade. And yet, despite his seemingly pristine state, the man hadn’t even lifted a finger. 

This hadn’t stopped Kakashi from sitting in that same hospital bed across from him for hours on end and just hoping for something, anything from the man. Even if he woke up in a complete panic again, Kakashi would take it. Tsunade had, at one point, floated the possibility that the man may never wake up and she’d been promptly glared out of the hospital room. No one wanted to even entertain the thought. 

\--------

It was around the two-week mark that the man woke up. 

This time around his awakening was much less dramatic. One second he was sound asleep, and then the next he wasn’t. He’d slowly blinked his eyes open up at the ceiling and promptly closed them again. Taking in a large sigh, he lifted his arm up so his forearm rested across his eyes, the pressure across them a welcome reprieve from the glaring white of the hospital lamps. 

Kakashi, for all outward appearances, seemed to a bystander like he hadn’t a care in the world that the man in the bed had woken up. Internally, it was a different story. Everything inside of him kicked straight into gear, the cogs in his brain immediately firing up. He tried to get his questions in order. What did he want to ask first? Could he ask something that would set him off like before on accident? If the man was as dangerous as they assumed would he react badly to being questioned? Would they have to send him off to T&I? 

“You can relax Kakashi I’m not going to hurt you.” A voice rasped.  
Kakashi nearly choked. There it was again. This man knew him, for all that he couldn’t understand how. 

“Who are you? How did you get here? Was it you who caused that explosion? Are you g-“ 

Kakashi started firing off his questions.

“Hey I-“ 

The man tried to interject. 

“I’m not done.” Kakashi interrupted before he could even try. “Are you going to be a danger to us or the village? How did you get that Konoha headband? How do you know my name? And Sasuke? Why did you call the Hokage ‘Dad’?” 

Kakashi had more but felt like this was a good place to start. He was met with silence.

The man had moved his hand from his eyes. He paused midway through the action though. 

“No handcuffs this time?” He said softly, an almost wistful tone lining his words.

“Well seeing as they didn’t seem to help that much last time we decided we didn’t need to bother with them again.” Kakashi replied, deadpan. 

“Heh” The man huffed a small laugh, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck abashedly. “Sorry about that one. I’ll pay you back for those I promise” 

His attempt at humour fell on deaf ears. He let out another long suffering sigh as he met Kakashi’s unamused expression. If he thought he was being smooth in his evasiveness of the questions then he was sorely mistaken. Kakashi would take as long as he needed to get his answers. 

Kakashi raised his eyebrow up at him, urging him to talk. The boys head fell foreword, eyes trained on the bedsheets as he curled them around his fists. 

“That was a lot you just asked me there, Kakashi. I don’t know where you want me to start.” 

“Just answer the damn questions.” The jounin’s patience was running thin.   
The blonde sighed again.

“You won’t believe me.” He stated. 

“Try me.” Kakashi retorted. 

“Ever heard of dimension travelling, Kakashi?”


	4. The One Where Kakashi Doesn't Believe Naruto (To The Surprise of No One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bullshit.” Kakashi deadpanned. Minato looked at him admonishingly.  
> “Oh come on Sensei you can’t really be believing a single thing he’s saying can you? First he claims to be from an alternative dimension and now he’s spinning this crazy story about another world war? We don’t have proof for any of this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's raining and miserable in England right now so I truly have nothing better to do so heres chapter 4 nerds
> 
> You want me to write flouncy descriptive set pieces? easy, piece of piss. Dialog on the other hand? awful, terrible, difficult
> 
> I still don't own any of these characters

The only sound in the hospital room was the slow ticking of the old clock on the wall in the corner. Crammed into the tiny room was Kakashi, still sat in the same chair he’s spent the last two weeks in, Minato, who’d bought up the other chair in the room to sit next to Kakashi, Inoichi, who was standing as they’d now run out of chairs, and the blonde man still lying in the bed. The same blonde man who was now claiming to be from the future. 

“How are you ‘sort of’ from the future? That isn’t something you can only half do.” Minato asked incredulously, breaking the silence of the room. 

The group had quickly been assembled when Kakashi had charged into Minato’s office claiming he needed immediate help dealing with the mystery man. Minato had expected the man to be resisting in some way and that was why Kakashi had asked for his assistance, not whatever this was. 

“It’s not that I’m not from the future, it’s just not your future. If that makes sense?” The man tried, his face showing that even he knew his words were futile. 

“Absolutely not.” Minato replied, leaning back on his chair, his hands dragging down his face in frustration. “Let’s just start with something easier shall we? Just start by telling us your name will you? Seeing as you already seem to be able to name almost everyone in this hospital yourself.”

“Ah! I almost forgot about that.”  
There he went, rubbing the back of his neck again, Kakashi thought. 

“My names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. 21 years old and Jounin shinobi of Konoha, the Village of the Hidden Leaf” Hand still rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto, as the man claimed to be called, sent the men of the room a blinding smile, as if he was oblivious to the hostility with which he was being received. 

“Then the forehead protector we found you with is your own?” Minato asked dubiously. 

“Ah yes it is. When we all changed to the Allied Shinobi Forces headband I found I couldn’t quite let go of the old one. It was given to me by someone precious.” His face settled into an expression of soft grief as he uttered the last part. Though it was hardly the part the rest of the room clung to in that sentence. 

“Allied Shinobi Forces?” Inoichi asked in confusion.

“Oh yeah, I guess you guys aren’t going to know about that are you?” Naruto chuckled, again completely oblivious to the tone of the room. “When the Fourth Shinobi War broke out we didn’t really have any other choice but to band together. Hence the ‘Shinobi’ on the headband, we no longer had the luxury of dividing ourselves up.” 

“Bullshit.” Kakashi deadpanned. Minato looked at him admonishingly.  
“Oh come on Sensei you can’t really be believing a single thing he’s saying can you? First he claims to be from an alternative dimension and now he’s spinning this crazy story about another world war? We don’t have proof for any of this!” 

Minato sighed. Kakashi had a point. The man’s whole story was incredibly convenient, anything could be quickly excused if you throw a wrench like ‘time travel’ into the mix.  
“Kakashi’s right. Do you have any sort of way of proving the validity of your story, Naruto?” 

“Not Really” Naruto replied meekly.

“See? Bullshit.” Kakashi said, crossing his arms over his chest triumphantly.

“No wait please, I can think of something. Give me a second.” Naruto pleaded. “What if we use Yamanaka-san? He can go through my memories right?” 

The men of the room thought for a second, it was a valid suggestion. The technique was never 100% fool proof, there were plenty of jutsu out there that could create barriers in the mind or manipulate a person’s memories to create a false narrative, but it was better than just Naruto’s word. 

“I’m willing to give it a shot, Hokage-sama” Inoichi said, nodding sharply at Minato. 

“Wait, but this could all be an elaborate trap Yamanaka-san. What if this is what he wants? Who knows what he’s planning” 

“I’ll be careful, Kakashi-san, you don’t need to worry about me.” Inoichi said sternly, not taking well to the accusation that he couldn’t do his job properly. Kakashi shifted in his seat, still unhappy with the situation. 

“Do you need to prepare anything Inoichi-san?” Minato asked. 

“No. It’s better I do this now, it will give him less time to prepare and hide anything from me.” 

The room quietened down again as Inoichi stepped forward towards the bed. Naruto bowed his head, eyes closing as he felt Inoichi press two fingers onto his forehead, preparing himself for the intrusion that he knew would not be pleasant. 

He could barely look at his memories himself, he did not envy Inoichi, who would get to experience them for the first time. 

Inoichi took a deep breath, stealing himself for whatever he was about to witness, and started the jutsu. 

\---------

Blood. So Much Blood. Death. Destruction. Ruin. Loss. Betrayal. Hopelessness so crushing you felt like you couldn’t breathe. Tears falling on deaf, dead, ears. Pain. Grief. Comrades falling into unmarked graves, no time to even give them the dignified send-off they deserved. 

Then, hope. A chance. Press restart. A one in a million chance of survival. A seal so convoluted it took nearly a whole person’s worth of blood just to draw out. Maybe it’s the desperation, the sheer state of delusion you’ve been run to, that makes you slam your hand down on the seal and just pray, to whatever God is out there, that this was going to work. Then, darkness, pain and- 

\-----------

Inoichi’s eyes shot open after an agonising 15 minutes. His hands shot away from Naruto’s forehead like he’d touched an open flame. He stared at the boy with wide, tearful eyes. It took a lot to make a man like Inoichi, a man trained in torture, cry and yet here he was. Tears threatening to spill down his weathered cheeks for the first time in years. 

Kakashi and Minato looked on in curiosity and confusion in equal measure. They were bursting at the seams to know what he had seen, but let Inoichi regain his composure before probing, noting the palpable distress. 

“Report, Inoichi-san.” Minato said after a pregnant pause. 

“It’s true sir. Everything he has said is true.”


	5. As The World Caves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their numbers were dwindling, it felt like every day they were sending out younger and younger shinobi onto the front lines, for only half of them to return. 
> 
> And those who did wished that they hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also known as the Exposition Dump and I apologise for that. Some things just have to be laid out. 
> 
> Also I had no idea whether to put 'past' or 'future' at the beginning of this chapter because really it's technically both for Naruto which is confusing and why I'm not going to get too into the semantics of what I'm writing here lmao
> 
> Also I've been reading your comments thank you so much for all of them - they make my cold heart warm again. Also those of you who seem worried about the pace I'm writing, thank you I see you haha I am fine. Obviously I won't be releasing everyday with this story for ever so don't get too used to it haha

\- Future -

The Fourth Shinobi War had been raging for nearing on four years. Hope, that was once rampant, was now truly spread thin amongst the troops. Their numbers were dwindling, it felt like every day they were sending out younger and younger shinobi onto the front lines, for only half of them to return. 

And those who did wished that they hadn’t. 

Kakashi had been instated as Hokage after Tsunade had died, about two years into the war. 

She’d died in front of Naruto. She’d taken a direct hit from Madara, one that was intended for him. Madara’s hand had gone straight through her torso as she’d quickly shoved Naruto out of the way, filling the space where he had meant to be. It was a near instantaneous death; the only comfort Naruto took from this is that he knew it was quick.

Naruto had come the closest he’d ever gotten to killing Madara after that. As gently as he could, he’d laid Tsunade down, promising he’d be right back, and promptly flown into a fit of rage. Launching himself at Madara, his killing intent so potent it could be felt from miles away. 

He nearly drove himself to the point of death from chakra exhaustion, but in his efforts he had rendered Madara immobile for nearing on a month. In that month they had enough time to bury their dead, regather their dwindling troops, and instate Kakashi as the new Hokage. 

He hadn’t wanted the position. He shouldered enough guilt already, he didn’t want to be saddled with even more. Suddenly, the lives of not only the ones he loved, but every single shinobi left, were in his hands. He could not afford to make any mistakes. He wouldn’t let himself make mistakes. 

Kakashi was only human, though, and eventually he did make a mistake. A mistake that cost them over half of their remaining troops. 

He’d walked them straight into a trap, lulled into a false sense of security by Madara’s absence. They were in Suna, traipsing through the dunes when it’d hit. A tidal wave of Zetsu clones, rising up on all sides, trapping them all in. It had been a bloodbath of unprecedented magnitude. One by one, Naruto watched the ones he loved fall, Sakura, Ino, Choj, Shino, Kiba. All of them taken down like it was nothing. 

It was a crushing defeat, it took all they had just to be able to escape, barely making a dent in the number of Zetsu clones in their wake. It took months for Kakashi afterwards to regain any semblance of confidence in his leadership. He’d taken to holing himself up in his tent at their basecamp for hours on end, wallowing in his guilt. Naruto and Shikamaru had stepped in then as temporary tacticians on Kakashi’s behalf. 

Naruto had been unofficially promoted to Jounin during the war. It was of little consequence in the end, the promotion coming and going with little fanfare, just the passing of his new flak jacket and a sad pat on the shoulder from Kakashi. It wasn’t surprising either, as by that point Naruto ended up being considered one of the more senior ninja left among their troops, despite just turning 21. 

Sasuke had ended up siding back with Naruto after realising the true magnitude of the war they were in, and when he realised there was no Konoha left for him to take his revenge on anymore, not even as a concept. His previous aspirations becoming moot in the face of imminent world destruction. 

Obito had switched sides at a similar time. Madara’s control over him had been broken near the beginning and, slowly, he had integrated himself into the Alliance. He was treated warily at first, no one able to shake their suspicions of him just being a spy still under Madara’s control. However, as their numbers fell lower and lower, they no longer had the luxury of doubting him, and his actions on their behalf spoke enough of his loyalty. 

All it took was a few more disastrous attacks and suddenly there were only five ninja left alive. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Obito. 

It had been Obito, in fact, who had raised the subject of time travel first. It wasn’t really that far-fetched in practice. They used jutsu that revolved around similar concepts all the time, pocket dimensions were a decently common occurrence, so a logical, if not large, step forward were entire alternate dimensions. 

Obviously, it had never actually been attempted and for good reason. Any hypothesis they came up with between them ended up needing a ridiculous amount of chakra and a sealing master to complete. Naruto had taken up the art of sealing after finding the last remaining scrolls in the Uzushio ruins. They’d taken a detour there a few years ago. But, even at the level he had gotten himself too, Naruto knew that whatever he could come up with would never be fool proof. 

They also had discovered that whatever they ended up creating, it couldn’t exactly be called time-travel. As much as they were already breaking the natural law of physics, there were still some things they couldn’t bypass. Most importantly being that one person couldn’t be in two places at once. Simply put, whoever went back, would have to go to a past where they did not exist. A whole new, different dimension. 

Then came the discussion of who exactly was going to go back. Naruto won the vote 4-1, himself being the only one who’d voted differently. He wanted change, he just didn’t know if he had the strength to see it through. 

\-----------

“Idiot we have to do it now! We’re not making it out of this one alive and you know it, we have no other choice” Sasuke cried out through the rain, not even the downpour able to wash out the blood that covered the man head to toe. 

“No! We can do this, you bastard. We can’t give up now” Naruto cried in return, blinking through the rain, his drenched hair stuck to his forehead. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that the bastard was right. 

“Sasuke’s right, Naruto. Madara is right behind us, he got Shikamaru. Giving up implies there’s still any hope.” Obito said, kneeling down on the sodden ground near Sasuke. They were in a small clearing in the forest, near the ruins of Konoha. Madara had found their base and launched a surprise attack that no one had seen coming, not even Shikamaru. 

There were only four of them now, but together their chakra combined may still be enough. 

“You can use my blood to draw the seal, Naruto” Kakashi said, appearing behind him, his breathing ragged and wet. “I don’t think I’m going to last much longer anyway.” Kakashi coughed, blood spluttering out over his lips.

Naruto whipped his head around to face Kakashi, desperation on the tip of his tongue. Then he noticed the gash across Kakashi’s stomach and he knew he had no other choice, all arguments drying up at the sight of the wound. 

Tears welled up in the blonde’s eyes as he moved to kneel on the ground, Kakashi falling heavily next to him. Kakashi took his last kunai from the pouch on his belt and held it out towards Naruto. Naruto took it from him with shaking hands. Then, Kakashi turned his arm over, exposing his wrist to the blonde, his nod telling him that he was prepared. 

Kakashi winced at the first cut, watching the blood well up to the surface. Dragging his fingers through it, Naruto took Kakashi’s blood and started drawing it into the dirt, imbuing it with chakra so the rain couldn’t wash it away. 

The clearing was silent as he worked, save the rapidly slowing breathing of Kakashi. 

Kakashi was unconscious by the time Naruto had finished. 

Naruto turned to face the others, the seal completed in front of him. As much as he wanted to give a dramatic and heartfelt goodbye, the words just didn’t seem to form. He just nodded at the two remaining men, their faces grim but determined. 

In the end it was just the three of them left to channel their chakra into the seal but they had no time left, Madara was surely hot on their heels. Kneeling at opposite corners, the three men laid their hands on the seal and started to funnel as much chakra as they could muster into it. 

Light suddenly shone up from the ground, beginning in the centre of the design and then snaking outwards, moving through all the intricate swirls and characters in a way that they would have noted was beautiful if they had had the luxury of appreciating it. 

Just as the last of the seal had been lit up, a sign that it was completed and already kicking into action, an ungodly roar shot through the clearing. Madara had found them. The man shot through the trees, he grabbed Sasuke by the side of the head and slammed him full force into the nearest tree trunk. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto cried, but the seal had already started to consume him. There was nothing he could do as the pain ripped through him. It felt like his very atoms were being taken apart one by one. Different parts of the seal claiming different body parts and tearing them from one another. The last thing Naruto saw before his vision faded to black was Sasuke’s prone form lying on the forest floor, his eyes glazed over and cloudy.


	6. Naruto Really Needs to Stop Dropping Bombshells He’s Going to Give The Hokage a Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto smiled sadly up at the ceiling. “He was being controlled you know?” 
> 
> “He still killed my son.” 
> 
> “What?” Naruto choked. “Your… son?” 
> 
> “Yes” Minato replied, pointing his finger angrily in Naruto’s direction. “This is the perfect time for you to explain yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet chapter today, I didn't have a better place to stop and felt the chapter would be weird and disjointed if I didn't split it up so you get two chapters in one day today even if it's a bit short! 
> 
> Apologies for last chapter being so sad I can't help but do angst I'm too drawn to it
> 
> Still have things moving at a snails pace I'm sorry folks, Kakashi did say they weren't letting Naruto go anywhere anytime soon :) 
> 
> Still don't own these characters

-Present – 

Inoichi spent the next hour recounting what he’d seen inside Naruto’s memories to the other men. Pinching the bridge of his nose as a headache settled in behind his eyes. Mind wandering was always a taxing job, but he’d never had to experience anything quite like that before. 

He’d seen the boy’s entire life. Felt all of his emotions as if they were his own, only at lightning speed. One can imagine how that could be unpleasant.

“There is also something very important that we need to address here” Inoichi said apprehensively. “Naruto is a Jinchuuriki” There was a stunned silence.   
“And not just any Jinchuuriki, he’s the Kyuubi’s vessel, Hokage-sama” 

“Ah, about that.” Naruto interrupted, deciding to act quickly as he watched Minato and Kakashi both open their mouths, no doubt to utter more accusations. “I’m a former Jinchuuriki now.” 

“Former?” Kakashi questioned. “No Jinchuuriki has ever survived having a tailed beast removed. That can’t be possible” 

“Ah I guess I’m a special case then.” Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his neck once again (he really needed to stop doing that, it was always a dead giveaway). “Me and Kurama were different, we were friends. He sacrificed himself for me, the extraction process goes a little differently when it’s done voluntarily.” 

The men looked at Naruto in astonishment. This sounded like a vastly different Kyuubi than the one that they were familiar with. 

“You made friends with that murderer?” Minato growled under his breath. Kakashi and Inoichi averted their gazes. This conversation was veering into dangerous territory. 

Naruto smiled sadly up at the ceiling. “He was being controlled you know?” 

“He still killed my son.” 

“What?” Naruto choked. “Your… son?” 

“Yes” Minato replied, pointing his finger angrily in Naruto’s direction. “This is the perfect time for you to explain yourself.” 

Naruto blinked owlishly at the man. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to remember,” Minato sighed, remembering Kakashi’s description of the man’s state at the time “but you called me Dad the first time you woke up. If you’re really from an alternative dimension, who am I to you? You talked to Kakashi like he was your friend, you mentioned Sasuke, who’s just a kid, like you were worried about him, but what...” Minato trailed off, speaking quietly now. “what about me?” 

Naruto had no idea how to continue, Minato still being alive hadn’t floated up even once amongst all of their plans before Naruto had travelled back. They knew things would be different, creating several different contingency plans. Landing directly in Konoha had already forced him to entirely skip plans A through K basically, and coming face to face with an alive Minato had chucked all the way down to Z out the window. Naruto was now flying blind. 

“You’re meant to be…” Naruto paused “Dead.” 

“I thought Inoichi said that everyone was dead by the end” Kakashi retorted. 

“No, I don’t mean in the war. I-” Naruto swallowed thickly, he really wished it had been Shikamaru who’d made the trip, he would be able to make the right decision here. “You died the day I was born, Minato-san” 

Things seemed to click in Minato’s head, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to believe what he was hearing, what the subtext of that sentence was implying. 

“Are you- Am I really-” He faltered,” Am I really your Father?” Minato finally managed to force out. 

“Yeah.” Naruto replied softly, looking up at Minato, “I’m your son.”


	7. This Was Our Home Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, and Naruto, the nurses say you’re fit to be discharged right?” Minato asked, pausing by the hospital room doorway. “Seeing as we have yet to discuss what your position in the village will be, I think it best we have Kakashi keep an eye on you. You’ve got the space in your flat for one more don’t you, Kakashi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My car got a flat tyre yesterday and the RAC guy arrived at 1 in the morning?? I've never been more confused in my life. Like Yes :):) This Is A Good Time :):) Wakey Wakey Its Car Time Bitch :)
> 
> That's not at all relevant to todays chapter but I thought I'd fill you guys in on my life right now. 
> 
> Anyway heres this - we're getting at least an inkling of platonic KakaNaru. Like I said it's a slow burn guys let's let them at least become friends first. 
> 
> I'm not getting this beta read so if there are any glaring errors do let me know!
> 
> Still don't own these characters

“I think that’s enough for today.” 

“Sensei?”

Kakashi, head still reeling from Naruto’s sudden declaration, whipped his head round to face Minato. Minato pushed his chair back, standing slowly, his face unreadable. 

“I’ve got a lot to think about. I think we all do. We can resume this once we’re all fully rested again. For now, head home Kakashi.” 

Kakashi wanted to argue, but knew by the tone in the Hokage’s voice that it was best that he leave it be. Inoichi got the memo as well, nodding at the Hokage before taking his leave. 

“Oh, and Naruto, the nurses say you’re fit to be discharged right?” Minato asked, pausing by the hospital room doorway. “Seeing as we have yet to discuss what your position in the village will be, I think it best we have Kakashi keep an eye on you. You’ve got the space in your flat for one more don’t you, Kakashi?”

\--------

To say that Kakashi was unenthusiastic about the idea of having to house Naruto for the foreseeable future would be an understatement at best. Kakashi was a private man, and would like to keep it that way. Refusing to let people into his life had served him well so far, anytime he had let anyone get close it had always turned out disastrous. And so he’d vowed to keep to himself, and his home was an extension of that ideology. Near to no one in the village even knew where he lived at all, Minato being the one exception, and so the idea of bringing someone he’d just met, and still did not trust at all, into his home made Kakashi pale. 

Putting off the inevitable, Kakashi led Naruto on a winding goose chase through the village back from the hospital, trying to protect the sanctity of his home for a little bit longer. 

Kakashi also tried his best to ignore the niggling sensation in the back of his mind as he watched Naruto diligently trail behind him. As much as Kakashi was the one leading Naruto through the village, he couldn’t ignore how at home the blonde looked in the streets of Konoha, like he truly knew every road that Kakashi had lead him down. He also tried to ignore the slightly raised eyebrows the blonde sent in his direction, as if he had cottoned on to what Kakashi was trying to pull. 

“Ka- Hatake-san?” Naruto tried, stumbling over his words. He’d already been overly familiar from the start and so far it had won him no favours. 

“Hatake-san?” Kakashi scoffed. “You’ve had no problem with calling me Kakashi so far, I don’t see why you should stop now. Anyway Hatake-san makes me feel old.” 

“Kakashi it is then.” Naruto conceded with a small chuckle. “I think I’m older than you now anyway.” 

Naruto remembered how he’d blanched the first time he’d gotten a full look at his former teacher with a clear mind. He’d looked so young. He still had the familiar lopsided headband though, no doubt covering his mismatched eyes. Naruto knew there would always be some tragedies that he just couldn’t prevent from happening.

“I’m pretty certain we’re the same age, don’t go pulling seniority on me.” Kakashi joked, surprised at the ease in which light-hearted banter flowed between the two.   
“Now?” he paused. “Was the other… me older?” Kakashi asked, not really knowing how he should phrase his question, still not quite comprehending Naruto’s explanation of the situation. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of multiple dimensions too hard, he knew he’d find himself spiralling into an existential crisis if he wasn’t careful. 

“Yeah, though I don’t think I ever asked how old you actually were. I’d have to guess 30 but don’t quote me on that.” 

Kakashi really didn’t know how he should react to the information he was being given. He knew learning so much about this alternative version of himself couldn’t be healthy for him, but his burning curiosity just wouldn’t abate. 

“You obviously knew me, where we-” Again Kakashi faltered, he really wasn’t sure if he should ask this next question, but again his curiosity got the better of him. “Where we close? Friends, I mean.” he finished quietly. 

“Yeah.” Naruto replied, a gentle sadness underlined his words, his tone bordering on wistful. “You were my genin teacher.” 

Kakashi choked. “Teacher?” he asked incredulously. 

Naruto laughed tenderly “Yeah, you were a good teacher.” 

“I don’t believe I’d ever be a good teacher.” Kakashi returned.

“I’m glad you’re not that different, even with a dimension between you.” Naruto said ruefully “My Kakashi felt much the same about his teaching skills. But I wouldn’t be who I am today without him, I think that says enough.” 

Naruto didn’t know how he felt about referring to Kakashi as ‘his’, he just couldn’t find a better way of differentiating the man he knew to the near identical one who stood in front of him. 

Kakashi didn’t respond further, he found he didn’t know how to, preferring to turn his eyes back to the street in front of him. 

“Looks like we’re here.” Naruto announced. Kakashi started. Without even noticing it, during the conversation Naruto had slowly slipped in front of Kakashi, ironically leading Kakashi back to his own home. 

A home no one was supposed to know the location of. 

“Guess we really were close.” Kakashi muttered under his breath, reaching into his trouser pocket to fish for his keys. 

\--------

Kakashi opened his front door to let Naruto into his flat. It wasn’t anything grand, Kakashi had never been one for flashy interior design, always prioritising function over fashion. As a Jounin, his salary would allow him a nicer, more spacious place if he so desired. Kakashi, ever the creature of habit however, never found a good enough reason for him to move. 

The front door opened up into the living room, a simple grey sofa sat against the window on the far wall, with a slowly wilting plant propped up on the coffee table in front of it. In the same room was the kitchen, separated by a simple kitchen island. A few dirty dishes piling up in the sink the only sign of life in the whole place. Just passed the living room was the door Naruto knew led to Kakashi’s bedroom, the one place in the tiny flat that he’d never actually seen. Knowing that that was the extent of the place, however, Naruto knew he’d have to start psyching himself up for a night on the sofa. (Better than sleeping on the forest floor, never fully letting your guard down in case of a surprise attack though, mind you, so Naruto wasn’t that picky.) 

Silently, Kakashi led the way into the apartment, shucking his flak jacket absent-mindedly onto the sofa as he walked into the kitchen. 

“You want tea?” Kakashi asked, already taking two teacups down from the cupboards anyway. 

“Yeah, I’d like that” Naruto replied, smiling genuinely for the first time since arriving. 

In the back of his mind Naruto knew that there was so much that he should already be doing. There was so much that needed to be done if they truly wanted to avoid the horrors that Naruto knew the future would bring. 

But first, Naruto thought, tea wouldn’t be such a bad idea.


	8. Maybe You Can Have a Second Chance at First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your arrival here caused quite a stir, you know?” Minato finally said, angling his eyebrow up at Naruto. 
> 
> Naruto at least had the decency to look sheepish under his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd I have to get a whole new wheel :):):) That's a good few hundred quid down the drain my poor poor bank account is crying
> 
> Guess I'll cheer myself up with some writing so here's this
> 
> I had time while waiting at quickfit though to plan out a little bit further ahead with how I wanna proceed with this story so thats fun and exiting and daunting all at once
> 
> Still don't own these characters

Naruto slept fitfully, curling up on himself on the sofa, wrapping the blanket Kakashi had lent him as tight around himself as he could. He felt like a little kid again. 

Naruto remembered the first time he’d slept over at Kakashi’s place, sleeping on the same sofa he was now, swaddled under the same blankets that felt much smaller than before.

It was just after Sasuke had left and Naruto had been feeling particularly sorry for himself. Kakashi had obviously picked up on this and, while he knew he wasn’t known for being a beacon of comfort, he felt a sense of responsibility for his students wellbeing, especially when he felt he took the blame for Sasuke leaving in the first place. 

And so Kakashi had invited Naruto over as conspicuously as he could, using a recent mission as a guise for his real intentions. It was already late when Naruto turned up at Kakashi’s door, looking impossibly small in comparison to his usual, boisterous self. It made Kakashi’s heart sink just looking at him. He’d promptly let the boy in, instructing him to sit down on the sofa while he made tea for the two. 

In all his usual awkward glory, Kakashi had eventually gotten Naruto to open up in his own way. Sitting with two steaming cups of tea, the two had gotten to talking about Sasuke. This ended up with Naruto crying into Kakashi’s shoulder, Kakashi holding an awkward hand to the back of the boy’s head in what he could only hope was a comforting gesture. It was only when the shivers that wracked his body stilled and his shaking breathes evened out into a steady rhythm did Kakashi notice that Naruto had cried himself to sleep. Slowly peeling the boy from his wet shoulder, Kakashi laid Naruto down as gently as he could. Going and fetching the biggest, softest blanket he owned and laying it over him. 

Naruto had woken up that morning feeling more refreshed than he had in weeks, a renowned vigour in his motivation to get Sasuke back and a new soft spot in his heart for his teacher. 

“Oi! It’s time to wake up, the Hokage is asking after you.” 

Naruto was bought out of his reminiscing when a pillow promptly hit him square in the face, his war-time reflexes kicking in as he scrambled into a sitting position, hackles raised. He let his guard fall when he saw this younger version of Kakashi peering over him and quickly remembered where he was. 

Kakashi was watching Naruto with a single raised eyebrow, he hadn’t expected the boy to look so shocked at the innocent pillow he had chucked at him. But then he remembered what Inoichi had described of the boy’s memories and thought that next time he could treat him with a little bit more compassion, Kakashi knew personally what war could do to a person. 

As quickly as the fear had flitted into Naruto’s eyes it disappeared again, replaced by the mask that Kakashi knew the boy thought he hadn’t noticed. Kakashi let it slide though, it wasn’t like Kakashi was one to judge about people wearing masks, figuratively or otherwise. 

Seeing as he had slept in the simple civilian clothes that the hospital had given him, his own that he had arrived in being too blood-soaked and shredded for any hope of repair, it took Naruto no time to get himself ready to go. With a nod to Kakashi, the two headed out towards the Hokage tower. 

\-----

Naruto stuck close behind Kakashi as they wandered through the familiar streets of Konoha. It was still early in the morning, dawn barely just breaking over the horizon. The streets were mostly empty, save for the few workers setting up shop in preparation for the early morning rush. 

A wave of nostalgia washed over Naruto at the sight. It had been years since he’d last seen Konoha like this, so intact and alive. 

If he let his eyes unfocus he could see the ghosts of the bloodshed that had yet to come wonder through the streets ahead of him. He knew they weren’t too far away from where he had faced off against Pain, the first time Konoha had truly been razed to the ground. 

He swallowed thickly at the sight of the back of Kakashi’s head in front of him. He remembered the hollow feeling that had shot straight to his stomach when he’d been told of his teacher’s death. Even with the benefit of hindsight, knowing that he had been revived by Nagato’s sacrifice, that brief feeling of immediate, soul crushing grief still stuck in the back of his mind.

“Oi, we’re here” Kakashi spoke, Naruto nearly crashing into his back, too lost in thought to realise he’d stopped. Looking around, Naruto smirked, noticing that they weren’t by the main entrance but at the wall directly beneath the Hokage’s office. Some things really don’t change, Naruto thought to himself wickedly. 

Following Kakashi’s lead, Naruto crouched down and, in one strong jump, shot up and into Minato’s office. Knowing his place, however, Naruto landed himself on the windowsill, one hand bracing against the open windowpane, awaiting his invitation to formally enter. 

Minato looked just like Naruto had imagined him when he was growing up, the picture of the strong, stoic leader all the stories he’d heard depicted him as. Wild, unruly blonde hair sticking up at all angles just like Naruto’s own. He still had his signature white coat, though currently it was hung up on the back of his chair, the flames licking the bottom currently pooling on the floor. 

Though, looking closer, Naruto noticed that he looked older than he had seen him before. Given, Naruto had never actually met him when he was really alive, but Naruto could see the slight wrinkles beginning to form around the corners of the man’s blue eyes. There were laughter lines mirrored on either side of his mouth, his forehead protector and fringe no doubt concealing further lines on his brow. There were shadows underneath his eyes that Naruto hadn’t seen before too, a telling sign of unspoken grief. 

Minato looked up at Kakashi’s usual, brisk arrival with his usual indifference. His eyes wandered over to Naruto’s form in the window and his face seemed to freeze. It made Naruto wince. 

“Come in, Naruto. We have much to discuss” His voice was even but Naruto could pick up on the strain in which it was causing the man to keep it that way. 

Naruto nodded, hopping down from the windowsill and joining Kakashi to stand directly in front of the desk. 

“Before I proceed any further I need to get one thing sorted out.” Minato announced, locking eyes sternly with Naruto. “What are your intentions here in Konoha? You have all this supposed knowledge of our future, so you can understand where my concerns lie.” 

Naruto swallowed thickly.

“I am here to save Konoha.” Naruto replied, resolve strong in his tone. “I will give my heart and soul into saving everyone here, even if they are no longer the people I once knew.” Naruto purposefully kept his gaze resolutely forward, though he could feel Kakashi’s gaze on him as he spoke. “I swear on my life, and everyone’s lives who were sacrificed to get me here, that I will protect Konoha.” 

Naruto was sweating. He knew every word he spoke was nothing but the truth, he just hoped that he was convincing enough for the people that mattered. 

“Your arrival here caused quite a stir, you know?” Minato finally said, angling his eyebrow up at Naruto. 

Naruto at least had the decency to look sheepish under his gaze. 

“I’m trusting you on your word here, but if you so much as put a toe out of line I hope you know that the consequences will fall down on you with full force, are we clear?” 

“Absolutely sir.” Naruto returned, straightening his back, chin lifted in a sign of respect. 

“We will need a convincing enough story for your arrival if you are going to be staying here – I’m assuming you’ll be wanting to work as a ninja?” 

“If that’s alright with you, sir.” Naruto replied. 

It had been one of their suggestions that Naruto avoided going to Konoha altogether if possible. Working in the shadows to change the future, eliminating threats before anyone in the village was even aware of them. They had decided that that could draw unwanted negative attention, and Naruto really didn’t want to find himself in the Bingo book as a glorified bounty hunter, and so they had ruled against that decision. Their best bet was to try to wiggle their way back into Konoha’s ranks, like they say, change is best bought about from within, and now the opportunity had landed right into his lap. 

“We’ll have to convince the council, but I think it is doable.” Minato finally said after a few seconds deliberating in his head. 

The council. Naruto had almost forgotten about them, about Danzo. In the grand scheme of the war, Danzo’s crimes had largely paled in comparison. But Naruto knew he still caused unnecessary suffering too and was still someone who needed to be dealt with. Naruto didn’t know how much was different in this dimension, but if he could save Sai from what he had had to suffer through then Naruto would. 

Naruto nodded to Minato’s words. He would hold off on his knowledge of Danzo for now though, he’d wait until he knew about what was different and what was the same, the last thing he wanted was to start spouting out stories of ROOT and its crimes if it didn’t even exist in this dimension. 

Minato sighed and rubbed between his eyes. 

“Well, I hope you two have nothing planned for the rest of the day because planning this all out is going to be one hell of a headache. Pull up a chair, this is going to take a while.”


	9. Bureaucracy and Red Tape Were Never Naruto’s Strong Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to spar with Kakashi.”
> 
> Naruto sweatdropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with My Chemical Romance on shuffle because I'm already writing a Naruto fanfic like I'm 14 again so I might as well go whole hog ykno. I was supposed to be seeing them live in MK this year as well it would have all aligned perfectly but alas
> 
> Again thanks to everyone who comments - I'm beginning to pick up on the regulars and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy to see people enjoying this so much so thanks to everyone! 
> 
> I still don't own these characters

Naruto knew he’d been holding out a false hope ever since he’d woken up. He knew that it was an unreasonable ask, you can’t just walk up to someone, announce you’re actually their dead son from a different dimension and just expect them to welcome you into their lives and act like a family again. Naruto knew this, he just didn’t think it’d hurt as much as it did. 

He and Minato hadn’t even had a moment to talk just the two of them yet. And now here he was, standing to attention behind the Hokage, the rest of the council staring back at them from across the meeting room. Minato currently talking them through the well-rehearsed script that the three of them had come up with. 

Naruto was to be announced as Minato’s long lost cousin, the resemblance between the two of them being too strong for anyone to just pass off as a coincidence. They knew the nurses at the hospital who had first treated Naruto were already whispering amongst themselves conspiracy theories as to who Naruto was in relation to Minato. Minato pretended not to hear the tales of sordid love affairs they were conjuring up.

So they knew that they had to say they were related. They didn’t want to go too close as then that would bring up more difficult questions, like why Minato hadn’t said anything of his existence before. So they settled on cousins, distant enough that Minato could explain away why he didn’t immediately recognise him, using the blood and dirt that was covering most of his face as an easily passable justification. 

To the rest of the village Naruto was to be known as a Namikaze, he wasn’t to bring up the fact that he was actually an Uzumaki to anyone as it would only bring about further complications. 

While Naruto knew that a new name would take some getting used to, he at least found the knowledge that that decision had given him useful. He now knew something else in this universe that hadn’t changed: Uzushio had been destroyed in exactly the same way as before. It was sad, Naruto had almost hoped that he could save the village, he’d seen how beautiful the place could have been when he’d seen the wreckage, but at least this way it was one less difference that Naruto had to contend with. Every little decision had a knock on effect and there was a whole lot of divergence that Naruto had to keep up with already and he’d like to keep any more to a minimum for now. 

“- and so that explosion was the result of-” Koharu said, her incredulity barely concealed in her tone. 

“A fight with some missing nin, yes. They had some powerful jutsu that backfired on them.” Minato finished for her. He knew his answer was vague and would barely satisfy the council as an explanation, but they would just have to deal with it. In the end it was Minato’s decision that was final, it was just easier to placate the council as much as possible now so they couldn’t cause any fuss later down the line. 

Danzo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Minato knew Danzo would be the hardest to convince, he’d always had a puritan approach to the village, considering anyone who wasn’t born their ‘foreign’, and meaning that with as much disdain as he could muster. 

“This story is very convenient, Minato.” Danzo drawled, scanning a critical eye over Naruto, who straightened further under his gaze. “It’s indisputable that he looks a lot like you, I must concede, but are you sure there are no tricks being pulled here? You’ve 100% ruled out the possibility of a henge?” 

“Of course, Danzo, that was the first thing I checked. Please don’t tell me you’re doubting my evaluation skills?” Minato replied. 

Danzo stiffened at Minato’s accusation.

“No, of course not Hokage-sama. I just don’t know how much I trust this man. I’m only thinking of the good of the village, Hokage-sama.” 

There’s that ‘for the good of the village’ line he always pulls, Minato thought, inwardly rolling his eyes at the man. 

“I have someone I trust keeping a constant watch over him for now, don’t worry. I’ll also not be formally enrolling him as a ninja until after some sort of evaluation. After that, if he passes, he’ll have a period of grace where he’ll be allowed on short, supervised missions outside of the village. Do not think that I am just letting him roam free.” 

This declaration seemed to please the council enough as they nodded in agreement. They also agreed to let Minato decide how Naruto should be tested. 

And with that, the meeting adjourned and Naruto let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Phase 1 of his plan was officially in motion. 

\-----

Naruto nearly fell over when Minato announced to him what his exam was going to be. Naruto knew it wasn’t going to be easy, maybe a written test of some sort, he knew they didn’t just let anyone become a Konoha ninja. He had not, however, expected this. 

“I want you to spar with Kakashi.”

Naruto sweatdropped.

“Myself and a few other trusted ninja will invigilate the fight.” Minato continued. “There will be no limitations, use whatever force you feel necessary to gain the upper hand - within reason, of course. The spar will finish when one of you concedes or when we feel like we have seen enough to be able to judge your skills. Does this sound reasonable to you?”

Naruto nodded, knowing that, as much as Minato had posed that as a question, he didn’t actually have a choice. 

Naruto was confident in his abilities, but even so the thought of taking on Kakashi still made him sweat. He knew he’d be a formidable opponent, even this younger, more naïve version of him. Naruto thought his youth may even make him even harder to take down, a younger Kakashi would be more rash, more unpredictable, not yet maturing into the calm and collected Kakashi that Naruto had known. 

Naruto shifted his weight between his feet, nervous as he waited for Minato to finalise the details of his exam. 

“How does tomorrow morning sound?” Minato asked, looking up at Naruto from behind his desk. 

“Ah, uh yes that’s fine.” Naruto replied, not letting his eyes rest on one particular spot in the room for too long, and especially not on Kakashi standing close beside him. 

Noticing this, Minato cut in, “If fighting Kakashi is going to be a problem then I can pick someone else, someone you’re not familiar, with if that’s easier on you?” 

“No, no it’s fine it’s just I know how strong Kakashi is.” Naruto said with a nervous smile, hand going up to rub the back of his neck. 

Kakashi would refute later that he preened under the blonde’s praise, even if he knew it wasn’t really about the Kakashi he was right now. 

“Alright, well then that’s settled. I want to see you both at training grounds 7 at 6 am sharp.” Minato sent a pointed look at Kakashi, knowing his words were meant intrinsically for him. Kakashi pretended to whistle, averting his gaze. 

\-----

The air was crisp and dew still lay undisturbed on the grass of training ground 7. The sun already shone bright on the horizon, indicating the summer heat that was soon to arrive once the day fully broke. 

A collection of jounin ninja hovered around the ground’s side lines. Minato stood with his arms crossed over his chest, flanked by Inoichi and Shikaku, engaging in quiet conversation. To their left stood Gai, Asuma and Kurenai and to the right Hayate, Genma and Yugao. Some of Konoha’s finest ninja all waiting on two people. Minato hadn’t meant for all of them to turn up, but as soon as the rumour that Kakashi was going to be fighting the mystery man that had turned half the forest on its arse a couple of weeks ago, then there was nothing Minato could do to stop them. 

A hush fell over the group as two figures made their way into view. Naruto strode in with false bravado while Kakashi trudged behind him. 

“You actually got Kakashi to turn up on time?” Asuma called out light-heartedly. 

“Not without some fight.” Naruto returned, sending a grin back at Kakashi who just rolled his eyes. 

“Alright positions, you two.” Minato said, walking towards the centre of the field, arms out stretched, indicating where he wanted them to stand. 

Naruto and Kakashi stepped up so they were facing each other, a few metres separating them. 

“Okay.” Minato called. 

Naruto anchored himself with one foot behind him, centring his body weight low to the ground. 

“Go!”


	10. Cheap Thrills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto spun round, falling into a crouching stance on the ground, the damp grass seeping cold through his trousers. 
> 
> Naruto relished the feeling. Without even noticing it a smile had crept onto his lips. 
> 
> Naruto was enjoying the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a fight scene before in my life so I hope this is acceptable lmao
> 
> I hope it's not too OOC for Kakashi to be giving Naruto the nickname Blondie but I'm using the excuse that this is an alternative, younger version of Kakashi so I can do what I like. 
> 
> I still don't own these characters

Naruto focused on his breathing. 

The crisp wind whipped against his cheek as he rolled to the right, narrowly avoiding Kakashi’s chidori. 

The crackle of the lightning left a buzzing in his ear. The sound loud in the quiet of the grounds. 

Naruto spun round, falling into a crouching stance on the ground, the damp grass seeping cold through his trousers. 

Naruto relished the feeling. Without even noticing it a smile had crept onto his lips. 

Naruto was enjoying the fight. 

Imperceptibly, Naruto dug into his pockets and grabbed three kunai, flinging them in Kakashi’s direction. 

They landed with a dull thud in the man’s chest. He promptly disappeared into a puff of smoke. 

Clones, Naruto clicked his tongue. 

Naruto leapt foreword without looking behind him, landing in a roll, sensing Kakashi’s attack at his back. Kakashi crashed into the ground where Naruto had been just moments before. 

His seals, Naruto quickly thought, ducking low to avoid another of Kakashi’s kunai. 

Naruto rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and slapped his hand to his forearm. 

Suddenly light shone from beneath Naruto’s skin, snaking in a small intricate swirl. The light causing Kakashi to briefly cover his eyes. 

In that moment, a long sword had materialised in Naruto’s hand. The light dying back down, his arm smooth and unaffected, as if nothing had happened. 

-

Kakashi didn’t have the luxury to be surprised as Naruto rushed towards him, sword raised. 

The clang of metal hitting metal resounded through the training grounds as Kakashi raised his kunai to block. 

The weight of the attack forced Kakashi back, ploughing deep tracks into the grass where his heels dug into the ground in a poor attempt to stop himself. 

Kakashi continued to retreat, Naruto kept advancing. 

It took everything in Kakashi’s power just to block. 

Kakashi knew he needed to go on the offensive, he just had to find his chance. Trying to find any weak spot in Naruto’s guard felt impossible. 

Chancing it anyway, Kakashi rushed forward, hands forming the sign for a fire release. 

Kakashi pushed all the chakra he could into the attack. The fire blasting from between his lips in a blaze of heat, flames licking the edges of the surrounding trees. 

Naruto jumped effortlessly, flipping backwards to dodge the attack. 

Kakashi had no time to recover before Naruto hit the ground, launching himself from his back foot towards Kakashi. 

Suddenly a fist landed in his gut, ripping the air from his lungs. 

The punch didn’t hurt as much as it should have. 

Landing a few feet away, Kakashi growled. 

“You’re holding back.” 

“Maa, Kakashi I don’t want to kill you.” 

Kakashi scowled. His breathing was coming harsh and ragged, sweat forming droplets under his forehead protector. 

Naruto, on the other hand, looked nearly unaffected. The only indication of strain was the light dusting of pink over his cheeks.

It made a vein pop on Kakashi’s forehead. Naruto was toying with him. 

-

Naruto felt light for the first time in what felt like years. 

He danced on the balls of his feet as he gracefully parried another of Kakashi’s strikes with his sword. 

He thought he’d been subtle but Kakashi had noticed Naruto pulling his punches. 

He hadn’t meant to offend Kakashi by doing this, he just knew that he couldn’t risk scaring Minato and the other jounin watching him by appearing too monstrously strong. 

So he held back. He pirouetted around Kakashi, light glinting off the edge of his sword like the sun reflected in the ripples of a still lake, calm and beautiful.

Naruto tried to display just enough of his skills in ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu to satisfy the invigilators. Adding in his little display of his sealing skills as an added extra.

The need to use shadow clones and rasengan itched under his skin, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to explain away how he knew those skills, so he stopped himself. 

He seemed to be doing just fine without them it seemed anyway. 

His grin widened as him and Kakashi went toe to toe in pure taijutsu for a moment. 

Naruto relished in the kicks, crunches and uppercuts. 

The rush of air in his ears. 

The way the wind ran through his hair as he ran. 

The way his muscles ached and his chest constricted with exertion. 

This was the first time that Naruto had gotten to test his fighting skills without needing to kill. Fighting for fun, for the pure thrill of it. 

Kakashi was annoyed but not bloodthirsty. 

He could feel Kakashi’s warm breath brush his cheek every time he passed by too close. 

He let his hands linger for a moment too long on Kakashi’s body every time they touched, teasing the man. Letting him know just how much faster than him he was. Naruto revelled in the fire his actions lit in the man’s eyes. 

He hadn’t seen the sparkle in Kakashi’s eyes since he became Hokage, so, every time Naruto looked into the black eyes of the man in front of him, he felt like singing. 

That particular light, that spark of life, of determination - Naruto revelled in it. He swore he’d protect that light with his life. He never wanted to see Kakashi’s eyes grow dull and lifeless ever again. 

-

Kakashi noticed that Naruto’s eyes had momentarily glazed over, lost in thought. 

That godforsaken smirk still lingered on his lips though, and Kakashi steeled himself to wipe it from Naruto’s smug face. 

Kakashi was strong, he knew he was strong, Naruto had even called Kakashi strong. So why was he struggling so much?

He could barely get a hit in - every time he got close Naruto would move away right at the last second, like he had all the time in the world. 

It made Kakashi’s blood boil. 

But even he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying himself as well. That feeling of joy that snaked low in his gut and made his fingers tingle. 

He was buzzing with energy. He could feel it crackle in the air like his chidori. Kakashi wanted to hold onto that feeling, make it last forever. Or he would if he wasn’t so damn tired. 

Everything ached. His limbs felt heavy from overuse, and he knew that the niggle he felt in his left calf that he’d been ignoring would come back to bite him in the arse tomorrow morning. 

Still he wouldn’t let himself give up, he’d trip Naruto up somehow. 

Kakashi centred himself low, arms stretched out behind him as he ran towards Naruto. Kakashi knew he was low on chakra so this would have to be his final attack, he just had to pray that it worked. 

He knew this was a dirty trick, but he’d already played all of his best cards and knew he had to resort to some underhanded techniques if he wanted to get through Naruto’s guard. 

Setting up his clone to go distract Naruto for a second, Kakashi hurried round to face Naruto’s back. 

Getting impossibly closer to the ground, Kakashi launched himself forward, Naruto’s ankles his goal. 

Already finishing off Kakashi’s clone, Naruto spun around to face Kakashi’s attack. 

He was slow, Kakashi noted, too slow. Why wasn’t he moving out of the way? Or Guarding himself?

Kakashi’s eyes briefly met Naruto’s before he crashed into the man’s lower body, toppling the two of them to the ground. Naruto’s sword falling from his hands, landing with a clang onto the ground by the blonde’s side.

Kakashi knew Naruto had seen him coming. Naruto had ripped his eyes away from Kakashi moments before they’d collided, feigning ignorance to his presence. To an untrained outsider it would have looked like Kakashi had managed to take him by surprise. 

“Ah, looks like you got me, Kakashi.” Naruto said jovially, loud enough for their onlookers to hear. 

Kakashi clicked his tongue, annoyed. Naruto had done it on purpose. 

“You still won though.” He spat at the blonde, who, even now, looked barely phased by their confrontation.

“You’re the one who has me on the floor right now don’t you? And I’ve been down for a good 15 seconds I think that means I’m out.” 

Kakashi suddenly realised that he hadn’t moved from on top of the blonde, his upper body still firmly planted across Naruto’s legs. He rolled off of him with a scowl.

“We’re going to have a rematch someday blondie and I don’t want you going easy on me next time, I’m not made of glass.” 

Naruto chuckled, “If you say so, Kakashi. You can’t take that back though if you end up in hospital.” 

“Yeah, you wish blondie.” Kakashi replied, getting to his feet. Reluctantly, he stuck his hand out at Naruto who was still on the ground, gaze firmly averted. 

Naruto let a soft smile play at his lips as he reached up to grab the offered hand, hoisting himself up as well. 

The two looked a right state, mud and grass stains caked up all sides, hair tossed in every direction and, if anyone cared to get too close, probably smelling to high heavens too. 

Naruto could only grin, all signs of a battle well fought. 

Minato took this moment to saunter over to the pair, taking care to avoid the craters they’d managed to create in their tussle. 

“Well, myself and all the others here, agree that you have shown us undeniable skill here today, Naruto. And the fact that you showed obvious care not to actually hurt Kakashi, despite ample opportunity to do so, has shown us that you can indeed be trusted. So, with all this considered, I would like to formally invite you, Naruto Namikaze, to a place as a jounin ninja of Konoha.”


	11. Alcohol Won’t Solve Your Problems but Then Again Neither Will Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What a wondrous display of youth!” 
> 
> The voice made a warm flush of nostalgia course through Naruto’s veins.
> 
> Kakashi looked less enthused though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all watched/watching Great Pretender the new Netflix original anime? I've just started it and it's beautiful! 
> 
> Anyway here's this - we get to see some of the other characters finally interact exiting stuff ykno
> 
> I still don't own these characters

A yell boomed over the training ground.

“What a wondrous display of youth!” 

The voice made a warm flush of nostalgia course through Naruto’s veins.

Kakashi looked less enthused though.

“Oh, to defeat my Eternal Rival, the springtime of youth is strong in you, good man!” 

It was Gai, obviously. A much younger Gai, that Naruto found almost disconcerting to look at – the man barely looked any different, despite being a good 9 or 10 years younger than when Naruto last saw him. His brows just as bushy and smile just as blinding.

“Oh, but I do think Kakashi beat me, sir. He got me right at the end there.” 

“Ah but it is not the final destination but the journey to get there that matters! To get my eternal rival to sweat like that shows you have much strength.” Gai called out, standing with his hands on his hips, punctuating his every word with exclamation marks just like Naruto remembered.

Naruto chuckled, “Well if you say so- uh…” 

Naruto paused, suddenly remembering he had to pretend not to know every one’s names.

“Ah forgive my rudeness, young man! No good man foregoes proper introductions. Might Gai, Konoha’s Mighty Green Beast, at your service!” 

The feeling of nostalgia sunk even further into Naruto’s bones at Gai’s introduction. 

“A fitting title you have there, Gai-san.” Naruto replied, raking his eyes over the man’s familiar green getup. 

“No one actually calls him that, don’t encourage him.” Naruto heard Kakashi muttering under his breath beside him. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you anyway, Gai-san. My names Naruto Namikaze.” 

“Oh, we’re all well aware of who you are already, Naruto-kun.” A different voice cut in. Looking over, Naruto locked eyes with Nara Shikaku. 

“Ah, I guess I should expect that.” Naruto said with a nervous laugh, hand coming up to rub at the nape of his neck. 

Naruto had wanted to avoid interacting with Shikaku as much as possible. Not out of any distaste for the man but because he knew that if anyone was going to sniff out his lies, it would be Shikaku.

“Exactly, Kakashi has been keeping you all to himself. We’ve all been itching to meet the Hokage’s secret cousin.” 

This time it was Asuma’s turn to speak up, popping up from behind Shikaku. Kurenai wasn’t far behind, nodding in agreement as she wondered over. 

“Ah, sorry. I guess I’ve been pretty busy since I got here, I’ve not really had time to socialise.” Naruto replied, hoping his nerves didn’t show in his voice. He hadn’t had time to steal himself to see so many familiar faces so suddenly and didn’t really know how to react. 

He heard Shikaku shift on his feet. Oh God, Naruto bemoaned to himself, he’s already noticed somethings off. 

Suddenly, he felt a heavy hand slap him on the shoulder. 

“Well, you two look exhausted. Why don’t you join us for drink? You could properly introduce yourself to all of us, and nothing soothes sore joints like a good pint, eh?” Asuma suggested, his laugh full-throated and genuine. 

Naruto swallowed but managed to nod – it was going to be a long day.

\-----

Five hours later found Naruto sat in an unfamiliar bar, nursing his fifth beer, watching on amused as the rest of the group devolved into a drunken mess. 

Due to the Kyuubi’s meddling, Naruto had never been able to get drunk and, even with Kurama gone, that little side-effect still lingered. Five pints deep and Naruto barely even felt a buzz. 

It seemed like Kakashi had a similar tolerance level to Naruto as it looked as if the only effect he was suffering from was a light dusting of pink across his cheeks and an ever so slight drooping of his eyelids. 

Naruto was sandwiched between an only-slightly-tipsy Kakashi and a stone cold sober Shikaku, the man choosing to abstain from drinking for the night, too set on interrogating the blonde to allow himself to get drunk and miss an important question.

Naruto winced as Asuma and Gai crashed onto the table, somewhere along the lines one of them had challenged the other to an arm wrestle, which had quickly devolved into a full on tussle, both men too bull-headed and drunk to back down. 

“Are they always like this?” Naruto asked in mock exasperation. He was actually incredibly entertained by the messiness of the group. He’d been too young to see this side of the jounin; they’d always just been the jounin instructors to him, too senior for him to just hang out with. 

He’d had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing too loudly when he’d watched Inoichi drink himself to tears, mumbling about his love for flowers into the crook of his arms as he collapsed onto the table in front of him. 

“Mmm not always. I think they’re just over excited seeing a new face. We all appreciate the peace but it can get incredibly boring sometimes.” Shikaku replied, resting his chin on his hand. 

“Shikaku-san’s right.” Yugao cut in, pointing an unsteady finger in Naruto’s direction. “You’re the most interesting thing that’s come around these parts in months, we’re not letting you run away now. You gotta have some good stories up your sleeves to entertain us with right?” 

“Aha, I don’t think I’ve got anything that special, I’m probably more boring than you think.” Naruto said, laughing nervously. 

“You’ve been incredibly good at evading my questions so far, Naruto, you have to let us have something.” Shikaku drawled, subtly letting Naruto know that his charade wasn’t passing the man by that easily. 

“Well I guess so, depends on what you wanna know.” Naruto replied, treading carefully. 

“Well, let’s start with why you chose now of all times to come to Konoha? You come out of nowhere and it turns out you’re related to the Hokage? I couldn’t believe it when I heard it.” 

Naruto gulped, that was Shikaku once again subtly saying that he didn’t believe the story then and still didn’t now. 

“I mean I didn’t know he was my cousin until I got here either. I never knew my parents so it never crossed my mind that I could still have family out there. And I guess I decided to come here now because… I think I got tired of running away.” 

There were half-truths amongst Naruto’s answer. He really wasn’t expecting to run into his Dad of all people when he came back to Konoha, so he hoped that little bit of truth gave some sense of credibility to his words. 

Shikaku nodded thoughtfully at Naruto’s answer. 

“Running from what exactly?” 

Naruto gulped, not liking the direction Shikaku wanted to push the conversation. Naruto looked down into his empty beer for a second, eyes solidly focused on the foam still bubbling around the bottom, thumb absent-mindedly swiping at the condensation on the side of the glass. 

“I had some men try and kill me.” Naruto finally decided on.

“Are they the ones that got you into the state we found you in?” Shikaku continued to probe.

“Yeah. I got ‘em though, they won’t be coming after me anymore.” 

Shikaku nodded. Naruto could tell he wasn’t entirely convinced but the man knew he was beginning to toe a fine line with his questions now. 

“What about your friends? You couldn’t have been alone that entire time, haven’t you got anyone wondering where you are?” Shikaku asked carefully. 

“They’re… dead.” Naruto replied softly, eyes still not moving from the swirling remnants in his glass. 

Everyone within earshot was silent, hanging on Naruto’s every word. The only background noise was Asuma and Gai still going at each other in the corner, Genma and Kurenai cheering them on. Inoichi was still asleep on the table. 

“Okay, everyone” Kakashi clapped, breaking the silence. “I think that’s enough for today. Naruto and I have had a very long day, I hope you don’t mind us excusing ourselves a little early, right?” 

Kakashi smiled at everyone, eyes squeezing closed, as he ushered Naruto to his feet. He put a guiding hand on Naruto’s back and started steering them towards the exit. Naruto, still flustered, gave a small wave to the group before disappearing out of the door. 

“Oh come on Shikaku you scared the poor man off.” Hayate said, pointing an accusatory finger at the man, who at least had the decency to look a little bit guilty. 

\-----

“Thanks for that, you really saved me back there.” Naruto finally said when he and Kakashi got far enough away from the bar. 

“It’s alright. Shikaku has a habit of sticking his nose too far into people’s business sometimes.”

Naruto chuckled, “He’s another one that no different then.” 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the statement but didn’t probe any further. He let a comfortable silence fall over them as they made their way back to Kakashi’s flat. 

Reaching the door, Kakashi fished into his pocket for his keys and, giving Naruto a sense of deja-vu, asked,

“You want tea?” 

Smiling softly, Naruto returned,

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


	12. Blonde Hair, Black Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi didn’t know where the urge came from, he’d had it since he’d first laid eyes on the boy’s scars - to caress them. He wanted to run his thumb over them, see if they felt as deep as they looked. Kakashi wanted to know what had happened, why he had them, but knew it was inappropriate, knew that everything he was thinking was inappropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warm wholesome content with a small smattering of angst for flavour.
> 
> I'm having my carpet replaced tomorrow bc I spilt purple shampoo all over it and have had to take everything out of my room even my bed so I'm posting this sat on the floor of my empty room like a psychopath. 
> 
> Still don't own these characters

Kakashi didn’t know what it was that made him do it, but at some time around 4am, Kakashi found his eyes blinking open, feeling way too aware and awake for the middle of the night. 

Kakashi sat up in his bed, his sheets feeling lonelier than they should have as they pooled by his waist. 

Rubbing absent-mindedly at his still sleep-bleary eyes, Kakashi swung his legs off the side of his bed in an effort to stand up. Stretching his shoulders when he finally got himself upright, Kakashi plodded barefoot out into the living room in search of what woke him up. 

For all that Kakashi didn’t know what he was expecting to find, Naruto sat upright on his sofa, blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders and papers splayed haphazardly over the coffee table and floor was not it. 

Naruto was determinedly scouring over a piece of paper on his lap, a pen clenched firmly between his lips. His brow furrowed and a frustrated glint in his eyes. 

There seemed to be multiple crumpled balls of paper already on the floor, obvious previously-failed attempts of whatever Naruto was pouring his attention over currently.

Kakashi let himself rest against the doorframe to his bedroom, one foot crossed over the other and arms folder over his chest. 

Finally noticing his presence, Naruto looked up at Kakashi and his eyes seemed to linger on him for longer than Kakashi was comfortable with. 

Kakashi looked down at himself, suddenly self-conscious. Almost forgetting Naruto’s presence in his flat entirely, Kakashi realised he had walked out shirtless, wearing nothing but his pyjama bottoms that hung low on his hips. 

Kakashi never considered himself a prude, he walked around brazenly reading porn in public for god’s sake, so he didn’t particularly care that Naruto had seen him half undressed. But it didn’t seem like Naruto had focussed on Kakashi’s body when he had regarded him though, Kakashi thought briefly. Then it clicked.

Shit, his mask. 

In his half-asleep stupor Kakashi hadn’t put his mask back on, and it wasn’t like he slept in the damn thing. 

“I’ve seen you without your mask on before, Kakashi, please don’t freak out about it. The shock value has long since worn off.” Naruto piped up from the sofa, eyes not even moving from the paper in his lap. 

Kakashi shifted, suddenly uncomfortable, eyes flitting back into his room where he knew his mask lay. 

“Kakashi, knock it off already I can feel your anxiety from here.” Naruto said again, exasperated. “Reign it in and sit down will you? I need your help a second.” 

Unsure, Kakashi shuffled from the doorway to sit beside Naruto on the sofa, Naruto shifting his blanket over to give him space. 

Soft moonlight fell from the window behind them, casting soft shadows across Naruto’s profile as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap. The shadows seemed to pool in the crevasses of the scars that marred his otherwise faultless skin. 

Kakashi didn’t know where the urge came from, he’d had it since he’d first laid eyes on the boy’s scars - to caress them. He wanted to run his thumb over them, see if they felt as deep as they looked. Kakashi wanted to know what had happened, why he had them, but knew it was inappropriate, knew that everything he was thinking was inappropriate. 

“This might be really weird but I’m gonna need you to help me here.” Naruto said softly, seemingly afraid to speak too loudly lest it disturbed the peaceful silence that otherwise settled across the flat.

Naruto looked over to Kakashi, turquoise eyes swimming with unease, an unspoken question in his gaze. Kakashi nodded, letting him know Naruto could continue. 

“So, um I need you to listen to me talk for a bit.” Naruto said delicately, his voice nearly a whisper. “See, I don’t know what’s different and what’s the same here. I don’t know what I have to do, who I have to stop to prevent what happened to me from happening again.” His voice was listless, sadness hidden deep in the meaning of his words. “So, I- um, I’m gonna say some names and I need you to tell me what you know about them. Is that- is that okay?” 

It was an odd question, but Kakashi understood its purpose. There were moments were Kakashi forgot about Naruto’s ‘predicament’ but this requests brought him crashing back to reality. 

Kakashi nodded and Naruto sighed. 

“I guess I should start with the individuals, huh.” Naruto muttered to himself. “I guess let’s start with… What do you know about a man named Deidara?”

“You mean that s-rank missing nin from Iwa?” Kakashi replied, confused with why this was relevant. 

Naruto nodded though, despite Kakashi’s confusion, scribbling something on a fresh piece of paper. 

“Okay, now what about-“

\------

By the time they were done, the day had already begun to break. The sun peeking out over the horizon, bathing the room in a foggy, golden light. The rays casting a halo around the back of Naruto’s hair where it filtered through the window behind them. 

The two had fallen into a rhythm of sorts through the hours. Naruto going one by one through a list of names and Kakashi in turn responding with who he knew them to be. 

It was a long task but Kakashi had been fascinated. He felt like he was getting the individual puzzle pieces of a much bigger picture that he had yet to see. 

All these names, all these people that Kakashi knew were dangerous men but never had had the time to worry about, now were cast in a whole new light. He didn’t know how, but Kakashi now knew that they were somehow important. 

Naruto had spit such venom into some of their names at points that it had taken Kakashi aback. Kakashi had had a small taste of the sadness that he knew dwelled deep behind the blonde’s façade, but this was the first time he’d seen his anger. A fire burned white-hot and lethal behind the cool blue waters of his eyes and Kakashi prayed he’d never have to be on the receiving end of those explosive flames. 

-

The night had been incredibly useful for Naruto. Kakashi had been more willing to help than he’d expected too.

Luckily for Naruto, there wasn’t too much that had changed. The only real notable differences that Naruto could discern were the Kyuubi attack (the idea that Kurama had been sealed in a sword had made Naruto’s head spin), and the Uchiha massacre had never happened. 

In much the same way that Naruto could barely believe the events of the Kyuubi attack, the idea of the Uchiha massacre ever occurring seemed to send Kakashi into a minor crisis. The idea that Itachi had been the one to do it only digging him deeper. 

Kakashi’s surprise at least cemented for Naruto that he didn’t have to worry about having to stop it happening at any point in the future, which was incredibly calming. 

He knew that without it ever occurring, his best friend would never become the jaded, revenge-driven shell of a man that Naruto had known. Sasuke would get a normal upbringing, the loving family that he deserved. Knowing that just one of his precious people would turn out for the better soothed the ache in Naruto’s heart at least a little bit. 

“Were those letters that you were writing earlier?” Kakashi’s voice cut in, softly bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. 

Looking down at the crumpled pieces of paper that littered the floor, Naruto sighed. 

“Yeah, or trying to write at least.” 

“Who were they for?” Kakashi knew that he should be asking this to discern whether Naruto was up to anything suspicious, but in reality he was just genuinely   
curious 

“A… friend.” Naruto said. 

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at Naruto.

“You don’t sound too certain about that.

“She… will be a friend. Soon.” Naruto finally replied after a moment of thought. 

Kakashi’s face softened as he regarded the warmth that filled Naruto’s eyes at the thought of this woman.

“Thank you.” Naruto said out of nowhere.

The sudden admission made Kakashi’s eyes widen in surprise. Kakashi wasn’t someone who was often thanked.

“For what?” Kakashi asked, genuinely confused. 

“For tonight. For helping me sort… all of this out.” Naruto replied, looking over to Kakashi on the other side of the sofa. 

The distance between them suddenly feeling too small. Kakashi was acutely aware of how their thighs would be touching right now if it weren’t for the blanket still wrapped around Naruto’s middle. The air in the room seemed to Kakashi like it had suddenly gotten a good ten degrees warmer. Kakashi itched to have his mask back on, the familiar fabric would be able to hide the blush that had crept its way onto his cheeks.

Kakashi didn’t take well to praise.

“I know what I have to do now, thanks to you.” 

“What you have to do?” Kakashi asked.

“Who I have to-” Naruto faltered.

“Who you have to kill?” Kakashi finished for him.

“Yeah, who I have to kill.”


	13. A Detailed and Poetic Physical Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was on the third week that Naruto had to stop running. 
> 
> Quite literally had to stop - as he found himself running from one Nara and all but crashing into another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big boy chapter today folks. Important events abound 
> 
> I still don't own these characters

If Naruto thought that Kakashi had saved him once and for all from Shikaku back at the bar, he now knew that he couldn’t have been more wrong.

Naruto really shouldn’t have been surprised. He hadn’t known Shikaku that well back in his own time, but if he was going to be anything like Shikamaru, then Naruto should have known that, once something had piqued his interest, then he would stop at nothing until he had it all figured out. It seemed to be in the Nara’s genes to hate not knowing absolutely everything. 

For the last two weeks Naruto had found himself bending over backwards to avoid the man. 

Since passing Minato’s test, Naruto had entered his probation period. He had been allowed to start undertaking lower rank missions, with Kakashi as his steadfast guardian watching his every move the whole time. As such, Kakashi was very much aware of Naruto’s predicament with Shikaku and seemed to be watching the whole thing unfurl with a wry enjoyment. 

“You’re enjoying watching me suffer like this aren’t you, Kakashi?” Naruto bemoaned on his 14th consecutive day of Shikaku-dodging. 

The two were walking back through the village after a quick C-rank mission that morning. Working hours together as a makeshift team for the last fortnight, the pair had fallen into a comfortable companionship. 

Kakashi had thought that the idea of Naruto already knowing so much about him would make things uncomfortable, but it turned out it made things much simpler. Friendship flowed much easier when there were no secrets hanging over their heads. 

“Maa you’re making me out to sound like a bad person here, Naruto.” Kakashi replied dryly just as Naruto quickly put a steering arm behind his back and turned them quickly down another side street, no doubt sensing Shikaku’s rapidly incoming presence. 

“Just have a little bit more sympathy please!” Naruto near-on begged, grabbing dramatically onto Kakashi’s shoulder. “You know what he’s like. There’s no way I’ll survive seeing him again without being dragged into a game of shogi.” 

“Oh come on, there’s nothing wrong with an innocent game of shogi.” Kakashi said, looking down to lock eyes with Naruto who still clung to his arm. 

Naruto’s lips turned down in an exaggerated pout. 

“You know that with a Nara there’s no such thing as an ‘innocent’ game of Shogi. An invitation from him is just a thinly veiled threat of interrogation and you know it.” Naruto said, pointedly jamming a finger into Kakashi’s chest before withdrawing from the man. 

Kakashi hummed non-committedly and continued walking.

\------

It was on the third week that Naruto had to stop running. 

Quite literally had to stop - as he found himself running from one Nara and all but crashing into another. 

It had taken both of them by surprise. 

One second Naruto was speeding around a corner and down a small alleyway in a last ditch effort to get Shikaku off his tail, and the next he found himself bulldozing into Shikamaru and all but crushing the boy as they both fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. 

“Woah there, I am so sor-” Naruto began but quickly froze as he began to pull back, only to notice who it was that he had run into. 

Naruto stared wide eyed and open mouthed at Shikamaru. He was a child. The boy couldn’t have been older than six. He probably hadn’t even entered the academy yet, that innocent glint still alive and well in his wide, childish eyes. 

“Hey, uh, are you okay?” Shikamaru asked, concern and confusion evident in his tone, his voice sounding so young that it was jarring.

It was only then did Naruto feel the teardrop land on the back of his hand. Suddenly it took everything in Naruto’s power not to let out the sob that was choking him at the back of his throat. 

“Sorry, kid.” Naruto forced himself to say, quickly clearing his throat and bringing up his other hand to wipe at the tears running down his cheeks.

All but jumping to his feet, Naruto quickly turned around to make a break for it.

Only to turn and land slap bang into Shikaku’s chest. 

“I see you’ve met my so- woah are you okay Naruto-kun?”

Shit, Naruto thought, he couldn’t have worse timing. 

“Ah, yes Shikaku-san, sorry. I didn’t mean to bulldoze your kid like that.” Naruto laughed nervously, hoping that his eyes weren’t as obviously red-rimmed as they felt. 

Looking past Naruto’s shoulder, Shikaku watched as Shikamaru got to his feet and dusted himself off. Shikaku raised an eyebrow at his son who only responded with a shrug, apparently just as lost as he was. 

“Didn’t know it would only take a tumble like that to make you cry, Naruto–kun.” Shikaku said. 

“Ah- no that’s- that’s not it. It’s something else, I’m sorry don’t mind me.” Naruto replied, trying to dodge answering any questions as best he could. He knew he wasn’t being very convincing. 

Naruto moved to shuffle past Shikaku. He wanted nothing more than to escape, the alleyway suddenly feeling constricting, the air suffocating. He really didn’t want to have a panic attack in front of two Nara’s – he’d be dodging unanswerable questions for the rest of his life. 

A sturdy hand stopped him in his tracks, however, Shikaku looking down at Naruto with concerned but determined eyes. 

“I’d like to invite you over for dinner tonight, if that’s alright with you, Naruto? I’d like to get to know our newest Jounin a little better.” 

Naruto met Shikaku’s gaze.

“You really want that game of shogi, huh?” Naruto couldn’t help himself from saying, instantly regretting his words.

Shikaku looked quizzically at the blonde. 

“I would like a match if you’re down for one.” Shikaku replied carefully, filing the fact that he had never mentioned his proclivity for the game in front of Naruto before to ask about later. 

Naruto sighed. “I’m not very good, Shikaku-san, I don’t know how much you’d get out of playing with me.” 

“I’m not concerned with your skill, Naruto, I think I’d get plenty out of any game with you.” 

Naruto closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. That’s exactly what he knew he’d say. 

“Alright, Shikaku-san, you win. What time should I come round?”

A small, victorious smile graced Shikaku’s lips. “How does 7pm sound?”

\-----

Naruto spent the rest of the day pacing. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the clock, watching as the hands slowly ticked closer and closer to 7 pm. 

Time seems to drag when you’re dreading something. 

Naruto spent his time rehearsing his story. He went one by one through the questions he knew Shikaku would have, coming up with a lie to counter each one. When facing a Nara, Naruto could never be too prepared.

Naruto sighed when he saw the clock hit 6:50. It was time to make way to the Nara compound. 

He’d picked up a cursory bottle of wine on his way back to Kakashi’s flat. He knew it would be rude to turn up to dinner empty handed. It was nothing expensive, and never being one to drink, Naruto knew nothing about its quality, but it was better than nothing. 

Psyching himself up once more, Naruto grabbed his coat and headed out the door. 

\-----

Naruto arrived in half the time it normally should have to cross the distance between Kakashi’s and the Nara compound. Nerves had driven him to walk twice as quick, his steps falling in time with his heartbeat. 

Rocking on the balls of his feet, Naruto waited by the door to Shikaku’s home. Naruto knew it would look suspicious that he knew which house was theirs without asking first, but Naruto had long since stopped caring. He’d use Kakashi as an excuse, tell them that he’d asked the jounin for directions. 

It was Yoshino who opened the door, smile warm and welcoming. Naruto fumbled his greetings, unceremoniously holding the bottle of wine out with a nervous smile. Yoshino took it from him with a thank you and a gracious laugh, opening the door further to let Naruto inside. 

“It’s a beautiful house you have –uh.” 

“You can call me Yoshino, Naruto-kun.” 

“Yoshino-san.” Naruto finished. 

Yoshino bought Naruto into their spacious living room, waving her hand in an instruction to make himself comfortable on one of the sofas.

The woman smiled fondly, watching as Naruto slumped back into the plush cushions. 

“Thank you. It’s an awful amount of work to keep nice with a house full of boys.” Yoshino huffed. 

The fondness of her tone warmed Naruto’s heart. 

“I bet is it.” Naruto replied light-heartedly. 

“Ah you should have told me Naruto-kun had arrived.” Shikaku announced, suddenly arriving in the doorway to the living room, Shikamaru by his side, holding onto his father’s leg. 

Naruto couldn’t help but stare at the young boy. Seeing the jounin instructors were one thing, but seeing his friends was a whole other ballgame. Seeing them as tiny, innocent children not making it any easier on him either. 

Shikaku watched Naruto as he looked at his son, watching the complex swirl of emotions in his eyes. 

“Come on Shikamaru, why don’t you go help your mother with dinner?” Shikaku said down to his son, putting his hand gently behind his son’s head to usher the boy forward. 

Shikamaru did as he was told. Wandering towards his mother in the kitchen but not without staring at Naruto as he went, obviously recognizing him from earlier. Naruto tried a weak smile at the boy who warily returned it. The boy was picking up on Naruto’s obvious weirdness – he was still smart even at such a young age. 

“Right, I think you promised me a game of shogi? Dinner is still a little way off so we have plenty of time.” Shikaku said, clapping his hands together. 

Shogi was a thinly veiled threat indeed, Naruto thought contemptuously. 

\-----

Naruto knew he had lied to Shikaku earlier when he had said he was no good at Shogi. 

Shikamaru had taught him how to play and he’d managed to get pretty good over the years. Being taught by a genius tends to make that happen.

It was an hour and a half later and the game was heating up. Shikaku sat with one leg crossed over the other, one hand caressing his chin as he astutely contemplated his next move. 

So far the game had been nearly silent. Naruto found the silence disconcerting – he knew it meant Shikaku was brewing up to something big. 

Carefully, the two continued to trade moves as the minutes ticked by. Naruto couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t enjoying the game at least a little bit. Near the end of the war there was no time to relax, let alone take a couple hours off for a game of shogi, and he realised he’d missed it. 

Naruto never would have pegged himself as a fan of this type of thing, but as he got older he found he actually enjoyed an intellectual challenge. His younger self would have balked at the idea that one day he would actually come to enjoy studying and the like. 

He even found playing against Shikaku, not easy per se, but undemanding. Compared to his son, Shikaku tended to make more obvious mistakes (obvious being very relative). He tended to focus too much of his attention on defending and ended up never really going on the offensive, missing out on vital opportunities that could have swayed the game in his favour.

It came round to Naruto’s go when Shikaku finally spoke. 

“So you’re from the future, huh?” 

The ground felt like it had suddenly dropped from beneath Naruto’s feet. 

His heart leapt into his throat and suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

Naruto dropped his shogi piece, knocking over the pieces already on the board. 

“w-what?” Naruto croaked. 

“The future? Or some sort of future. I haven’t figured out the exact details yet.” 

Naruto swallowed. 

He could feel the sweat start to bead on his forehead and he was pretty certain that his face had turned ten shades paler. 

Naruto stared down at the ruined shogi board. His head couldn’t compute. He had prepared so many answers to so many questions but he hadn’t in his wildest dreams imagined that it would come to this, and so quickly too. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Naruto stuttered, avoiding looking at Shikaku, keeping his eyes focused on the board. 

“Don’t play dumb with me Naruto-kun you’re better than that.” 

Naruto swallowed thickly. 

“I’m that bad of an actor am I?” Naruto finally conceded. 

“No, you’re pretty good actually. You have everyone else fooled.” Shikaku said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Regarding Naruto’s slumped form carefully

“But not you, huh?” Naruto replied weakly. 

“I’m afraid not, kid.” 

Naruto rubbed his hands over his face before finally looking up to meet Shikaku’s gaze. 

“What- How did you know? What gave me away?” 

“Just some little things here and there. You’re a good liar but not that good. I could tell back in the bar. You have a habit of rubbing the back of your neck when you’re nervous or lying.” Shikaku said lifting his finger up at Naruto’s hand that was already on track to rub at the back of his neck just as predicted. 

Naruto went and rubbed at his nape anyway, old habits die hard. 

“And the way you look at everyone. The way you force yourself to stop saying the names of people that you shouldn’t know. The way you look at my son. You don’t normally burst into tears at the sight of a stranger.” 

Naruto admitted Shikaku had a point there. Earlier with Shikamaru may well have been his downfall. 

Naruto couldn’t find the words to reply, but he knew his silence spoke volumes. 

“My son… did you know him well? In this future.” Shikaku asked, struggling just like Kakashi had, to find the right words when it came to asking about Naruto’s situation. 

“Yeah. He was my best friend.” Naruto whispered, afraid to use his voice in case he once again burst into tears in front of the man. 

Shikaku nodded thoughtfully. 

“This future… For you to come back, was it bad?” 

Naruto nodded dumbly. Bad didn’t even come close to describing it but Naruto couldn’t find the words to say that. He found he couldn’t say anything at all, all his motor functions seeming to cease working. It took all he had just to stay sat upright. 

Shikaku took in a deep breath, processing the information he was getting. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, kid.” 

“I’m going to stop it.” Naruto finally said.

“What?” Shikaku asked, confused at the declaration.

“I’m going to stop the future from happening again.” Naruto repeated, finding strength in his voice again. 

Shikaku observed Naruto for a second.

“You don’t have to do it alone you know?” 

It was Naruto’s turn to be confused.

“What?”

“I said you don’t have to do it alone. There’s you, but if I’m guessing correctly both Kakashi and the Hokage know you’re from the future?” 

Naruto nodded.

“Then, including me, that makes four of us. That’s four people that can help shoulder the burden. I can see it weighing you down, Naruto-kun, you don’t have to be the martyr. Don’t let saving us kill you.” 

For the third time that day Naruto had to fight back tears. He failed. 

Looking down, letting his hair cover his eyes, Naruto bit back a sob. He clenched his lip in between his teeth to stop it from quivering. 

Shikaku stood up, laying a supportive hand on Naruto’s shoulder. 

The tears ran unbidden then. 

They stayed like that for a while until the tears had ceased. 

“Thank you.” Naruto finally said, voice still wavering at the end.

“It’s alright Naruto-kun.” 

“I’m sorry for running from you for three weeks.” Naruto said with a laugh, bringing up his sleeve to wipe at his eyes. 

Shikaku huffed out a laugh. 

“Answers are no fun without a little bit of a chase.” 

Suddenly from down the hall Yoshino’s voice called. 

“Dinners ready you two!” 

Shikaku and Naruto locked eyes, both smiling. 

“Better not keep the missus waiting.” Shikaku said light-heartedly. 

Naruto just laughed in response, getting up and following Shikaku out of the door. 

The smell of a home cooked meal welcoming them.


	14. The Killing Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s not what this is about. Remember what you are trying to prevent. The lives of a few bad men for the sake of the entire future seems like an even trade-off to me.” 
> 
> “Maybe, but it’s still blood on my hands. It doesn’t stop me from being a murderer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// suicide in this chapter
> 
> idk how i feel about the flow of this chapter but it is what it is

It was 11am when Danzo’s body was found. 

Alone in his office, hanging from the ceiling, a toppled over chair under his feet. 

A lone note lay on his desk, in the man’s own handwriting, detailing every one of his crimes. 

-

“What about ROOT?” 

“ROOT? You mean Danzo’s organisation that was dissolved under the Sandaime?” 

“Dissolved? Are you 100% sure he’s not still running it in secret?” 

“I mean Danzo has always been a slippery bastard I wouldn’t put it past him.” 

Naruto nodded, scribbling Kakashi’s words down.

-

“I don’t know if I can believe this.” Minato muttered under his breath.

Tsunade and Minato stood side by side in the hospital morgue. Tsunade had her hands balled into fists, stuffed into the pockets of her long white coat. 

“Danzo was always a bastard.” Tsunade spat back. 

“Maybe, but do you truly believe he suddenly had a change of heart enough to regret all of his actions and commit suicide?” 

“You saw those kids, Minato.” Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes at the body on the table, covered by a fine white sheet. “He was torturing those children. Some of those boys couldn’t have been older than seven. He was grooming them with no remorse and you know it.” 

She turned away from Danzo’s corpse, eyes closed. “So, no I don’t think he committed suicide, at least not willingly. He’d never have to guts. But if you think I’m going to help you find out who did this to him you’ve got it all very wrong. He got what was coming to him.” 

And with that she walked out, her hospital coat swaying behind her as she slammed the door shut on her way out. 

Minato sighed, dragging his hand over his face. This was all very sudden. 

He’d known Danzo was up to something, he wasn’t blind. He’d never been as forgiving to the man as Sarutobi had been, but he’d never expected thiss. 

The note that had been left was eye-opening to say the least. It extensively detailed all of Danzo’s actions, his extensive plans to keep ROOT active in secret, his step by step plan for grooming young children into his perfect soldiers. It had disgusted Minato. 

Actually seeing ROOT’s base and seeing the children detailed in the letter in person had disgusted him more. They were so young but already so lifeless. 

It had disappeared after Danzo’s demise, but he had discovered that they had been inflicted with a cursed seal to stop them from talking negatively about Danzo. 

It was smart, if outright disgusting, and it didn’t surprise Minato how Danzo had managed to do so much right under their noses for so long. 

Minato knew Tsunade was right. Danzo definitely hadn’t done this to himself willingly. There was definitely a second party behind this. 

Whoever had done it was smart too. They obviously wanted Danzo gone, and for good reason it turned out, but knew that an obvious assassination would cause an uproar. Suicide, to the average person, would just be a sad tragedy and then they would move on, unquestioning. 

Minato was conflicted. He knew it was his duty to find the truth (he already had a good inkling as to who was behind this anyway) but, much like Tsunade, there was another part of him that was glad. Who knew how much longer this could have gone on for, how many more young boy’s lives could have been ruined by Danzo’s manipulations. 

Minato scrubbed at his face harshly with his hands again before he followed Tsunade and left the morgue. 

\------

“So Danzo was first, huh?” Kakashi said, entering his flat, already knowing that Naruto was going to be inside to hear him. 

Naruto was perched up on the windowsill. Back leaning against the side and one foot hanging out of the open window. 

“I don’t know what you’re implying, Kakashi.” Naruto deadpanned, his gaze stayed fixed on the view outside.

“I was wondering why you asked me about Danzo that night. It makes sense in retrospect.” 

“They can’t prove anything.” Naruto said. 

“No, I don’t think they want to either. I overheard people talking while on patrol. You’re a hero.” Kakashi replied, moving to lean against the wall next to the window so he was at eye line with Naruto. 

Naruto was quiet for a moment. 

“I’m not a hero, I’m a murderer.” 

Naruto turned to swivel his legs back into the room. He stayed perched on the windowsill however, turning to look at Kakashi. Their faces were suddenly very close, Naruto realised. 

“Sometimes murder is justified.” Kakashi stated.

“Justified? Who am I to judge who deserves to live and who deserves to die? Justifiable my arse.” Naruto spat, looking down at the floor. 

Without really thinking, Kakashi moved away from the wall to raise his hands up to cup Naruto’s face. Kakashi rather forcefully raising Naruto’s face up so he could look him in the eyes. 

“That’s not what this is about. Remember what you are trying to prevent. The lives of a few bad men for the sake of the entire future seems like an even trade-off to me.” 

“Maybe, but it’s still blood on my hands. It doesn’t stop me from being a murderer.” 

Kakashi moved his hands from Naruto’s cheeks to cup the back of the blonde’s head, bringing him to his shoulder in an awkward hug. 

“Well, then I’m a murderer too by that logic. We all are. Killing is part of the job as a ninja, it’s inescapable. It doesn’t make you a bad person, Naruto.” 

Naruto hummed into Kakashi’s shoulder, taking his face and burying it deeper into the crook of the man’s neck. 

It was a surprisingly tender moment. 

They stayed like that for a while. It was rare for both men to be vulnerable like this, much less with each other. Kakashi couldn’t even remember the last time he’d hugged someone, so his actions surprised himself the most. 

Slowly Naruto shifted away and Kakashi moved his hands away to let the other man free. 

“Sorry, I- Thank you. I needed that.” 

Kakashi just nodded. 

“We should go, the Hokage wants to talk to you.” 

Naruto sighed, of course he did. 

\------

The pair took their normal shortcut up to the Hokage’s office. The ANBU guards still pretended to be annoyed even though they knew there was nothing they could do to stop them. 

Naruto, as usual, hung in the window for an invitation, still not entirely sure his place in the village was secure enough to fully launch himself into the office uninvited. 

When Naruto took stock of the people waiting for him in the office he very nearly fell back out of the window. 

Kakashi he had come with, Minato was to be expected, Inoichi and Shikaku were unexpexted but not entirely surprising, but there, standing next to the Hokage, was Uchiha Itachi. 

Naruto knew that in this dimension Itachi had never betrayed the village, the Uchiha massacre wasn’t even a fleeting thought here, but still seeing him standing there in full Konoha regalia made his breath catch in his throat. 

For all that Naruto knew that Itachi had actually been working for the good of the village and was redeemed in the end, Naruto’s only actual interactions with the man had been terrifying experiences, even if in retrospect he knew they were an act. 

Seeing him without the signature Akatsuki coat was jarring. 

Naruto steeled his expression though, not wanting to have to explain why he was seemingly terrified of one of Konoha’s most loyal shinobi. 

Minato nodded at Naruto, his invitation to enter. 

Naruto hopped into the room, landing next to Kakashi and giving a small bow to the other men in the room. 

“So you’ve decided to start taking action then, Naruto?” Minato asked, locking eyes with Naruto. 

“Excuse me?” Naruto asked, confused.

“Danzo. I’m assuming that was your doing?” 

Naruto choked. He really thought he’d been subtle and done a good job cleaning his hands of the scene, he was obviously mistaken. 

Naruto looked over to Itachi worriedly. He knew everyone else in the room had been told about Naruto’s future situation and so therefore would have some base understanding as to why Naruto had done what he did. If Itachi didn’t know, Naruto didn’t want to know what the man thought of him.

“I’ve already filled Itachi in on your situation, Naruto, you needn’t worry about that.” Minato said, voice steady, obviously noting Naruto’s concern. 

Naruto coughed but nodded, he knew there was no point in lying now. 

Naruto couldn’t tell if he was happy about how the amount of people knowing about him was steadily growing. Including Itachi, that now made it five people other than himself. 

Shikaku was right the other day when he said that the more people that knew, the more people there were to share the burden. But another part of Naruto knew that the more people that were clued in, the chance of that information falling into the wrong hands also increased. 

“The secret is safe with me, Namikaze-san.” Itachi spoke, his voice kinder than Naruto remembered it. 

It also took him a second to realised that Itachi had meant him, that he was a Namikaze now. 

Naruto nodded dumbly, still not sure how to proceed with the situation. He knew he was still acting on a probation period and he really didn’t think killing one of the village elders fell into the acceptable parameters of that agreement. 

“Who’s next and how can we help?” Minato spoke.

“What?” Naruto returned.

“I asked how can we help you? You have knowledge that we don’t so we can only trust your judgment on what’s right and what’s wrong. If Danzo had to die for our future, then I cannot pass judgment.” 

Naruto blinked. He had expected to be reprimanded, maybe even have his freedom revoked, he was not expecting to be welcomed like this. 

“Help…?” Naruto whispered. Was it really right for him to ask for help?

“I told you, kid, you’re not alone in this.” Shikaku said from across the room. 

Naruto’s mouth was dry, eyes darting wide over to Shikaku. He was stood next to Inoichi who smiled fondly at Naruto. 

He hadn’t seen Inoichi since the day he woke up, he had almost forgotten about him. 

Naruto looked around, taking stock of the other men in the room. They were all looking back at him, awaiting his response. 

“What do you know of an organization called Akatsuki?”


	15. A Change Of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without so much as disturbing a leaf, Naruto managed to leap up and over the village walls and set off into the trees. Naruto was lucky that he’d been told to meet in a neutral location, obviously not yet fully trusting of Naruto’s word. It worked in Naruto’s favour in the end, though, he wasn’t sure he could quite make it to Ame and back in one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say plot progression? 
> 
> For everyone who guessed correctly as to who Naruto's letter was for congratulations! I saw your comments and rest easy in the knowledge that you get your cred points. 
> 
> I still don't own these characters

Naruto thanked whatever God was out there that, due to the recent period of peace, that Konoha’s security was so lax. 

There were only two guards manning the main gate and just a small smattering of others patrolling the perimeter. To Naruto, sneaking out of the village was child’s play. 

Naruto had gotten his letter of invitation that morning. He’d poured over his first letter for days, managing to finally sneak it out of the village, only to get a response within a few hours. 

The words were blunt, almost threatening, telling him to meet immediately. Naruto had obviously gotten his point across effectively. 

And so here he was, sneaking out of the village in the dead of night. 

Naruto had left a clone sleeping in Kakashi’s flat. So far he didn’t think he’d let slip his abilities with shadow clones, so he hoped that Kakashi would be trusting enough to not question him. 

He felt terrible, creeping around Kakashi like this. He trusted the man wholeheartedly, he did, there were just some things that were better he do on his own. 

Without so much as disturbing a leaf, Naruto managed to leap up and over the village walls and set off into the trees. Naruto was lucky that he’d been told to meet in a neutral location, obviously not yet fully trusting of Naruto’s word. It worked in Naruto’s favour in the end, though, he wasn’t sure he could quite make it to Ame and back in one night. 

\------

The decided on meeting place ended up being a large cave on the outskirts of Fire country. At fully speed it took Naruto only an hour to get to. 

Naruto landed with a small thud in the grass at the entrance to the cave. He could sense he was the last one to arrive. 

The silence of the forest felt deafening. Naruto was nervous, and he had every right to be. 

He’d won these people over once before, but under very different circumstances. He really didn’t want to have to literally beat the sense into them like he did last time. He knew, if it came down to it, that he would definitely win if this meeting dissolved into a fight. He’d defeated them once before at 16 so it really shouldn’t be too much of a challenge for him now. 

He was just tired of fighting. The last thing he wanted right now was to fight. 

Straightening up, Naruto walked slowly to the mouth of the cave. He paused before entering, though, waiting for an invitation. 

Naruto knew he had to proceed carefully. He had to remind himself that these weren’t the people he’d known before, not yet, he couldn’t be as familiar as his heart yearned to be. 

Naruto made no effort to conceal his arrival, and it took only a few moments before he heard footsteps approaching from inside the cave. 

Then, with all the grace that Naruto remembered her having, Konan materialized from out of the darkness, face calculating as she neared him.

“Follow me.” She said. 

Naruto nodded and fell into step behind her, retreating back into the darkness of the cave. 

\-----

The cave was long and dark, the air cold and damp, as the two walked silently into its depths. The only noise was the echo of their footsteps and the soft swish of Konan’s Akatsuki cloak. 

Then suddenly it opened up into a large cavern. On the walls hung torches that bathed the place in a warm glow, the flickering light causing the shadows to dance untamed against the jagged walls. 

And there, in the centre of it all, sat in the familiar walker, was Nagato. His ringed eyes staring bullets into the back of Naruto’s skull.

Naruto paused at the entrance to the cavern, while Konan continued until she stopped by Nagato’s side, turning back to face Naruto again. 

The sight of the two, side by side again, sent a shot of pain down into his gut, his feelings conflicted and swirling deep inside of him. 

He had never forgiven Nagato for the death of Jiraiya, but he had understood them, their suffering. 

Forgiveness and understanding were two very different things to Naruto.

“We received your letter, Uzumaki-san.” Konan spoke. 

Naruto nodded, waiting to see where Konan wanted to take the conversation.

“You tell an unbelievable tale.” 

“I promise you it’s all true. It sounds ludicrous, and it is, but I swear on my mother’s life that it is true.” 

The pair watched Naruto as he spoke, surveying the sincerity of Naruto’s tone. 

His eyes couldn’t lie, and they spoke of endless pain and grief. 

“Do you have any proof?” 

Naruto had known this was coming but hated it all the same. 

Naruto looked down at his feet, kicking at the dirt under his boot. 

He had one trick up his sleeve that he had been waiting for this exact moment to use. He didn’t want to, knew it would be unpleasant for every party involved, but he had no choice. He knew that just his word would never be enough.

“I- there is one thing that I can try. Kurama showed me this one trick before he sacrificed himself, but you’re going to have to trust me.” 

Konan raised a cynical eyebrow at Naruto.

“And I can only do it to one of you, so you’re going to have to decide between yourselves.” Naruto continued, inching ever so slightly forward towards them, staying as cautious as he possibly could. He kept both his hands in sight as well as a sign of peace. 

Nagato and Konan shared a look before nodding to each other, turning back to look at the approaching blonde.

“If it has to be just one of us, then it shall be me.” Nagato announced, nodding at Naruto. 

He stopped only a few feet from Nagato, looking the man resolutely in the eyes. 

“I need you to close your eyes. This isn’t going to be… pleasant. I’m warning you now.” Naruto said. “Especially you, Konan. I am not going to hurt him, however it may seem from the outside.” 

Konan nodded but her posture still stiffened noticeably underneath her cloak. 

Naruto nodded, taking in a steadying a breath, before closing the final distance between him and Nagato. 

“I’m not as good as Inoichi at this so I apologise in advance.” Naruto muttered, even though he knew the words would mean nothing to either of the others. 

As instructed, Nagato closed his eyes, as Naruto raised two fingers to press against his forehead. 

Naruto, closing his eyes as well, steeled himself as he prepared the jutsu. 

Slowly, like a pulse that started to grow, starting low in his belly before edging outwards, gradually making its way down his arm and out through his fingertips, the jutsu kicked into action. 

It was a variation on the Yamanaka family technique that Inoichi had used on Naruto when he had arrived, only more specific. Naruto could pick and choose which of his memories he wished to be transferred

Nagato didn’t need to experience Naruto’s entire life, he only needed enough to see that Naruto’s words were true. 

Nagato would see Naruto and Jiraiya, the year that they spent training together. He wished that he could show him the fight between Nagato and Jiraiya, show him how he had killed his old teacher, but as Naruto himself wasn’t there, the moment where Naruto had been informed of Jiraiya’s death would have to suffice, it got the point across anyway. 

Then, Nagato would see his destruction of Konoha. The whole village razed to the ground, a gaping hole in the ground left in its wake. Then his and Naruto’s fight, and Naruto’s subsequent victory. 

Then Naruto’s impassioned speech.

Then Nagato saw his own death. A sacrifice to save the lives of many. A hero’s death. 

Then the memories continued.

He saw Tobi. He saw Madara. He saw the betrayal, the war, the total destruction of the world. 

Naruto saw it all too. Reliving it felt like ripping old wounds open, pouring salt on them for good measure. 

As soon as he was done, both men ripped their eyes open, recoiling away from each other with a gasp. 

Konan stepped back, gaze steeled and posture ready and waiting for action, for a fight. 

Neither came. 

“You…” Nagato whispered, his mind reeling with the influx of new, foreign memories. 

Naruto nodded solemnly. 

“I’ve come back to stop it all from happening again. I- we can stop it. You can.” 

Konan looked back and forth between the two, out of the loop and confused. 

“Konan, this boy, we can trust him.”

The resolve in Nagato’s words was unwavering, Konan needed nothing more to believe him. 

“Uzumaki-san w-“

“Naruto. Call me Naruto, please.” 

“Naruto, what must we do?” Nagato corrected. 

“Hide. Run. It sounds like the cowardly thing to do but you need to trust me. Let me do what I need to do.” 

“I do trust you, boy. If it is what needs to be done, then it is what I will do.” 

Naruto visibly relaxed. 

At the time, Naruto hadn’t understood Kurama’s reasoning for teaching him that particular jutsu, but Naruto couldn’t have been more grateful now. He wished the fox was still with him so he could thank him like he deserved. 

The thought that he wasn’t sent a fresh wave of pain washing through Naruto’s veins. 

“As you saw, Tobi isn’t who he says he is. And Madara-“ 

Just saying his name made bile rise up the back of Naruto’s throat.

“-Madara is manipulating him, manipulating everything, for his plan.” 

Konan nodded. Naruto had detailed all of this in his letter, she saw it with fresh eyes now that Nagato had confirmed that it was true.

“Akatsuki… The Akatsuki as it is cannot continue.” Naruto spoke, carefully. He knew this was where it would be difficult. The Akatsuki meant a lot to the pair, and he knew he couldn’t pop out of nowhere and just tell them that they had to end it. 

To his surprise, Nagato and Konan nodded. 

“So we will disband.” Konan said.

“Ah- no. I mean, yes. Eventually. Continue as if nothing happened, for now, if you can.” Naruto cut in. 

Confusion laced the pair’s gaze. 

“If you suddenly act rashly, the members will notice, get scared and then scatter. I won’t be able to… do what I have to if I can no longer predict their movements.” 

Nagato grimaced at Naruto’s words, understanding their implications and what that meant for the futures of his members.

“I understand.” Nagato replied. “I will try to keep you updated on our movements.” 

“Thank you.” Naruto said, genuinely. 

Aware of how long he had been gone, Naruto knew he had to wrap this meeting up and head back soon.

“Just please, be aware of Tobi. Keep your distance as much as possible without arousing suspicion. I want you two to be safe.” 

The pair nodded.

“We’ll be in touch.” Konan said finally, as Naruto turned to leave. 

\------

Naruto slipped as silently as he could back into Kakashi’s flat. 

He released the shadow clone that had been sleeping peacefully on his usual place on the sofa, and quickly filled the spot himself. 

He heard Kakashi shift in his bed from behind the closed door and Naruto just had to pray that his little escapade hadn’t been noticed.


	16. The Portrait of the Perfect Night Ruined by Toads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You!” He stuck his finger out at Naruto.
> 
> “Me?” 
> 
> “Yes! The damn toads have been going crazy about some boy and the future for weeks. Gamamaru even summoned me with a new prophecy, talking about big ripples in the pond of time or something.” Jiraiya threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big boy chapter p certain this one is nearly 3000 words so have at it kids
> 
> I'm proof reading and posting this while slighlty tipsy so if there are any mistakes please let me know!

The following morning Naruto and Kakashi fell into their practiced routine. 

The two had fully acclimatised to the others presence. They worked perfectly, dancing around each other in choreographed steps across the kitchen as they prepared for the day. 

Naruto was stationed at the kettle, preparing two coffees, while Kakashi moved to cook the two breakfast. 

Breakfast had been one of the hardest things for Naruto to acclimatise to. Before coming back, he hadn’t had a warm meal for months, let alone a fully cooked breakfast every morning. 

He wasn’t complaining, though. Kakashi was a surprisingly adept chef. It was never anything too complicated, but it always tasted good, it tasted like a home. 

Naruto had to try his best not to look absolutely insane the first time he’d been served breakfast by Kakashi and not burst into tears at the first bite. 

As he poured the milk into his and Kakashi’s mugs, watching it swirl like thundering clouds through the umber, Naruto realised he felt at peace. 

Sure, in the back of his mind his conversation with Konan and Nagato still lingered. The daunting challenge of what he still had left to do stayed looming over him, but right now, in this kitchen, the soft sizzling of eggs in the pan harmonizing with the birds chirping in the window, Naruto realised he felt calm. He felt at home. 

Naruto pushed Kakashi’s mug over towards the man, who hungrily picked it up, savouring the warmth it transferred to his hands. 

They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, as they drank their coffee and ate their breakfast. 

“Minato wants us in his office by ten.” Kakashi said as he stood up, stacking his empty plate on top of Naruto’s. “He’s bought Jiraiya-sama back. He wants to continue that conversation about the Akatsuki.” Kakashi continued, picking up the two empty plates and taking them over to the sink. 

Naruto nodded but stayed silent. The sound of Kakashi turning on the tap to soak the dishes felt too loud in the suddenly quiet kitchen. 

“You knew him, didn’t you? Jiraiya.” Kakashi stated, picking up on the tension running ramrod through Naruto’s frame. 

“Yeah. He was my teacher.” 

“I thought I was your teacher?” Kakashi asked amiably, attempting to lighten the mood that had settled over the two. 

Naruto let out a huff of air, letting a small smile touch his lips.

“You were, but he was as well. I travelled with him for two and a half years. I wouldn’t be the man I am without him.” 

Kakashi nodded. “Is it going to be tough? Seeing him again, I mean?”

“It’s tough seeing anyone. I watched all of you die.” Naruto spat, letting out more emotion than he meant to. 

Kakashi flinched.

“Sorry.” Naruto said quickly. “Sorry, it’s not your fault. It’s just… tough.” 

Kakashi hummed, deciding not to press any further. 

“Well, we should get going soon.” Kakashi replied instead. 

\------

A few moments later found Naruto sat in the Hokage’s office, twiddling his thumbs. 

The usual gang, everyone who knew about Naruto’s situation, were all there. And soon the number of people in the know would go up once more, just as soon as Jiraiya finally got here. 

Minato had alluded to the situation in a letter sent to the Sage, but he hadn’t been entirely filled in yet. 

Just like in Naruto’s time, Jiraiya had been sent out on an intelligence gathering mission on the Akatsuki. Minato had sent out a summon for him to urgently come back. The Hokage hadn’t wanted Naruto to tell him all the information he had on the group without the village’s resident expert also being present. 

The room was largely quiet, save for the snippets of conversations that could be heard floating through the open window as civilians wandered by underneath. 

“Excuse me, coming through!” A loud voice suddenly boomed, cutting sharply through the silence. “The future boy, where is he?”

Naruto winced, Jiraiya had never had a subtle bone in his body. He hoped everyone who overhead him just passed it off as the man’s usual unintelligible ramblings. 

Suddenly a boot slammed into the other side of the office door, violently swinging it open. The poor old wooden door slamming into the wall, creaking with the force.   
Jiraiya marched in, hands on his hips, determined glint in his eyes. 

The man scanned over the room before his gaze fell on Naruto, who stared back like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“You!” He stuck his finger out at Naruto.

“Me?” 

“Yes! The damn toads have been going crazy about some boy and the future for weeks. Gamamaru even summoned me with a new prophecy, talking about big ripples in the pond of time or something.” Jiraiya threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. 

Even Minato, who was used to Jiraiya’s usual eccentricities, was now staring at the man in confusion. 

Jiraiya twirled then to face Minato, taking the finger that was aimed at Naruto and jamming it in his direction instead. 

“As soon as you mentioned someone having knowledge about the Akatsuki in that letter, I knew it had to be the same guy. It just had to be.” 

Kakashi was watching Naruto’s profile carefully. He could tell that the blonde was straining to keep himself together, the sight of his old teacher was definitely stirring something in him and it was showing in how hard he was clenching the sides of his chair, his knuckles turning white. The smile he had plastered on his face was fake and it irked Kakashi in ways he couldn’t understand. 

“The toads.” Naruto said, as if something had just clicked in his head.

Naruto had forgotten about the toads. 

He hadn’t even thought about checking whether his summoning contract had stayed with him. Summons already lived in a different plane of existence, it wouldn’t be impossible to suggest that time worked differently there as well. 

It at least seemed like something had happened though, seeing as Gamamaru had mentioned something about time, if Jiraiya’s rambling could be deciphered. 

“I see you already know a little about what going on, Jiraiya.” Minato said. “That will make explaining this a whole lot easier. Sit down, Jiraiya, there’s much to talk about.” 

\------

After about an hour of discussion, Jiraiya hummed and leaned back in his chair. 

“Well, you’ve confirmed a lot of things that I had already figured out about them.” He said, stroking his chin in thought. “So there’s nine members, huh?”

Naruto nodded. “They don’t all need to be taken out, though. I’d like to kill as few people as possible.” 

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Naruto’s statement but said nothing. 

“What’s the other option, kid?” Jiraiya questioned. 

“I can talk them out of it.” Naruto said, determinedly. 

“They’re criminals, kid. You really think you can talk sense into S-rank missing-nin?” 

“I’ve done it before and I can do it again. And don’t call me kid, pervert.” 

Jiraiya sputtered. “Pervert? Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“You, pervy-sage.” 

Jiraiya’s face reddened in indignation. It made Kakashi smile, the banter falling naturally between the two solidifying Naruto’s story of how close the two had been.

“Right.” Minato said, cutting the two off before they could continue bickering. “Naruto, who are the ones that need to be dealt with?” 

Naruto coughed, returning himself back to the original conversation. 

“Most of them, and they’re not going to be easy to deal with. To name them there’s Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu. They’re all missing-nin from various hidden villages.” 

The men of the room nodded, recognising the names. 

“I have here,” Naruto said, digging his hand into his pocket and withdrawing a folded piece of paper. “a list that gives details on each member’s individual powers. I have included their strengths but also their weaknesses, and how to defeat them.” 

Naruto handed the note to Minato, who nodded as he scanned through the information, going on to pass the note around the room for everyone else to see. 

“What is their goal?” Minato asked.

“To capture all of the tailed beasts. They want to resurrect the ten-tailed beast. This was in my timeline, however, and here-” Naruto paused, looking over to where the sword that seals the nine-tails hung on the wall. “–here things are different. Just minorly, but enough that it could make a difference. I can’t say for certain, though.”

Minato nodded, grimace pulling firmly at his lips. 

It seemed like their little period of peace was coming to an end. 

“Do you have any ideas on how to proceed already, Naruto-kun?” Shikaku piped up from across the room.

Naruto nodded. “Of sorts, yes. It’s really nothing complicated. We just need to eliminate the members before they can make any significant movements.” 

“In any specific order?” Kakashi cut in.

“Not really.” Naruto continued. “There is one other member, though, that we need to deal with, but he’s… complicated.” Naruto said, purposefully avoiding making eye contact with Kakashi. 

“And who’s that?” Minato asked, curious. 

“A man named Tobi.” Naruto said, choosing his words carefully. “The other members I’m happy to enlist help to deal with, but please, let me deal with him.” Naruto sent a pleading look in Minato’s direction. Minato didn’t truly understand but nodded anyway, Naruto was the one who knew best in this situation anyway. 

\-------

After the meeting had finished, Naruto went to sit on the bench that was just outside of the office. It had a lovely view and was decently secluded, and Naruto needed some peace to collect his thoughts. 

He didn’t get the chance though as, as soon as he sat down, a large, domineering hand slapped him on his shoulder. 

Surprised, Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya grinning down at him.

“Yo!” He greeted. “I’m glad to get a moment alone with you, kid, I still have some questions.” 

“Oh yeah?” Naruto sighed, he’d heard that specific phrase too much the last few weeks - more than he had in his whole life. He’d be happy to never be asked another question ever again. 

“I’m assuming you knew the toads before you…” Jiraiya trailed off, but it was enough for Naruto to understand what he was getting at.

“Yeah, I had a summoning contract with them.” 

Jiraiya connected the dots in his mind. “So we knew each other then?” The chances of Naruto forming a contract without his help would have been slim to none. 

Naruto nodded, but kept his eyes on the ground. He wasn’t sure he could look at the man without crying.

“I guess it didn’t end well for me, huh?” Jiraiya said, landing heavily next to Naruto on the bench with a grunt. 

“You could say that.” Naruto replied, eyes still on the ground. 

“Have you tried summoning the toads yet?” 

Naruto shook his head. Jiraiya hummed. 

Without prompting, with a clap of his hands and a puff of smoke, Jiraiya materialized the summoning scroll. 

And sure enough, there right at the bottom, in the same chicken scratch as before, was Naruto’s name.

Somehow it had changed from Uzukami to Namikaze. Naruto let out a baited breath, that would help avoid some awkward questions later down the line if he wanted to use it in front of someone else.

Jiraiya’s eyebrows rocketed up his forehead, there was no way he hadn’t noticed the name before. 

“I guess my theory was right, time really must work differently at Mount Myoboku.” Naruto said.

“The fact that you even know about that place cements you are who you say you are, kid.” Jiraiya stated. 

Naruto nodded but said nothing.

Looking over at the blonde, Jiraiya’s eyes softened.

“Listen, I won’t ask you to do it now, you look dead on your feet, but at some point come with me to Mount Myoboku. I’m pretty certain the toads are dying to see you.” 

And with another resounding clap on his shoulder, Jiraiya stood up and took his leave. 

\-------

Kakashi had gone on ahead of Naruto to the flat so Naruto knew he’d already be there when he let himself back in. 

As suspected, Kakashi was pottering about the kitchen. He was already preparing their lunch as Naruto opened the front door. 

Naruto took his shoes off, leaving them at the door, and promptly collapsed onto the sofa. Last night’s lack of sleep was catching up to him.

“I’m guessing the Akatsuki members that you were trying to protect earlier are the ones you slipped out to see last night?” Kakashi called nonchalantly from the kitchen.

Naruto nearly fell off the sofa.

“What?”

“Last night.” Kakashi repeated. “Don’t tell me you thought I wouldn’t notice the shadow clone trick, I’m not dumb.” 

Naruto sputtered, affronted. 

Kakashi stalked over to him then, face serious. 

“Tell me where you went last night.” Kakashi said as he finally reached Naruto, his height allowing him to peer down at the blonde threateningly. 

“There are things you don’t need to know, Kakashi.” Naruto said defensively. 

Just as Naruto was about to bring his hand up in a sign of offense, Kakashi grabbed it, dragging Naruto closer to him. The two ended up chest to chest, their noses almost brushing. A growl formed deep in Kakashi’s chest in annoyance. 

“You’re still in your probation period, brat.” Kakashi spat, his eyes staring directly into Naruto’s own at such close proximity. “You’re not supposed to go anywhere on your own, don’t forget your place. You’re not trusted yet; don’t think you can just get away with slipping away like that.” 

Naruto retorted with a growl of his own. Something in Kakashi’s tone flared a spark of anger in his stomach. 

“Fuck off, Kakashi. You don’t understand anything.” Naruto snarled, returning Kakashi’s fiery gaze. 

Naruto went to yank his wrist out of Kakashi’s grasp. 

Instead, Kakashi fought back. 

Pulled forward by Naruto’s sudden movement, Kakashi reacted quickly, slipping one of his legs behind Naruto’s, forcing the blonde to the floor. 

He forgot that Naruto would drag him down with him. 

Naruto fell onto his back, Kakashi landing with a grunt on top of him. Kakashi took the opportunity to, not only retain his hold on Naruto’s wrist, but to grab Naruto’s other free arm and wrench both of them up, pinning them above the blonde’s head on the floor. 

Naruto felt the blush of indignation rise flush from his neck up to his ears, letting a growl rip itself out from the back of his throat at the indecent position. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Kakashi warned as Naruto shifted underneath him. 

If the two weren’t so preoccupied, they would have blushed at how their pose must have looked from the outside. 

Kakashi’s thigh brushed the outside of Naruto’s hip as he forcefully bracketed the blonde in, keeping him controlled. 

Or so he thought.

“Explain, Naruto.” Kakashi said, his voice low, a threat hiding in its depths. 

With a sudden rush of energy, Naruto took the opportunity to jerk one hand free from Kakashi’s grasp. With as much force as he could muster, he shoved his free palm forcefully against the jounin’s shoulder, forcing a grunt from the man as it toppled him backwards. 

The world suddenly turning on its axis, Kakashi found himself now staring up at the ceiling, Naruto instilling himself firmly on top of him. 

Now it was Naruto who found himself bracketing Kakashi’s hips, seating himself firmly on the man’s waist, hand splayed on his chest, forcing him to stay down. 

“You don’t know a fucking thing, Kakashi.” Naruto forced out. 

It was then that Kakashi took the moment to look up at Naruto as he towered over him. 

Naruto’s face was flushed, eyes glossy as tears began to well. His teeth worried at his bottom lip until it blushed red and swollen. The waning light of the setting sun behind him cast his face in hazy hues of red and orange, his blonde hair seeming to bathe gold in the fading sunlight. 

“Not a fucking thing.” Naruto choked out, his voice stuttering as the wave of emotion finally crashed over him. 

Naruto’s hand on his chest clenched, balling up the fabric of Kakashi’s shirt in his fist. Naruto lowered his head until it rested on Kakashi’s chest, blonde locks concealing his eyes, but Kakashi could feel as his tears began to soak through his shirt. 

“I’m trying.” Naruto stuttered. 

Kakashi didn’t know how to respond to the sudden shift in energy. 

All of Naruto’s previous anger seemed to have suddenly been sapped away, replaced by deep-seated anguish. 

Kakashi raised his hand up to cup the back of Naruto’s head to hold him flush to his chest. 

The thought that this was not the first hug that the pair had shared floated in the back of Kakashi’s mind. 

“I’m trying my best but it’s so hard.” Naruto continued. “I didn’t want to betray you, or sneak out. I trust you, I really do, but there’s some things that I’m better to do alone.” 

“It’s never better to be alone.” Kakashi found himself replying, his voice softer, more comforting, than he thought himself capable of. 

Absent-mindedly, Kakashi also found his hand almost petting the back of Naruto’s head. His hand going up and smoothing through the blonde locks in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. 

Naruto could only let out a chocked sob in response. 

The two stayed like that for a while as Naruto’s tears dried up. Neither made to move off of one another, Kakashi almost found Naruto’s weight on his chest comforting, almost intimate.

“I’m sorry.” Kakashi said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. “I didn’t mean to get angry at you.” He said honestly.

“I’m sorry too.” Naruto replied. “I didn’t mean to get defensive. It’s just I-“ 

“I get it, it’s okay.” Kakashi interrupted. “Just tell me next time. You can trust me.”

“Yeah okay.” Naruto said, softly. “I trust you.”


	17. Mass Extinction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first team ended up being Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi. 
> 
> Sasori didn’t stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Naruto gets moving! With help from friends! Nice!
> 
> And Naruto and Kakashi are soft bc its my fic and i can put in as much fluff as i want shut up
> 
> Still dont own these characters

The order went like this: Sasori, Deidara and Kisame first as they were all working separately, then finally Hidan and Kakuzu last as they were working as a pair. 

Sasori was the first to go. 

Naruto had received the first letter from Konan in just a few days. 

Kakashi had questioned him about them and Naruto found he couldn’t lie to the man anymore. It wasn’t like he’d be able to get away with it if he tried anyway, the way Kakashi could read Naruto now was like nothing he had experienced before. 

It made Naruto wonder about what else Kakashi could tell of Naruto’s feelings if he was that good at picking up on his lies. Naruto decided not to dwell on that little point for the sake of his own mental health.

Naruto hadn’t told Kakashi everything, however. He still didn’t reveal Nagato’s and Konan’s identities, but gave just enough information to persuade Kakashi that they were trustworthy and that the information they were getting was real. 

The pair then took the letter to Minato, who organised their first real mission. 

The first team ended up being Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi. 

Sasori didn’t stand a chance. 

The three cornered him on a bridge near the outskirts of fire country. The area was remote, the nearest village being several miles in either direction. 

It was the perfect spot – it meant Naruto didn’t need to hold back. 

Kakashi and Itachi mostly ended up watching on the side lines the whole time. 

All it took was Naruto to recall how Sakura had looked after her fight with the puppet master, how she had come out a changed woman, and Naruto was fired up. 

Remembering what Sakura had said, Naruto took no time heading straight for Sasori’s heart, laying entangled underneath all the layers of puppet. 

A single rasengan, aimed at just the right spot, and Sasori was dead. 

For his first Akatsuki kill, it was very anticlimactic. 

Kakashi had had to drag Naruto away, though. Naruto had stared down at the broken pieces of Sasori’s body for far too long to be healthy, eyes grey and glazed over. 

The way the blonde’s face seemed devoid of all emotion almost scared Kakashi. Kakashi was used to seeing the Naruto that wore his heart on his sleeve, the Naruto that was so emotive and easy to read it was almost child-like - not this apathetic, cold-blooded killer. 

Kakashi found it unnerving. 

And so he had roughly shaken Naruto’s shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. 

Naruto had turned around then, contorting his face in a small, forced smile which Kakashi found he hated even more. 

\-----

Naruto wasn’t even the one who finished off Deidara. 

That luxury fell on Kakashi’s shoulders a couple weeks later. 

Naruto was surprised at how hard it was for him to not butt in, to help Kakashi when he was injured by one of Deidara’s particularly strong explosives, but Kakashi had firmly instructed Naruto to stay out of this one. 

It wasn’t like Kakashi felt any particular animosity towards the missing-nin, he just didn’t want to see that expression on Naruto’s face again. He didn’t want Naruto to feel like a murderer. 

The fight was tougher, tougher than when Naruto had fought Sasori, but Kakashi still came out as the victor. 

Kakashi had had to be draped across Naruto’s back and carried the whole way back to Konoha because he was too injured to walk. He thought it would be mortifying, but he found he almost enjoyed it. Naruto’s body was firm and warm under him and Kakashi resolutely ignored the part of his brain that was trying to find meaning in the way the feeling lit a fire in the pit of his stomach. 

\----

Kisame was Itachi’s duty. 

Naruto had purposefully left out how the two used to be partners. They didn’t even know that Itachi was a part of the Akatsuki in Naruto’s time, there were some things that were better left unsaid. 

Naruto hadn’t even seen the fight; he’d been ordered by the Hokage to stay in the village. Something about him ‘running himself into the ground’ and how ‘he looked like he hadn’t slept in days’. 

Both were technically true but Naruto had still tried to fight the decision anyway. 

All that Naruto saw of Kisame’s death was Itachi returning back, Samehada slung firmly over his shoulders.

\----

The more that Naruto interacted with the people from his past, the people he hated from his past, the worse Naruto felt. 

Nightmares, that he had largely evaded since arriving, came back in full force. 

It got to the point where nearly every night Naruto would wake up screaming bloody murder, Kakashi careering out of his room and running to Naruto’s side. Naruto didn’t even fight the embrace that he was smothered by, preferring instead to relax into Kakashi’s arms, clutching at the man’s shoulders until the shaking stopped. 

Naruto didn’t know how or when it happened, or who was the first to suggest it, but one night he was sleeping on the sofa and the next he was sharing Kakashi’s bed. 

Naruto was pretty certain it was an unspoken but mutual decision. 

It was after a particularly bad nightmare. The blood on his hands felt like it was burning through his skin. He saw piles of bodies, all people that he had killed, lives that he had taken. 

Slowly, he began to pick out people that he knew from within the pile - his friends. He saw Sasuke, his skin pallid, peeling away from the bone, his jaw slack and hanging open, tongue lolling against his cheek. 

His hands had Sasuke’s blood on them.

Naruto had screamed particularly loud after that. His eyes flinging open, hands scrambling at his blankets that suddenly felt suffocating. 

Kakashi, as usual, came tumbling out of his room and to his side. 

Naruto, expecting his presence, took no time in falling into Kakashi’s arms, sob already stuck in his throat. 

He was pretty certain that he had fallen asleep like that, still lying in Kakashi’s arms, head resting in the crook of the man’s neck. So, taking the initiative, Kakashi had put a supporting arm under Naruto’s legs and lifted the blonde up, carrying him back into his room. 

Naruto slept the rest of the night with no nightmares. Kakashi used that as an excuse to keep Naruto there instead of back on the sofa. 

Naruto couldn’t complain. 

There was something soothing in Kakashi’s presence next to him when he slept that kept Naruto’s nightmares at bay.

And if he sometimes woke up with his head pressed against Kakashi’s bare chest, one of Kakashi’s arms slung around him to keep him close, then no one had to know. 

\----

Hidan and Kakuzu were the last minor players to take down. They were the hardest too. 

Not only did they travel together, but with the recent deaths of most of their allies, they had begun to get scared. They had kept their profiles so low that it had taken nearly a month just to track them down, even with Nagato and Konan’s help.

The battle that finally took place after finding them was as dramatic as the chase had suggested it was going to be. 

It took four of them to take just the two of them down. 

This time the team was Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi and Asuma. 

They had enlisted Asuma’s help despite Naruto’s protests. 

He had told himself that he wasn’t going to go around telling people how they had died, he felt like it was unfair, but with Asuma he came very close. 

The whole purpose of coming back was to stop people from dying, and sending Asuma straight back into Hidan’s hands felt extremely counterproductive. 

He had told Kakashi his worries about the situation the night before they set off. He felt like he would explode if he didn’t get it off his chest. 

Kakashi had listened, eyes understanding. 

“You know what’s going to happen this time around, you- we can change things. We can stop it from happening again.” 

The surety in Kakashi’s tone was all it took to soothe Naruto’s nerves. 

And it turned out he had worried unnecessarily in the end anyway. 

The fight was hard, and all four men came back battered and bruised, but not dead. 

And, with that, all the Akatsuki pawns had been wiped out. 

Nagato and Konan were going into hiding, just like Naruto had instructed.

All that was left was Tobi. 

If he could deal with Tobi, then Madara would never be revived. The Juubi would never be bought to life and the Jinchuuriki’s would be safe. 

Naruto was so close to completing his mission he could almost taste it. 

\---

Naruto cried that night. 

They all but fell into the flat after returning from the fight with Hidan and Kakuzu. 

They probably should have gone to the hospital, but both had decided they could just sleep it off. 

Kakashi fell onto the bed first, Naruto collapsing next to him on his stomach, one hand falling over Kakashi’s chest. 

They were tears of relief more than anything. But, without really realising, Naruto’s shoulders started to shake, and the tears started rolling down his cheeks, soaking into the sheets that pressed against the side of his face. 

Kakashi shifted next to him, rolling onto his side to look at Naruto. 

Embarrassed, Naruto shoved his face down into the sheets in an attempt to hide. He knew his face would be red, cheeks blotchy and eyes swollen. 

Kakashi didn’t seem to be perturbed, though, as he shifted closer. Kakashi took one hand and put it over Naruto’s shoulder to slot Naruto’s head against his chest, the other came up to rest against the back of the blonde’s head, gently carding his fingers through his hair. 

Neither said anything, deciding that questioning their position would only make it awkward. And neither really wanted to move, preferring to just appreciate the others company for a moment.

Naruto wanted to explain himself. He wanted to say that these were happy tears, relieved-that-everyone-is-alive tears, but the words were lodged at the back of his throat, unwilling to come out. 

Kakashi seemed to understand without them, though. 

They stayed like that, fully clothed and with the lights still on, until they fell asleep


	18. Anything Can Happen in the Next Half Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dripping. The hand was caked in blood, dribbling onto the ground below, landing like droplets of dew on the morning grass. 
> 
> Kakashi froze. Something akin to a scream lodged itself in his chest, he couldn’t tell over the deafening rush in his ears whether or not he let it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Gore and blood 
> 
> Ooof I apologise for this chapter in advance you had fluff last chapter so I have to go the complete 180 today 
> 
> Writing this was truly an exercise of 'I know where I want to end it I just don't know how to get there' 
> 
> Still don't own these characters

It had been nearly 6 months now since Naruto had arrived and, despite all the doubts he had had, he now felt surprisingly at home here. 

He hadn’t forgotten about his Konoha, obviously, he had just stopped referring to it as the ‘real’ Konoha. Saying that felt like he was doing the people here a disservice. 

Just as Naruto had gotten used to being in Konoha, everyone else had gotten used to him being here too. 

He’d gotten to first name basis with most of the other Jounin by now. He never would have thought he would end up being friends with Guy and Asuma and everyone else in that group, but it turned out Naruto had never lost his ability to make friends regardless of the situation. 

He went out to drink with that lot every Friday at the local bar, he reserved his Saturdays for Shikaku so they could play shogi, and on Sundays him and Kakashi would train together. The rest of the week was spent doing missions. 

All in all, Naruto found himself falling into a pleasant rhythm. 

\----

Going back to normal missions after going after the Akatsuki members almost felt weird to Naruto. 

He was still far from done, but he’d accomplished so much in what was realistically a very short space of time. So, a simple escort mission with Kakashi, in the grand scheme of things, felt incredibly trivial. 

Get the businessman from point A to point B without letting some trade secrets he held in scrolls fall into the wrong hands, very simple stuff. 

In the end, the client really hadn’t needed to shell out quite so much money for two ninjas as high spec as Naruto and Kakashi. The worst the two faced were a couple of mercenaries paid for by a business competitor and some unrelated roadside bandits who bit off more than they could chew. 

It was all so easy it was almost boring, but Naruto had been itching to do something, anything, all week so he’d take what he could get. 

The mission itself had taken three days, and now Naruto and Kakashi started the long trek back to the village. Without having to keep pace with a civilian, it should take them about a day and a half. 

Naruto enjoyed this part the most. 

He felt like a little kid again. Running treetop to treetop, wind whipping around his ears, blowing his hair up and out of his eyes. He let a lopsided grin adorn his face, he was going to savour this moment with no shame. 

Kakashi was silent next to him as they travelled, but Naruto could tell that he was at least enjoying himself a little bit as well. It was just in the aura the man gave off. 

Naruto breathed in heavily through his nose, appreciating the cool, crisp air. It was getting late in the year, the winter months setting in, and the day was cold but clear. The sky was barely visible, disappearing behind the treetop canopy, but little slivers of blue peaked through. The sun still shone through the leaves, however, bathing the wood in light. 

As far as Naruto could see, the forest was green and amber and alive. The air hummed with activity, woodland creatures rustling in the leaves below him. Birds and squirrels, deer and beetles, filling the area with noise, all gentle and self-absorbed and not the least bit alarming. 

That was until Naruto heard a twig snap. 

A noise far too loud, too heavy, for an animal. 

Someone was there. Behind them. 

Naruto crashed onto the nearest tree branch to stop himself. 

He whipped his head around just in time to watch Kakashi fall. 

Kakashi landed with a thud on his stomach, the noise resounding far too loud in Naruto’s ears. The back of his flak jacket was singed.

The perpetrator had disappeared. That meant he could only be behind him. 

Naruto shot forward right as the branch he had just been on burst into flames. 

Naruto tumbled onto the ground, rolling to a stop next to Kakashi, who was just regaining consciousness. 

Naruto whipped his head round in a circle. He knew who had done this, and wanted to curse to high heavens their awful timing. 

Naruto wanted to deal with him without getting Kakashi involved. 

This wholeheartedly scarpered that plan. 

Naruto had no time to complain though as the ground beneath him began to rumble. Naruto grabbed Kakashi by his collar and jumped up, dragging the man with him, just as roots shot up and out of the ground towards them. 

In a moment of panic, Naruto chucked Kakashi behind him, hoping the man would get the memo and land on the nearest tree branch. 

The roots were still after them, curling up in his direction at considerable speed. Still mid-air, Naruto slammed his hand on his forearm as quickly as he could, drawing out his sword from the seal, slashing at the roots in a futile attempt to stop them. 

“Naruto, duck!” Kakashi called from behind him. 

Kakashi had regained his footing and was crouching on a nearby branch above him, hand poised and ready to release a fireball. 

Naruto let himself drop to the ground just as the flames shot out, turning the roots to ash before they could go any further. 

Naruto landed in the grass and immediately dropped to a crouch, adjusting his grip on his sword in preparation. 

Naruto could sense him coming from behind and below, he turned just in time to see the familiar orange mask emerge from the grass. Naruto swung his sword only for it to pass right through him.

Shit, Naruto thought, he forgot about Tobi’s kamui. 

Tobi reached up and grabbed Naruto’s wrist in an attempt to get him to drop his sword. He had fully emerged from the ground now, Akatsuki coat flapping slightly in the wind. 

Tobi raised his other arm up, hand balling up into a fist, just as Kakashi launched three kunai towards him. 

They too passed right through him. Leaving Tobi free to land a punch square in Naruto’s face, sending the blonde reeling. 

Tobi released him, jumping several paces back. 

“That won’t work Kakashi!” Naruto called, rolling back onto his feet, clutching his nose as he felt blood start to slowly trickle out and down his chin. “He can become intangible when he wants, long range attacks will just pass through him!” 

He heard Kakashi curse from his place above him. Obviously grasping the magnitude of the situation. 

Naruto shifted his feet, and launched himself towards Tobi, channelling as much chakra as he could into the blade, causing the metal to glow with a faint blue haze. 

Naruto knew he couldn’t win this fight, not right now. To defeat Tobi he would need a plan. Naruto knew this attack was futile, the man would just teleport away. 

And he did just that, causing Naruto to simply crash into the tree trunk behind him in a large explosion of chakra. 

Naruto cursed. He needed to get Tobi cornered. He needed to tell Kakashi the limits of Tobi’s powers. 

He couldn’t do this on his own. 

Breaking Naruto from his thoughts, Kakashi crashed into the ground at his feet. Tobi had obviously rematerialized by him and attacked, sending the man flying from his perch in the trees.

Naruto grabbed Kakashi’s shoulder, quickly helping him back onto his feet. 

“Do you have a plan?” Kakashi asked, breathing heavily, sweat forming on his brow.

Naruto shook his head. “It’s the best we can do to just get out of here alive.” 

Kakashi looked over to Naruto, eyes concerned. There was a level of dread in Naruto’s tone that made Kakashi’s stomach turn. 

He nodded, though, steeling his gaze forward again. If Naruto said they had to run, then Kakashi would stow away his pride and do it. 

Naruto shifted his sword around in his grip, eyes darting around wildly, trying to predict Tobi’s next move. 

This was a game of speed, every second missed was playing right into Tobi’s hands. 

Once again the ground began to shake, this time both Naruto and Kakashi were prepared. Both jumped back, Naruto going right, Kakashi going left. 

This time, instead of the roots, Tobi himself emerged from the crumbling ground.

Something in Tobi’s posture was different. 

It happened in an instant. 

Naruto’s eyes widened when he realised what Tobi was trying to do. 

He was going after Kakashi. His arm was raised, palm flat and ready to strike. It was aimed at Kakashi’s chest, heading straight for it. 

It was a split second decision. 

He wasn’t about to let Kakashi take the hit, a killing blow. 

He didn’t even have enough time to warn him. Kakashi’s name was on the tip of his tongue when he launched himself forward. 

He could see Tobi getting closer. 

Kakashi was stuck still, he didn’t have enough time to realise what was about to happen. 

Naruto was praying. 

He had to get there in time.

He had to protect Kakashi. 

He-

\----

There was a sickening crunch. 

The sound of flesh being ripped, of bones shattering.

The distinctly wet sound that could only be blood. 

It happened before Kakashi could even realise. 

One second he was standing, watching the man in the orange man approach him, the next he was on his back, a harsh shove against his shoulder toppling him backwards.

Looking up, he realised it was Naruto that had pushed him. The blonde was standing where Kakashi had just been. 

A hand was protruding out of his back. 

Dripping. The hand was caked in blood, dribbling onto the ground below, landing like droplets of dew on the morning grass. 

Kakashi froze. Something akin to a scream lodged itself in his chest, he couldn’t tell over the deafening rush in his ears whether or not he let it out. 

Naruto let out a choked gasp when the hand was withdrawn. 

It wasn’t taken out gently, purposefully twisting to make it’s exit as painful as possible. 

Naruto swayed on his feet for a moment before crumbling to his knees. 

The man in the orange mask stayed standing, staring down at his blood soaked hand for a moment. 

Then he seemed to recoil, violently. Shaking his hand as if attempting to rid himself of the blood. 

Naruto clutched at the gaping hole in his chest, looking up at the masked man with gritted teeth. 

The man took one last look back at Naruto and Kakashi before disappearing. 

Kakashi had a feeling he wasn’t coming back. 

As soon as he was gone, Naruto crumpled. Collapsing onto the ground, forcing a wet gargle from his throat. 

Kakashi stared in horror as blood trickled from the corner of the blonde’s lips.

Kakashi crawled over on his hands and knees to Naruto’s prone form. 

The panic that welled up from deep within him threatening to overflow. 

Kakashi’s vision blurred.

The blood started to pool beneath Naruto now, slowly spreading outwards, soaking the green grass red. 

Kakashi was getting flashbacks to the first time he saw Naruto.

He had been laying just like this, blood and all. 

The first time Kakashi had seen Naruto laying in a pool of his own blood he had been almost apathetic. 

Now the sight made him want to vomit. 

Kakashi’s hands were scrambling, ripping Naruto’s top away from the wound, using the scraps in a futile attempt to staunch the bleeding. 

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.” The words were tumbling out of Kakashi’s mouth but he knew he wasn’t convincing anyone. His voice was trembling too much. 

Naruto’s eyes had glazed over, Kakashi wasn’t even sure his words were reaching him anymore. 

“Stay conscious, Naruto, please. You have to stay conscious. Can you do that for me? Naruto?” Kakashi was nearly crying. 

Kakashi had been there when teammates had been injured on a mission before. But it hadn’t been like this, they hadn’t been Naruto. 

The last time it was this bad was….

Rin. 

The hand through the chest. 

Kakashi shook his head. He wasn’t going to let himself go down that train of thought. He would get Naruto through this. 

‘It’s the best we can do to just get out of here alive.’ 

Naruto’s words rang in Kakashi’s mind. God hadn’t that been true. 

They were still hours away from Konoha, Kakashi knew it would be pushing it for Naruto to make it that whole distance at the rate he was losing blood. 

In a last ditch effort, Kakashi summoned one of his ninken, instructing them to run as fast as they could to Konoha. He left them to get to the nearest medic-nin they could find and get them to meet Kakashi half way. 

Naruto at this point had thoroughly bled through the scraps of his t-shirt that Kakashi had ripped up as makeshift bandages. 

Kakashi removed the sodden pieces of fabric, chucking them over his shoulder so that they landed with a resounding squelch behind him. The noise made Kakashi wince. 

The wound was worse now that Kakashi got a moment to see it unencumbered. 

His chest looked truly mangled, a mess of blood and pulsating flesh. It continued to ooze blood at a heart-stopping rate. 

Kakashi had his heart in his throat, apologising in a soft whisper to Naruto’s cheek, he slowly manoeuvred Naruto so that he could lift him up. 

Kakashi clutched Naruto’s limp body close to his chest, gripping onto the boy with white knuckles, like he was afraid something else would hurt him. 

Holding him bridal style, Kakashi started running with Naruto in his arms. 

He could feel the blood soaking warm and wet where Naruto was pressed against his chest.

The feeling made him speed up. 

Kakashi would not let Naruto die.


	19. Irrevocable, Motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank fuck he’s unconscious and isn’t going to remember that you creep, Kakashi thought, admonishing himself for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what if they kissed
> 
> More angst and Minato returns just like I promised!
> 
> I'm reading the comments and people keep correctly predicting what I'm planning to do haha am I that predictable.
> 
> Still don't own these characters

Kakashi felt like his legs were going to give out underneath him. 

He had been running as fast as he could. He had to balance not jostling Naruto too much with getting him to help as quickly as possible. It was a surprisingly delicate operation. 

Konoha had never felt further away as the minutes ticked by. The forest seemed endless underfoot. Kakashi almost felt like he was running in circles, every tree looked like the last, taunting him, reminding how far away he still was.

Naruto’s blood was drying on his shirt and it was a biting reminder that he needed to hurry the fuck up. 

Kakashi had tried to keep Naruto conscious, it hadn’t gone very well. Kakashi had tried to get Naruto to talk to him, 

“I need you to stay awake, Naruto. Talk to me. I need to know you’re okay.” 

Naruto had murmured a little, his eyes flitting open for a second, before slipping shut again. 

Kakashi cursed. That wasn’t good. 

The most Kakashi had gotten out of him was a half-slurred apology. 

“You still there, Naruto?” Kakashi asked.

Nothing.

“Hey, what about that guy? I thought you said everyone was dealt with, who was he? Oi, Naruto.”

Naruto had stirred then. 

“M-sorry” He slurred

“What?” Kakashi had asked, frantically. He was happy Naruto had spoken, it was slurred and barely legible, but it showed that he was conscious enough to at least follow what Kakashi was saying.

“Can’t…” 

“Can’t what, Naruto?” Kakashi prompted.

“Tell you.” 

“You can’t tell me what, Naruto? Oi, Naruto, open your eyes.” 

Naruto lost coherency after that. His eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head, arms falling limply at his sides. 

Kakashi really needed to hurry it up.

\-----

Kakashi nearly cried when he saw his ninken running back towards him, Tsunade hot on their heels. 

It had been sheer coincidence that the dog-summon had found Tsunade first, but Kakashi counted his lucky stars that he’d gotten someone as talented at medical jutsu as Tsunade. 

She had barked at him to put Naruto down, instructing on how exactly to lay him to avoid jostling his injuring further. 

Kakashi had never felt better for being bossed about like this. 

Tsunade had snapped at him to explain exactly what had happened, in as much detail as possible, so she knew what she was dealing with. 

Kakashi found it hurt reliving the moment more than he expected. 

Tsunade had a grim set to her lips as she unfurled Kakashi’s makeshift bandages. 

Kakashi knew it meant it was bad if it made even the great Tsunade recoil at the sight. 

Time had done the wound no favours. The blood had begun to coagulate, thick and dark, disappearing into the abyss in his chest. 

Tsunade took no time getting to work. She was muttering incomprehensible medical jargon under her breathe.

Two fingers to the side of his neck. “He’s in shock. Signs of tension pneumothorax or hemothorax.”

A steady hand over his chest, hand glowing the signature green of a medical jutsu. “Multiple rib fractures, pericardium severely torn” 

Kakashi didn’t know what it all meant, but he could tell by the frantic movement of Tsunade’s hands and the crease in the woman’s brow that it couldn’t have been good.

“Kakashi!” Tsunade’s snapping voice bought Kakashi back to attention. “We need to move him; he needs to get to the hospital stat.”

Kakashi nodded sharply, moving to scoop the blonde back into his arms.

\-----

The sight of the hospital rising over the horizon had never been so welcome. 

As Kakashi neared, multiple hospital staff came rushing out of the doors to meet him, stretcher and medical instruments already in hand. 

Kakashi had to fight back the growl that wanted to escape him when one of the nurses moved to take Naruto from him. He was being stupid, now was not the time to be protective. 

Kakashi’s hands lingered as he lay the blonde down on the stretcher, unwilling to let him go. There was a lingering voice in the back of his mind that told him that if he let go it would be last time he got to hold him. It made Kakashi bite the inside of his cheek until it bled. 

Kakashi stayed standing, frozen to the spot, until Naruto finally disappeared into the hospital, the doors swinging shut ominously behind him.

\-----

Kakashi wasn’t sure how long Naruto was in surgery for but it felt like it could have been anywhere between a couple hours and a few days. 

The nurses largely steered clear of him as he sat in the uncomfortable metal chair in the empty corridor across from the operation room. Maybe it was the blood caked up the front of him, or the deathly glare that he shot anyone who tried to approach, Kakashi couldn’t tell. 

One nurse had gotten him to have a quick check-up after constantly badgering him about it, but, after deciphering that his injuries were mostly surface level and all the blood was in fact not his, they left him alone to brood. 

\-----

Time seemed to move differently in the hospital. 

It was the middle of the night, endless pitch black darkness sprawled out beyond the window, but the corridor was bathed in light - sterile, blue and unnaturally bright. It washed everything out, draining every last square inch of colour. 

Nothing seemed to change. There was no way to tell the passage of time. A clock hung broken and unmoving above the surgery room doors. The ‘operating’ sign glowing white and garish, seemingly brighter even than the rest of the room. 

There seemed to be no shadows. Every object faded into the next, falling seamlessly into the perfect white backdrop. 

Kakashi stuck out like a sore thumb, all blood red and dirty. 

Silence settled over the corridor, a disconcerting silence, broken only by the nervous tapping of Kakashi’s boot again the floor. 

Every now and again a patient would wander by, like a ghost, silent and creeping. Bare feet padding against the stainless floor.

Kakashi felt like he was losing his mind. 

\-----

After what felt like an eternity, the little white light above the door flickered off. The doors swung open and Naruto was wheeled out. 

He was pale, hooked up to too many machines, wires poking out of his skin in all directions. 

It didn’t suit him, Kakashi thought. 

Kakashi followed the nurses when they started wheeling him towards his hospital room. His joints creaked as he stood up from the small metal chair, he really couldn’t tell how long he’d been sat there. 

It was the same hospital room that Naruto had been in when he first arrived months ago. Kakashi took the chair that he’d sat in before, that was against the far wall, and dragged it so it was next to the bed. He hadn’t waited this long just to sit at opposite ends of the room to him. No, Kakashi had a primal urge to be as close to Naruto as he could right now. 

Once he was alone in the room, Kakashi tentatively reached out to grasp Naruto’s hand. He held it between both of his own, cupped against his face like a prayer. Shaking slightly, Kakashi raised the hand to his lips to gently kiss his knuckles. Kakashi closed his eyes as he stayed like that, just appreciating how warm, how alive, Naruto felt.

Naruto was by no means out of the woods, however. There was no telling how long it would be until he woke up. 

If he woke up. 

Tsunade had given much the same speech as she had when Naruto had arrived the first time. Both when he had arrived, and now, Naruto had defied all expectations just to be alive, anything after that was nearing on a miracle. 

Kakashi didn’t want to think about it, though. The idea that Naruto would never wake up made a wave of indescribable pain wash over him. It made his fingers go numb just considering it. 

Naruto had only been here a couple of months, but Kakashi could barely fathom his life without him now. To go back to an empty flat after all this would feel near on impossible. 

Looking down, Naruto looked washed out against the hospital bed, his face nearly as white as the sheets he lay on. 

Fucking hospitals and white, Kakashi thought bitterly. 

He looked so still, lying there under all those blankets. None of the usual witty banter falling from his lips, no laughter, no tears, none of the usual expressiveness Kakashi could only relate with Naruto. 

Kakashi softly lay Naruto’s hand back by his side, instead moving to lift his own hand to caress Naruto’s cheek. 

Seeing as he was too unconscious to retaliate, Kakashi could finally fulfil his fantasy of touching Naruto’s scars. With his thumb, he traced each individual whisker, dipping in and out of every groove that marred his cheek. 

Looking closely, Kakashi could see how jagged and rough they really were, but still Kakashi couldn’t help but think they were beautiful in their own way. Anything attached to Naruto was inherently beautiful in Kakashi’s eyes. 

Kakashi let his hand fall so it rested against the side of the blonde’s face, thumb rubbing at his jawline. The room was silent, Kakashi could only hear the thundering of his own heartbeat in his ears.

Kakashi didn’t know what prompted him to do it. Maybe it was the sheer relief of seeing him alive, but Kakashi slowly leaned forward. His hand slipped further down so it held the boys chin, angling his head up slightly. His thumb brushed over the boy’s lips. 

Dipping his head low, Kakashi brushed his lips against Naruto’s. It was only soft, it could barely be considered a kiss, but it was enough for Kakashi. 

Kakashi’s silver hair fell over Naruto’s forehead, creating what felt like a curtain blocking them from the outside world. 

Kakashi hovered there for a moment, his lips only inches from Naruto’s own, savouring the slow puff of Naruto’s steady breathe against his face. 

Slowly, he withdrew, leaning back in his chair again. 

Fuck, Kakashi thought, running his hand over his face. He’d really gone and done it now. 

Kakashi wasn’t the expert on feelings and emotions. Hell, he was probably the worst person at dealing with them he knew. Kakashi was so far out of his depths. He’d swum out into uncharted territory and was unceremoniously drowning. 

His hands rested so they covered his mouth, his lips tingling, the sensation of Naruto’s lips pressing against them still lingered. 

Thank fuck he’s unconscious and isn’t going to remember that you creep, Kakashi thought, admonishing himself for his actions. 

\-----

Kakashi was kicked out of the hospital room after a week. 

He hadn’t left once. Sleeping in that uncomfortable metal chair, ignoring the crick in his back that was firmly settling in like a permanent feature. 

It was Minato, in fact, that arrived at the door, staring at Kakashi with pity in his eyes, telling him it was time to go home.

Kakashi was reluctant but was eventually persuaded. He hadn’t showered all week, it’d taken him two days before he even changed out of his dirty, blood soaked clothes. And that was only because the nurses had complained.

Kakashi left, but promised it wouldn’t be long until he was back. 

Minato nodded, promising the man he’d keep watch while he was gone, and would let him know at the first sign of movement. 

Minato waited until Kakashi was truly gone before he moved to sit down in the now vacant chair by the bedside. 

For a long while, Minato just sat and stared quietly at Naruto’s sleeping profile, hands clasped in front of his face. 

Guilt ate at his stomach like a parasite. Minato felt like a coward. He’d been avoiding Naruto like the plague. 

And then the boy went and nearly got himself killed. 

All without Minato ever properly getting to know him. 

His son.

Of sorts.

It was complicated.

But that wasn’t a valid excuse for Minato’s distance. 

But it hurt to look at Naruto. All he saw was what he had missed out on, the boy that the Kyuubi had taken from him. 

Minato couldn’t call himself his father, he hadn’t known him until six months ago. Waltzing into his life and declaring himself his dead son from an alternate dimension. Minato was allowed some time to digest that information on his own. 

Six months was a long time, though. And Minato had noticed the sad stares the boy had sent his way anytime they met, though. Every single time Minato had turned away, averted his eyes, pretending not to notice. He didn’t know how to approach him. What would he even say?

Minato never got to be a father, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. 

Gingerly, Minato reached out and took Naruto’s hand, caressing his knuckles with his thumb. 

“Hey, Naruto.” His voice cracked. He was glad he was on his own and no one could hear him. 

Minato cleared his throat, trying again. “I’m sorry for avoiding you. I-” Minato fumbled for the right words. “I’m a coward. I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

Minato lowered his head, forehead resting against Naruto’s hand. “I’m a terrible Father, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Minato squeezed his eyes shut, it would be unbecoming of the Hokage to cry. “I’m sorry, Naruto. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Please. Please just wake up.” 

Minato was only met with silence, the only noise the steady beep of the heart monitor.


	20. Is There Someone Who Can Watch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never expected the day I’d be getting relationship advice from you of all people, Kakashi.” 
> 
> Kakashi let out a small huff of laughter. 
> 
> “Sorting out other people’s messes is easier than dealing with your own.” Kakashi said, leaning back in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and romance and fluff? In my fic? It's more likely that you think.
> 
> I need to be stopped - I got a scaffold piercing today and it's my second piercing in a month help. I just have a crush on the piercer girl and I'm too chicken to ask her number so instead I just suffer
> 
> I still don't own these characters

In the end Minato asked for another chair to be added to Naruto’s room. Neither Kakashi or Minato willing to give up their space by his bedside.

For the most part they sat in silence, too preoccupied with watching Naruto to bother with conversation. 

“Am I a bad father, Kakashi?” 

“Excuse me?” Kakashi looked up at Minato, surprised at the sudden question. 

Minato wasn’t looking at Kakashi as he spoke, eyes downcast, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. 

“Am I a bad father?” Minato repeated.

“I don’t- Sensei I- “ 

Minato sighed, interrupting Kakashi’s stuttered attempt at a reply. Minato scrubbed roughly at his face with his hands.

“I’ve been avoiding him.” Minato spoke, voice muffled, hands still covering his face

“Yeah, I noticed.” Kakashi deadpanned. 

Minato looked up at Kakashi through a gap in his fingers. 

“That obvious?”

Kakashi didn’t dignify him with an answer. 

Minato let his hands fall back into his lap. He didn’t really know what else to say. Kakashi’s silence had reaffirmed what he’d already known – he’d gone about this situation completely wrong. 

“He looks so much like you, when you actually look properly.” Kakashi’s voice was soft.

Minato raised his head, regarding Naruto for a long moment, before nodding.

Kakashi was right – Naruto really did look like him. The same gentle slope of his jaw, the little upwards tilt of his nose, that specific shade of blonde and, if he would just open his damn eyes, he’d see the same shade of azure blue looking back at him. 

Minato wasn’t blind, he’d noticed it from the beginning. He could even pick up on the little bits of Kushina in him, and that just felt like someone had, not only stuck a knife in his heart, but had twisted it round repeatedly. He had the same laugh as her, the same little vocal ticks. Everything about it was painful. 

“He reminds me of Kushina.” Minato admitted.

Kakashi nodded, understanding. 

“He wants to get to know you, you know?”

“He told you that?” 

“No, not particularly.” Kakashi continued, “But I can tell. It’s in the way he looks at you.” 

Minato nodded. “I noticed.” 

Kakashi frowned. “Then why haven’t you done anything?” 

“I don’t know.” Minato shook his head. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” 

“You only have to talk to him.”

“But what do I say, Kakashi? I don’t know what he wants from me. Does he want a family? For me to play Dad?” 

“Well, you could at least start with friends.” Kakashi stated.

Minato’s eyes widened, looking up at Kakashi. 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow up at him, and Minato laughed softly.

“I never expected the day I’d be getting relationship advice from you of all people, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi let out a small huff of laughter. 

“Sorting out other people’s messes is easier than dealing with your own.” Kakashi said, leaning back in his chair. 

“God, isn’t that the truth.” Minato replied.

\-----

A month passed and Naruto still showed no sign of waking up. 

Tsunade was baffled.

“Physically, there is nothing wrong with him anymore.” She said, regarding the clipboard in her hand with a furrowed brow. “He shows exceptional healing capabilities – he doesn’t even seem to be scarring. That should be impossible given the extent of his injuries but here we are. He’s as smooth as the day he was born.” 

“He’s just not waking up.” Kakashi continued for her. 

Tsunade spat her confirmation, hating that even she was stumped with the situation. 

“He’s been taken off all the machines, he’s breathing freely of his own accord. It’s all up to him now, there’s nothing more we can do.” 

Tsunade’s eyes softened as she regarded Kakashi for a moment. The man was a wreck, dishevelled and dirty, bags sitting heavy and purple under his eyes. He never left for longer than was strictly necessary, and even then he asked to be updated on any minute change in Naruto’s condition. Tsunade had never known Kakashi to be a man who wore his heart on his sleeve, but something about Naruto bought the emotions out of the man for everyone to see. Tsunade couldn’t tell if it was heart-warming or heart-breaking. 

“We just have to wait for Naruto to want to wake up. Whatever he’s seeing in his dreams right now must be better than real life.” 

\----

Naruto dreamt of peace.

He dreamt that he was free, no expectations weighing on his shoulders. 

He dreamt he could feel a soft pair of lips against his own. 

He wanted to follow them, chase after that feeling, but they were gone just as quickly as they arrived. 

\----

Kakashi hadn’t meant to make it a habit, but as time went on he just slowly grew bolder. 

It was like a greeting and a goodbye gesture, something he’d do anytime he got a moment alone with him. 

It was never anything much, just a little peck. 

He doubted he’d ever been this brave if Naruto had been awake. 

Kakashi could count on his hands how many people he’d kissed in his life, on one for how many people he’d kissed this tenderly. Tender wasn’t a word used to describe Kakashi often, but it was the only word that could describe the kisses he shared with Naruto - even if they were one sided. 

One time Minato caught him. 

“Oh, that’s a surprise.” Minato said, startling Kakashi, making him stumble away from Naruto’s bedside. 

Minato stood in the doorway, arms folded over his chest and eyebrows raised.

Kakashi flapped his mouth open and shut dumbly, excuses escaping him. 

“If I had any right, I’d give the ‘what are your intentions with my son’ speech.” Minato had said, his joking tone making the tension fall from Kakashi’s body. 

Kakashi slumped back into his chair as Minto walked into the room, falling into his own chair with a sigh. 

“This isn’t a development I was expecting; I have to say. But I’m happy for you, Kakashi.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Sensei.” Kakashi said, head slumping forward. “This is just a ‘me’ thing. I don’t think Naruto likes me back like that.” Kakashi had no way of wording his feelings that didn’t make him feel like a child talking about their crush. 

Minato raised a reproachful eyebrow. “You two already live together. You’re nearly inseparable - you may as well be attached at the hip. Are you 100% sure it’s just a ‘you’ thing?” 

“That and this are two very different things, Sensei. He’s only living with me because he’s still under surveillance.” Kakashi sighed. 

Minato laughed then, surprising Kakashi. 

“You can be very dense when you want to be, Kakashi.” Minato chuckled and Kakashi blushed. “If you must know, I offered Naruto the option to move into his own place. His probation period has been over for quite some time, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi whipped his head up, confused, only causing Minato to laugh harder. 

“You did?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes. He said no. He said he was enjoying living with you and found no reason to leave.” 

Kakashi blinked. “He never said anything about that.” 

“I suppose he was afraid you would kick him out.” 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Kakashi replied, affronted. 

Minato raised his eyebrows at Kakashi again. “It seems you’re both as blind as each other then.” 

Minato chuckled then stood to leave, leaving Kakashi to sort through this new information. 

\----

Visitors popped in to see Naruto every now and again. 

Shikaku sat by his bedside and just talked to him. Kakashi left him alone when he came. 

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai came together a few times. Their presence was always welcome, bringing some laughter to lighten up the otherwise dreary hospital room.

Inoichi left flowers on Naruto’s nightstand. 

They were Centaureas. 

\-----

After three months Kakashi was hanging by a thin thread. 

New Years had passed with little fanfare. 

Kakashi had spent it by Naruto’s bedside, he’d kissed him when midnight struck, he still got no response. 

\-----

January was miserable. The air was frigid cold. The type of cold that seeped right down into your bones and settled there, leaving the tips of your fingers numb and weak even after hours in the warmth inside. 

There was no snow, though. Just an onslaught of rain, driving hard, merciless and torrential. Dark clouds hung low and menacing in the sky, casting the village in tones of grey and black - bleak and unrelenting. 

\-----

February hit. 

Kakashi rested his forehead against Naruto’s. His lips hovered over the blonde’s. Tears dripped down his cheeks and onto Naruto’s. 

“Please.” Kakashi begged, it fell on deaf ears. 

Kakashi leaned down, softly connecting their lips. 

“Do you make it a habit of yours to kiss unconscious people, Kakashi?”

Kakashi pulled back, blinking hard.

Looking down he locked eyes with Naruto. 

Naruto was awake.


	21. All This and Heaven Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I…” Naruto muttered, trailing off at the end so Minato couldn’t hear what he was saying.
> 
> “What is it, Naruto?” 
> 
> Naruto shifted closer, pressing his face against Minato’s chest to hide his face and the blush that was steadily creeping up his cheeks. 
> 
> “Can I call you Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write I hope you all like it!
> 
> It's such a self-indulgent chapter but you know what this entire fic is self-indulgent so idk why i should clarify that now
> 
> Still don't own these characters

Naruto hated rehabilitation and physiotherapy. 

For all his speedy recovery prowess, even he can’t escape the repercussions of being in a coma for several months. 

He was skin and bones, all week-kneed and unsteady like a new born deer. 

Naruto thought it was humiliating. 

Kakashi thought it was endearing. He didn’t tell him that though, Naruto would probably have his head off. 

Naruto had no issue with the exercises themselves, the coordination tests, the memory tests, all of that was a little embarrassing but nothing Naruto couldn’t handle. Naruto just hated the idea that he was weak. 

Muscles left lying in a bed, unstimulated for months on end, wither away to nothing. Short walks left him winded. His hands shook lifting a cup of tea to his lips. 

Naruto could barely walk to the bathroom unaided, how was he supposed to protect anyone like this? He had a world to save, a war to prevent, and it was all he could do not to plant face first into the floor just taking a few steps without a crutch. 

Naruto hated it. 

Everyone was hovering around him like he would fall apart any second too. 

This especially applied to Kakashi, running to his every beck and call anytime he seemed to struggle with something. He would cower away like a wounded puppy anytime Naruto glared at him for trying to help unnecessarily. 

“I’m not incompetent I can feed myself.” Naruto had had to reprimand Kakashi on one of the first nights when he went to pick up Naruto’s spoon for him. 

Naruto had proceeded to spill half his soup down his front, his hands shaking uncontrollably every time he lifted the spoon to his mouth - but he had done it on his own, and that’s what mattered to him.

\-----

About a week after he woke up, Naruto found himself lying in his bed, appreciating some peace and quiet for once. 

Tsunade had told Kakashi he was doing more harm than good hovering around and getting in her way, sending him home with his tail tucked between his legs.

“Hey.” A soft voice called from the doorway, just as Naruto was about to close his eyes for a nap. 

Looking over he found Minato lingering awkwardly in the doorway. 

For all the times that Naruto had loitered in the entrance to the Hokage’s office, it was now Minato’s turn, waiting with his thumbs twiddling, for Naruto to give the okay for him to come in. 

“Hey.” Naruto returned, nodding at the man to give him entrance. 

Silently, Minato walked over and pulled out the chair to sit down. An awkward silence settled over the pair as they looked at each other for a moment. 

Kakashi’s words floated in the back of Minato’s mind.

‘You could at least start with friends.’

“You doing alright?” Minato asked.

Naruto blinked a couple times, surprised, before answering, “Yeah, I’m alright.”

“Alright? Ah, good.” Minato paused. “How are you actually doing?”

Naruto choked. “What?”

Minato looked at him pointedly. “I’ve seen you at ‘alright’, that’s not what you look like right now.”

“I’ve just gotten out of a coma.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, Naruto.” 

Naruto cursed, all of his attempts at avoiding answering the question honestly being shot down. 

Minato was looking at him, eyes stern but sympathetic. “I just want to genuinely ask – are you okay?”

There was that immortal line, no one can withstand it, Naruto included. 

Naruto proceeded to burst into tears. 

If he thought he was embarrassed before, he was drop dead mortified now. 

It wasn’t the type of crying that he could just wave off either. This was the type that could only be described as blubbering. Unattractive, loud, face pinched and red. Fat globs of tears fell from bloodshot eyes down flushed cheeks. His breaths came in erratic, punching gasps curtailed by full-throated sobs. His back hunched, curling in on himself like it would bring him some semblance of comfort- it didn’t. 

He felt like a child, like he was a toddler throwing a tantrum. He wanted to stop himself but found that he couldn’t. Something had broken the dam inside his chest and now the floodgates were open, there was no stopping now until he’d run himself dry. 

Minato stared at Naruto for a moment, surprised at the sudden well of emotion.

Then he moved. Arms encircled Naruto, pulling him flush to Minato’s chest. Minato rested his head on top of Naruto’s while his hand rubbed calming circles on the boy’s shaking back. 

“Shh it’s okay.” Minato muttered into Naruto’s hair. 

Naruto shook his head.

“No, Naruto, it will be.” Minato reaffirmed and Naruto let out another resounding sob. 

Minato raised his eyes to the ceiling, taking in a deep breath. “I’m sorry I haven’t been…. Super present. But I’m here now, Naruto. You can rely on me, okay?” 

Naruto pulled away to look up at Minato, eyes still swimming with unshed tears. The sight nearly made Minato tear up himself. 

Looking at Naruto felt like looking in a mirror, a poignant reminder that he really was his son. 

Naruto was his son and, in his wilful ignorance, Minato had nearly let the boy run himself to his death. 

Minato moved his hands to grasp at Naruto’s shoulders. “I don’t- I don’t know what you want out of me. Out of our relationship but if you-” Minato swallowed, struggling to find the right words, “I can be Dad… If you want me to be.” 

Naruto stared up at Minato before emphatically nodding, more tears slipping unbidden down his cheeks, slumping back into Minato’s chest. 

Minato let out a surprised, relieved laugh, letting his arms wrap round Naruto again. It wasn’t entirely appropriate for the situation but it came from a feeling of genuine relief. Relief that he hadn’t entirely fucked it up with Naruto. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing - I think I’ve already proved that. So, if I fuck up again you have free reign to hit me, okay?” 

Naruto let out a huff of laughter of his own. It was like music to Minato’s ears. Minato let himself smile. 

“Can I…” Naruto muttered, trailing off at the end so Minato couldn’t hear what he was saying.

“What is it, Naruto?” 

Naruto shifted closer, pressing his face against Minato’s chest to hide his face and the blush that was steadily creeping up his cheeks. 

“Can I call you Dad?” 

Minato froze, swallowing thickly around the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. He was truly fighting back tears now. 

“Yeah.” Minato replied weakly, “You can call me Dad.” 

\----

After a few more painfully slow weeks, Naruto was finally released from the hospital. 

He was still weak, largely relying on Kakashi’s shoulder to help him hobble the short distance back to the flat, but he was doing better. That was physically and mentally. 

His chat with Minato, his father, had turned a new leaf for Naruto. He felt lighter, happier. 

He’d been ignoring the heavy weight of disappointment that sat solid in his gut anytime he’d seen Minato refuse to meet his eye, when all of his attempts to get closer had been shot down with ambivalence. He’d decided that maybe it wasn’t his place, that he set his hopes too high, that rekindling his relationship with his father just wasn’t meant to be. 

With hindsight he realised that Minato was just nervous. He was just as unsure about the situation as Naruto was. Naruto had confused anxiety with aloofness. 

Clearing the air between them gave Naruto a sense of hope. 

He was left with just one more relationship to sort out, though. 

As soon as Kakashi kicked open the door to the flat to let the pair in, an awkward silence settled over them. This was the first moment the two had had alone together where they had nothing to preoccupy themselves with, no physio exercises, no pills for Kakashi to bug Naruto to take. 

It was just Naruto, Kakashi and the empty space between them, the air still and stagnant. 

In an attempt for some semblance of normality, Naruto fell into his usual spot on the sofa while Kakashi prepped two cups of tea. 

Wordlessly, Kakashi set the two steaming mugs on the coffee table before moving to sit next to Naruto. Their thighs were touching.

Naruto drummed his fingers against the mug as he held it between two hands, blowing softly on the tea to try and cool it down. His first sip felt obnoxiously loud in the unwieldy silence. 

“What were you dreaming about?” Kakashi asked, voice quiet. 

“What?”

“It was something Tsunade said.” Kakashi continued. “She said that you had to have been dreaming about something nice to keep you asleep for so long.” 

“Oh.” Naruto said softly, eyes trained on the swirling pool of amber in his teacup. 

Kakashi was silent again, awaiting Naruto’s answer. 

Naruto swallowed heavily. “I don’t really know.” He answered after a moment’s hesitation. “I can’t remember anything specific.”

Kakashi deflated, he had to hide his disappointment.

“But I know it felt nice.” Naruto continued, making Kakashi perk up again, intrigued. “Just abstract stuff, really, in the way dreams are.”

Kakashi nodded, understanding, but also prompting Naruto to continue talking. 

“I don’t know. I feel like I felt… stuff but I can’t say for certain.”

“Stuff?” Kakashi asked causing Naruto to blush, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck while he looked away.

Naruto didn’t say anything more, letting the silence fall back in. 

Naruto looked back at Kakashi, eyes firmly trained on the others lips. 

Naruto wasn’t about to tell Kakashi that he dreamt of kissing him. A lot. 

The air between them felt hot, suffocating and far too heavy. Naruto felt acutely aware of every little movement Kakashi made, the way his thigh shifted against his own. The skin beneath his trousers where they touched felt like it was burning. He could almost feel the others breath on his face, they were suddenly so close. 

Naruto couldn’t tell if he wanted to get closer or run away, the heat sweltering but intoxicating all the same. 

Naruto watched the bob of Kakashi’s Adam’s apple as the man swallowed, his mouth going dry at the sight. 

At some point Naruto had put his mug down, leaving it forgotten, half-drunk and cooling on the coffee table. 

Naruto could feel his heartbeat in his ears. 

Kakashi was staring right back at Naruto’s lips in return.

Naruto licked his lips and that served as all the invitation he needed.

Kakashi surged forward, tearing his mask off and all but crushing their lips together. 

There was no finesse, no grace to it, but it felt overwhelming. Like a balloon popping, the pressure in Naruto’s chest finally burst. 

Like a fire being lit within his bones, Naruto’s skin hummed, leaning into Kakashi’s hold like a lifeline. Naruto chased Kakashi’s lips like there was nothing else he could have done. Chasing the breath that Kakashi was holding like it was his own, like he wanted it back. 

Kakashi had both hands on either side of Naruto’s face, holding on like a man starved. But it wasn’t aggressive, it was desperate, like he was afraid Naruto would disappear, like soon he’d open his eyes and this would have all been an elaborate dream. 

His hands roamed the planes of Naruto’s face, raking through his hair, onto to his neck and down his back, anchoring himself to the feeling, to how real and warm Naruto was under his touch. Anchoring himself to the feeling of Naruto’s lips against his own - but reciprocating now. Naruto was kissing him back and Kakashi couldn’t keep up.

Naruto was not passive in this though, Naruto’s hands went on their own journey, exploring Kakashi’s body like it was a work of art. Just as all-encompassing and desperate as Kakashi. 

It was all aching and longing, every touch and lick hungry and desperate, but it was perfect. They fit together like they were made for each other. Kakashi felt like there had been a Naruto shaped whole in his heart his whole life that was only now filled. 

They broke apart with a gasp, both of them out of breath and flushed. Their grips on the other didn’t lessen, though. 

Naruto let out a huff of laughter between gasping breathes, leaning so his forehead rested against Kakashi’s, letting his eyes slip closed. 

They were silent for a moment, but it was no longer awkward, it was comforting. They were just appreciating the others company. 

“I’m so happy you’re alive.” Kakashi finally murmured. 

“Yeah.” It was all Naruto could think to say.


	22. The Night Has Opened My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mornin’.” Kakashi mumbled, voice quiet and deep. Naruto couldn’t deny how attractive he found Kakashi’s morning voice.
> 
> “Morning.” Naruto replied, voice nearing on a whisper. 
> 
> White light flittered through the gap in the curtains, the day dawning crisp and clear beyond the window. The year was still young, frost glistened on the grass outside and there was a pearly glow in the sky, the early morning mist settling low on the village.

The first thing Naruto noted when he woke up was that he was warm. Almost too warm. 

The next thing he noticed was that he couldn’t feel one of his arms. The tips of his fingers were tingling distantly, feeling like they were disconnected from the rest of him. He also couldn’t move. His arm was stuck under something warm and heavy, and his face was mushed up against something solid. 

He wasn’t uncomfortable, though. Quite the opposite. He hadn’t felt so content in a long time. There was something indescribable about waking up in somebody’s arms. 

There was a grunt from above him and the chest his face rested against shifted. The small moment of movement allowed Naruto to quickly retract the trapped arm. It now lay awkwardly crunched up and pressed under his own body but at least he was regaining feeling in it. 

The rhythm of Kakashi’s breathing changed and, when Naruto looked up, he was met with Kakashi’s black eyes open and peering down at him through thick eyelashes, gaze still cloudy with sleep. 

“Mornin’.” Kakashi mumbled, voice quiet and deep. Naruto couldn’t deny how attractive he found Kakashi’s morning voice.

“Morning.” Naruto replied, voice nearing on a whisper. 

White light flittered through the gap in the curtains, the day dawning crisp and clear beyond the window. The year was still young, frost glistened on the grass outside and there was a pearly glow in the sky, the early morning mist settling low on the village. 

Beyond the window, the air was cold, but the bedroom was warm. Naruto and Kakashi revelled in their shared body heat under the thick, pillowy duvet.

Naruto’s eyes flittered down to Kakashi’s lips for only a second, but Kakashi still got the memo, leaning down to capture Naruto’s lips in a gentle kiss. It was nothing like the one the night before, this kiss was slower, more tender, the desperation of last night replaced by a content affection. It was more relaxed, no longer surprised that the intimacy was being reciprocated, no fear that it was going to go away. 

Pulling away, Naruto couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh. Naruto rolled away from Kakashi’s hold and onto his front, resting his chin on his hands.

“What?” Kakashi asked.

“It’s just- I guess ‘this’” Naruto waved his hands in abstract circles in Kakashi’s direction “hasn’t sunken in yet.” 

Kakashi hummed in response, taking the moment to tackle Naruto. He rolled the boy onto his back, planting himself firmly over him, hands bracketing him in on either side of his head. 

Kakashi just took the moment to appreciate the view of Naruto beneath him. The way his blonde hair glowed golden in the burgeoning sunlight, splayed out around his head against the pillow like a halo. 

Kakashi blinked and the tips of Naruto’s hair ran red. Blood soaking into the pillow, dying it black. Naruto’s face was pale, eyes blank, his jaw slack and lips cracked and blue. 

Kakashi blinked again and Naruto was looking back at him with concern in his eyes. Naruto reached up to cup Kakashi’s face in his hands.

“Hey, are you okay? What was that?” 

Kakashi shook his head, shoving the images from his mind, choosing instead to swoop down and steal another kiss from Naruto. Reminding himself that the blonde was okay, he was right there and alive. 

\----

The day was slow. The cold made everyone reluctant to move, preferring to huddle up in the warmth inside. Those who were forced out swaddled themselves in layers of coats and scarves, hands hugging their bodies tightly as their breathes raised in snowy puffs in front of them. 

Naruto and Kakashi stayed inside all day as well. Naruto had been cleared of all duties and Kakashi’s only mission had been to get Naruto back into fighting form. 

Naruto had complained and grumbled through every exercise Kakashi forced him to do. Pouting like a child scorned through the strength building and flexibility tests.

“You’re doing this on purpose! Can’t you go a little easier on me?” Naruto groaned, flopping onto his back, exhausted. Laying with his arms splayed dramatically on the floor of the flat. 

Kakashi looked down at him with an amused smirk playing at his lips. “It’s either me or Tsunade – which would you prefer hm?” 

Naruto stopped complaining so much after that. 

\----

Evening rolled around and found Naruto and Kakashi back in bed together. 

They had just put away the dishes from dinner and then had unceremoniously flopped onto the bed, limbs entangled and overlapping, clinging to each other like baby monkeys. 

“Hey, Kakashi…” Naruto said quietly, head resting on Kakashi’s chest, his hand coming up to trace circles on the man’s chest. Something in his tone had Kakashi’s hackles raising. 

“Hm?” 

“Can you tell me about your Genin team?” 

Kakashi froze, not quite comfortable with the direction the conversation was going in. 

“I thought you already knew about all of that from the ‘me’ you knew before.” Kakashi replied, trying to deflect. 

“Humour me, Kakashi.” Naruto said, slapping jokingly at his shoulder. “I’ll tell you about mine as a trade?” 

Kakashi stared straight ahead but hummed in reluctant agreement. 

“For my team there was a loud-mouth, a brood and a fan-girl.” Naruto said.

Kakashi let out a huff of laughter, “That sounds familiar.” 

Naruto looked over to Kakashi with a soft gaze and a small smile, “Can you tell which one is me?”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that a real question?” 

Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. “It’s weird to think that my team are alive in this dimension, they’re just…. Children.” 

“Would I know who they are?” Kakashi asked, genuinely curious.

Naruto nodded, “Sasuke Uchiha was the brood. I think you’d already guessed that he was on my team.” 

Kakashi nodded, Naruto had arrived screaming for the kid so Kakashi assumed that they had to have been close. 

“And Sakura Haruno.” 

Kakashi scrunched up his eyes at that name, not recognising it at all.

“Ah, she was born to civilian parents so I guess there’s no reason for her to be on your radar right now.” Naruto replied, his voice wistful. 

Kakashi let Naruto have a moment with his memories before speaking again. “It’s hard to imagine that you knew the Uchiha kid as an adult – and that he was ‘the brood’. He’s a spoilt brat here.” 

Naruto let out a hearty laugh at that, but it trickled off and a glint of sadness ran across his eyes. “He’s living a much better life here.” Naruto said softly. 

Kakashi nodded. Naruto had told him about the Uchiha massacre and decided not to press any further. 

“Ah, I said I’d say all of this in return and you haven’t given me anything yet. ‘Fess up, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi groaned, he thought he’d gotten away from it. 

Kakashi hummed for a moment before speaking. “It sounds like you had a very similar dynamic to us.” 

Naruto nodded, prompting Kakashi to keep talking.

“I had an Uchiha on my team too. He was the loud-mouth, though.” Unconsciously, Kakashi let a smile slip onto his face as he spoke. “We butted heads a lot, my other teammate had to play peacemaker more than once.” 

Naruto let out an amused sigh, reminded that their teams really had been similar. 

“What were their names?” Naruto asked gently.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto, face unreadable, before continuing. “It was me, Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito.” 

Naruto didn’t say anything.

“They’re both dead now.” 

Naruto nodded, staying silent. 

“Why the sudden question about my Genin team?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head, brushing off the question, making Kakashi frown. 

“Goodnight, Kakashi.” Naruto said quietly, gently planting a kiss on the man’s forehead before rolling onto his side and curling up into the sheets to sleep. 

Kakashi lay awake for several more hours after that.


	23. All Eyes On the Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does he tell the truth? Does he wait for Kakashi to figure it out himself? What should he do next time he faces Obito? Should he let him live? Last time he only joined their side because of the war – what reason does he have to convince him to change this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gearing up for that big reveal lads it's only a matter of time
> 
> This is a genuine question - do you guys want to see smut? Or anything nsfw even if it's just alluded to? I'm genuinely curious as to how you guys feel about that and if it's something you want. I can make it easily skippable if it's a split decision
> 
> Still don't own these characters

Naruto raised his arms up, crossed over his face, fists clenched, just as Kakashi’s fist launched towards him. The impact knocked the air from his lungs, forcing him back several feet. 

Naruto took no time to recover, dropping low into a crouch, swinging his leg out to sweep behind Kakashi’s feet. 

The man fell backwards, landing with a grunt on the ground, down long enough for Naruto to jump back a few paces, using the distance to calculate his next move. 

Naruto’s breaths came harsh and fast, the cold air burning the back of his throat. Kakashi didn’t look in any better condition, cheeks flushed under his mask and chest heaving. 

There was no time to rest, though, before Kakashi was running towards him again. 

Kakashi punched, Naruto parried. Kakashi sidesteps as Naruto attacks. 

They go blow for blow, dodging and countering every strike. 

They arrive at a stale mate; neither can get through the others guard. They know each other too well, too aware of the others style – what areas they leave unguarded, what weak spots they target. 

Naruto tries to get behind Kakashi, fainting to the left before rushing to his right. Kakashi sees right through the façade, arm already coming up to block. 

This time Naruto ducks, dropping to the floor under Kakashi’s swing. Popping up again behind him in time to crack a hand against the back of the man’s neck. 

The blow winds Kakashi, forcing him to his knees. Naruto takes the opportunity to elbow the back of Kakashi’s shoulders so he falls on to his stomach, planting face first into the wet grass with a grunt. 

Naruto drops to the ground, rolling Kakashi over so he now lay on his back, Naruto planting himself firmly over the man. His knees bracketing him in on either side of his hips, straddling his waist, hands coming up to easily grab Kakashi’s as he attempts swing him off. Kakashi struggled on the ground for a moment before giving up. 

“I think that makes that my third win.” Naruto says breathlessly, an infuriatingly cocky grin pulling at his lips. 

Kakashi growled from his position on the ground. 

They’d been sparring for hours and Kakashi had hardly been able to get a hit in, it was maddening. 

“Well I think that means you’re fully recovered.” Kakashi sighed, head landing heavily back on the grass in exasperation. 

It had been about a month and a half since Naruto had been released from hospital and was firmly on the mend. His strength had almost completely returned, as Kakashi had now dutifully confirmed. 

Kakashi tried a glare up at Naruto who still sat on top of him, it mostly came across as withering. 

Naruto was enjoying his time gloating, he hadn’t realised Kakashi would be so easy to rile up and Naruto had thoroughly enjoyed pressing all of his buttons. 

With a laugh, Naruto leaned down to press his lips to Kakashi’s. He could feel Kakashi smile slightly into the kiss, so Naruto knew he hadn’t gone too far at least. 

An awkward cough to their left pulled the pair apart with a start. 

Standing sheepishly to the side was an ANBU ninja, standing to attention with their hands clasped behind their back. One foot was kicking at the dirt underfoot, though, the only sign of their discomfort with the pairs obvious display of affection. 

The ANBU coughed again, “The Hokage is requesting the presence of Hatake Kakashi and Namikaze Naruto. The meeting will commence in fifteen minutes; the request is that you be punctual.” 

The ANBU looked at the pair who hadn’t moved from their position on the ground. Kakashi was angling his head over to look at the messenger, but his hands still lingered on Naruto’s thighs. It made the ANBU blush furiously under their mask. 

After confirming that the message had been understood, the ANBU operative shot out of the training grounds as quickly as they could. 

Naruto burst into laughter as soon as they had left, Kakashi soon joined him. 

“Come on,” Kakashi said, moving his hands to push at Naruto’s hips in an attempt to roll him off, “We better get moving.” 

\-----

Entering the Hokage office, Naruto was met with the usual crowd. Naruto smiled at the men sheepishly, realising he hadn’t actually seen or talked to any of them since waking up. He’d been ‘preoccupied’ with Kakashi, Naruto thought with a faint blush

“It’s good to see you well again, Naruto.” Shikaku piped up, a knowing smirk on his face. 

Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck with an abashed grin as he settled into one of the empty office chairs, “Ah, thank you Shikaku-san. I’ve been busy with rehabilitation; you know how it is.” 

Shikaku raised an amused eyebrow at the blonde, “Well if you’re well enough, I think you owe me a few months’ worth of shogi, hm?” 

Naruto feigned a groan, “You’ll run me into the ground, Shikaku-san. What if all of my mental capacity hasn’t returned yet? I’ll be terrible.” 

Shikaku snorted, for all that Naruto’s words painted him to be resistant, the little glint in his eyes and the smile playing at his lips told Shikaku that he was actually looking forward to it.

Naruto shifted his gaze from Shikaku over to the Hokage’s desk. Minato was looking back at him with a warm smile and it gave Naruto’s butterflies – he was still getting used to their new relationship. 

“Hi, Dad.” Naruto said with a wide smile. Eyebrows went up across the room but no one said anything. 

“Hi, Naruto.” Minato replied warmly, before coughing, face turning serious again. “Alright, I think everyone knows what we’re here to talk about.” Nods resounded around the room, “And once again, everything that we talk about here must not leave this room, am I understood?” 

By this point, everyone knew the protocol, nodding firmly at the Hokage’s words.

“Okay, so far we have eradicated most of the Akatsuki members, and it seems, acocording to Jiraiya’s intel, like the organisation has ceased all operations. According to the list that Naruto offered up at the beginning, we only have one more target to deal with.” 

Minato turned to Naruto and Naruto could feel his face drain of colour.

“I can only assume, according to Kakashi’s report on the incident, that the last remaining member is the man that attacked you, Naruto.” 

All eyes in the room turned to Naruto, but he could feel Kakashi’s the most. Naruto firmly kept his eyes on Minato, trying to act natural as he nodded.

“If I remember correctly, there was one man that you singled out specially that you wished to deal with personally, is it him?” 

Naruto nodded again.

“What can you tell us about him?”

“His name is… Tobi.” Naruto choked out. 

There was no reaction from Kakashi next to him. Of course the name meant nothing to him, not yet. Naruto wanted to scream, he wished he had someone to tell him what to do, what to say. 

Does he tell the truth? Does he wait for Kakashi to figure it out himself? What should he do next time he faces Obito? Should he let him live? Last time he only joined their side because of the war – what reason does he have to convince him to change this time? 

“Are you okay, Naruto?” Kakashi said, placing a hand over Naruto’s, which he hadn’t realised he had balled up in his trousers until the knuckles had turned white. 

Naruto blinked a few times, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Naruto coughed to clear his throat and steal his emotions again. “His name is Tobi. He’s the real leader of the Akatsuki. With our actions so far we have ruined his plans. With none of the Akatsuki members he can no longer resurrect the Juubi and Madara Uchiha.” Naruto swallowed, no matter how many times he tells the story, just mentioning Madara made bile well up in the back of his throat. “He’s a dangerous man.” 

The men in the room nodded at that statement, that much had already been proven.

“But- but I’d still like to deal with him myself. This one is personal to me.” 

\-----

Naruto knew Kakashi had picked up on his weirdness during the meeting. For the rest of the day, Naruto could tell he had questions on the tip of his tongue, just waiting for the right time to ask them. 

Naruto was dreading answering him, he hated lying to Kakashi, he just didn’t know if now was the right time. 

“Can I ask you something, Kakashi?” 

The pair were on the sofa, Kakashi’s arm was slung casually over Naruto’s shoulders while Naruto snuggled into his side, feet tucked under him. 

Kakashi frowned down at Naruto, confused. “Yeah, of course.” Kakashi hesitated, “What is it?”

Naruto paused for a moment, nibbling on his lower lip as he contemplated his next words. “What would you do if a friend betrayed you?” 

Naruto’s words didn’t help alleviate Kakashi’s confusion. “I’m not sure what you’re asking here, Naruto.” 

Naruto sighed, “It’s just- If you found out that someone you thought you knew, turned out… Not to be who they say they are. Or- or if they’ve done something unforgivable, what would you do?” 

Kakashi blinked a few times, “That’s a loaded question, Naruto.” 

Naruto didn’t respond. 

“Is this about the man you were talking about in the meeting? Was he a friend of yours?” 

“I- yes, or no not quite.” Naruto stuttered, “Not quite a friend of mine exactly, but-“ 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto’s indecisive answer, “He tried to kill you, Naruto. He came very close to it, actually. I don’t think that’s a man that I can forgive, for hurting you like that.” 

Naruto swallowed, that wasn’t quite the reassuring answer that Naruto knew Kakashi had meant it to be. 

Naruto was silent for another long moment, then he took in a long shaky breath. “I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing anymore.” He finally admitted, tightening his grip on Kakashi’s shirt, his body beginning to shake a little.

Kakashi looked down at him, concerned, bringing up a hand to the back of the blonde’s head to guide him closer. “I’m sure you are y-“ 

Naruto shook his head, burying his face into Kakashi’s chest. 

Kakashi sighed, moving to rest his head on top of Naruto’s, burying his nose into the blonde’s hair. “We’re ninja’s, Naruto, there’s only horrible and not-so-horrible. I’ve made plenty of wrong decisions in my life but I thought they were right in the moment, and that’s what matters.” 

Naruto breathed in heavily, contemplating Kakashi’s words. 

“It’s about doing what’s right, not what’s easy. That’s what it means to be a ninja.” Kakashi finished, kissing the top of Naruto’s head gently.


	24. Can't Kick Up the Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto’s apparent lack of enthusiasm didn’t seem to curb Jiraiya’s, his smile unfaltering, “Fancy a trip to Mount Myoboku?” 
> 
> Naruto dragged his hand down his face, “Jiraiya, it’s 4 in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new but familiar faces appear!
> 
> And thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter responding to my nsfw question, I appreciate all of your input! It's not like i was looking to pander to you or anything i just wanted to make sure that if i ever did include that i didn't alienate a whole portion of my readers haha. So thank you for your answers all much appreciated
> 
> Still don't own these chapters

Naruto woke up to the sound of banging on the front door. Glancing over to the bedside table, Naruto winced as 4:15 AM blinked garish and blinding back at him from the alarm clock. Beside him, Kakashi groaned and rolled over, obviously hearing the knock and resolutely trying to ignore it. 

With no response, the knocking only continued, getting louder and more impatient with every passing minute unanswered. Naruto was pretty certain he could hear a voice yelling too, muffled through the walls that separated them. 

Groaning, Naruto resigned himself to the fact that it was down to him to answer the door. Kakashi had firmly tucked himself under the covers and was making no obvious moves to respond. 

Kicking off the covers, Naruto heaved himself out of bed, the cold of the bedroom only serving to make the warmth of the covers that much more enticing. 

The knocking continued, “Yeah, yeah I’m coming, please just shut the fuck up.” Naruto grumbled as he shuffled across the flat. Naruto was not a morning person. 

Naruto swung the door open with more force than he meant to. “What?” he growled, this time with just as much malice as he intended. 

Naruto withered at the sight beyond the door. Jiraiya stood, hands on his hips and with a smile way too wide for 4:15 in the fucking morning. 

“Yo, kid!” Jiraiya announced, making Naruto wince with his volume. 

“Hello, Jiraiya.” Naruto grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “What do you want?” 

Naruto’s apparent lack of enthusiasm didn’t seem to curb Jiraiya’s, his smile unfaltering, “Fancy a trip to Mount Myoboku?” 

Naruto dragged his hand down his face, “Jiraiya, it’s 4 in the morning.” 

“The world belongs to those who wake up early, kid.” Jiyaiya laughed, slapping a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “The toads have been bugging me to bring you along for months, you don’t want to keep them waiting any longer, trust me.” 

Naruto still didn’t move from his place in the doorway, face incredulous. 

Jiraiya made shooing motions with his hands, “Come on, kid, scram. Go get dressed we haven’t got all day.” 

\-----

Naruto had begrudgingly gotten dressed. He’d put as much spite as he could into each trouser leg he stepped into and each sleeve he slid on, spitting curses at Jiraiya the whole time. 

Kakashi had pretended to be asleep, but Naruto had heard him breath out an amused huff at one of Naruto’s more colourful insults towards Jiraiya.

“Right!” Jiraiya clapped as Naruto re-emerged from the bedroom, ready to go. “Seeing as you hold the contract; I’m assuming you’ve used the reverse summoning technique before?” 

Naruto nodded. The fog of sleep had mostly dissipated and, while he was still grumpy and tired, he found himself actually looking forward to seeing the toads again. 

Naruto had decided not to rely on them during the war in the end, too fearful that he was just marching them to their deaths. This decision had been met with protests from the toads, their desire to help Naruto staying strong, but Naruto couldn’t bring himself to bring them into the war any more than he already had. 

“Well, they’re expecting the two of us at about 4:30. What’s the time now, kid?” 

“Uh, about 4:25. Why so early?” Naruto whinged.

“Take it up with the toads, kid, don’t ask me.” Jiraiya replied with another booming laugh. 

\-----

No matter how many times he did it, the reverse summoning technique was always a little jarring. 

The pair landed unceremoniously with a puff of smoke at the base of Mount Myoboku. Naruto groaned, rubbing his lower back with a wince, as he heaved himself up off the ground. He dusted himself off as he looked around, a wave of nostalgia blooming in his chest at the familiar vista.

It felt good to be back. 

Nature chakra flowed in abundance here, and Naruto could already feel his senses opening up. He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose, appreciating the feeling. 

Jiraiya was looking at him from the corner of his eyes, an approving smile at his lips. 

“I’m sure they’ve noticed out arrival by now, but we should still go say our hello’s.” Jiraiya called, once again patting Naruto on the shoulder. 

Naruto smiled back at Jiraiya, something about the air in Mount Myobuku had cleared all of Naruto’s previous grumpiness. 

Naruto felt himself relax into Jiraiya’s company as they walked up to the summit together, comfortable banter falling naturally between them.

Naruto realised he’d never gotten to come here with Jiraiya before his death, the thought sending a pang a pain through his stomach, his smile faltering in his conversation with the man. 

Naruto had unconsciously been avoiding Jiraiya. Seeing the man and knowing that they would never have their old student-teacher relationship hurt, and Naruto’s solution had been seemingly to just keep their contact to a minimum. It wasn’t a good solution, Naruto was aware of that, but a problem out of sight was out of mind. 

Now though, as he walked up the steps next to his former teacher, Naruto regretted his actions. Jiraiya was just as amiable and goofy as he remembered, friendship forming just as easily before, even without any shared history. Naruto realised just how much he had missed him.

“Naruto, you bastard!” A familiar voice boomed as Naruto and Jiraiya reached the summit. 

It was Gamakichi, and Naruto had no time to prepare himself before he was tackled to the ground by the toad. 

“First, you refuse to summon us during the war. Then, you go and travel back in time and you ignore us for months! Do we mean nothing to you, Naruto?” Gamakichi bellowed, leaning down so he was only inches from Naruto’s face. 

Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, sorry, I’ve been busy.” 

Gamakichi harrumphed, still not pleased with Naruto. “Busy getting yourself nearly killed.” 

Naruto looked up at Gamakichi in surprise, then over to Jiraiya who averted his eyes. 

“Don’t blame him for snaking on you, we asked about your whereabouts. Turns out you’ve been in a coma because of that masked bastard. We could have helped you, you know?” Gamakichi continued to grumble. 

“I don’t want you guys getting hurt.” Naruto cried in response.

Gamakichi stormed back over to Naruto, flicking the boy hard in the forehead. “Dumby, we’re you’re summons. The whole point is that we protect you, not the other way around.” 

Naruto’s hand came up to rub at his forehead, the spot where he’d been flicked blooming an embarrassing shade of red. Gamakichi had a point.

“Sorry.” Naruto muttered. 

Gamakichi huffed again. “Just let us help you, brat. That’s all we want.” 

Naruto let himself smile at that, “Yeah, yeah I know.” 

“So you really do know each other, huh?” Jiraiya piped up, watching the exchange from the side, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Eh? Ah, yeah.” Naruto responded, “Though, this is still a bit of a surprise to me as well. I wasn’t expecting you guys to travel back with me.” 

“That’s not quite it, Naruto-chan.” An older voice interrupted, Fukasaku appearing above the brow of the hill. “We’re summons; time works different here. We didn’t travel back with you, it’s more like you moved around us.” 

Naruto scrunched up his face, not understanding him at all. 

Fukasaku, noticing Naruto’s confusion, waved his hands dismissively “Time is a difficult thing, you don’t need to understand the semantics, Naruto-chan. All you need to know is that you’re not the only one who remembers that war.”

Naruto met Fukasaku’s strong gaze and felt his resolve waver slightly. 

“So, you’re not alone here, Naruto-chan.” Fukasaku continued. Naruto dropped his head, he felt he might cry if he looked Fukasaku in the eyes again.

Jiraiya hummed as he listened to the conversation, he knew there was a story in Fukasaku’s words that he wasn’t privy to, but he could feel their weight regardless.

“Hey, Fukasaku, didn’t you say that the honourable old man had a new prophecy for Naruto? That’s why you called us here, isn’t it?” Jiraiya called.

“Ah, yes you’re right. Follow me, you two.” Fukasaku replied, waving his hand in an invitation for them to follow him as turned, walking back down the hill. 

\-----

Gathering in the hall where Gamamaru stayed, Naruto and Jiraiya were joined by even more familiar faces.

Shima had already been there waiting for them when the group arrived. She’d cried when she saw Naruto again.

Gamabunta had arrived soon after, giving Naruto a well-deserved slap up the back of his head for ignoring them for so long. 

Gamatatsu had followed in after Gamabunta, greeting Naruto warmly as if no time had passed at all. That in particular had made Naruto smile, it was nice to see that some things really don’t change. 

“Ah, Uzumaki Naruto!” Gamamaru’s voice croaked. The fact that he sounded surprised to see him despite Naruto already having been in the room for a good five minutes by that point made Naruto smile. “I have seen a prophecy that concerns your future.” 

Naruto breathed in, readying himself for what he was about to hear.

“Let’s see, what was it again?” Gamamaru mumbled to himself.

Next to him, Naruto heard Jiraiya sigh, putting his head in his hands. It made Naruto chuckle quietly.

“Ah! Yes, that was it.” Gamamaru piped up again, “Naruto, many battles lay in your immediate future, but sharp is the sword that holds the flame of victory.” 

Naruto’s face scrunched up, “Eh? Sword? Hey, Old Man can you not speak in riddles, please?” 

“You will also face unavoidable tragedies.” Gamamaru continued, “Do not forget the enemies that hide in the shadows, your emotions may distract you from the real target.” 

Naruto ran through the great sage’s words in his mind, trying desperately to understand their meaning. He didn’t like the sound of ‘unavoidable tragedies’. 

“The whole point of coming back was to avoid tragedies, don’t go telling me their ‘unavoidable’ now, that’s not exactly reassuring.” Naruto groaned. “And I don’t understand what any of the rest of that even means.” 

“Hey, come on, kid.” Jiraiya said, ruffling Naruto’s hair, “That’s the deal with prophecies, they may not make sense right this moment, but they will when it’s time. Don’t sweat it.” 

Naruto grumbled, swatting Jiraiya’s hand away, making the man laugh fondly. 

Naruto turned and gave a bow to Gamamaru, giving the sage a reluctant thank-you. He then moved to turn and leave the hall.

Shima moved to block him. “Excuse me, boy, don’t you go thinking you can leave just like that. We haven’t seen you in forever, we’re not letting you go without at least having tea first.” She jabbed a pointed finger to Naruto’s chest.

Naruto laughed nervously, “Ah, you caught me.” 

Shima clicked her tongue, “Let us look after you a bit, brat, we’ve missed you.” 

Naruto gave her a warm but sad smile, “Tea would be lovely, then.”


	25. Degrees of Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi landed cautiously at the edge of the training ground, surveying the devastation. Naruto had definitely not held back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having fun reading peoples guesses as to where I'm going with this haha - especially before I bought Kurama up myself I almost wanted to steal your guys' ideas lmao they sound better than my own
> 
> Just a heads up I'm going to be on holiday until Sunday so I don't think I'm going to be able to write another chapter until I'm back - or at least if I do it will only be the one or two do don't be alarmed if there's not your daily chapter for a lil bit! I'm not gone just on holiday with the fam
> 
> Still don't own these chapters

When Kakashi woke up he realised Naruto was gone. He rolled over onto his side, stretching an arm out, expecting to hit Naruto, dragging him over into a hug, but instead was met with empty, rumpled sheets. The other side of the bed was cold, too, which could only mean he’d been gone for a while. 

Kakashi blinked blearily, eyebrows furrowed. Naruto had returned from his day trip with Jiraiya late last night and had all but collapsed into bed. Kakashi wasn’t expecting to see Naruto awake until at least midday, but, looking over, 7:30am blinked at Kakashi from the nightstand and Naruto was nowhere to be found. 

Though, as Kakashi’s eyes focused to the darkness, he could make out a little folded piece of paper on the bedside table. 

Naruto had left a note, 

‘GONE TRAINING’

\-----

Naruto hadn’t been trying to hide his presence so Kakashi found his location easy to pinpoint. He was at Training Ground 7, the usual spot. 

Nearing the grounds, Kakashi could feel Naruto’s frustration rolling off of him in waves. Kakashi could sense twinges of anger and fear in the background too. 

Kakashi sighed, he hadn’t had time to ask Naruto how yesterday had been but this at least gave him an idea – something must have happened. 

Kakashi landed cautiously at the edge of the training ground, surveying the devastation. Naruto had definitely not held back. 

Great craters littered the ground, carving deep and ragged cuts across the forest floor. Trees severed in half, their centres burnt and singed like a cauterized wound. 

Naruto stood in the centre of it and Kakashi was captivated by the sight of him. He had a thin sheen of sweat on his brow, his chest heaving deep and heavy breathes. His fingers drummed against the hilt of his sword as he adjusted his grip. His gaze was set firmly forward, a fire burned low and hot in his eyes. 

Then he moved, gliding through the air like a figure skater on ice, all soft curves and sharp movements. Kakashi could see his muscles ripple beneath his t-shirt. The sun ran down the edge of his blade, bright and blinding, as he swung it with a finesse that spoke of years of experience. 

He was beautifully destructive. The sword came down against the earth and the ground seemed to grumble. The force gauging a great chasm through the grounds, grass and dirt flying up in its wake. A tree, lying dead centre in its path, splintering clean down the middle even though the blade never even got close to touching it. 

The raw power of just one singular swing of the sword was awe-inspiring and terrifying in equal measure. Kakashi almost didn’t want to interrupt him, he’d enjoy just being able to sit back and watch for hours. 

But then Naruto’s brow furrowed, his face twisted up in an indescribable emotion, and he launched the sword out of his hand with a curse. It landed perfectly perpendicular in the sawn-off tree stump to his right. The force made Kakashi wince, something had definitely happened.

Kakashi watched as Naruto stormed over to his sword again, wrenching it out of the stump before dropping it unceremoniously onto the grass, the blade landing with a dull thud in the grass. Naruto then sat down on the tree stump, head falling into his hands. 

Kakashi took this as his invitation to make his presence known. 

He didn’t say anything, he just walked over and silently sat down next to Naruto on the stump, leaning over, elbows resting on his knees, so he was eyelevel with Naruto. 

Naruto lifted his face from his hands, giving Kakashi a weak smile. Kakashi noticed he looked pale and there were bags under his eyes. He hadn’t noticed from a distance, but up close Kakashi could see that the sweat he’d seen earlier, that he’d assumed was just from exertion, actually looked sickly and feverish. 

Kakashi looked at Naruto in concern, “Hey.” He said softly, bringing his hand up to brush Naruto’s hair away from his forehead, surreptitiously checking his temperature as he went.

“Hey.” Naruto replied weakly. His breathing had returned back to normal but his cheeks were still flushed. Kakashi would have thought he looked ethereal like this if the blush wasn’t contrasted by the pallor of Naruto’s face.

“How long have you been out here, Naruto?” Kakashi asked.

“Uh, I don’t know. What’s the time now?” 

“It’s probably 8-ish by now.” 

Naruto blinked a couple times, looking surprised, before looking away sheepishly. 

“Naruto.” Kakashi said, looking at Naruto admonishingly, a warning in his tone.

“A few hours, then.” Naruto mumbled. 

“Naruto.” Kakashi repeated, exasperated. “No wonder you look so pale.” 

Naruto blushed, feeling embarrassed. He felt like child being told off for being naughty. 

“How much sleep have you had?” Kakashi asked. 

Once again, Naruto looked away as he answered, “I… didn’t.”

“You haven’t slept at all? You were dead on your feet when you got back!” Kakashi exclaimed. 

“I tried, I wanted to sleep, but I couldn’t. I had too much on my mind.” Naruto mumbled. 

Kakashi’s eyes immediately softened at how noticeably Naruto deflated. He bought his hand up to rub circles on Naruto’s back. 

“You want to talk about it?” Kakashi tried, not expecting an answer.

To his surprise, Naruto nodded. “Gamamaru told me a prophecy, yesterday.” 

Naruto turned to look Kakashi in the eyes, “It wasn’t… good.” 

Kakashi’s stomach turned, swallowing thickly. “What was it?” 

Naruto buried his head in his hands again. “I don’t know.” He choked out. “I don’t understand his words at all.”

Kakashi breathed in heavily. “Well, tell me exactly what he told you and I’ll see if I can help.”

Naruto gave Kakashi a small, appreciative smile. “Well to quote, ‘many battles lay in my immediate future, but sharp is the sword that holds the flame of victory’” Naruto emphasized his words with sarcastic air quotes, spitting them with a sense of disdain. “Oh, and then he said, ‘Do not forget the enemies that hide in the shadows, your emotions may distract you from the real target.’ And that there will be ‘unavoidable tragedies.’” 

Kakashi frowned at Naruto’s words. 

Naruto poked a finger between Kakashi’s furrowed brows. “See? I told you, incomprehensible. And what I can gleam from it doesn’t seem exactly positive.” 

Kakashi sighed, Naruto was right. ‘Unavoidable tragedies’ didn’t sound like a good thing. 

“But the ‘sharp sword’ part, is that why you’re-“ Kakashi motioned towards the sword that still lay in the grass at Naruto’s feet. 

“Ah, yeah.” Naruto nodded, looking at where Kakashi had pointed. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing with it, though.” He sighed, shaking his head softly. “You can never tell with the old man’s prophecies whether he’s being literal or metaphorical. I could be barking up the wrong tree entirely.” Naruto kicked lightly at his sword, lips curling in frustration.

“Well, it’s a place to start.” Kakashi tried to reassure. “What was the rest of that part? Maybe the ‘holding the flame to victory’ can give you some clues.” 

A realization struck Kakashi as he spoke, and he wasn’t sure he liked where his mind was going. 

Kakashi stilled, mind whirring. Naruto looked at him, eyebrows raised expectantly. 

“Hey, Naruto.” 

“You thought of something?” Naruto asked, intrigued. 

“You… You were the Kyuubi’s Jinchuuriki, right?”

Naruto cocked his head to the side, “Yeah, emphasis on ‘was’. He transferred most of his chakra to me when he died but that’s all that’s left of him in me.” 

Kakashi was silent for a moment. “You were told about what happened during the Kyuubi attack in our time, right?” 

It was Naruto’s turn to be silent now, trying to connect the dots.

When he did, he felt like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner.

“Kurama was sealed into a sword.” Naruto said. 

Kakashi nodded. Naruto blinked a few times, taking a moment to process. 

“Oh you’re not called a genius for nothing, Kakashi.” Naruto whipped his head round to face Kakashi, taking his face between his hands and kissing him firmly. 

Naruto quickly stood up, and started running, no doubt towards the Hokage office.

“No, Naruto, wait! You can’t just-“ 

He was already gone. Kakashi sighed as he stood up to chase after him.

\----

“Absolutely not.” Minato said.

Naruto deflated. 

Minato’s face was stern, his voice hard and bordering on angry. He hadn’t taken too well to Naruto barrelling into his office, nonchalantly asking if he could borrow the sword that contained a village-destroying, centuries-old tailed beast like he was asking to borrow a pen. 

“Do you not understand how dangerous that thing is, Naruto? You have no idea the gravity of what you’re asking for.” 

“I’ve tamed him before, Dad, I’m sure I can do it again.” Naruto pleaded. He placed special emphasis on ‘dad’, trying to play to Minato’s emotions. 

“This isn’t the Kyuubi you once knew, Naruto. He won’t know you, for a start, and then there’s the fact that he’s been trapped in a sword for over a decade, he won’t be happy. There’s no way that I can allow you to handle something so volatile.” 

Naruto shuffled on his feet, uncomfortable. He knew Minato was right, but he still wanted to fight for it. 

“But the proph-“ 

“I don’t care what the toads told you, Naruto. I can’t risk it being released and causing another massacre. You have to understand that, right?” Minato hated having to scold Naruto like this, but he felt like he had to stand his ground. Regardless of what that hurt look on Naruto’s face did to his heart. 

“He was being controlled.” Naruto mumbled. 

“You’ve said.” Minato replied. “But my decision is final.” Minato sent a pleading look over to Kakashi who was standing out of breath in the corner. He’d chased Naruto the whole way but had been royally out-paced. 

Naruto sighed, twiddling his thumbs. “Well then, can’t I just-“ Naruto started, moving towards the swords position behind the Hokage’s desk slowly. 

Minato’s whole body was tense, watching his son with a wary gaze.

“I promise I won’t unsheathe it, you can have Kakashi watch over me or something, I don’t mind. I just need to check it out for myself.” 

Minato gripped the side of his desk with white knuckles as he watched Naruto reach for the sword.

“I’m still not sure that’s a good idea, Naruto.” Minato warned. 

Naruto crossed the final distance, standing just shy of the sword, staring at it with a longing gaze. 

Tentatively he brought his hand up to brush against the hilt. He struggled to comprehend that Kurama, the fox he had come to treat like his partner, could possibly be sealed in something so small. 

As soon as his fingers came into contact with the sword, however, it was like a shock ran through his body. 

Without warning, Naruto’s eyes rolled into the back of his skull, dropping boneless to the ground with an echoing thud. His head hitting the ground with an audible crack. 

“Naruto!” Minato and Kakashi chorused, rushing to Naruto’s side. 

No matter how much they shook him, cried his name, Naruto was out cold. 

The only sign of life was his eyes darting around uncontrollably beneath closed eyelids.


	26. Missed Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There, right in front of him, was Kurama.
> 
> He looked emaciated, Naruto could see his ribs and hipbones jutting out, pulling uncomfortably at his skin, looking like it was stretched too far and too thin. His usually vibrant orange fur was dull and lifeless, scattered patchy and mangy. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, teeth looking just as sharp and dangerous as normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hope this uploads I'm in the middle of nowhere Norfolk with no wifi and patchy signal, currently hotspotting off of my phone and even that's struggling.
> 
> Anyway we finally meet Kurama for real and Naruto shows off his sealing skills exiting exiting stuff
> 
> Still don't own these characters

Naruto felt like I was in a furnace. The air seemed to vibrate with the heat, making it thick and heavy and hard to breathe. Every inhale seemed to burn the back of his throat, red hot and blistering. He could feel himself begin to sweat, droplets forming on his forehead, only to roll down into his eyes.

Naruto tried to open his eyes but was met with pitch darkness. Naruto waved his hands out wildly in front of him but was met with nothing, he couldn’t even see his own hand right in front of his face. 

The darkness felt like it was filling his lungs, suffocating, and Naruto could feel the familiar swell of panic begin to rise up the back of his throat. 

Naruto choked it back, “Hello?” he forced out, voice wavering more than he would have liked. Naruto felt like an idiot saying it – it felt like a line out of a bad horror movie, but it wasn’t like he had anything better to go with.   
He was suddenly met with the resounding clang of metal against metal. Naruto couldn’t tell where it was coming from in the darkness, not how close or how far away it was, it felt like it was coming from everywhere at once. 

There was the rustle of movement, the clanging increasing in volume. It felt like whatever was there was right in front of his face. He almost could feel their hot breath right against his cheek, but Naruto really couldn’t tell for certain. 

Naruto felt like he was trapped with no escape. He didn’t know where he was, the last he could remember he was in his father’s office, the next he was plunged into darkness – the in between was a blank. And he wasn’t alone, he just didn’t know who his company was. 

The was a low rumble, the bass reverberating in Naruto’s chest. Naruto knew no human could make a noise like that. He also knew that, whatever it was, they did not sound happy. 

There was a part of Naruto that was almost glad that he couldn’t see anything, in this situation he was sure the phrase ‘ignorance is bliss’ may just apply. 

Naruto shifted his feet, checking that he was on solid ground. Slowly, he lowered himself to a crouch, reaching with his hands to steady himself on the floor. Even that was hot, it felt like touching pure volcanic rock and Naruto could barely stand to let his fingers skim over it. 

But still, he kept one hand staying steadying on the ground, the other waving out in front of him. Then, Naruto crept forward. He had no direction in mind, he just wanted to try and find some kind of clue as to where he was. He just wished he could see, he knew it wasn’t like he could just find a light switch and be done with it, but his eyes didn’t seem to be adjusting to the darkness even a little bit. His hand was barely half a metre in front of his face and he still couldn’t see it. It was a disconcerting feeling. 

The growling grew louder and more insistent the further Naruto went, that probably meant that he was getting nearer. It wasn’t a reassuring thought. 

Naruto knew for sure that he had to be getting closer when he started hearing the smaller noises. The swishes of movements, of padding footsteps, he could even hear it’s breathing - irritated huffs through its nose. 

The heat was getting unbearable, it left Naruto light-headed and dizzy. He was sure that if he could see, everything would waver with heat haze. 

Then Naruto felt his hand bump into something solid, it felt like a metal bar. 

Then it was like someone really had switched on a light switch. It was like a spotlight suddenly shone down from some invisible ceiling, bathing the area in a warm light. 

Naruto recoiled back, surprised, eyes blinking furiously to try and adjust to the sudden influx of light. 

Naruto would question the light if he wasn’t so distracted. 

There, right in front of him, was Kurama.

He looked emaciated, Naruto could see his ribs and hipbones jutting out, pulling uncomfortably at his skin, looking like it was stretched too far and too thin. His usually vibrant orange fur was dull and lifeless, scattered patchy and mangy. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, teeth looking just as sharp and dangerous as normal.

He was in a cage much like he had been when Naruto was young, but now it was much smaller. Too small to fit Kurama. He could barely stand at full height, the top bars forcing him down, bending his neck and back at an awkward angle. He could barely make it a few paces before he’d walked the length. His tails were forced close to his body, crunched and crushed in ways that could only be uncomfortable. 

He looked so pitiful compared to the Kurama that Naruto had known, just looking at him made Naruto’s heart hurt. This is what it must have been like for him all this time being trapped in the sword, a tailed beast was never meant to have been sealed in something so small and with no outlet for their power. Naruto connected the dots – that’s why it was so hot here, it was all of Kurama’s powers building up, trapped with no way out. 

What hurt the most was the complete lack of recognition in Kurama’s eyes as he looked down at Naruto on the floor. Part of Naruto had hoped that it would be like with the toads, that he’d operate on a similar plane to the summons and still remember him. It had been a pipe dream and Naruto accepted that, he still couldn’t help from feeling disappointed, though. 

“Who the fuck are you, brat? No one is supposed to be able to be here.” Kurama snapped, baring as many teeth as he could, a growl underlining his words. 

“I’m Naruto and I kinda touched the sword you’re sealed in and somehow I came here, I don’t really understand it myself” Naruto replied, he tried a tone of levity but Kurama only snarled in response. 

The fox didn’t seem appeased by Naruto’s answer, he lowered his head so he was at eye line with him, glaring at him. There was no warmth in his eyes. “Naruto – why do you smell like her? Like the bitch.” He spat ‘the bitch’ like the words were made of venom. 

Naruto looked back, confused. “The bitch?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed. He was furiously filtering through who he could possibly be referring to. 

Kurama punctuated his words by giving Naruto a strong sniff, “Kushina, you smell like Kushina. Brat, just who are you?” 

“Kushina? Oh yeah y- Hey! Don’t call my Mother a bitch!” 

“Mother?” Kurama repeated, surprised, “Impossible, she and her son died years ago. I killed them. Who are you really?” 

Kurama was getting angry, Naruto needed to retcon the situation. “I am her son; my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I’m just from an… alternate dimension – and from the future, sort of.” Naruto faltered as he explained, saying it out loud really felt ridiculous. 

Kurama roared, “Do you take me for some kind of fool, child?” 

“I promise you, it’s true!” 

Kurama only looked at Naruto in disdain. Naruto wasn’t doing a very good job at being convincing. 

“If I was lying would I know your real name, Kurama?” Naruto knew he was toeing a very fine line here. There were many ways this conversation could go, and most of them didn’t end well. 

Kurama whipped his head around, eyes wide in shock. “How the fuck do you know that, child.” He growled. 

Naruto raised his hands up in a sign of peace, trying to maintain a handle on the conversation. “The you that I knew trusted me enough to tell me.” 

Kurama only narrowed his eyes at Naruto, still not entirely convinced. “And why would I have trusted the likes of you?”

“We were partners.” 

“Partners?” Kurama repeated, incredulously. 

“Yeah.” Naruto continued, “I was your jinchuuriki.” 

Kurama burst into laughter. “Impossible.” 

“No, it’s not.” Naruto sighed. He knew this was going to be hard but he felt like he was going round in circles. “In my time you killed my Mother and Father, not my Mother and me like you did here. Minato had just enough time to seal you into me before he died.” 

Kurama still eyed Naruto with suspicion. 

Naruto knew what he had to do, knew Kurama wouldn’t come around any other way. Just one brief conversation was never going to get him to trust him when it took Naruto 17 years to do it the first time. 

Naruto knew he had to strike carefully too, he could not afford to miss. If he did, Kurama wouldn’t understand what he was trying to do and think he was trying to attack, and Naruto knew that would only end in disaster. 

Naruto gathered his chakra and prepared to perform the jutsu as inconspicuously as he could. “Hey, listen Kurama, I kind of knew this was going to happen. I think the you that I knew did too, which is why he taught me how to do this in the first place.” Naruto had used this same jutsu on Nagato, so surely it would work on Kurama too. “So I hope you don’t mind getting a taste of your own medicine.” 

Naruto launched himself forward as quickly as he could. Naruto thanked God that Kurama had lowered his face to Naruto’s level, he would never would have made it to Kurama’s head unscathed. He jabbed two fingers onto the fox’s forehead, right between the eyes, and the jutsu started.

Just like with Nagato, Naruto could pick and choose what memories to show, but this time around Naruto almost thought it fitting that he see his whole life - they spent it together after all. 

No matter how many times he did this, it never got any less miserable. Wading through old memories, watching your friends die over and over, Naruto hated it but knew it was what needed to be done. 

Pulling away, Naruto let himself fall back to the ground, scrambling away several paces to put distance between them. He had no idea how Kurama was going to react to the influx of new memories

He didn’t react well, it turned out. Kurama started thrashing against his cage, Naruto could see the metal carving bruises and gashes across his skin. The cage rocked, straining at the joints to keep the fox contained.

“Kurama!” Naruto yelled.

“Brat, you dare show me that! You show me the freedom I could have experienced, are you here to taunt me?”

“I might be able to get you out.” Naruto said calmly, voice as level as he could make it. He didn’t want to offer false promises, so he emphasised the ‘might’, but Naruto felt pretty confident. “Only if you promise to work with me.” Naruto continued.

Kurama stilled with another growl. Naruto raised his eyebrows at the fox, not going to continue until he calmed down. This needed to be a level-headed conversation. Naruto had been well-acquainted with how wild and violent a younger Kurama could be.

Slowly, Kurama lowered his head, a signal he was backing down for a moment. Naruto nodded back slowly. 

“I need to see the seal that is keeping you here. I don’t know if I can fully release you from the sword, but there is a possibility that I can get you out of that cage.” 

Kurama regarded Naruto before carefully nodding. Closing his eyes for a moment, Kurama breathed in and, as he did, the cage began to light up. The seals revealing themselves, winding like vines across the bars. 

In the dark, they looked ethereal, glowing softly golden. Up close, Naruto saw that the seals were a mess. There were so many little mistakes, it was so obviously a slap bang job. The characters were arranged so haphazardly it made Naruto cringe away – he’d never seen such an unstable seal, and for a job so important. He’d have to reprimand his Father for doing such a shoddy job when he found a way back. 

Naruto walked up to the cage, gently stroking the bars, inspecting the seals closer. He traced the designs with his finger carefully, calculating his next steps. This was going to have to take all of Naruto’s concentration to pull off, and even then Naruto knew it was a risk. 

Naruto stilled, taking in a measured breath and stealing his gaze. Kurama had stayed largely silent, eyes calculating but calm. The influx of memories seemed to have settled in now and Kurama had begun to relax a little in Naruto’s presence, especially given what Naruto was trying to do for him. 

Naruto’s eyes seemed to unfocus, gaze going off somewhere distant as he began to concentrate. The seal had so much trapped energy that he couldn’t just remove it without risking all that energy blowing up in his face. He needed to find some way of redirecting that power and maybe making it useful, it was an incredibly intricate and risky manoeuvre but Naruto had never been one to be perturbed by low odds. 

Slowly the glowing characters started to fade out, curling off of the bars as the seal was dismantled piece by piece. A bead of sweat made its way down Naruto’s brows, both from the mental exertion and from the fact that it was still so bloody hot here. 

The heat was clouding Naruto’s mind, it made it hard to concentrate on what he needed to do. He blinked furiously as the sweat trickled into his eyes, making it that much harder to see what he was doing. 

And then it started to go wrong. 

The characters were falling away too fast, the seal was degrading at a higher rate than Naruto could control. 

If the seal completely disappeared this whole place, and undoubtedly himself and Kurama with it, would be blown to smithereens. Naruto had no idea what the repercussions of that would be in the real world, and he didn’t really want to try and find out either.

He needed to redirect the flow of the seal or he was in big trouble, he just didn’t know what to do. His eyes darted around wildly, trying to find some sort of inspiration. 

Kurama had picked up on Naruto’s obvious panic and had begun cowering away from him, tails bristling and curling around him protectively, “You better know what the fuck you’re doing.” he hissed at Naruto in warning.

Naruto didn’t have time to give the fox an answer, he was handling a ticking time-bomb here. 

In a moment of blind panic (or momentary genius), Naruto stomped his foot down at the base of the cage. The characters from the seal continued falling off of the bars, but then started snaking their way up Naruto’s leg. Naruto wanted to redirect them to his own old seal that had held the Kyuubi once before. He wasn’t trapping Kurama in him again, he was just using himself as a power storage of sorts. Naruto had no idea what the repercussions of doing this would be but it was better than the whole place going up in smoke. 

Naruto winced once the two seals connected, his stomach beginning to glow as the old, dormant seal on his stomach sprouted back into life. It was a burning sensation, like fire ants crawling their way over his skin, winding their way up his leg and onto his stomach, where they burrowed their way under his skin. 

Naruto couldn’t help but let out a cry of pain when the last of the seal crawled into his skin, finishing the seal with a flurry of light. It felt like someone had taken a hot branding stick and twisted it into his stomach, he could feel the skin around the seal pop and blister with the heat. 

Naruto doubled over as soon as it was done, gasping for breath. 

Kurama looked down at him confused and concerned, less for Naruto’s condition and more for what Naruto’s condition meant for himself. 

Kurama edged forward, the cage was still standing but he knew that the seal was gone. With a tentative paw, he pushed gently against one of the sides. Then, the four walls collapsed, crashing to the ground with a cacophonous bang. Kurama stared wide eyed at the now broken cage, and then down at Naruto who was still catching his breath on the floor. 

Slowly, he took his first steps out of the cage, the first time he’d tasted any sort of freedom in around two decades. He felt his muscles complain at the sudden movement, but it was a welcome ache, it was an ache that spoke of liberty. 

“Boy, you…” Kurama spoke, still surprised that Naruto had actually followed through with his promise.

“I said I could get you out.” Naruto coughed, a wry smile on his lips. 

Kurama clicked his tongue, “I am will not be indebted to a human.” 

“Ah, you’re welcome, Kurama.” Naruto replied, sarcastically. He knew he would never get a thanks from the fox, he was still the same Kurama that Naruto had known after all. 

Naruto stood up, brushing himself off. Then, he rolled up his t-shirt to regard the seal on his stomach, clenching the fabric between his teeth so he could fully explore it. It was just like his old one, just updated a little. Visually, it looked much the same, it would take a trained eye to notice the subtle but important changes to the characters. 

“What did you do?” Kurama asked, voice wary.

Naruto let the fabric drop from his mouth, shirt falling back into place. “I’m not entirely sure, yet.” He admitted.

“You’re not sure?” Kurama roared, “Are you an idiot?”

Naruto held up his hands in defense, “Hey, hey I’m sure it’s not that bad. Let’s all calm down, yeah?” 

Kurama still bared his teeth, not yet placated. 

“Listen.” Naruto said, “I mostly know what’s happened.”

“Mostly.” Kurama repeated with a click of his tongue.

Naruto ignored him, “You’re still contained within the sword, so you’re not entirely free. But I changed the way in which you’re sealed here, that’s why the cage is gone. My Dad just wanted you locked here, he didn’t think about how to direct your power.” 

Kurama nodded, a look of disdain crossing his eyes at Naruto’s reference to his Father. 

“But, basically I didn’t have anywhere to direct your power and if it didn’t go somewhere then it would have blown up, probably killing the both of us in the process.” Naruto continued with a casual shrug. 

“Killed us? You conveniently left that out before you started!” 

Naruto just shrugged again, “You’re out of that cage aren’t you?” 

Kurama harrumphed, conceding that Naruto had a point there. 

Naruto grinned and Kurama rolled his eyes. “Now what?” Kurama asked. 

Naruto looked away, sheepishly, “Uh, I don’t really know. You know how I can get out of here?”


	27. Energy Is Never Lost, Just Redirected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kakashi.” Naruto said, pointing at the man’s hand that was still held protectively to his chest, “Your hand, what happened while I was out?” 
> 
> Kakashi looked down at his hand, “I was kind of hoping you would be able to answer that question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back home! I had a nice long car journey back to formulate my plans for the next few chapters.
> 
> Tbh the actually logic behind what I'm going for here probably doesn't make sense but just go with it. I just wanted Naruto to use a sword I just think they're neat. So he gets Kurama's powers but also a sword! Best of both worlds
> 
> Still don't own these characters

Slowly, Naruto blinked his eyes open. He was staring up at the ceiling of the Hokage’s office. His head was spinning and his eyes were refusing to focus. 

When they did, he was met with Minato and Kakashi staring down at him, concern written across their faces. They scrambled back a few paces when Naruto began to move, something like apprehension in their postures. 

Naruto’s head ached like it was on the verge of a migraine, he could feel his own heartbeat behind his eyelids, and Naruto moved to bring his hand up to press against his eyes in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. 

As soon as he did, though, he realised he had his hands firmly clenched around something. Looking down he realised it was the sword, his knuckles going white with how hard he was gripping it. 

Naruto stared perplexed down at the sword, and then up at Minato and Kakashi. The two were staring back at him with just as much confusion. The last Naruto remembered, he had just skimmed his hand over the sword, he didn’t remember at all bringing it crashing down with him as he blacked out. 

Naruto flexed his fingers out, feeling them ache, before gripping the hilt again, dragging it up with him as he moved to stand up.

The world span for a moment and his whole body ached like he had just ran a marathon. Naruto groaned as he felt his joints pop in protest with the sudden movement. 

Minato and Kakashi shared a concerned look before joining Naruto and standing up as well. As Kakashi went to move, Naruto noticed he was holding one of his arms weirdly - he was using his non-dominant arm to help himself up, while the other was pressed up against his chest, his hand laying limp. That was when Naruto noticed that Kakashi’s palm was glaring red, puffy and angry like it had been burnt. Naruto didn’t remember Kakashi having that before, he definitely would have noticed. 

Kakashi followed Naruto’s gaze down to his hand and then back up to Naruto, a confusing emotion swimming behind his eyes that Naruto couldn’t decipher, it looked something akin to guilt. 

“What- what happened?” Naruto stuttered, his voice coming out hoarse. 

The pair were silent for a moment before Kakashi replied, “I don’t really know.” 

“Naruto, you…” Minato started before trailing off, lost for words. 

“Kakashi.” Naruto said, pointing at the man’s hand that was still held protectively to his chest, “Your hand, what happened while I was out?” 

Kakashi looked down at his hand, “I was kind of hoping you would be able to answer that question.” 

“Naruto, the Kyuubi.” Minato tried again, “What did you do? You just… burst into flames.” 

Naruto whipped his head around to face Minato, eyes wide. “Flames?” 

“Yeah,” Kakashi answered for him, “soon after you fainted. I tried to grab you, I thought it was hurting you and instead it just…” Kakashi trailed off, waving his inflamed hand loosely. 

Naruto stared down at the floor for a moment. “Flames.” He muttered more to himself than anything. Then, he whipped his head up again, “The flames, describe them to me.” He said, urgently. 

Kakashi and Minato startled for a moment at the insistence of Naruto’s question. “Uh, they covered your entire body.” Kakashi tried, “You glowed yellow?” He sounded like he didn’t believe his own words. “But it didn’t seem to hurt you, it was more like it was protecting you.” 

Naruto stared back down at the floor, processing Kakashi’s words. That sounded like his nine-tails chakra mode, but was that even possible? He’d been unable to do that since Kurama had sacrificed himself for him back in his own time. 

Was that when he’d transferred the seal to himself? He thought he’d made it so he had just redirected the flow of energy, not so that he was going to be able to access that power as well, but he must have if he had gone into Kurama mode. 

“You look like you recognise that.” Minato said, cautiously. 

Naruto looked up to lock eyes with Minato and nodded. He knew he had to be careful with what he said here, he didn’t think his father would like him using the Kyuubi’s power. Minato despised Kurama with a passion. 

Minato cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrows as if urging Naruto to explain. 

“It’s-“ Naruto faltered, “It’s Kurama’s chakra, I think. I didn’t think it would be possible but-“ 

“Kurama?” Minato prompted, confused.

Naruto looked away, “The Kyuubi’s chakra.” He admitted.

Minato stared dumbfounded at Naruto, “You- what?” 

Naruto worried at his bottom lip, he knew his father wasn’t going to like what he was about to tell him. “I think, because I was the jinchuuriki, when I touched the sword, I kind of went… into the sword.” 

He looked over at Minato and Kakashi who just looked more confused if anything. “I saw him, Kurama, the Kyuubi - in there. I saw the seal that was confining him there.” Naruto moved to point a finger in Minato’s direction, “It was a terrible seal by the way, you really should brush up on your sealing skills.” 

Minato’s brow furrowed, confused as to what exactly he was being accused of. Naruto just laughed it off. 

“Anyway, the seal was unstable. Trapping all of the nine-tails’ power like that was a terrible idea, it was destroying the Kyuubi, and then building up all of his power like a bomb just waiting to go off.” 

Minato and Kakashi just blinked at that, “I had… no idea.” Minato said quietly. 

Naruto smiled at his father, “No, if you didn’t see the seal yourself then it would be impossible to know.” Naruto sighed, twiddling his thumbs, “So, I kind of removed the seal.” 

Minato sweatdropped, “You did what?” He exclaimed, toying between anger and disbelief. “You could have just released the nine-tails on the village again!” 

“No, wait not like that.” Naruto said quickly, trying to interject before Minato could get any angrier. “The Kyuubi is still sealed within the sword, I just changed it so it wasn’t going to blow up in everyone’s faces.” 

Minato was still looking at Naruto suspiciously. Kakashi just looked bewildered. 

“So what part of this process caused you to burst into flames, Naruto?” Minato asked, a warning in his tone. He knew there was something Naruto had yet to tell them.

Naruto looked away sheepishly, “I kind of messed up, just a little bit, when I was removing the seal. I kind of… had to seal some of Kurama’s powers in me.” 

Minato’s mouth flapped open and shut like a fish, struggling to properly find the words. 

“It’s not- I don’t think it’s anything bad.” Naruto stumbled, trying to reassure Minato, who had turned pale. “I didn’t think I was going to be able to use his chakra, but maybe I can. When he was still sealed in me-“ Naruto paused to roll up his t-shirt to reveal his stomach. The seal was back in place, it had disappeared when Kurama had been removed from him, but now it was back and just as thick, dark and obnoxious as he remembered. Minato and Kakashi’s eyes shot open in surprise as they saw the seal splayed across Naruto’s abs. “- We worked together, he let me borrow his chakra to fight, I called it the nine-tails chakra mode or Kurama mode.” 

Naruto looked down at his stomach, a hand caressing the seal almost fondly. He’d gotten so used to having it that, when he lost it, he’d almost been sad. Looking up, he saw that Minato’s and Kakashi’s eyes were still firmly trained in disbelief at his seal. “Oh! This isn’t new, this is the old jinchuuriki seal, you just couldn’t see it before. You actually put this on me, Dad.” 

Minato looked up at Naruto in disbelief. “I did what?”

“Yeah.” Naruto continued, nonchalantly. “You sealed the Kyuubi in me just after I was born.” 

Minato just blinked, stunned. Naruto waved his hands, dismissing the topic. He didn’t really want to have to talk to his father about his own death, he didn’t think it felt right. 

“But, if I’m guessing right from what you’re telling me, I guess my old jinchuuriki powers were awakened with Kurama’s chakra. Or, something like that, I don’t quite understand myself.” 

Naruto let his t-shirt fall again, covering his seal once more. 

“So, you’re working with the Kyuubi?” Minato asked. While not saying anything inherently bad about it, his tone conveyed a certain sense of distaste for his actions. 

“I- yeah. I know it sounds bad, but I can control it, I can control Kurama. We were… friends.” 

Minato looked at Naruto incredulously, the idea of being friends with the nine-tails sounding absurd. 

Naruto looked down at the sword in his hand again. He bought it up to inspect it. It was a beautiful sword. The sheath was a deep red, gold engravings swirling like vines up its length. 

“There’s still somethings I don’t quite know about this.” Naruto said, flipping the sword around in his hands.

Minato and Kakashi were still eyeing him warily. Minato especially, still not comfortable with this new development. 

Then, Naruto moved to unsheathe the sword. Gripping the handle and ripping the sword free.

“Naruto, no!” Minato yelled.

Naruto promptly burst into flames again.


	28. Fête de Trop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi let out an audible sigh of relief, while Naruto laughed nervously. 
> 
> Minato just looked unimpressed.
> 
> “Naruto, you-“ Minato started, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, “You can’t just –do- that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearly at 900 kudos jesus christ thank you (ノ﹏ヽ) 
> 
> Naruto gets reprimanded by Minato and Kakashi tries to take Naruto's mind off of it - that's it that's the chapter
> 
> Still don't own these characters

Naruto stared down at his hands, the sword and sheath held tight. The sword was engulfed in flames, licking down the blade in hues of yellow, gold and white hot heat. 

He could feel Kurama’s chakra running through him, warm and familiar. Even if it wasn’t quite the same Kurama that he had known, the feeling hadn’t changed. He could feel the thrum of power under his skin, flowing down into the sword, feeling as if it was just an extension of himself. 

A smirk graced his lips as he closed his eyes, he could hear Kurama in his mindscape, confused as to how he’d gotten there and what the fuck was going on. Understandably, Naruto probably hadn’t explained the situation to the fox in the most succinct way. 

Naruto stared down at the rest of him. Nine-tails chakra mode – Kurama mode – it looked just like he remembered. He hadn’t in his wildest dreams thought that he would be able to get this back. Naruto watched as the white flames flickered and licked up his sleeve, dancing dangerous and beautiful. It felt right.

Looking up, Naruto was met with the horrified expressions of Kakashi and Minato. 

“Naruto- you-“ Kakashi stuttered. 

Naruto beamed back. 

The smile promptly dropped when he heard the commotion outside. Guards were shouting, he could hear loud, heavy footfalls quickly approaching the door. 

Naruto swore – his chakra. He hadn’t considered the fact that he had just casually unleashed a wave of the Kyuubi’s chakra across the village. 

Minato whipped his head to the door and then back at Naruto, “Naruto!” He called, raising a hand to the blonde, signalling him to stop whatever he was currently doing. 

Naruto blinked a couple of times before nodding. 

He sheathed the sword, and Kurama mode promptly fell away. His skin returned back to normal, a few flames flickering around the hilt entrance, the only sign that anything had even happened. 

The sword clicked into place just as the door to the office busted open, several ANBU guards falling into the room, shouts on the tip of their tongues. 

“Hokage-sama! Are you okay? We-“

“That chakra! It felt-“

“Did something happen? Did-“ 

They all fell quiet as they finally took stock of the room. Naruto had quickly hidden the sword behind him, leaning back to rest against the Hokage’s desk in a façade of leisure. 

“Men?” Minato questioned, voice steady, as if nothing had happened. This was about to be a test of the man’s acting skills. 

The guards blanched, the room looked untouched, the three men standing in the room like any normal meeting. They stumbled over their words, confused. They couldn’t all have been mistaken, they were sure that they had felt-

“Sir!” One of the guards, a man in a cat mask, finally spoke up. “We thought we felt an unusual disturbance in chakra coming from your office.” 

Minato looked at the guard, and then back at Naruto and Kakashi who gave their best faux-blasé shrug back at him. “I am unsure what chakra you are referring to Cat-san. I can ensure you that I am perfectly fine, you can stand down.” 

The ANBU, shifted on their feet for a moment, unsure. Minato gave them the best reassuring smile that he could muster. He hoped they didn’t notice the vein popping on his forehead as he forced his eyes closed in a mask of informality. 

The guards shared a look between them, before excusing themselves awkwardly, “We are incredibly sorry for the disturbance, sir.” The Cat ANBU said, bowing first to Minato and then to Kakashi and Naruto, “And to you as well, Hatake-san, Namikaze-san.” 

Kakashi and Naruto nodded back, saying nothing as they watched the guards shuffle out of the office. They waited until they knew that the door was completely shut before relaxing again. 

Kakashi let out an audible sigh of relief, while Naruto laughed nervously. 

Minato just looked unimpressed.

“Naruto, you-“ Minato started, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, “You can’t just –do- that.” 

Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, “Ah, yeah, I’m sorry. I hadn’t… thought of that.” 

Minato scrubbed his hands roughly over his face, gathering his thoughts. “Listen, I don’t think there is anything I can do to dissuade you from working with the Kyuubi. I’m not in a position to do that, either. But, just- Don’t use it like that, I can’t keep your identity hidden otherwise. There’s not much even I can say to people if you suddenly feel like the Nine-tails out of nowhere.” His voice was resigned and slightly strained, like there was more that he wanted to say but had decided against it. 

Naruto nodded, feeling a bit like a reprimanded child. 

Kakashi was looking elsewhere as Naruto was scolded, his gaze on the now-empty space on the wall where the sword usually rested. He raised a finger to point, “Uh, are you going to…. Keep the sword, Naruto?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess.” Naruto replied, staring down at the sword again. 

Kakashi regarded Naruto for a moment before shifting his gaze over to Minato. “You might want to do something about that.” Kakashi pointed at the empty space behind the desk, “People might freak out if they think the Kyuubi’s sword just disappears.” 

Minato nodded, raising a hand to scratch at his chin while he thought. 

“Oh!” Naruto interrupted before Minato could answer. “Leave that to me, I have an idea.” 

Kakashi and Minato watched silently as Naruto slapped his hand onto his forearm in the now-familiar motion to draw out his old long sword from the seal on his arm. Without a word of explanation, Naruto applied a henge to the sword, letting it slowly change form so that it matched the appearance of the Kyuubi sword. With a smug, self-congratulating smile Naruto moved behind the desk again to place it in the holder on the wall. For all intents and purposes, it looked like absolutely nothing had changed. 

“That’s- Yes, that’s one way around it.” Kakashi said, almost impressed. 

Naruto then took the actual Kyuubi sword in one hand and hid it away in the seal in his arm. Kakashi watched that actually impressed. 

“God, I should get you to show me how to use sealing some time.” Kakashi said. 

\------

Later that evening found Naruto and Kakashi lying in bed together. Kakashi was all long limbs, splayed out haphazardly across the rumpled sheets, while Naruto hung off his side, legs and arms weaving over and under, clinging onto Kakashi protectively. Naruto’s head rested on Kakashi’s bare chest, the blonde breathing in time with Kakashi’s heartbeat. 

The pair found they fit together like two halves of a jigsaw puzzle. Naruto had crawled into the crevasses of Kakashi’s heart and firmly set up shop. Like two true halves of a whole, where one went, the other was soon to follow. Kakashi found he smelt like Naruto now, so even if he wasn’t physically next to him, his presence was still noticed. 

Naruto had also thoroughly weaselled his way into Kakashi’s home. Naruto left his presence in all his little idiosyncrasies across the flat. His habit to leave half-drunk cups of coffee in every room he went in, his shoes scattered orderlessly at the door. It was in the way that Kakashi’s once-empty wardrobe was now filled, half with Kakashi’s clothes, all neatly hung on individual hangers, and half with Naruto’s, slung in carelessly, half the clothes ending up on the floor of the wardrobe than on the actual hangers. Half the toiletries in the bathroom were Kakashi’s and the other half were Naruto’s. 

And, if Kakashi used Naruto’s shampoo when the other was away, because he missed him and the smell made him feel less lonely, then no one had to know. 

Now, though, Kakashi was carding his fingers aimlessly through Naruto’s hair. Naruto leaning into the gentle touch, almost purring like a cat. The silence between them was comfortable. 

Naruto still felt the need to break it.

“Do you hate that I’m using the Kyuubi’s power too?” 

“Hm?” Kakashi’s voice was low and sleepy. 

“I can tell that Minato doesn’t like it, that I’m using Kurama’s powers I mean.” 

Kakashi was silent for a moment. “If it’s what you need to do, then I’m okay with it. Sensei, he just… He’s lost a lot because of the Kyuubi. He just needs some time to come to terms with it.” 

Naruto nodded silently, his finger tracing circles on Kakashi’s chest absent-mindedly. 

Naruto had faced backlash for using the Kyuubi’s power before, this was nothing new, but it was the fact that it was Minato, his own father, that was against it that made it hurt more than usual. 

It wasn’t like he could choose between them. Kurama had become his partner, a constant in his life that he could rely on, that wasn’t something Naruto could just ignore. But Minato was his father. He finally had a chance at a relationship with his dad, something Naruto had yearned for since childhood. 

“Hey.” Kakashi’s voice cut through Naruto’s moment of melancholy. His hand came to caress the side of Naruto’s face, leading the blonde up to face Kakashi. “It’s fine, he just needs time.” Kakashi repeated. 

Naruto nodded, letting his eyes slip closer as Kakashi guided him in for a kiss. 

They hadn’t put a label on their relationship, Naruto would almost be embarrassed to use the word ‘boyfriends’, but Naruto found he was content with the way they were for the moment. 

No matter how many times they kissed, Naruto still found he revelled in Kakashi’s taste. The softness of the man’s lips, the fire that stirred in his gut any time that he deepened the kiss, pressed a little harder against him. 

Naruto felt Kakashi’s hand snake its way down Naruto’s back as Kakashi opened his mouth into the kiss a little more. Kakashi was trying to take Naruto’s mind off of his predicament with Minato, and he was doing a stellar job at it. 

Naruto’s mind always clouded over in moments like this, like he had tunnel vision and the only thing he could see was Kakashi. His smell, his taste, the feeling of his hands on him. The way his hands trailed over his bare skin, leaving trails of fire in their wake. His whole body hummed, pleasure thrumming beneath his skin, spreading hot and fast like a wildfire.

Kakashi pulled away first, a little out of breath, and placed a quick peck to the end of Natuto’s nose.

The feeling tickled, and Naruto let out a breathy giggle. 

The pair settled back into their previous position, this time with Naruto’s face buried in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi stretched to turn the light off, letting darkness settle over the room, ready for bed. 

“Thank you.” Naruto mumbled quietly, muffled against Kakashi’s skin. 

Kakashi just hummed, pulling Naruto that little bit closer.


	29. Mistakes of My Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto didn’t get enough time to prepare himself before he felt something run straight into his chest. 
> 
> Looking down he was met with a head of pink hair, a little red bow loosely tied through. Then, he was met with a pair of bright green eyes blinking up at him, all innocent and confused. A flush running across their cheeks and nose. 
> 
> It was Sakura. A young, tiny Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// panic attacks
> 
> Have some more Naruto whump bc I like to make my favourites suffer (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> I also have a habit of ending chapters with someone passing out but you know what it's too late for me to change now.

“How’d you like your eggs this morning?” 

“Hm?” Naruto rubbed sleepily at his eyes. He’d barely been awake five minutes; he wasn’t quite ready to think about food. “I don’t mind, but scrambled would be fine, I guess.” 

Kakashi hummed from the kitchen, leaving Naruto to finish getting up while he started cooking. Kakashi’s schedule for the day was free so he’d offered to cook. Naruto, on the other hand, had been given a pile of errands to run this morning by Minato. He still wasn’t allowed back on active missions just yet and it was the only way he found he could make himself useful. Naruto was glad for something to do, but he was still allowed to grumble at being made into a glorified paperboy. 

“What’s Minato got you doing this morning?” Kakashi asked, setting down a steaming plate of scrambled eggs on toast in front of Naruto, as he settled himself at the table. 

Naruto sighed, “The usual again. I’ve been put in charge of updating all the mission rosters, which means I have to go to every single outpost. It’s going to take me hours.” Naruto bemoaned, he felt exhausted and he hadn’t even started yet. 

Kakashi chuckled, “You did ask for it, you know? I heard how you complained to Minato about being bored.” 

“Yeah, but I wanted something fun to do.” Naruto whined, bottom lip stuck out in a pout, “Like missions and stuff, not this” He gestured dismissively to the bag stuffed with papers that was lying by the sofa. 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blonde, “Tsunade said you shouldn’t be going out on any missions for a good few weeks yet.” 

Naruto groaned, leaning back on his chair in an undignified slump, “I’m fine aren’t I?” Naruto punctuated his words by putting swinging his arms around in front of him. “I heal quick anyway, and with the Kyuubi’s chakra back I’m sure I’ll be even faster.” 

“Naruto, you do remember you were in a coma for months, right?” Kakashi admonished.

Naruto waved him off, “Yeah, well whatever, that was in the past. Look I’m all good, right?” 

Kakashi let out an amused huff, turning his attention back to his breakfast, “Well, take that up with Tsunade and not me, hm?” 

Naruto groaned again, letting his head slump forward. He knew that would never work. 

Kakashi turned to look at the clock, “Hey, what time were you supposed to be out again?” 

Naruto looked over to the clock, “Oh, shit!” Naruto swore, suddenly scrambling away from the table – he was supposed to have started about 15 minutes ago. 

Kakashi stayed put, casually finishing his breakfast as Naruto rushed around him. Kakashi leaned back in his chair, hands cradling his cup of coffee with an amused smirk on his face. 

“Alright, I’ll be back later.” Naruto called, slightly out of breath from rushing, as he headed towards the door. “Oh, hang on.” Naruto said suddenly, remembering something. 

Naruto ran back into the flat and over to Kakashi, leaning down and giving Kakashi a quick kiss. “See you in a bit, enjoy your morning.” Naruto said softly - he couldn’t leave without properly saying goodbye. 

Kakashi huffed, Naruto was always the same. Kakashi bought his hand up to smooth out Naruto’s bedhead, then turning down his uneven collar. He still looked like a mess, but he at least didn’t look like he’d rolled out of bed quite as badly as before. “Yeah, see you later.” Kakashi replied.

Naruto gave Kakashi a blinding grin, before heading back out of the door with a wave. 

\-----

A couple hours later found Naruto wandering through the centre of Konoha, a pen stuck firmly in his mouth as he pondered over his to-do list with a furrowed brow.

It was nearing mid-day and he’d barely been to half of the places he needed to. Every outpost he’d gone to he’d ended up being cornered into conversation. It wasn’t like that was unpleasant, he’d actually been pleasantly surprised to find Asuma and Guy on watch duty at the southern tower, but he did end up wasting around forty minutes talking with them. Forty minutes that he should have been spending making his way to the next tower. And then, when he’d gotten to the next tower, he’d stumbled into Genma and Raido. They’d then distracted him for another good thirty minutes. 

And so here Naruto was, having barely done any actual work and starting to get hungry. Naruto surmised that, if anyone asked, he could just use the whole coma thing as an excuse. People didn’t really want to argue with someone who had been in a coma, it normally reflected badly on them even if they knew Naruto was just pretending. 

So, Naruto wandered down the main road, pondering on where he should go for lunch. He knew he would probably just end up at Ichiraku’s again, but he liked to pretend he’d given it some thought. 

Even though he knew he should be hurrying up, he still had a pile of work to get through, Naruto couldn’t help but slow down, savouring the moment. 

The novelty of being back in Konoha, all peaceful, normal and whole, hadn’t worn off yet. Naruto closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath through his nose, just appreciating it. The birds were chirping, a soft breeze rustled through his hair, and he could hear the distant laughter of children. There was no death, no destruction, no war. 

For the moment. 

Just as he turned down a small side street, Naruto heard a familiar voice and felt his stomach drop. 

“Ino, Sakura don’t do- No come back you two! And you, Sasuke stop pulling Kiba’s hair-“ 

It was Iruka’s voice. And the children, the ones he had just heard, they had to be- 

Naruto didn’t get enough time to prepare himself before he felt something run straight into his chest. 

Looking down he was met with a head of pink hair, a little red bow loosely tied through. Then, he was met with a pair of bright green eyes blinking up at him, all innocent and confused. A flush running across their cheeks and nose. 

It was Sakura. A young, tiny Sakura. 

Then, barrelling up behind her, was Ino. Her hair was short, sticking up in wild, dishevelled angles, a little green clip trying to hold it all together. She had her tongue sticking out between her lips, a look of determination on her pudgy face. 

“Sakura! Iruka-sensei can’t make us go back if he can’t catch us.” She called. The voice was so young, so high pitched and innocent, that Naruto could barely recognise it. 

Ino skidded to a stop, nearly colliding with Sakura’s back, as soon as she noticed Naruto’s presence. Her big blue eyes staring wide and startled back at him. 

Sakura had stumbled back a bit after running into him, blushing profusely in embarrassment. 

“Ah, Ino!” Sakura stammered, turning to look as her friend came up behind her. Then, she turned back and bowed, hurried and awkward, at Naruto. “Sorry, sir!” She said, before grabbing Ino’s hand and running on again. He could still hear Iruka shouting after them. 

Naruto hadn’t moved the entire time. Naruto could feel his heartbeat in his ears and his fingers started to tingle. He felt hot and cold all at once, sweat beginning to build on his brow. 

Then, as if it couldn’t get any worse, Iruka himself came rounding the corner, holding a tiny Sasuke and Kiba by their collars, one in each hand, holding them apart so they couldn’t reach each other anymore. The two were still squabbling, kicking and punching the air in protest. 

Naruto couldn’t help but stare at Sasuke. Hearing about them was one thing, actually seeing them was another. He’d met Shikamaru already, he knew that his friends were all children here, but it still made Naruto’s head spin. 

And Ino had called Iruka ‘sensei’. That meant they had to be in the academy now. The last time he had seen Shikamaru he had been too young to be in the academy. 

Naruto swallowed – Oh God, that meant- how long had it been since he’d come back? How much time had he wasted? 

Iruka was too preoccupied with keeping the bickering children apart, that he nearly walked right into Naruto as well. Given, Naruto had frozen, finding himself stuck in the middle of the path, unable to make himself move. 

Naruto’s vision began to blur, tunnelling. Everything felt like it was shrinking and expanding all at the same time. Like he was being suffocated, the air seemed to get stuck at the back of his throat, choking him. 

Sasuke.

He looked so different. He wasn’t exactly smiling, in fact he was currently scowling, throwing childish insults at Kiba who has returning them in full, but it was the glint in his eyes, the flush across his nose. How his skin was pink, and his cheeks were full. He looked healthy, like he should, like he was loved. The Sasuke he had known at that age would never have shown so much emotion. He would never have risen to Kiba’s bait like this. He would have shrugged them all off in favour of brooding alone. 

Naruto couldn’t believe it. He found himself choking back a sob, that arrived, suddenly welling up from his chest. His eyes beginning to tear up. 

His skin was tingling and sensitive. He was suddenly so aware of everything, of how his clothes felt against his skin. The collar of his t-shirt suddenly felt too constricting. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

Iruka had stopped, letting Sasuke and Kiba go, staring at Naruto with concern. “Uh, hey, Sir? Are you okay? You look kind of pale.” 

Iruka had always been a caring person. He had never been able to let someone go if they looked like they needed help. 

Right now, it was the last thing Naruto wanted. 

He didn’t think he could find the right words to tell Iruka that he was the whole reason Naruto was like this. 

Naruto’s vision began to narrow, white fizzling in from the corners. His whole body felt heavy, his knees weak, suddenly too tired to hold himself upright. 

Iruka’s hand shot out to catch him as his knees finally gave out beneath him, letting him down gently as he crumbled towards the floor. 

All Naruto could see when he looked up at Iruka was blood. 

Iruka’s death had been particularly gruesome. Bile rose up the back of Naruto’s throat just at the thought. 

Iruka was staring down at Naruto, eyes wide and troubled, but every time Naruto blinked all he could see was Iruka’s head, decapitated, pale, deep dark holes where his eyes should have been. 

Naruto was going to pass out, or vomit, he wasn’t sure in what order yet. 

He just knew he had to get out, away from here, away from Iruka and the children. His friends. 

Every time he looked at them they were replaced by corpses. 

Everywhere he looked there was blood. On the street. On his hands. 

There was a hand on his shoulder and it felt like it was burning, gripping too tight, constricting. He felt trapped.

He had to get away. 

“Hey, listen to me you need to breathe. Can you do that for me?” Iruka’s voice was distant in Naruto’s ears, muffled by the sound of his own thundering heartbeat. 

Naruto’s hands came up to press against his ears, his head felt like it was splitting apart. There was a ringing in his ears that sounded like screaming. 

He could feel his tears running hot and wet down his cheeks, dropping off the end of his shin to land on the pavement. When he looked down the teardrops looked like bloodstains. 

He could taste the blood on his tongue. There was a scream lodged somewhere in the back of his throat. 

Then his vision blacked out. He could feel his head hit the floor.

He could hear Iruka calling for help. Then, the pavement vibrated with incoming footsteps. 

Naruto found he couldn’t bring himself to care, he was suddenly very, very tired.


	30. You Were Good to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought he’d been doing pretty well, keeping it together all things considered. Turns out he’d just been hiding from the unescapable end, bottling his emotions up until the dam inevitably burst. 
> 
> Naruto shuffled closer, squishing his face into Kakashi’s shoulder as much as he could. Anything to hide the insufferable flush of embarrassment that was creeping up his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I can't believe i've written 30 chapters of this dumb little story lmao. I had the first chapter in my mind and thought I'd just kinda leave it at that or maybe do a couple more and..... here we are a month later and 30 chapters in. 
> 
> Wild man. Thank you to everyone whose still reading this I love and appreciate every comment and kudos you leave it's whats keeping me inspired ( ﾟ,_ゝﾟ)
> 
> still dont own these characters

When Naruto woke up he felt like he’d been hit by a train. 

His whole body was heavy, everything ached and his eyelids felt like someone had attached twenty tonne weights to them, it took all of his strength just to try and blink them open. 

Naruto couldn’t tell where he was, as his finer motor functions struggled to catch up to consciousness. He was lying on something soft, his hands darting out to feel about, not trusting his still-blurry eyesight to tell him anything useful. 

There were what felt like cushions, his hand didn’t have to go far before they fell off the edge of whatever he was on and then his hands touched a cool, wooden flooring. That must mean he was on a sofa – was it his sofa? 

“Yeah… I will let you know when he wakes up…. He’ll want a familiar place and people he’s used to so…. Yeah please don’t take it personally I’m sure it wasn’t y-“ 

There was a familiar voice drifting from nearby. He couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation to pick up any more context clues. 

Slowly, Naruto dragged himself up to a sitting position with a groan. Naruto let his forearm rest over his eyes, the lights feeling far too bright for his still pounding headache. Distantly he could hear the front door click shut and then footsteps coming towards him. 

Naruto shifted his arm down so he could peer beneath it with one eye, Kakashi was padding over to him. They were in their flat, and Kakashi was with him, at least he could take comfort in that. 

Kakashi was silent as shuffled over, falling onto the sofa next to Naruto. Naruto let his arm fall away from his face completely and he could tell by the slight wince on Kakashi’s face that he must look terrible. 

Kakashi’s eyes roamed over Naruto, he was still so pale. The ghostly pallor of his skin only served to accentuate the red underlining his eyes, still puffy and swollen from the tears. Naruto’s posture was like a wounded bird, back hunched and head barely standing up on its own. He looked impossibly small, as he wrapped the blanket Kakashi had lain over him as close to his body as he could. There was a multiplicity of emotions swimming in his eyes and each and every one hurt Kakashi to see. 

Sadness didn’t look good on Naruto. 

Still without a word, Kakashi bought a hand to caress Naruto’s cheek, thumb softly following the slope of his jaw. Then, he moved the hand to cup the back of the blonde’s head, drawing Naruto into an embrace. Kakashi’s chin rested on top of Naruto’s head, nose burrowing into his hair and taking a deep breath, drawing in Naruto’s familiar scent. 

Naruto let himself be man-handled. He fell bonelessly as Kakashi drew him in, letting his face fall into the familiar crook of Kakashi’s neck, forehead resting on the man’s shoulder. 

Kakashi still hadn’t uttered a single word, and Naruto didn’t want to have to be the one to initiate conversation. His memory was fuzzy, but he definitely knew that he’d just had a very public panic attack in front of some very small children and he was horribly embarrassed about it. 

Kakashi’s other hand snaked up and down Naruto’s back, rubbing comforting circles across the planes of his shoulder blades. There was a tension in Kakashi’s frame that Naruto hated, and he knew he was the cause of it. He never meant to make Kakashi worry about him, he never wanted anyone to worry about him. It wasn’t his natural disposition, to be this pitiful. He was supposed to be the protector, not the one who needed protecting. 

But here he was, enclosed in Kakashi’s arms, feeling like he would simply disintegrate if he was let go. He was fragile. 

He thought he’d been doing pretty well, keeping it together all things considered. Turns out he’d just been hiding from the unescapable end, bottling his emotions up until the dam inevitably burst. 

Naruto shuffled closer, squishing his face into Kakashi’s shoulder as much as he could. Anything to hide the insufferable flush of embarrassment that was creeping up his neck.

“Naruto.” Kakashi’s voice was nearly a whisper, muffled by Naruto’s hair. 

Naruto hated pity, but there was something else in Kakashi’s tone. It wasn’t pity, but a deep, gut-wrenching fear. 

“Naruto.” Kakashi repeated, a little louder this time. “God, don’t…” Kakashi’s voice trailed off, losing the words he wanted to say. 

-

Kakashi had decided to take a stroll. The day was nice, his schedule was free, and he thought he might as well. 

Nothing fancy, just a little gander through the centre of Konoha, maybe he’d buy himself some lunch, or bring home something nice from the markets to make dinner with for him and Naruto. 

The air was still and cool, citizens shuffled around him as he kept up his leisurely pace, it was peaceful.

Then he heard a commotion coming from a nearby side street. Two small children ran out, holding hands, out of the alleyway, away from the source of the disturbance. 

Kakashi let curiosity get the better of him. 

He was not expecting to see Naruto. 

He turned the corner just as Naruto fell. Something about the sight made Kakashi’s heart rise up the back of his throat. Kakashi had seen Naruto unconscious far too many times for his liking, and it seemed to get harder and harder to see the closer they got. 

He could hear Iruka trying to talk to Naruto, “Hey, breathe, I need you to breathe-“ 

Kakashi wasn’t really paying attention to the teacher’s words, too focused on the erratic heaving of Naruto’s shoulders, the way his whole frame was shaking. 

Then, all the life seemed to leave Naruto’s body, crumbling unencumbered into Iruka’s chest. 

Memories of the last time he’d seen Naruto fall like that crossed across Kakashi’s vision and he found his feet moving forward before he could fully understand what was going on. 

-

Kakashi closed his eyes as memories of the last hour filtered through his mind, making him draw the blonde in even tighter. 

“I don’t-“ The words got caught in the back of Kakashi’s throat, “I don’t want to see you lose consciousness like that ever again.” 

Naruto let out a huff of air, that wasn’t something Naruto could promise but he knew that’s not what this was about.

“I’m sor-“

“I’m not asking you to apologise, Naruto.” Kakashi interrupted before Naruto could even try it. “It’s not your fault.” 

Naruto didn’t know how to answer.

“Do you want to talk about it? That was- Did… Did Iruka do something?” This area was not Kakashi’s expertise but he cared about Naruto so he wanted to at least try, even if he was a stuttering, awkward mess while doing it. 

Naruto shook his head, “Iruka didn’t do anything, Kakashi.” He said, almost amused that Kakashi was willing to implicate anything to begin with. “It was just seeing him again. And I saw Sasuke. All my other friends were there too; it was just…. A lot. I didn’t have any time to prepare myself.” 

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. “You and Iruka,” Kakashi started, choosing his words carefully, “Were you close?” 

Naruto hesitated, then nodded. “Because of the Kyuubi, growing up I was hated by the village.” Naruto swallowed, even so many years later the memories of those times still struck a raw nerve. “Iruka was my teacher, he was one of the few who accepted me. He wasn’t perfect but he tried.” 

Kakashi just hummed. There was still so much about Naruto’s life that he didn’t know. He’d never had to consider what living as a Jinchuuriki would have been like, and hearing how Naruto had been treated made his chest twist uncomfortably. 

“I didn’t grow up having parents and so, Iruka, he sort of stepped in for that when he could.” 

That was another thing, Kakashi had never really fully realised the implications of the story Naruto told of the Kyuubi attack in his time. Instead of Minato, Naruto had been the sole survivor of his family in that attack. As distant as it had been at times, even Kakashi had grown up with his Dad. Naruto hadn’t even had that. 

“I’m sorry.” Kakashi whispered.

Naruto swatted at Kakashi’s shoulder, “Why are you apologising? You haven’t done anything.” 

“No, it’s just- I’m sorry you had to go through that.” 

Naruto just hummed. Kakashi bought his hand up to stroke through Naruto’s hair, gently petting the back of his head. 

“It wasn’t just Iruka.” Naruto continued, “It was everyone. I saw Sakura.” Naruto paused for a moment, “I saw Sasuke.” He said in a quieter voice. 

“They were your genin teammates, right?” 

Naruto nodded, he felt fresh tears begin to well in his eyes at the thought of Sasuke, the young Sasuke. “He looked so different. He looked so much better.” 

Kakashi didn’t say anything, but he felt the way his shoulder wetted, Naruto’s tears soaking through his t-shirt. 

“The way you talk about Sasuke… Were you ever- you two – a… thing?”

Naruto let out a surprised bark of laughter, even through the tears, “God, no. No it was never anything like that.” Naruto sniffed, bringing a hand to wipe at his cheeks. He let a soft smile grace his lips “No, he was just my best friend. We went through a lot so he- he meant a lot to me.” 

Kakashi hummed, embarrassed that he’d misinterpreted, even though Naruto seemed more amused at the suggestion that anything. 

Naruto seemed like he wanted to say more, so Kakashi stayed silent. He wasn’t prompting him to talk, but he was letting Naruto know that it was okay if he wanted to. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Naruto started speaking again, voice quiet and wistful, “Sasuke… He went through a lot; he was easily manipulated. He ended up defecting from the village in search of revenge. I obviously went after him.” 

Kakashi began stroking absent-mindedly at Naruto’s arm as he spoke.

“He ended up working for Akatsuki. He was supposed to be my enemy, he betrayed me, but I couldn’t bring myself to hate him.”

Kakashi nodded, understanding. 

“He tried to kill me.” Naruto said, quietly.

Kakashi froze. “He… what?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And you forgave him?” 

Naruto nodded. “No one else did, obviously. They wanted him dead.”

“Did… I? Want him dead?” Kakashi asked, hesitantly. 

Naruto paused for a moment. “You… It was hard to tell.” 

Kakashi stared ahead, blinking a few times, trying to understand. “What happened in the end?”

“I beat the sense back into him.” Naruto said, a touch of fondness in his tone. 

“I’m guessing you mean that literally?” Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded, letting out an amused chuckle. 

Silence settled back over the pair, still firmly locked in their embrace. Talking seemed to have taken Naruto’s mind off of things, colour seemed to be returning to his cheeks in increments. 

“I’m surprised that you could forgive him. After all of that, I mean-“ 

Naruto stiffened in Kakashi’s hold. Slowly, he lifted his head off of his shoulder to look at Kakashi. 

“What would you do?” Naruto asked, cautiously. “If you found out a friend betrayed you?” 

Kakashi thought for a moment, “I’m pretty certain you’ve asked me a similar question before.” Kakashi mused. 

Naruto said nothing. 

“Well, I guess it depends on what they’ve done. If what they’d done was unforgiveable, then I really don’t know what I’d do.” 

Naruto paused for a moment. “What would be… unforgiveable? For you?”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows for a moment, that was a weighted question. “God, I don’t know. That’s a hard thing to consider. I guess I’d have to say if they hurt the people I love. That’s the most unforgiveable thing to me.” 

Naruto slumped back into Kakashi’s neck. Shit. The more Kakashi talked, the harder Naruto was finding it to tell him the truth. 

Kakashi would find out about Obito eventually, and Naruto was dreading the day.

\-----

About a week later, and it was the dead of night. 

Naruto lay wide awake, Kakashi snoring peacefully next to him. 

It had taken a few days, but Naruto had decided he knew what he needed to do. And the time to do it was now. 

Naruto looked over at Kakashi. He watched as the moonlight filtered in through their curtains, the light falling softly on Kakashi’s profile. 

Naruto wanted to reach out, to caress Kakashi’s face, follow the sharp curve of his jawline with his thumb. He looked so handsome, so peaceful. 

Just looking at him made a pang of guilt rush through Naruto’s veins. Kakashi had told Naruto on multiple occasions to rely on him, to not to do everything by himself, and Naruto knew this was probably a bad idea, but he was already set in his ways. It was too late to back out now. 

Naruto pressed the lightest of kisses to Kakashi’s forehead, not daring to wake the man up in the slightest. 

And, as quietly as he could, Naruto slipped out of the open bedroom window. He broke out into a blind sprint as soon as his toes touched the ground below.


	31. Nothing's a Sure Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dog didn’t respond immediately, “There’s one that I know, but-“ 
> 
> “But what? What is it?”
> 
> “I might be wrong, the scent feels slightly different, but there is someone there that-“ Pakkun faltered for a second, “There is someone there that should be dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this was hard to write lmao I have no idea how to write fight scenes and thats a major plot point oopsies I don't make this easy for myself huh
> 
> Anyway big reveal and all that is rushing up now it's just that the whole obito/kakashi storyline makes my heart hurt and so I like revelling in the angst

Kakashi knew something was wrong from the moment he woke up. 

The bed was unusually cold. There were no arms circling round his waist, no chest pressed against his back, no other pair of legs entangled with his own. There was no Naruto. 

Most importantly there was no note. 

Normally, Naruto would either have told him he was leaving early the night before, or he would leave a note. This morning there were neither. 

Kakashi sat up, scanning frantically around the room for some sort of clue. Part of him hoping that Naruto would just walk back in the door, like Kakashi had just been overreacting. But there was no noise from the bathroom, or from the living room, just an unsettling silence falling heavy like a blanket over the whole flat. 

Kakashi scrambled out of bed and got dressed in record time. 

As he went, he noticed a couple of things - Naruto’s shoes were gone; his pyjamas had been folded neatly on the chair by the bedside table. Naruto had left voluntarily, and purposefully not told Kakashi where he was going. 

The thought left a feeling of disquiet sinking low and heavy to the bottom of his stomach. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Kakashi slapped his hands together to summon Pakkun. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to run after Naruto, maybe give him a good slap up the back of his head for worrying him, but he wouldn’t get very far if he didn’t have the slightest clue as to where he had gone.

The dog summon popped into existence with a puff of smoke, his usual disgruntled expression stuck firm and familiar on his muzzle. “Yo.” The dog said in a gruff voice. 

“Pakkun, I need your help.” Kakashi said, hoping he didn’t sound as panicked as he felt. Kakashi knew he was probably overreacting, that Naruto had genuinely just forgotten to leave a note and was fine, but there was a niggling voice in the back of his head that told him that this time something was very wrong. 

Kakashi had picked up Naruto’s pyjamas and now held them out towards the dog, “It’s Naruto - can you track him for me?” 

Pakkun had picked up on Kakashi’s obvious urgency and nodded, plodding forward to get a proper gauge on Naruto’s scent. Pakkun could pick up on the boy’s scent already, it was practically plastered to every nook and cranny of the small flat, but it was intermingled with Kakashi’s so it was hard to get an individual read on it. The pyjamas though were good enough, and immediately he could sense where the blonde had gone. 

Kakashi followed the dogs gaze as it went from the pyjamas and over to the open window. Kakashi swallowed, the only reason for Naruto to have gone out of the window was if he was trying to make as little noise as possible, almost as if he didn’t want Kakashi to know that he was leaving. That made the hairs on the back of Kakashi’s neck stand up, that was not a good sign. 

Kakashi nodded to Pakkun, and the pair shot off. Kakashi following Pakkun’s lead, first jumping out of the window, then stopping to take a quick sniff of the ground, then running off towards the village exit. 

\----

The further Pakkun took Kakashi away from the village, the more the dread piled up in Kakashi’s stomach. 

“What are you doing, Naruto?” Kakashi muttered to himself, voice tight. 

The boy was definitely getting a slap up the back of the head for this little stunt.

\-----

“Have you still got a good read of him?” Kakashi asked as they ran.

Pakkun nodded, “He’s not far, and he’s not alone.” 

Kakashi didn’t know how to respond – was that a good or a bad thing? “Is he with anyone familiar?” 

The dog didn’t respond immediately, “There’s one that I know, but-“ 

“But what? What is it?”

“I might be wrong, the scent feels slightly different, but there is someone there that-“ Pakkun faltered for a second, “There is someone there that should be dead.” 

\-----

Pakkun skidded to a halt a few miles later, Kakashi forcing himself to slam his own brakes on as to not run into the back of him. 

“He’s in the clearing ahead, but,” Pakkun turned to Kakashi, face serious, “You can sense those chakras, whoever he is with, they are unbelievably powerful. You can’t just charge in there.” 

Kakashi hated it, but he nodded. He had sensed it already a few miles back, it would have been impossible not to. His face had lit up when he had sensed Naruto’s presence, unharmed it seemed, but it had quickly fallen when he had sensed his company. There were multiple, formidable auras coming from the same place, and that familiar feeling of dread came flooding back. He couldn’t sense any signs of a fight yet, but it didn’t feel like it would be long. 

Kakashi cloaked his presence as well as he could, and slipped through the trees towards the clearing. 

\-----

Kakashi’s eyes first zeroed in on Naruto. He was stood directly below, and as Kakashi had sensed, unharmed. 

He had the Kyuubi’s sword out though, but it was still stowed safely in its hilt. Kakashi didn’t miss the way Naruto’s hand hovered over the handle, though, ready to rip it out should he need to. 

To his left was a woman that Kakashi didn’t recognise, donned in an Akatsuki cloak and what looked like a rose in her hair. Next to her were six men, also in Akatsuki cloaks, all with vibrant orange hair and an array of piercings. Kakashi remembered how Naruto had seemed to be protecting some of the members of the organisation, and judging by the way that Naruto was standing in front of them in an almost defensive stance, he guessed that these were those people.

What really raised Kakashi’s hackles, was the man stood on the opposite side of the clearing. Kakashi felt his skin prickle, his breathe hitching as an assault of memories flooded in- 

A hand through Naruto’s chest.

Naruto’s blood dripping from pointed fingers-

There, standing warily across from them, was the man in the orange, swirling mask. 

Pakkun was next to Kakashi, eyes firmly trained on the masked man. 

“Kakashi.” The dog said, almost like a warning. 

They had arrived mid conversation, and it was taking all of Kakashi’s concentration to try and understand the situation from the snippets he was getting, so he barely heard Pakkun’s words. 

“I have to confess, this is very unexpected of you Nagato, Konan.” The masked man said. It was the first time Kakashi had heard the man speak.

“There’s still time to change things, you don’t have to do this. You can trust Naruto.” The woman spoke up. Kakashi was surprised at her tone, her words, she sounded so confident in Naruto. Suddenly, Kakashi understood why he had gone to such lengths to protect her. 

“Maa, you know that isn’t true, Konan.” The man replied. 

Kakashi mentally clocked that for later – the woman was called Konan.

Kakashi wondered which of the ginger men was Nagato.

The tension in the area was thick, Kakashi could almost taste it, suffocating on it. Everyone was on edge, their bodies tense. Feet shifting on the ground, readying themselves, a fight nearing breaking point. 

Konan looked like she was about to speak again.

“Wait!” it was Naruto, suddenly cutting in, a hand shooting out in front of Konan, stopping her. 

Slowly, Naruto withdrew his hand, head turning away from Konan and up towards Kakashi’s position in the trees. Kakashi cursed silently. 

“Kakashi, come down. I know you’re up there. Bring Pakkun with you” He didn’t sound angry that Kakashi had followed him. He sounded almost sad. 

Pakkun and Kakashi shared a look before dropping down simultaneously, landing in a crouch next to Naruto with a dull thud. 

Kakashi stood slowly, glancing warily at Naruto. He returned Kakashi’s look with a small, apologetic smile. He didn’t explain anything though, that would just have to wait. 

The masked man seemed to visibly still at Kakashi’s arrival, he obviously recognised him from the night of the attack Kakashi surmised. 

Naruto’s gaze moved back to the masked man, Kakashi watched as he swallowed noticeably. His calm exterior was obviously a façade, his posture was too tense, his grip on the sword turning his knuckles white. Kakashi’s arrival only seemed to make his nervousness worse. 

Kakashi glanced over to Konan and the ginger men, they all nodded at him in a silent greeting, declaring themselves on his side, before returning back to the masked man as well. It seemed no one wanted to let their eyes leave him for too long, as if they were wary of what he was going to do next. 

“Please don’t make us do this, I don’t want to fight you.” Naruto spoke, his voice surprisingly steady.

“Oh? Yet you had no problem killing everyone else in Akatsuki?” 

Naruto visibly bristled, gritting his teeth. “That’s different. There’s still time for you. You can change, I know you can.” 

Kakashi could hear the man let out an indignant huff from behind his mask. “You keep repeating that, but you have yet given me a reason why I should, Naruto.” 

Then, the man’s posture shifted, his leg swinging back behind him in a crouch. Immediately everyone’s guard was up. 

“Please!” Naruto yelled again, desperation creeping into his voice. “Please, I don’t want to fight you! I don’t want to have to kill you.” 

The man let out a bark of laughter, “Kill me? You say that like you could.” 

Naruto swore under his breathe, there was a flash of pain behind his eyes before he steeled his expression again. Kakashi wanted to know who this man was to Naruto, wanted to know why he was so desperate not to kill him.

A moment of silence settled over the clearing. Even the birds had intuitively run away, sensing the imminent danger. You could hear a pin drop. 

Then all hell broke loose.

The masked man was severely outnumbered and yet seemed to outmanoeuvre everyone. 

He shot forward, straight towards Naruto. 

Before Kakashi had time to comprehend it, Naruto had drawn the Kyuubi’s sword, his whole body erupting in those yellow flames he’d seen before. Just in time for him to bring it up in front of his face as it collided with the masked man’s kunai. 

Kakashi managed to jump out of the way just in time for the aftershock of their impact to sever cracks into the ground, right where he had just stood. 

Naruto withdrew his sword, jumping several feet backwards, right as an army of paper bombs rained down on the man. 

Kakashi flitted his eyes over, this must be the ‘Konan’ woman’s powers. Her arm was raised in front of her, controlling the paper missiles as they followed the man, who was jumping about trying to avoid them. 

Right as it looked like the last one was going to hit its target, aimed right at his chest, it seemed to pass right through him. 

Kakashi remembered then, this man had the power to become intangible. 

Then, the man fazed away, disappearing from Kakashi’s view. 

It took Naruto whipping past him, sword raised, for Kakashi to realised that he had rematerialized behind him. 

Kakashi leapt out of Naruto’s way, letting him try to strike the man. This time Naruto’s strike hit. 

Kakashi’s brain was working a million miles an hour, he was beginning to maybe get to grips with this man’s powers. He could not become intangible and teleport at the same time. 

That would be their opening. 

Kakashi didn’t have too much time to think, though, before one of the ginger men shot out above him. 

Naruto rolled out of the way, letting the ginger man with short, choppy hair take the offensive. He extended his hand, and, through some jutsu that Kakashi had never seen before, began dragging the masked man towards him. 

The man seemed unable to escape it, struggling against the force. 

He was getting closer, and then he warped away again. Escaping the short haired man’s grasp.

But just as he rematerialized, one of the men, this time a bald man, was ready at his position. The bald man’s body had transformed, gaining extra arms, what looked like a flat metal tail extending from his lower back and over his shoulder. 

Just as the man’s body became fully whole again, the bald man’s tail was ready, piercing through his shoulder. 

A fountain of blood sprayed out, and Kakashi could hear the man cry out. Kakashi winced at the crunching, grinding noise the tail made as it retracted out of the man’s shoulder. 

The masked man crumbled to the ground, grunting as he bought his other arm up to press against the wound. 

It wasn’t life threatening, it seemed the bald man had missed his target. 

There were more paper bombs shooting over Kakashi’s shoulder. 

They weren’t aimed at the man’s chest. 

The man let the bombs pass through him again, but he still couldn’t move from his position on the ground. 

There was another round of bombs, though they didn’t seem to be aimed at the man’s chest this time.

“Wait! No!” Naruto cried. 

Kakashi didn’t know what Naruto was trying to prevent. 

There was a blinding explosion as the bombs hit their target. There was a ringing in Kakashi’s ears.

His vision was whited out, smoke and flames filling the clearing, snaking their way into Kakashi’s lungs, making him choke. 

Kakashi squinted, the smoke made his eyes burn but he could not afford to close them. 

Then the smoke began to clear. 

The man was standing now, the wound on his shoulder seemed to have already healed. 

That was another power of his that Kakashi filed away with a curse. 

The man was standing, but his hand was over his face, over his mask. 

When Kakashi looked closer, he could see how the mask was shattered, barely holding together where the man’s hand was gripping it. Small, orange shards dropping to the ground, bit by bit exposing the face beneath. 

Kakashi could hear Naruto take in an audible gasp from behind him. 

The last of the mask seemed to disintegrate, but the man kept his palm over his face, still hiding his identity. 

“Kakashi.” Naruto spoke behind him, Kakashi had never heard him say his name like that before. It sounded like fear. 

Silence once again settled over the clearing, everyone waiting with baited breathes for what the man was going to do next. 

The hand was retracted. 

Then, the world seemed to slow down. 

The man straightened up, letting his hand fall by his side again, turning towards Kakashi. 

A tuft of light brown hair, familiar. 

“Obito.” Kakashi breathed.


	32. It Takes Years to Build and Seconds to Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But there it was, the hurt. It was written all over Kakashi’s face, it swam deep in his eyes and settled deep into the creases of his mouth behind his mask. 
> 
> Kakashi’s eyes were wide, something akin to tears glistened in the corners. His whole body was stiff, his posture frozen, like his brain had shut down, unable to compute what was in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but all the drama. I'm trying to split it up into smaller chunks bc theres a lot to happen and it'd be too mammoth a chapter to do all at once so apologies for that - hopefully the short length is made up for in buckets and buckets of angst for you.

Shit.

Shit shit shit. 

Naruto’s eyes darted from Obito to Kakashi and back again. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, this wasn’t how Kakashi was supposed to find out. He hadn’t been trying to hide it from Kakashi, he was trying to protect him from it, from the hurt. 

But there it was, the hurt. It was written all over Kakashi’s face, it swam deep in his eyes and settled deep into the creases of his mouth behind his mask. 

Kakashi’s eyes were wide, something akin to tears glistened in the corners. His whole body was stiff, his posture frozen, like his brain had shut down, unable to compute what was in front of him. 

He took a juddering step forward, like his body was fighting against the movement, his hand extending out towards Obito, shaking and unsteady. 

Naruto had never seen Kakashi like this. Kakashi was never an emotive man, but now the pain was so overwhelming that Kakashi dropped his façade, he didn’t even care who saw. 

“Obito.” Kakashi whispered again. 

“Kakashi, no!” Naruto yelled as Kakashi took another step forward. Kakashi was not thinking straight, he didn’t see the man in front of him as the danger he really was, he only saw Obito as he had known him, as his childhood friend. 

Kakashi would get himself killed. 

From across the clearing, Naruto could hear Obito growling low in his throat as Kakashi approached. Before, Obito was outnumbered, and with enough time he would have been taken down, but now, Kakashi was definitely out of the fight and Naruto would have his hands full trying to hold him back from doing something stupid and getting himself killed. 

Naruto would have to leave Obito in the hands of Nagato and Konan for a bit. 

Kakashi was still staggering dumbly towards Obito and Naruto knew he had to act fast.

Obito was ready to attack again. 

The moment he saw Obito shift his feet, leveraging the ground to shoot himself towards Kakashi, Naruto ran. 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s middle and, like a rugby tackle, shoved the man with all of his force to the ground. Naruto fell with him, skidding to a painful stop across the forest floor, but it was all Naruto could do to get him out of the way in time. 

Behind him he could hear as one of pain’s paths engaged with Obito, keeping him away from the pair for a moment. 

Naruto had planned this moment with Konan and Nagato over the course of a week, exchanging letters back and forth with the utmost secrecy. He had planned to get Obito back on their side before introducing him back to Kakashi. That plan had obviously fallen, quickly apart. 

Now, Naruto stared down at Kakashi who was still lying, unmoving, on the forest floor. He was on his back, staring blankly up at the sky, blinking slowly. 

Anger was one thing, but this silence almost hurt more. 

Gone was the initial sadness that Naruto had seen, replaced by a quiet numbness. Kakashi’s face was unreadable, devoid of expression, eyes dark and empty. 

“Kakashi.” Naruto whispered. He got no response. 

Naruto was sweating, he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to know what Kakashi was thinking, what he wanted from Naruto in this moment. 

“Kakashi, please.” Naruto repeated. This time Kakashi seemed to hear him. 

Kakashi stayed lying on the ground, face forward, but he began to blink. Then blink again. 

His eyes were changing. The cogs in his mind were turning, comprehending, understanding. 

Naruto watched, ensnared, the swirl of emotion that began to form in the recesses of Kakashi’s eyes. 

One more blink, and there was the anger. 

Like a switch being flipped, Kakashi’s face changed. Twisting, his brows furrowed and his lips pulled up in a snarl. His eyes darkened, a fire exploding beneath. 

Kakashi sat up, turning to look at Naruto. That anger was directed at him. 

Kakashi surged, dragging Naruto up by his collar to standing, pulling him to his chest with a harsh pull. Their faces were close, noses nearly touching, but there was no warmth in it, no affection. Pure hostility, crackling between them like electricity, drawing each other closer like static. Naruto could feel Kakashi’s hot breath against his cheek, he could feel the tension in it, how much Kakashi was holding himself back. 

“You....” Kakashi breathed, his voice tight, harsh, like a coil ready to explode. Kakashi filled the word with spite, spitting it at Naruto’s face like an insult. 

Naruto had no words, “Kakashi.” He tried, pleading.

Then Kakashi hit him. 

A punch square in the nose. Naruto could feel the way the bone in his nose crumbled, could feel blood explode out, dribbling down his chin and down the back of his throat. His head snapped back with the force, toppling him backwards. 

Kakashi landed on top of him, looking like he was about to try another punch. 

Naruto grabbed Kakashi’s arm before he had the chance, throwing his weight forward to swap their positions. 

Just in time for Obito and Konan to fly over their heads, narrowly dodging a flurry of paper bombs. 

They couldn’t forget where they were. They didn’t have that luxury just yet.

Kakashi struggled against Naruto’s hold. “Fucking let go of me!” He roared. Naruto didn’t relent. “You knew! You fucking knew and you didn’t tell me?”

Naruto had to bite his lip. 

“Obito, he- He was alive this whole time and you just-“ Kakashi tripped over his words. “Oh God, and you asking about betrayal. That- this is what that was all about wasn’t it? You wanted to know how I’d react? You bastard, you planned this.” 

Kakashi was straining against Naruto’s grip, desperately trying to escape, to get away. Kakashi didn’t know where - he wanted to go to where Obito was, but another explosion ringing out behind him reminded him that that might not be a good idea. 

“Kakashi, stop, please. You’re going to hurt yourself. You can’t- he’s not- that’s not the Obito you knew.” 

“Fuck off.” Kakashi growled. 

Then it looked like Kakashi suddenly realised something. “Oh God.” He groaned, looking like he was about to throw up, face going pale. “Oh God, if that’s Obito… Then he’s the one who- to you. He tried to kill you, that was Obito.” 

Kakashi closed his eyes, images of the hand through Naruto’s chest, that should have been his chest, flickering like film behind his eyelids. The masked man – suddenly the mask in his memories faded away, and Obito’s face replaced it. 

Obito’s hand through Naruto’s chest. 

Like Kakashi’s hand through Rin’s. 

It was too much for Kakashi to stomach.

Naruto let his hand go as Kakashi quickly turned, retching violently into the grass. 

The bile tasted like betrayal.


	33. Pain; It's the Latest Fashion and Everyone Seems to Be in Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I- There’s…. No.”
> 
> “Have I told you before that you’re a terrible liar, Naruto.” 
> 
> Naruto flushed, ashamed. “Kakashi, what I know – You don’t want to hear it.” 
> 
> Kakashi barked a sardonic laugh, “Oh, and you get to decide that for me, do you? What the fuck else are you hiding from me, Naruto?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on a day trip yesterday to Avebury so apologies for not posting this last night 
> 
> More angst! Just incase you missed it

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Kakashi yelled, swatting Naruto’s hand away. 

Naruto recoiled, bringing his hand to his chest like it was burnt. “Kakashi.” Naruto whispered. This was so much worse than he thought it was going to be. He knew it was going to be bad, but he hadn’t realised he’d miscalculated this hard, fucked it up this bad. 

“Why?” Kakashi roared, voice cracking, “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have done something; I could have helped him. I-“ 

“Because you would react like this!” Naruto yelled back. “I wanted to save you from this.” 

“Save me from it?” Kakashi scoffed, “You call lying to me saving me?” 

“I haven’t – I didn’t mean to lie to you.”

“Didn’t mean to? Like hell. What else are you lying about, huh? Got anything else you’re trying to ‘save me’ from? Bastard.” Kakashi spat. 

Naruto looked away. Naruto didn’t want to make this worse, but he didn’t know if telling Kakashi the whole truth would just be adding fuel to the fire. 

“I- There’s…. No.”

“Have I told you before that you’re a terrible liar, Naruto.” 

Naruto flushed, ashamed. “Kakashi, what I know – You don’t want to hear it.” 

Kakashi barked a sardonic laugh, “Oh, and you get to decide that for me, do you? What the fuck else are you hiding from me, Naruto?” 

“Kakashi…” Naruto swallowed, standing up slowly, hands up in a sign of peace. “I asked you before, about what you would consider unforgiveable…” Naruto trailed off, looking at Kakashi apprehensively, almost asking if he should continue. 

Kakashi nodded, eyes hard and distrustful. Kakashi looking at him in such a way felt like spears through his heart, it took all Naruto had not to double over from the pain of it all.

“Obito, he-“ Naruto stuttered, struggling to force the words out. “Did you know that Sharingan users can control the Kyuubi?” 

Kakashi was looking at him, Naruto could see it in the look in his eyes, he was trying to connect the dots - what was Naruto trying to say?

Naruto looked up to the sky, taking in a deep breath. “Obito, the Kyuubi attack, that- that was him. He was controlling the Kyuubi to destroy the village”

Kakashi said nothing, but Naruto could see the visible bob of his adams apple as he swallowed, could see his fists ball up in the dirt. 

Kakashi didn’t have enough time to respond before the ground beneath them began to rumble, cracks forming in the Earth. Both of them had fought Obito before by this point, they knew what to do. 

Despite their minds preoccupied, emotions running rampant, their bodies still reacted as if on auto pilot, jumping away just as Obito erupted from the ground beneath them. 

Kakashi had his kunai drawn on instinct, just in time to collide with Obito’s as he charged at him. 

Kakashi just stared, slack jawed, as he got to see Obito’s face up-close for the first time. It was corrupted, twisting scars marring one side, anger warping his expression, but it was still Obito. It was the same face he remembered from when he was a child. 

His best friend. 

His best friend that was behind the Kyuubi attack. Obito was the reason behind all of those deaths.

Of the death of Kushina. Of her child.

“Kakashi.” Obito spat, grinding out the syllables like they were poisonous. 

“Obito.” Kakashi breathed in reply. 

Suddenly, Naruto charged in from the side. Kakashi and Obito released from their deadlock, Kakashi jumping out of the way as Naruto bought his sword up in an arch, the Kyuubi’s flames licking at his sleeves. 

Kakashi watched the flames numbly. Images of the day of the attack flitting in his mind. All that pain, destruction, death – all of it was Obito’s doing. 

Kakashi felt like he was going to vomit again. 

Obito disappeared right before Naruto could bring the sword down again, reappearing from behind to kick Naruto square in the back. Naruto flew forward, crashing through multiple trees, gauging a great rift in the ground in his path. 

“Naruto!” Kakashi yelled. Kakashi was angry at Naruto, but his fear of losing him overriding him in the moment. 

Kakashi couldn’t forget that Obito had very nearly killed Naruto before, and, judging by the murderous glare marring his expression now, Kakashi couldn’t put it past him to do it again.

Obito then turned his sights back to Kakashi. 

Kakashi could barely register the movement before Obito’s fist collided with his jaw. 

He didn’t have time to recover from that first punch when the second one came. Rocketing into his temple, the force whited out his vision for a moment, enough time to leave him defenceless for a third punch, this time to the stomach. 

Kakashi doubled over, spitting blood into the grass, spots of red dancing across the vibrant green of the forest floor. Obito then grabbed the sides of Kakashi’s head while he was down, holding it steady as he slammed his knee into his chin. 

Kakashi could feel the bone shatter somewhere along his jawline, blood flooding his mouth like wine, thick and coppery. 

Kakashi forced himself to jump back several paces, trying to get some distance between them. “Obito, stop this.” Kakashi yelled with one hand cradling his jaw, his tongue felt thick in his mouth, his words slurring slightly. “You can’t keep doing this.” 

“Doing what, Kakashi?” Obito hissed.

“Killing people, you- You can’t, please.” 

“That’s rich coming from you, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi snapped his head up, confused. Kakashi had killed people before, he was an ANBU operative for a while so of course he had, but that should have been inconsequential to Obito.

“Don’t look at me like that, Kakashi. If you tell me that you’ve forgotten what you did, then I’ll kill you.” 

Kakashi gulped. 

“Did her life mean so little to you that you’ve forgotten what you did? Did killing her matter to you at all?” Obito’s voice got louder as he spoke, beginning to stalk towards Kakashi.

That was when it clicked – Rin. 

“How do you know about that- You were already-“ 

Every step forward that Obito took, Kakashi took one back. 

Kakashi felt like prey, Obito the predator - stalking his kill. Bloodlust swimming in the alizarin crimson of Obito’s Sharingan. 

“I saw you murder her, Kakashi.” Obito’s voice was dark, unhinged. 

Obito wasn’t wrong – Kakashi was a murderer. Kakashi had killed Rin, there was no way around it. 

Kakashi had watched the life drain out of her eyes, her body slowly cooling as her blood dried on his arm. Her blood had lingered under his fingernails for days after. The feeling of his arm through her chest had lingered ever since, it was always ghosting at his wrist – the warm, the wet, the wrong. 

Kakashi felt vaguely sick every time he used chidori, every time he watched the pain it inflicted on his enemies - that was the same pain he had inflicted on Rin. 

Talk about unforgiveable. Anyone who “hurts the ones I love”, Kakashi spat blood and a dislodged tooth into the grass, Kakashi felt like a hypocrite. He was the one who didn’t deserve to be forgiven. 

Obito was still staking towards him, eyes trained like a hunter right at Kakashi. Kakashi almost wanted to give up, let Obito kill him. Maybe then he could atone for his sins, Obito would stop if he could just kill Kakashi. 

Kakashi had told Naruto the same thing hadn’t he? ‘The lives of a few bad men for the sake of the entire future’. 

He should put his money where his mouth is and let Obito kill him. 

For the sake of the entire future.


	34. Naruto Isn't As Dim As He Sometimes Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now is not the time for self-sacrifices, you bastard!” Naruto yelled as he launched himself into the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God writing action is hard I have no idea what I'm doing I can only hope it's okay. 
> 
> I'm writing the last half of this chapter while a wee bit tipsy I just finished dinner and had A Lot of wine so I hope this even makes sense lmao 
> 
> Still don't own these characters

Naruto came back to consciousness with a groan. He felt like he had been hit by a train, and in reality that wasn’t too far from the truth. 

His back where Obito had kicked him throbbed, every muscle screaming at him to stop as he tried to stand up. His arms were littered with gashes; every tree he went through digging their branches into his skin like claws. He’d ended up slamming into a large boulder, the force making him black out momentarily, but at least he’d finally stopped. 

Black spots continued to swim in Naruto’s vision as he blinked, sweating at the effort it took just to remain conscious. Even just a minute or too blacked out was already bad enough, he couldn’t afford to waste any more time by passing out again. 

Taking down Obito was all about time – messing up the timing with him meant getting yourself killed.

Naruto stumbled for a moment as he started to head back to the fight, his ears were still ringing and messing with his balance. Naruto cursed under his breath as he sped up into a run, he definitely had a concussion. That was the last thing he needed right now, he would need all the coordination he could get if he wanted to pull off the stunt he had planned. 

Things had gone quiet, and it made Naruto nervous. He could still sense everyone, they were all still alive, but something still felt wrong. Kakashi and Obito had split off somewhere nearby, and the thought made a pit form in Naruto’s stomach, Kakashi was not in the right mind to be dealing with Obito on his own right now. 

\-----

“Now is not the time for self-sacrifices, you bastard!” Naruto yelled as he launched himself into the clearing. 

The first thing he’d seen when he had arrived was Kakashi standing far too still as Obito launched himself towards him, killing intent rolling off of the man in waves. 

Naruto didn’t really have a leg to stand on, he had been the same self-sacrificing bastard on more than one occasion, but he really didn’t have the time, nor the patience, for this right now. 

He shouldn’t have let himself slip like that, leave Kakashi alone when he wasn’t fit for it, especially when it was Naruto’s fault that Kakashi was so unstable to begin with. 

Naruto didn’t really need to do it, but he felt like he wanted some sort of payback for what Obito did to him. Naruto hurled himself into the fight, foot colliding solidly with Obito’s shoulder, putting as much force behind the kick as he could muster. 

Obito was flung across the clearing, landing solidly against the nearest tree trunk with a crash. 

Naruto’s lower back ached, and Naruto smirked, knowing the hurt he’d just inflicted on Obito would linger in just the same way. 

Kakashi blinked dumbly at Naruto’s arrival. 

“You!” Naruto roared at Kakashi, throwing a pointed finger in his direction, “What the fuck were you doing, you were going to get yourself killed!” 

Kakashi’s dark eyes turned thunderous, “That’s what I wanted! All of this would be solved if you just let him kill me, that’s all he wants.” 

Naruto wanted to punch him. Instead, he stalked over, grabbing the front of Kakashi shirt and dragging him to his chest so they were nose to nose. “Are you an idiot? What would that solve? You really think one death, your death, is going to stop him? Have you seen him? Do you want Rin’s sacrifice to be in vein?” 

Kakashi’s face morphed at the mention of Rin’s name, but Before Kakashi could retort, Obito was back on his feet and charging again. 

He was interrupted by a sudden blast of chakra from the side, Pein’s Asura Path appearing from their left. Obito’s assault on Kakashi was paused, but he still managed to teleport out of the way of the chakra blast. 

He reappeared a few feet away, only for his foot to step back and land on a small square of paper on the ground. A trap that Konan had laid early, suddenly bursting into life. White light suddenly shooting out from the paper, encompassing Obito, before erupting into a huge explosion. Obito had no chance of escaping it.

This was the perfect time for Naruto to strike. Forming the familiar hand signs for shadow clones, Naruto materialised two clones and sent them off in opposite directions. 

Naruto twirled the Kyuubi sword in his hand, he had to stall for time, separating his chakra with his clones like this meant it would take more time to prepare what he needed. It was him and clone #1’s job to keep Obito occupied, while clone #2 was hidden up in the trees, gathering chakra. 

This was when Naruto’s timing was really going to be put to the test. He was really cursing his concussion right then, too, his vision doubling and blurring every time he kept his eyes open too long. 

Still, Naruto launched himself forward, sword held firmly in his grip, swinging it up in a large arch. 

The smoke from Konan’s trap cleared, and Obito showed obvious signs of bearing the brunt of it. Even though the wounds were only surface level, and his fast healing abilities would make quick work of sorting them, he was slower. 

That was exactly what Naruto wanted – he’d have to remember to thank Konan for that later.

Obito saw Naruto’s attack coming from miles away, easily phasing out of the way. Naruto pretended to be annoyed, barely moving out of the way in time as Obito reappeared behind him, swinging his leg out to kick Naruto again. 

Naruto had to goad Obito into thinking he hadn’t figured out his powers - figured out it’s weakness. It was integral for his plan to work. 

He’d given the signal to Konan and Nagato already - he’d briefed them about this part in his letters, they knew to stay out of his way for a moment. 

Naruto jumped back, flipping out of the way of another of Obito’s swings. He sent clone #2 behind Obito with the Kyuubi sword, preparing a rasenshuriken himself. 

Naruto felt the familiar swirl of pure white chakra begin to surge in his palm, it had been a long time since he’d last had to resort to this trick. He could create them unaided by clones now, but they still stole a huge chunk of Naruto’s chakra to create. He knew he was going to feel this one. 

Naruto released the rasenshuriken, whipping up the fallen leaves in its wake, whistling audibly through the air. 

Obito let himself become intangible, the rasenshuriken passing right through him, exploding into a giant crater in the ground where Obito once stood. 

Naruto was prepared for this, though, as his clone #2 was already behind Obito, wielding the Kyuubi sword, letting it tear right through Obito’s back, a flourish of blood arching into the air in the wake of its swing. 

Obito stumbled forward with a gasp, the back of his cloak ripping in two, exposing his back and the deep gash that now marred his pale skin. 

His back - bare skin, that was what Naruto was after. That was step no.1 completed. 

As Obito fell forward, Naruto took the opportunity to rush in, punching Obito square in the jaw, dazing the man. Naruto needed Obito as still and unresponsive as possible. 

Naruto followed up his punch with another. 

And then a kick to the chest. A knee to the chin. 

He was nearly there; he could feel the clone reaching the chakra goal, it would only take a few more minutes, maybe a few more seconds. 

Naruto needed to go one more round, have Obito use Kamui once more, exhaust his power to make it so he had no choice but to stay where he was. 

Clone #3 was ready, the clone hopping on eager tiptoes, prepared for whichever direction he had to go. 

Naruto took up the Kyuubi sword once again, channelling as much chakra as he could into this attack. 

The sun glinted off of the edge of the blade as Naruto bought it up, sweeping elegantly through the air with a deadly precision. 

The sword’s light reflected in the crimson of Obito’s sharingan. 

Obito predicted the direction of the swing, quickly phasing away, reappearing a few feet away. 

A small smirk graced Naruto’s lips, even as his sword now swung through nothing, landing in a destructive crash into the forest ground. 

His clone was already there and waiting for Obito’s return. 

Before Obito could even comprehend it, clone #3 was already surging up behind him. 

The light of a seal gleamed in its palm. 

The clone slammed its palm onto the bare skin of Obito’s back, erupting into a cacophony of light, bright white and blinding. 

The clone disappeared into a puff of smoke as soon as the seal had properly transferred. 

The effect was immediately noticeable, Obito cried out in pain as it began to work its way through his system. 

It was a chakra inhibiting seal, the more the victim tried to escape it the more chakra it stole.

It rendered the victim near on immobile. 

Colour drained from Obito’s cheeks, sweat began to form on his brow and he started to gasp for air. Chakra depletion was never an enjoyable experience, especially for those as powerful and with as large chakra reserves as Obito. 

Naruto winced, he hated using this seal, knew it was painful and unpleasant, but he had no other choice. 

Obito fell to his knees, suddenly incapacitated. 

He was spitting mad, choking out curses in between gasping breathes, but he was powerless.

Now came part 2 of Naruto’s plan.

Time to talk.


	35. Kurama Deserves More Thanks Than He Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re sticking your nose in where it doesn’t belong, bastard.” 
> 
> Naruto shook his head. “Kakashi didn’t murder Rin.” He repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm things are coming to a head now aren't they
> 
> lots of things are happening

“What the fuck have you done to me?” Obito yelled, writhing on the floor. His face was pallid and sweaty, scrunched up in pain. 

It made Naruto wince just looking at him. Kakashi was standing dumbfounded to his left. 

“What did you do?” Kakashi asked, voice quiet. 

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi, but the man wasn’t looking back, he had his eyes firmly trained on Obito as he laid on the ground. 

“Chakra inhibiting seal.” Naruto explained. “Once the seal touches bare skin, it merges with the victim, entering their bloodstream and essentially blocking off their chakra pathways.” 

Kakashi’s brow furrowed, a small grimace pulling at his lips. 

“Yeah….” Naruto continued, “It’s not a pleasant experience.” 

Obito continued to thrash on the ground, spitting curses at Naruto. “Take this fucking thing off of me right now, you bastard.”

Konan and Pain re-joined the clearing from the right, “I see your plan worked, Naruto.” Konan commented. 

“You had this all planned out?” Kakashi asked, critical eye pointed in Naruto’s direction. 

Naruto looked Kakashi in the eyes, the first time they’d sustained eye contact since this whole thing started, and nodded. “This wasn’t… quite how I wanted it to go.” Naruto said, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck sheepishly, “But I’ve been working on this seal for a while now. If I’m entirely honest I didn’t even know if it was going to work – I’ve used it before, just never in battle.” 

“That sounds just like you.” Kakashi said with a sigh, hands coming up to scrub at his face. Kakashi’s eyes were still pained, distrust still swam in their depths, but it seemed like he had calmed down, though. He was calm enough to think critically now that it seemed like things had slowed down for a moment. 

Naruto let out a soft, amused huff. “Yeah.” He agreed, quietly. 

“What now, Naruto?” Konan asked. 

Naruto dropped to a crouch so he was eye-level with Obito. 

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Obito snapped. 

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, watching Obito with sad eyes. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you bastard.” 

“It’s okay, Obito. You can stop this now.” Naruto said, gently. 

“What do you know? And don’t call me that-” 

“It’s your name isn’t it? Obito.” 

“Shut up! I gave up being that person years ago.” 

Naruto could feel Kakashi shift uncomfortably behind him. Naruto sighed. 

“I don’t think that’s true. I know you’re still Obito Uchiha.”

“I said shut up! You don’t fucking know me.” 

“Yes I do, you’re Obito Uchiha. I already said that.” 

Obito growled low in his throat. Naruto already felt like he was talking in circles and he had only just started. 

“I don’t know who you are, so why do you know my name? Did he fucking tell you?” Obito jerked his head in Kakashi’s direction. Naruto could feel Kakashi flinch. 

“No.” Naruto said, hand shooting out in warning as he felt Kakashi try and take a step forward. Kakashi being here wasn’t part of the plan, he was making talking to Obito harder. “Kakashi has nothing to do with it.” 

“That fucking murderer.” Obito spat. Kakashi took in an audible breath. 

“He’s not.” Naruto said, voice loud and stern. “Kakashi didn’t murder Rin. You’re wrong, Obito.” 

“You’re sticking your nose in where it doesn’t belong, bastard.” 

Naruto shook his head. “Kakashi didn’t murder Rin.” He repeated. 

Naruto looked over and met eyes with Kakashi. Kakashi was looking at him with wide eyes, confusion and apprehension in his gaze. Kakashi understood that Naruto knew about him, understood that Naruto had been close to the him from the alternate dimension, but he didn’t realise just how much Naruto knew. 

“What you saw that day- what you think you saw, it’s not true. You didn’t see the whole picture.” 

“I saw Kakashi’s hand through her fucking chest, I don’t know what there is to misinterpret.” 

“What, like you did to me?” Naruto said calmly. 

Both Obito and Kakashi choked. 

Kakashi blinked. The way the masked man, Obito, had reacted that time suddenly made sense to Kakashi. He had never understood why he had panicked and run away back then, instead of finishing the job – now it all made sense. 

“That was- I didn’t-“ Obito stumbled. 

Naruto cocked his head to the side, “You tried to kill me in the exact same way, Obito. How is that any better?” 

“You’re not her, you bastard. Don’t ever compare yourself to her.” Obito hissed. 

“Is my life not worth as much?” Naruto asked, scathingly. “What about the lives of everyone else in the Kyuubi attack? Hundreds of lives, Obito. Are all of them combined still not worth the same?” 

Obito didn’t respond, his brows furrowing even further. 

“It’s not what she would have wanted, Obito.” 

“I don’t care about that.” He spat. “She deserves revenge; I’m just doing it for her.” 

“Don’t cheapen her sacrifice like that, Obito.” 

“Sacrifice?” Obito sputtered, incredulously. “There was no sacrifice, just cold-blooded murder.” 

“You’re wrong.” Naruto repeated.

“Shut up! You weren’t there, how would you know?” 

“I know everything, Obito. I know Rin wasn’t murdered, she sacrificed herself to save Konoha.” 

Obito stared at Naruto with wide, disbelieving eyes. 

“She sacrificed herself to save the village that you destroyed, Obito.” 

“You’re wrong.” Obito said quietly. 

Naruto shook his head. 

“You’re wrong!” Obito repeated, louder this time. 

“She was forcibly made into the Jinchuuriki of the Three-Tails.” Naruto said, voice level. “She sacrificed herself to save the village, to save the people she loved.” 

“Stop it.” Obito said, shaking his head. 

“Kakashi wasn’t trying to kill her.” Naruto continued, “She intercepted Kakashi’s chidori herself.” 

Obito continued to shake his head, unable to accept Naruto’s words.

“She had asked Kakashi to kill her and he refused. Do you know why, Obito?” Naruto asked. 

Obito was staring at Naruto, his eyes a swirling amalgam of emotions. 

“Kakashi refused to kill her because of the promise he made to you, Obito.” Naruto continued, not waiting for an answer. “He had vowed to you that he would never harm her, and he was sticking to that promise.” 

Obito stared down at the ground blankly, blinking slowly.

Kakashi was still standing behind Naruto silently. Kakashi was holding his hands together behind his back in a vice-like grip. Kakashi hated that story, the memories it conjured, but hearing it come from Naruto’s mouth almost hurt more. 

Naruto was talking to Obito, but his words were meant for Kakashi too. It was a lesson to both of them, a reminder to the two of them that they were both wrong. 

It was no one’s fault. 

“You’re lying.” Obito said finally, voice unsteady. 

“No, I’m not.” 

“How do I know that? You’re on his side aren’t you?” Obito angled his chin in Kakashi’s direction. “You’re lying to cover him, aren’t you?” 

“No, I’m not.” Naruto repeated.

“How do I know that!?” Obito yelled again. 

Naruto sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. He was getting too old for this; he didn’t have the same fire of innocence he had when he was younger. The ability to talk anyone into changing their ways felt so much harder than it used to, he had seen too much, been through too much. 

If talking wasn’t working, if Obito wasn’t going to just take his word for it, he knew he had one more trick up his sleeve. 

It had worked in his favour multiple times so far, he wouldn’t have Konan and Nagato fighting on his side right now if it weren’t for this jutsu, there was no reason not to use it again. 

There was just one catch, it wasn’t just his memories that he needed Obito to see, it was Kakashi’s too. 

Suddenly, Kakashi’s presence here was just what Naruto needed. 

Naruto stood suddenly, surprising Obito and Kakashi. 

“Kakashi, I need you to come here.” Naruto said, hand waving the man closer. 

Kakashi eyed Naruto cautiously, before slowly walking over. 

Then, Naruto leaned down and grabbed Obito by the shoulder, yanking the man to standing. Obito was still weakened and in pain from the seal that was still working its way through his chakra pathways, so he groaned as he was forced up, swaying slightly on his feet at the effort it took just to stay standing. 

He bit back another curse at Naruto, sceptical at what the blonde was trying to pull.

Kakashi was eyeing Naruto, just as suspicious of his plans as Obito. 

Naruto himself wasn’t entirely sure if what he was planning to do was even going to work. This was properly flying by the seat of his pants now, hypothetically it should work but that wasn’t a definite certainty. 

Both Obito and Kakashi flinched as Naruto suddenly jammed two fingers into both of their foreheads with either hand. Naruto closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, if this was going to work it was really going to take the last of Naruto’s chakra reserves. This jutsu was tiring enough on one person, let alone when there was a third party involved. 

Suddenly light glowed from Naruto’s fingers, the memory transfer jutsu stirring into action. 

Sweat formed on Naruto’s brow as he concentrated. He was using himself as a vessel, taking Kakashi’s memories of the Rin incident, letting them travel through himself and then into Obito. It was harder than Naruto had anticipated, he could feel the chakra rapidly draining out of his system as he went, but it seemed to be working. 

Both Obito and Kakashi’s eyes flittered about wildly under closed eyelids, the scenes playing out behind them. 

First, he let Kakashi go, taking one hand off of Kakashi’s forehead. Kakashi’s eyes opened with a gasp, unshed tears swimming in his eyes. Naruto hated that he had to make the man relive such painful memories, but it was what needed to be done. 

He continued the memory transfer jutsu with Obito, though. He wanted to show him more, show him Naruto’s own memories. He would show Obito the war, how he was being manipulated. He needed Obito to see the error in his ways, not just with Kakashi, but in general. How the path he was being led down would only end in the destruction of the world. 

Kakashi stared in awe as Naruto continued to work. There was concern in Kakashi’s eyes as he regarded Naruto, he was quickly losing colour in his cheeks, his eyes were glazing over under the strain of the jutsu. Kakashi put a supporting hand on Naruto’s shoulder to help prop the man up as he finished transferring his memories to Obito. 

Finally, he released him as well. He slumped against Kakashi’s hold, panting for air. He had well and truly used up his chakra reserves now, even with Kurama’s help, the memory transfer jutsu was even more taxing than Naruto remembered. 

Obito didn’t look much better than Naruto. The influx of life-view challenging memories, coupled with the chakra seal, had Obito looking about ready to keel over. 

“You…” Obito managed, weakly, staring at Naruto in shock. 

“I told you - I know you, I know everything. And, it’s okay, you can stop now. You can stop it all, Obito Uchiha.” 

Obito continued to stare silently, mouth flapping open and shut as he struggled to formulate words. 

Kakashi was about to speak again when he was interrupted by a rumble in the ground. 

All of their heads whipped around. Kakashi even heard a surprised gasp from Konan and Pain, who had largely stayed silent for the duration of the previous conversation. 

“Now, now, this isn’t how it’s supposed to go.” A rasping voice called out. 

Naruto’s eyes widened, a pit forming in his stomach – that voice. 

He recognised that voice. 

The shadows beyond the tree seemed to move and pulsate. 

Naruto swore. 

The prophecy, he had been so distracted he had forgotten about the prophecy. 

-The enemies that hide in the shadows-

“You’re disrupting my plans at every turn, Naruto. I can’t let this continue.” The voice continued. 

-Your emotions may distract you from the real target-

Then, the shadows seemed to take form. A dark figure emerging.

Zetsu.


	36. An Ode To Lost Jigsaw Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The black side is- it’s Madara’s will. He can’t- It can’t be killed, only sealed away.” 
> 
> Kakashi felt his mouth run dry, he understood how well and truly fucked they were now. 
> 
> “Did you manage to do that? In your time, I mean – seal him away?” 
> 
> “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm hm hmmmm 
> 
> God this was hard to write ffs lmao idk what I'm doing I hope it's good
> 
> But we're getting to the crux of things now folks not far to go now

Naruto took a step backwards, fists clenched. This was bad. 

“Naruto, who is that?” Kakashi asked, voice tense. He had immediately picked up on the fear that shocked through Naruto’s frame as soon as he laid eyes on the shadowy figure – this guy had to be bad news.

Naruto swallowed visibly, “Zetsu.” He said, even though the name meant nothing to Kakashi. 

Kakashi raised a quizzical eyebrow at Naruto, urging for further explanation. 

“Shit.” Naruto muttered under his breath, taking stock of their group. Everyone was already worn down, he himself was already scraping the barrel for chakra, and the others didn’t look any better. 

Zetsu couldn’t have had worse timing. 

“I’ve been preparing for so many years.” Zetsu’s voice rasped out, “It was all going to plan, and then you, Naruto Namikaze, turn up out of nowhere and ruin everything.” 

Zetsu’s figure blurred with the shadows, flickering in and out of view. Just the single orange eye floating amongst the darkness, glinting like the sun, bright and yellow, in a sea of moonlight, unblinking. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been crafting this?”

Every time he spoke his teeth glinted, an unhinged smile stretching too wide across twisting skin. Behind him something was shifting - the roots that normally encased him were moving, splaying out then retracting. Repeated movements, the talons drumming against one another like pointed fingers. 

“Hundreds of years.” Zetsu hissed, “Now, I have nothing. I was so close, and you’ve stolen it all away.” 

Naruto clenched his teeth audibly. Kakashi looked over at him, concerned. 

“Naruto, what do we do? Can we fight this guy?” He muttered, quiet enough so only Naruto could hear. 

Naruto shook his head, grimace pulling at his lips. “We don’t have much choice, though. It’s just-“ Naruto turned his head to survey the state of their group again. 

Everyone was exhausted, and Naruto didn’t know if he could trust Obito enough yet to rely on him in a fight. 

Though, Naruto didn’t know if he was going to have much of a choice. If they had any chance of getting out of this fight alive, he was going to have to release the chakra seal on Obito.

Naruto thanked the Gods that he had decided to show Obito his memories of the war, that he had shown him what a threat Zetsu had been. At least then, Obito would have some understanding of what his priorities should be; if he wanted out of here alive then he would have to cooperate with them. 

Zetsu started to creep towards them then, the shadows seemed to cling to him with every step, licking around his heels like they were alive. 

His two-tone skin came into view then, the unnatural white appearing out of the shadows like a beacon. His roots were limps, dragging through the grass behind him. 

“Hashirama’s cells.” Naruto said.

“What?” Kakashi asked.

“Hashirama’s cells, they’re implanted in him. He’s able to use wood release.” 

“Fuck.” Kakashi whispered under his breath. 

“The black side is- it’s Madara’s will. He can’t- It can’t be killed, only sealed away.” 

Kakashi felt his mouth run dry, he understood how well and truly fucked they were now. 

“Did you manage to do that? In your time, I mean – seal him away?” 

“No.” 

Kakashi hung his head, that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. 

“Obito.” Zetsu’s voice interrupted again. “What do you think you are doing?” 

Obito clenched his teeth as he regarded Zetsu, one had still gripped his shoulder as pain from the chakra seal continued to pulse through him. Naruto’s memories replayed in his mind, Zetsu’s - Madara’s betrayal. 

He was just a tool to them. 

“No.” Obito said, trying his best to slide himself back, trying to escape Zetsu’s slow approach. “I’m not going with you anymore.” 

“Hoh? What of your plans? Revenge?” 

Obito shook his head. “No.” He repeated. “That’s not- No. I’m not doing that anymore, not with you. I know what you’re doing now.” 

Zetsu’s eyes darkened. “Obito.” He said, voice a warning. “What do you know?” 

“Everything.” 

“Everything?” Zetsu questioned, eyes narrowing. “It is impossible for you to know everything, Obito.” 

“No, it’s not.” Naruto cut in. 

Zetsu’s head whipped round to scowl at Naruto again. “Namikaze.” He growled. “You again.”

“I know what your plans are, Zetsu.” Naruto said, trying to keep his voice steady, he couldn’t afford to show any signs of weakness here.

Zetsu visibly started at Naruto’s use of his name, it was not something he should know.

Naruto steeled his glare at Zetsu, “Madara, Infinite Tsukuyomi, the war, I know it all.” 

Zetsu snarled, “You shouldn’t know that.”

Naruto swallowed, debating his response. Zetsu was not someone who could be reasoned with. Naruto would gain absolutely nothing if he were to try and talk to him, so trying to tell him about the future and how he knew all of this information would be pointless. 

His only other option was to fight, and fight to kill. 

“You.” Zetsu said, turning to look at Konan and Pain, “Have you told this to them as well? Is this where you’ve been?” 

Konan’s face was stern, she nodded. 

Another growl formed low in Zetsu’s throat. “You were always so easily manipulated.” He spat at the pair. 

“Naruto did not manipulate us.” It was Nagato’s turn to speak, channelling his words through the Deva path, Yahiko’s body. “He just opened our eyes to the evil of your plans.” 

Zetsu was getting angry, it showed in the way his teeth clenched, hands tightening into fists. 

Their fight was bubbling rapidly to boiling point.

“Worthless.” Zetsu snapped, “All of you were a waste of time.” 

He was moving again, stalking purposefully towards the group. 

“I’ve already waited this long, I have no choice but to start again.” 

Then he stopped, his roots that had been trailing behind him, starting to curl around his feet, and then up his body. His hands coming up to hover at his sides, stretched out. 

Then, slowly, he began to peel apart. 

Like dripping paint and ripping skin, the strings of white that held the two halves together began to separate. Stretching and pulling at the seams, as one whole became two parts, both sentient. The oozing, white, putty-like substance slowly began to take shape, filling in the gaps, wrapping itself around the severed edge and completing the separated halves into whole figures. 

Kakashi had gone pale, “What is that?” He asked, quietly, horrified. 

“The two sides, they’re two separate beings. They can act independently of one another.” 

“Good, good. That sounds… good.” Kakashi muttered to himself, eyes still glued to the evolving form in front of him. From a distance, it looked smooth, wrapping itself around the two halves in swathes. Looking closer, smooth curves gave way to overlapping tendrils, winding over severed bone and pulsating muscles. 

It wasn’t human. 

Kakashi swallowed around the nervous lump in his throat, he thought it was bad enough that they had to fight just one more person, and now that one had become two. 

Eventually, it seemed like the separation was done, and two fully formed, if disfigured, individuals now faced them.

“I will start again with a clean slate.” The black figure stated, voice rasping and dangerous. 

This was when the fight began. 

The black figure shot forward, roots extending out through the ground in front of him, fast and pointed like spears. 

They were headed towards Obito first, the most weakened of the group. 

Even if they weren’t technically entirely on their side yet, they couldn’t afford to lose anyone if they were to win this. 

Naruto shot forward as soon as he noticed black Zetsu’s intentions, he had to protect Obito. 

Kakashi cottoned on soon after, following suit. 

In an unspoken plan, Kakashi swooped in to intercept the roots, hands slapping into the ground to form a wall out of the ground to block their path. Naruto himself gathered Obito in his arms, jumping out of the way as black Zetsu crashed into the ground where they had just been. 

Behind him, Naruto could hear white Zetsu engaging with Nagato and Konan. 

White Zetsu could be killed, he knew he could entrust that challenge to those two. 

Looking down, Naruto could see the pallor of Obito’s skin up close. He had been enduring the pain of the chakra seal this entire time. 

“I can release the seal I put on you, you just have to promise to work with us.” 

Obito nodded fervently, “I- Yes, I promise. I’m not- I’m not going to hurt you anymore.” 

Naruto nodded in return, hands shifting to Obito’s back. Removing the seal was a much easier job than putting it there. 

A small flash of light, and the seal was gone. 

Obito’s eyes widened, a gasp falling involuntarily from his lips as he felt the rush of chakra suddenly surge through him again. It would almost be painful, the forceful influx of chakra, but it was just such a relief to have it back that Obito didn’t care. 

He felt like he could breathe again, strength seeped back into his muscles, making his fingertips tingle. 

He was nowhere near full power, but he could fight. 

And it was just in time, Zetsu’s roots suddenly crashed through Kakashi’s barrier, sending debris flying through the air. 

Obito grabbed onto Naruto’s shoulder, using kamui to teleport them out of the way, landing them by Kakashi’s side. 

The ground where the roots passed through erupting into giant craters. If they were hit by one of those, they would be goners.

Naruto’s head spun, the warping teleportation giving him motion sickness. 

“Any plans, Naruto?” 

Naruto shook his head, despair niggling at the bottom of his stomach. “White Zetsu can be killed, black Zetsu can’t. He needs to be sealed, and somewhere where he can never escape. If he gets out then I would only have delayed his plans, not put a stop to them.” 

“Sealing, that’s your speciality isn’t it?” Kakashi said, trying to be hopeful.

Naruto looked grim. “Well, sort of, but this is different. I can’t think of anything that I can do that would achieve what we need.” Naruto let his head drop into his hands, hair covering his eyes, “Fuck, I’m sorry. This is my fault. I’m totally useless.” 

Kakashi’s hand hovered over Naruto’s shoulder for a second before he clapped down on it, giving it a reassuring shake. “No one blames you here, Naruto. You’re not useless, we just have to…. Think of something on the fly.” 

Obito was standing awkwardly next to the pair, but he nodded at Kakashi’s words. 

The three of them stood, preparing for Zetsu’s next attack. 

\-----

White Zetsu had typically been a non-combatant member of the Akatsuki, and while Nagato and Konan had not known the details about his actual identity while they had been leaders, they had at least known that about him.

And so, they knew they could also defeat him. 

They had heard Naruto say that white Zetsu could be killed but black Zetsu could not, and so they knew that they had to get this over with as quickly as they could to go help the others. 

It seemed like white Zetsu knew his fate was near too, and had resigned himself to stalling them for as long as possible, deciding to throw everything he could at them without any real tactic. 

Roots darted through the air towards the them from all angles, ducking and weaving through the trees as they tried to dodge them. 

Konan threw a deck of paper bombs behind her, halting most of them in their path, crumbling to ashes and falling softly to the forest ground.

Konan dropped back down onto the grass, but Zetsu was already there, waiting for her. He emerged slowly from beneath the ground behind her, a white arm reaching up and grabbing her by the ankle and pulling. 

Konan let out a surprised gasp as she suddenly found herself falling forward, one of Zetsu’s roots emerging from the ground in front of her, pointed and ready to impale her. 

But then a gust of wind blew her forcefully backwards, away from the spear and out of danger. It was Pain, swooping in to save her. 

Konan could hear Zetsu click his tongue, hopping backwards, putting as much distance between them as he dared. 

But another of Pain’s paths had already gotten round him, attacking Zetsu from behind. 

It was Pain’s Asura path. Konan made eye-contact with the ringed eyes of the bald-headed path and nodded, understanding what they needed to do to finish him. 

The large metallic tail of the path shot out, white Zetsu didn’t have enough time to react before it impaled him through the chest. 

The white creature gasped, coughing and struggling, trying to escape the pain. 

Pain hadn’t meant for this to be the killing blow; he was just trying to hold him still. 

Konan looked behind her, gauging that they had put enough distance between themselves and Naruto’s group. She was safe to put her all into this attack. 

She had white Zetsu right where she needed him. 

She bought her hands up, summoning every last paper bomb she had prepared, hundreds of thousands suddenly at her disposable. 

And they were all headed straight to white Zetsu, the slivers of paper shooting forward and, with him impaled in place, Zetsu had no chance of escaping them.

One by one, the papers wrapped themselves around Zetsu’s body, like a mummy, slowly being encased. 

Konan didn’t let up even when white Zetsu’s body was no longer distinguishable, the papers layering up and on top of each other until it formed a cohesive ball. 

She let the Asura path retract its tail, retreating a safe distance away. It was safe to let Zetsu go, he wasn’t getting away now. 

Then, with a pause and a small intake of breath, Konan let off the detonator. 

There was a moment of silence, and then the world erupted into fire and ash. 

The ground shook. The blast shot through the air like a wave, forcing even Konan back, making her cover her face - the wind hurting her eyes. 

Trees were uprooted, grass and earth hurtling into the sky, raining back down like confetti. 

Smoke hung in the air, snaking into Konan’s lungs, choking her. 

Her eyes were squinting, trying to see if they’d done it, if they had defeated white Zetsu. 

The smoke began to clear, clean air rushing into Konan’s air like a prayer. 

The ground where Zetsu once stood, had disappeared. Replaced by a giant crater, still singed and burning, the ground blackened and crumbling. 

Konan could see Pain standing on the opposite side, windswept but uninjured. Konan let out a breath, she had controlled the explosion just enough. 

But, most importantly, there was no sign of white Zetsu, just a few specks of white crumbling into the dust on the ground of the hollow. 

White Zetsu was dead. 

Konan swallowed, her throat felt dry, they had won but it was still only half the battle. 

She knew she had to go back to the others and help, but she wasn’t sure how much she could do. She’d used up all of her bombs on that finishing attack, her chakra reserves were running dangerously low, she just wanted to make sure she wouldn’t just get in the way. 

Turning, Konan nodded at Pain, signalling that it was time to head back to the others and help with dealing with the other half of Zetsu. 

The six paths of Pain gathered by Konan’s side, and then they headed off. 

\-----

Konan knew that dealing with black Zetsu was going to be hard, but she had not expected this. 

She hadn’t expected it to go this wrong. 

They hadn’t taken long to deal with white Zetsu, but in that time so much had happened. 

Konan didn’t think even she could help with this.


	37. We Might Be Dead by Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kakashi!” Naruto yelled, panic rising in his stomach like bile. The blood on Kakashi’s lips, his face pale and sweaty, this is exactly what Naruto didn’t want to see. The Kakashi in front of him blurred with the Kakashi from his past as he ran towards him. 
> 
> He had to get to him, he had to save Kakashi. He could not see Kakashi die again, he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP I'm sorry lmao 
> 
> We get to find out who the 'unavoidable tragedy' is, whether you want to or not 
> 
> Also I'm heading back to uni tomorrow so chapters will start to come slower as I'll have more to do but this is the climax basically so theres not much more to go anyway 
> 
> Anyway enjoy some pain

A huge explosion ripped through the air to Naruto’s right, the direction he saw Konan and Pain escape towards during their fight with white Zetsu. 

He hoped that that was a good sign. 

Naruto himself was crouching behind some rocks, trying desperately to catch his breath. Sweat dripped from his pale forehead, falling in small droplets onto the stone beneath his trembling hands. 

Naruto could feel himself running headlong into chakra exhaustion. He could feel it in the way his hands wouldn’t stop shaking, the rapid beat of his heart pulsing in his ears, the way the light-headedness was making his eyesight blur and distort, vision doubling and tripling with every blink.

His head was pounding, throbbing behind his eyelids like a beating drum. His whole body ached and blood was dripping from a wound on his forehead, running into his eyes and down his lips. 

He’d already begged Kurama for extra help, a little more chakra, but the fox had already given Naruto all that he could. 

Naruto was well and truly fucked. 

Naruto had barely had time to slow his breakneck heartbeat before another explosion wracked through the ground, roots crashing through the rock in front of Naruto. 

He could feel the shards dig into his skin, ripping across his arms like tiny daggers.

Naruto tripped over his own feet as he ran, his head thick and heavy, feeling like it had been stuffed with cotton. He was finding it hard to breath, each intake of air feeling like poison gas, burning his throat and scorching his lungs. 

His body was running on autopilot as he ducked and weaved out of the way of Zetsu’s roots. He was blinking heavily, trying desperately to clear the fog that had started to creep in from the sides of his vision. His concussion from the fight with Obito was really beginning to kick his arse. 

From the corners of his sight he could see Kakashi fire a chidori into the roots that were chasing him. They were fighting a losing battle, they were only exhausting themselves, making no actual headway into sealing Zetsu. 

Naruto had wracked his brain, sorted mentally through all of the scrolls that he had read over the years. 

He had come up completely blank. 

He felt useless, he’d had so many chances, so much time, and he still had fucked it up. He shouldn’t have even had a second chance in the first place, he couldn’t go asking for a third chance now, he had to make it through this. 

He had to make it through this for everyone who sacrificed themselves to get him here in the first place. Images of Kakashi’s eyes glazing over as he drew out the time travel seal with his blood replayed in his mind. He couldn’t stomach seeing the same sight, seeing the life slowly disappear from his eyes, again with this different Kakashi. 

Looking over, Naruto saw Kakashi struggle against the roots, until one finally slipped through his guard and pierced through his shoulder. Kakashi dropped to the ground, a scream ripping itself from his throat. 

“Kakashi!” Naruto yelled, panic rising in his stomach like bile. The blood on Kakashi’s lips, his face pale and sweaty, this is exactly what Naruto didn’t want to see. The Kakashi in front of him blurred with the Kakashi from his past as he ran towards him. 

He had to get to him, he had to save Kakashi. He could not see Kakashi die again, he couldn’t. 

It took one stumble, tripping slightly over a crack in the ground, and Naruto was falling. 

The roots that had been chasing Kakashi suddenly changed course, racing instead towards Naruto. 

Kakashi turned to Naruto with wide eyes, hand gripping his shoulder, blood oozing between clenched fingers. 

The roots caught Naruto mid-air, wrapping around his chest, trapping his arms against his sides, like a python.

And then they started squeezing.

Constricting around Naruto’s chest, the air slowly being pushed from his lungs until there was nothing left. 

Naruto could hear Kakashi yell his name, but the fog that had been creeping into his eyesight earlier was now near to fully clouding over, the world disappearing into shades of grey and black as the roots continued to tighten. 

To his left, he could hear Obito yell. 

-

Kakashi knew this was bad. 

He desperately wanted to help Naruto but the blood loss was getting to his head, his legs felt like jelly, and he knew he would fall flat on his face if he even tried to stand up. 

He could feel the blood seeping through the cracks on his hand, hot and wet, as he hopelessly tried to staunch the bleeding. He let himself slip just once and now everything was falling to pieces. 

“Naruto!” He yelled, his voice sounding weaker than he wanted it to. 

There were more roots shooting through the air towards Naruto, sharp points headed straight towards his neck. 

Kakashi flailed desperately, he needed to get his body to respond. He stumbled to standing, his head spinning desperately, he didn’t have the luxury of caring, though, he just needed to move. 

One foot in front of the other, running, he needed to stop those roots. Naruto was defenceless, his face was turning blue, the lack of oxygen getting to him, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, Kakashi’s eyes trained on the roots as they got closer to Naruto. 

He wasn’t going to make it. 

He felt like fire was coursing through his veins and he cursed the sluggishness of his body. 

But then Obito was there, racing past him, his speed whipping Kakashi’s hair in his wake. 

Kakashi stumbled, breath catching in his throat, Obito was going to save Naruto. 

Obito launched himself into the firing line, using his body as a shield for Naruto. 

Kakashi flinched away, closing his eyes, just as it looked like the roots were going to hit Obito, they were going to go right through his chest. He couldn’t see Obito die again, he had just got him back.  
There was a wet sound, and Kakashi felt like he was going to be sick. 

Like tearing muscle and crunching bone, the root protruded in through Obito’s chest and out through his back. Obito coughed blood, landing in splatters on the bark. 

Naruto’s prophecy rang hollow in Kakashi’s mind. 

-unavoidable tragedies- 

Kakashi wanted to curse the Gods.

Naruto slurred Obito’s name, he was at least conscious enough to see what had just happened. 

“Obito!” It was Zetsu, his voice booming, enraged. “What are you doing?” 

Obito gasped, wet and gargling, more blood dribbling down his chin. 

“No!” Zetsu roared again, emerging from the ground, shadowy figure almost vibrating with anger. “I still need you, you weren’t supposed to die.” 

Zetsu retracted the roots from Obito’s chest, letting Obito’s body fall limply to the ground, the impact forcing a pained gasp from his lips.

“Obito!” Kakashi yelled again, trying once more to stagger to his feet. 

“Shut up.” Zetsu growled, throwing his hand out and sending another root towards him, this time piercing his other shoulder, pinning him to the ground. “All of you, messing with my plans.” 

Naruto’s head lolled to the side, trying to train his blurry eyes over to Kakashi, fear swimming in his hazy consciousness. Kakashi couldn’t even return his gaze with any sort of reassurance. 

Zetsu stalked over to Obito’s body, lying prone on the floor, gasping for air. 

“If you weren’t so indispensable, you’d be more trouble than your worth.” Zetsu spat, kicking Obito in the side, forcing another pained groan from his lips. 

Zetsu clicked his tongue, “Guess I have no other choice.” He muttered before dragging Obito up by his collar. 

Slowly, he bought his hand up to Obito’s chest and then, much to Kakashi’s horror, started merging with Obito’s body. 

Kakashi’s eyes widened, fear gripping him by the throat, as he watched his best friend’s body slowly be encased by shadows. Half of his body, like it was being filled in with paint, gradually turned black, that horrible, stretching smile taking over half of his face. 

“No.” He heard Obito mutter weakly, fighting against the intrusion. 

“Stop fighting.” Zetsu returned. Hearing two voices come from the same body made Kakashi’s head spin and heart hurt. “You’ll die if I leave you now, you have no choice but to accept me if you wish to live.” 

“Stop it.” Kakashi cried weakly, “Please, stop it.” 

“Kakashi.” It was Obito, his voice was weak and croaking, “Kakashi, I’m sorry.” 

Kakashi’s head shot up at Obito’s voice, his words. He locked eyes with Obito’s one remaining eye, and there was nothing but genuine sorrow swimming in their depths. 

Kakashi shook his head, he wanted to reach out, to touch him. He couldn’t bring himself to say it was okay, that he forgave Obito for all that he had done, but he deserved better than this. 

He deserved better than to die this way. 

“Kakashi.” Obito repeated, and when Kakashi looked up again, there was a small smile gracing his lips. “I’m sorry. I can’t ask for forgiveness, I’ve done too much, but there’s something I can do.” 

Kakashi blinked at Obito, lost. 

Zetsu was raging, obviously noticing that Obito had some sort of plan, “What are you doing? Why can’t I-“ 

“I can’t hold him off for long, he’ll take over soon.” Obito gasped, doubling over slightly, he was obviously fighting harder on the inside than was obvious to Kakashi from the outside. “But, sealing him, I have an idea. It’s something only I can do.” 

“Obito, what do you-“ 

“It’s like he says, I’ll die if he leaves me now anyway, I might as well do something good with my last moments.” 

Kakashi’s mind raced to catch up to Obito’s words, trying to understand what he was saying. 

Obito’s smile was sad as he regarded Kakashi. “Pocket dimensions, Kakashi. My Sharingan” He offered as an explanation. “If I take him with me, then there’s no way for him to get back.” 

“But you- You won’t be able to come back either.” 

Obito shook his head softly, “That’s the point, Kakashi.” 

“No.” Kakashi muttered hopelessly, “No, please. There has to be another way.” His fist clenched in the grass, jaw clamped to stop the sob that was building at the back of his throat.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi. This is what I must do, let me redeem myself.” 

“No!” Kakashi protested again, voice cracking as he yelled, betraying the emotions swirling inside of him. 

Zetsu continued to curse as Obito closed his eyes. 

It happened in an instant. 

There was a flash of light, the merged body of Obito and Zetsu swirling for a moment.

And then nothing. 

Silence.

Like nothing had ever happened. 

The roots that were holding Naruto suddenly wilted, blackening and crumbling into ash, blowing away in the wind. 

Naruto’s body dropped to the ground, limp like a rag doll, his lips were blue and his skin was white. 

The scream that had been lodged at the back of Kakashi’s throat was finally let free, echoing through the forest. 

Tears slipped unbidden down Kakashi’s cheeks, sobs wracked his frame, pain from both his shoulders coursing through his body. 

Zetsu was gone, he wasn’t going to come back. 

But at what cost.

Kakashi felt his consciousness finally slipping, the blood loss catching up to him as the adrenaline slipped away. 

Kakashi felt like the darkness would be a welcome reprieve from his grief, falling into its arms like a hug.


	38. Shelter from the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had failed not only Obito, but Kakashi too. Kakashi didn’t deserve that – to watch his best friend die twice. Naruto had done nothing but dangle Obito in front of Kakashi, fill him with false hope, and then cruelly snatch him away again. 
> 
> He had failed him. 
> 
> How was he supposed to tell all of that to Minato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost don't want to post this chapter for the sole fact that I managed to make the word count at the end of last chapter exactly 66999 words and I'm almost proud of that. 
> 
> Anyway things are calming back down now. Naruto has completed his goal, the future is safe, he just has his personal life to sort out now.
> 
> Still don't own these characters

Konan came into the clearing right as Obito made his final sacrifice. 

Naruto and Kakashi were unconscious by the time she reached them. 

Tear tracks were still fresh on both of their cheeks, glistening in the sunlight. 

Konan didn’t think even she could help with this. 

Nodding to Pain, Konan gathered Naruto’s crumpled form in her arms, the Deva Path collected Kakashi. Together they ran back to Konoha. 

Both men had a timer ticking on their lives, they needed to get to help fast. 

\----

Naruto woke up first. 

Even being paired up with the Kyuubi again, it still took him a week before he returned to consciousness. Even he would struggle to bounce back from chakra depletion and having your diaphragm crushed to pieces, most men wouldn’t have made it. 

Naruto had defied worse odds before.

Minato was by his bedside the first time he blinked his eyes open. 

The first thing he saw was the familiar blinding white of the hospital ceiling. The next thing he did was immediately close his eyes again, wishing for nothing more than to fall back into the blissful embrace of oblivion. 

Because, as soon as consciousness hit him, so did all of the pain. 

He was wrapped in bandages from head to toe, his chest burned with every intake of breath, his shattered ribs screamed at the slightest hint of movement. Even the lights hurt to look at, everything was too bright and too harsh, doing absolutely nothing to tame the pounding of his headache.

There was a soothing hand on his, and when he looked over, he saw his Father’s eyes looking back at him, soft but concerned. 

“Hey.” Minato said softly. 

Naruto tried to reply, but could barely form a croak, choking on the air that got trapped behind his windpipe, his lungs still failing him. 

“Hey, hey watch it. You’re still hurt, don’t force yourself.” 

Naruto gave a meek nod, smiling weakly. 

Minato sighed, fully taking Naruto’s hand in his own, thumb running back and forth over his knuckles. He dipped his head, leaning down so his forehead rested against Naruto’s hand. 

“God, you’re going to give this old man a heart attack one day.” 

Naruto chuckled, though it came out as more of a wheeze. He squeezed Minato’s hand, trying to be reassuring. 

“When neither you nor Kakashi turned up for duty, I knew something was wrong. Kakashi is always late but he’s never not turned up before.” Minato scrubbed one hand over his face, his voice resigned. “The next thing I know a woman and six men, from the very organisation that I thought we were trying to stop, come crashing into my office carrying the two of you, battered and bloodied, in their arms.”

Ah, Naruto realised, he had purposefully kept Konan and Nagato’s identities a secret, so he could understand Minato being confused. Then he realised that he hadn’t seen them before he passed out, he didn’t know if they were okay. Judging by the fact that they were here, and that they had apparently carried him back, then they must have defeated white Zetsu, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t hurt. 

“-Hey, those two are okay, I can see you worrying about them.” Minato interrupted Naruto’s thoughts, “Tired, both just as low on chakra as you were, but fine.” 

Naruto immediately relaxed, letting himself slump back into his hospital bed. 

“We tried to give them treatment, we had plenty of space in the hospital, but they refused.” 

Naruto let out an amused huff, that sounded like them. 

“Naruto, who were they? They were wearing Akatsuki cloaks…. Was it okay to just let them leave?” 

“Friends.” Naruto managed to croak out. He winced at how awful he sounded.

“But, the Akatsuki-? I thought you said….” 

Naruto shook his head softly. “They’re different.” 

“If you say so, Naruto. They did save your life, so I guess I can trust you on that.” Minato admitted. 

“Kakashi.” Naruto suddenly interjected, voice straining against the pain.

“Hm?” 

“Kakashi.” Naruto repeated, “How’s-“ 

“Naruto, relax. Kakashi’s fine. Physically he’s doing better than you. He’s just-“ Minato paused for a moment, “He’s just not woken up yet.” He finished, quieter. 

“I want to see him.” Naruto announced. 

“Naruto, you-“ Minato scrambled to lay a hand as gently as he could on Naruto’s chest, attempting to stop the boy as he tried to get up. “Stop, you can’t move right now.” 

“But, Kakashi-“ Naruto continued to struggle, each time he moved a shockwave of pain rocked through his body, but he didn’t let it stop him. He needed to see Kakashi.

“Naruto, no.” Minato said, voice stern and demanding. “You can’t. You have to rest.” 

Naruto knew from Minato’s tone – that was an order. Defeated, he slumped back into his bed. 

“Please.” He begged. There was a desperation lining his words that took Minato aback 

“Naruto.” Minato said softly, rubbing gentle circles over his son’s knuckles, “What happened to you two out there?” 

Minato was expecting multiple answers to the question, for Naruto to immediately start crying was not one of them. 

They were silent tears, slipping slow and despondent down tan cheeks, falling in tiny droplets onto the crisp white of the hospital sheets. Naruto’s gaze was far away, he was looking at the wall just past Minato’s shoulder, but he was seeing something completely different. 

“Naruto-“ Minato repeated, surprised.

Naruto just shook his head. More tears welled up, collecting like raindrops on his eyelashes, as he squeezed his eyes shut and willed it all to go away. 

What was he supposed to say? He had failed. He’d eliminated the last threat, the future was safe, the war would never happen- but at what cost? He had failed to protect everyone; he had failed to protect the ones he loved. 

He had failed not only Obito, but Kakashi too. Kakashi didn’t deserve that – to watch his best friend die twice. Naruto had done nothing but dangle Obito in front of Kakashi, fill him with false hope, and then cruelly snatch him away again. 

He had failed him. 

How was he supposed to tell all of that to Minato? 

“We got the last remaining enemy. The war will no longer happen.” Naruto said quietly, in between soft, gasping whimpers. 

Minato looked confused, “That’s a good thing, right? Why are you-“ 

Naruto shook his head, burying his face in his hands. 

“I messed it up, Dad. I really messed it up.” A sob broke free from Naruto’s throat, the reality of what had happened hitting him right in the chest. “Kakashi will hate me. Oh God, Kakashi-“ 

A tremor wracked its way through Naruto’s frame, he ignored the way each sob punched at his aching ribs, it was his heart that hurt the most. 

“Naruto, Kakashi could never hate you. No matter what you think you’ve done-”

“No, Dad. I really messed up. If it weren’t for me- If I had just done something, then he wouldn’t have had to die.”

Minato blinked, “Who died, Naruto?” 

Naruto swallowed thickly, debating what he should tell Minato. He deserved to hear the truth about Obito, his former student, as much as anyone, Naruto just knew that the truth would hurt. 

He didn’t want to cause any more hurt. 

Naruto took in a deep breath, swallowing down the sobs for a moment, and steeled himself for what he was about to tell his Father. 

“Dad… Do you remember Obito Uchiha?” 

\------

Minato stayed silent for a long time after Naruto’s story. 

It didn’t matter that it had been over two decades, the death of Kushina and his son still hung heavy and painful in his heart, a constant dull ache, and now to know that his former student was responsible. 

Minato couldn’t bring himself to believe it. 

He couldn’t even get angry, he had no revenge that he could take, the man was already dead. 

“In my time, Obito was bought to fight on our side in the war. He saw that what he was doing was wrong and-“ Naruto choked on his words, tears once more welling in his eyes. 

Minato swallowed and stared down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. 

“You managed to forgive him. Even after finding out that he killed me and your Mother, you-“ 

“Yeah. I’m not asking you to forgive him, I know I do that more easily than the average person.” Naruto sighed, “It wouldn’t make a difference now whether or not you forgave him anyway, he’s already-” Naruto scrubbed his hands roughly over his face. 

Minato didn’t know what to think, what to feel. He wasn’t sure he had the same ability to forgive like Naruto did, it was taking most of his willpower not to simply resent the man. It would be incredibly simple to hate him, celebrate his death and then move on with his life. 

But there was still something holding him back from doing that. Maybe he was still struggling to conflate the image he held of Obito, his innocent Genin student, with the man that was behind the murder of his loved ones. It didn’t feel right. 

“You didn’t tell us.” Minato said, quietly.

“I was going to.” Naruto replied, “That’s what I was going out to do originally. I didn’t tell Kakashi where I was going, I wanted to meet with Obito and talk him back to his senses first. Only once I knew he was on our side again did I want to bring him back, reintroduce him to you guys.” Naruto twiddled his thumbs, worrying at his lower lip. “That didn’t…. That didn’t go to plan.” 

Minato sighed, contemplating what he was being told. 

“Naruto-“

“No, it’s okay. I know I was just being naïve. I know he was only ever accepted in my time because we were in the middle of a war and we needed his power. You guys would have no reason to trust him.” Naruto sighed again, his eyes downtrodden, “It was just… He became a friend. It was selfish, but I just wanted him back. He was important to me; he was important to Kakashi. I just- I thought…” 

Minato regarded Naruto for a moment, gaze soft. He could see it in his expression, the fondness with which Naruto spoke about him; Obito had been important to Naruto. 

“What happened in the end? You said he saved you guys.” 

Naruto nodded numbly, “His kamui – he could travel to a pocket dimension and he took Zetsu with him. If he destroys his eyes when he gets there, then there’s no way out again.” 

Naruto grimaced, imagining what Obito must have gone through, be going through right now, stuck there with Zetsu. That would be his life until he died. 

Naruto thought Obito deserved better than that. 

“So he sacrificed himself? For you guys?”

Naruto nodded, “For the entire future. I had nothing, I knew I needed to seal Zetsu but I was powerless. He was the only one who could do it and he-“ Naruto choked on his words again.

Minato just nodded calmly, “I may not be able to forgive him, but I can commend his actions. He died a hero’s death, Naruto.”

Naruto nodded, that was the only positive that he could take from all of this. 

“What about all of this would make Kakashi hate you, Naruto? You know he’s not that sort of man.” 

Naruto shook his head, “No, I deserve it. I betrayed him, I knew Obito was alive and I didn’t do anything. And now he’s dead and-“ 

“Naruto.” Minato interrupted, voice resigned. “Tell me, why didn’t you tell Kakashi about Obito?” 

“Because I wanted to protect him from it. I knew knowing would hurt him so-“

“Okay, so you’re telling me you did it for his benefit?”

“Well, yeah but I- I still should have told him.” 

“You were going to, weren’t you?” Minato questioned, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, bu-“

“So, tell him that. Tell him what you were trying to do, that you were doing it for him. Kakashi is a reasonable man, a smart man, give him some time to think it over and he’ll come around. You just got to talk to him, that’s all.”

Naruto chewed on his lower lip, still unsure. 

“But you said I couldn’t see Kakashi? You were the one stopping me from going”

Minato let out a bark of laughter, “Oh God, Naruto, you can be dense sometimes. I never said you couldn’t see Kakashi, I just wanted to stop you from trying to walk there. You can wheel this bed about you know?” 

Naruto blushed, embarrassed. “Oh, I see.”

“Would you like me to take you to see him then? We can park your bed next to his. We don’t know when he’ll wake up, but I can make sure you’re there when he does.”


	39. We Only Attack Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Father had been right; he really did just need to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all moved into my house now and my life is picking back up again so who knows what the upload schedule is gonna be like from here on but like I said I'm only planning for there to be a couple more chapters anyway.
> 
> The bulk of this story is done and dusted so I hope you've enjoyed and will stay for the finishing moments!

Kakashi didn’t wake up until three days later.

Naruto spent the entire three days by Kakashi’s bedside. 

Naruto requested that they push their hospital beds closer so that they were almost connected. He wasn’t allowed to sit up too much or move about, but   
he was happy just as long as he could reach out and hold Kakashi’s hand. Just being able to feel him, feel how warm and alive he was in his hold, that was all Naruto needed. 

Kakashi had been there the whole time that Naruto had been in his coma, it was only fair that Naruto returned the favour. 

He was both exited and terrified for Kakashi to wake up. Naruto had never been afraid of confrontation before, but he also hadn’t felt this deeply for someone before either. So, suddenly, for possibly the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words. 

He had mulled his Father’s words over in his head, how all he needed was just to talk to him. That was it. 

He just had to pray that that was enough. The idea of Kakashi refusing to forgive him sent a wave of pain barrelling through his system, it was unthinkable. 

Of all of the things Naruto thought he would get out of coming back to the past, love was not one of them. Now, he was pretty certain that he wouldn’t be able to go back to living without Kakashi by his side. He’d moulded his life here around him, to go back to being without him would leave Naruto’s life feeling empty, like there was a Kakashi shaped whole in his life that would never been filled again.

He needed Kakashi to forgive him.

He just needed Kakashi to wake up first.

Physically, Kakashi was fine. He had sustained serious injury to both of his shoulders, and that would take quite a while to heal enough to be back to normal function, but internally he was absolutely fine. He’d be a little tired from Chakra exhaustion just like Naruto, but that was the only ill-effect he should be experiencing. 

They just had to wait for Kakashi to want to wake up. 

-

On the third day Kakashi woke up. 

It was always anticlimactic when someone woke up from a coma, one second they’re asleep and then the next they’re not. Naruto didn’t even get any warning. Once second he was having a nap, lying on his side so he could still hold onto Kakashi’s hand, and the next Kakashi’s hand was no longer in his but patting him on the head, rousing him from sleep. 

Naruto blinked open his eyes, only to be met with Kakashi’s staring right back at him. 

“Kakashi.” Naruto choked, too surprised to say anything more eloquent. 

“Hey.” Kakashi said after a moments pause. 

The two just stared at each other for a long moment, Naruto just drinking in the sight of Kakashi being awake, forgetting how much he missed that simple luxury. 

Kakashi’s hand fell from the top of Naruto’s head as the blonde rushed to sit up, Naruto ignored the twinge in his ribs as he moved. Naruto caught Kakashi’s hand, taking hold of it in his own with a vice-like grip, afraid to let it go.

“Kakashi, I-“ Naruto repeated dumbly, at a loss for what else he could say. 

Naruto was interrupted before he could say any more. 

Nurses bustled into the room, breaking the pair apart. Kakashi had just woken up from a two-week coma, they felt a medical check-up was more imperative than their little heart-to-heart. 

A curtain was drawn between the two, once again cutting Naruto off from Kakashi, as the nurses completed their necessary tests. 

-

The thirty minutes that the nurses had Kakashi cornered for felt like hours to Naruto. He was itching to talk to Kakashi. 

The longer that he had to think about it, the more painful the wait became. 

Finally, the nurses retreated, pulling back the curtains to reveal a slightly more dishevelled and flustered Kakashi. 

Naruto would have chuckled at the sight of Kakashi’s hair thrown about at all angles like it was if it weren’t for the situation. 

Naruto worried at his lower lip. The last actual conversation the two had shared, that wasn’t discussing battle plans mid-fight, had been an argument. Kakashi calling him a bastard, saying he felt betrayed, lied to. 

Staring into Kakashi’s obsidian eyes now, Naruto had no way of knowing if those feelings still lingered. 

There was a heavy silence hanging between the pair as they waited for the last of the nurses to leave the room. Naruto was wringing his hands together, his heart in his mouth. This was an entirely foreign feeling to him, he’d never been this nervous for a single conversation.

Naruto’s eyes tracked the door as it finally swung shut behind the final nurse. The last click sounding out, signifying that they were finally alone.

“Kakashi, I-“ 

“I’m sorry.” 

Kakashi beat Naruto to it. 

Naruto blinked, his own apology on the tip of his tongue. His mouth flapped open and shut uselessly, this was supposed to be where he said sorry, not the other way around. 

Kakashi let out a small huff at Naruto’s obvious surprise, “All of those things I said to you then, I- I overreacted. I’m sorry.” 

“No, Kakashi. I’m the one who’s sorry, you have every right to be angry at me.” Naruto rushed to interject. This conversation was already going in a direction he has not prepared for. “I should have told you earlier. I was going to but- Then you followed me when I wasn’t expecting you to. I was going to bring him back; I was going to tell you then. But then I- He- I fucked it up. I’m so sorry.” 

Naruto was tripping over his own words, trying desperately to fit everything he wanted to say in as soon as he could. 

Kakashi was silent, just listening to Naruto’s rushed explanation with a levelled expression. He wasn’t making too much sense, but Kakashi was getting the gist. 

“You can hate me; I know you were mad. I don’t want you to hate me, but I understand if you do. It’s my fault, I didn’t- You didn’t deserve- It’s my fault that Obito- He-“ 

“Naruto.” Kakashi interrupted Naruto’s babbling. 

Naruto blinked back at Kakashi, eyes wide and watering slightly. Naruto didn’t want to cry but he could already feel himself fighting the tears, he was just so desperate. 

“Naruto, slow down.” Kakashi repeated, sensing Naruto’s heightening panic. “It’s okay.”

“Huh?” 

“I said it’s okay, Naruto. I understand.” 

Naruto still stared back at Kakashi, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“I’m- I was mad, I felt like I deserved to know, but I’ve had some time to think about it, about what you said. You said you were doing it for my benefit, and I didn’t respect that decision. So, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you like that.” 

“Kakashi…” Naruto said, quietly, a single tear escaping from his lashes and running down his cheek. “But Obito…. I should have done something; he didn’t need to- He could still be alive if it weren’t for me.” 

Kakashi sighed, leaning over and hitting Naruto up the back of the head. There was no force behind the hit, but Kakashi had been waiting to do that for days. “Idiot, that was Obito’s choice. He… He did it to save us, we should respect that.”

Kakashi’s voice was strained as he spoke, it was obvious he still felt grief, that he himself was struggling to keep it together even as he lectured Naruto, but the last thing he wanted was for Naruto to blame himself. “You blame yourself to easily, Naruto. You don’t need to shoulder everyone’s pain; you don’t need to do that to yourself.” 

Naruto rubbed at the back of his head where Kakashi had hit him, staring down at the hospital sheets. This was not what he had expected. 

“I’m sorry.” Naruto muttered again.

“Idiot, I told you, you don’t need to apologise.”

“I’m sor- Alright.” Naruto corrected, sniffing as a few more tears made a break for it down his cheeks. 

Kakashi looked at Naruto with soft eyes, he had never meant to make Naruto cry. Gently, he reached out and, with one hand, wiped the tears away from Naruto’s eyes. 

This seemed to just make Naruto cry harder. The blonde suddenly fell forward, landing into Kakashi’s shoulder, carefully avoiding where he knew his injuries were. “Oh god, I thought you were going to hate me.” Naruto sobbed, tears wetting Kakashi’s bandages.

Kakashi brought one hand to pet the back of Naruto’s head, Naruto burying his face into the crook of Kakashi’s neck. The familiar embrace sent a wave of relief crashing over Naruto. Everything that he had worried about had all been for nought. 

“I could never hate you, Naruto. I’m so sorry I ever made you feel like I did.”

Naruto shook his head against Kakashi’s neck, “You’re not supposed to be the one apologising, I-“

Kakashi let out a soft huff of laughter, “God, we’re talking in circles here, Naruto.” 

Naruto let himself chuckle slightly in between tearful gasps.

His Father had been right; he really did just need to talk to him.

They stayed like that for a while, just revelling in each other’s touch. Naruto was reluctant to pull away, he had been so afraid of losing Kakashi that he felt like he had to hold onto him for dear life, unwilling to ever let him slip from his grasp again. 

“How do you feel? Your injuries-“ Naruto said quietly when they finally moved to pull away from each other.

Kakashi gave his shoulder an experimental roll, wincing a little bit. “Sore, but alive.” 

Naruto gave a shaky smile, that was more than enough for Naruto. 

“And you?” Kakashi asked in return. 

“I’ve been better.” Naruto said, “But alive.” He tacked on the end with a grin.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle. 

He reached out and cupped Naruto’s cheek, pulling him in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Naruto melted into the kiss, placing his hand over Kakashi’s to hold it in place.

Naruto let his worries fall away.

Suddenly he felt like, maybe, everything was going to be okay.


	40. Don't Give Up Your Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could find happiness with Kakashi. 
> 
> He could finally find the happiness he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap folks!
> 
> I have plans for a bonus extra lil smut chapter as a lil treat bc I want to write it but I want it easily skippable and not affecting the main storyline so watch out for that in the near future
> 
> But other than that this story is finished! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, left kudos and commented. I appreciate every one of you, its been you guys that have kept me motivated to write all 40 chapters of this god forsaken things. 
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed my silly little story :)

After that, everything seemed to calm down. Life returned to normal, or the new normal, for Naruto at least. 

They had one last final meeting in Minato’s office. The original team; Minato, Itachi, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi and then, finally, Naruto and Kakashi. 

Naruto gave his final mission statement; the war had successfully been averted. All Akatsuki members that were dangerous had been eliminated, the key players were all either dead or on their side. Madara would never be revived, the world and the future was safe, all of his friends would live long and happy lives. 

Naruto almost teared up while giving his address. Kakashi held his hand the entire time, giving him reassuring squeezes anytime his voice cracked. 

Satisfied that the world was no longer in immediate danger, Minato felt it was time to disassemble the group. Everyone was reminded that everything that had ever been discussed while together, all missions that they had undertook, all of it was to be kept completely under wraps. 

Then, with that, they were free to leave. 

Naruto told Kakashi to go on ahead, he wanted a moment to chat with Minato. 

The door swung shut as the last person left the room, leaving Naruto and Minato alone. 

Naruto all but fell into his Father’s arms. Minato welcomed Naruto into his embrace, letting one hand cup the back of his head. 

Now that everything had calmed down, now that Naruto was free to live his life, he finally had time to be a proper son. They could be a proper family, even if it was just the two of them. 

Minato stared down at Naruto in his arms, down at his son. Even all of this time later, he still couldn’t get over the fact that Naruto really was his son, the son that he had lost all those years ago. 

Minato steeled himself then, resolving to be the Dad that Naruto needed in his life, the Dad that he deserved. No matter how busy he got as Hokage, he decided he would always make time for Naruto. 

Minato knew he couldn’t ask Naruto to live with him, trying to separate him and Kakashi would be impossible, but he still wanted to spend as much time as he could with Naruto. They settled on having dinner together a minimum of three times a week, weekends and whatever weekday they could spare. 

Naruto left Minato’s office with a skip in his step, already planning what meal he wanted to cook for his Dad first. 

\-----

Naruto did end up teaching Kakashi sealing. 

He didn’t go too complicated, keeping it as simple as he dared. He wasn’t going to ask Kakashi to imbed the seals into his skin like Naruto had, that was going a bit too far. 

Kakashi already knew the basics anyway, he knew how to summon weapons from seals for example, but anything more advanced than that was new territory completely. 

Kakashi collapsed onto his back in the grass of their favourite training ground, panting and flushed. 

“I just asked to learn a little sealing, I wasn’t expecting you to be such a slave driver.” Kakashi moaned in between laboured breaths. 

Naruto just laughed, looming over Kakashi on the ground with a wicked smile plastered over his face. “Oh, come on now Kakashi, you can’t even take this? Don’t tell me you’re getting soft on me now, hm?” Naruto goaded. 

Kakashi scowled, he saw how Naruto was just trying to bait him and knew he was going to fall for it hook line and sinker. 

With an exaggerated groan, Kakashi lumbered back to standing, swaying slightly on his feet. He glowered over to Naruto who was standing and watching him, hands crossed over his chest and a patronising smile on his lips. 

“Fine.” Kakashi grumbled. 

“Ah, that’s the spirit, Kakashi!” Naruto said far too cheerily, clapping his hands together with a grin. “Now, next up is how to form seals while on the move.” 

Kakashi could only groan once again. 

\------

It was Shikaku who bought it up. 

It nearly sent Naruto into a downward spiral. 

They were playing shogi. They hadn’t had time for their weekly match for what felt like ages and Naruto surprised himself with how exited he was to play again. 

For the most part, the game was silent. Just the two of them staring intently at the board, too engrossed with plotting their next move for any sort of conversation. 

But it was during one of Naruto’s turns, Naruto was leaning over the board, legs crossed and chin resting on his hand as he contemplated his next attack, when Shikaku decided to speak up. 

“So, what are you going to do now?” He asked. 

It was a deceptively difficult question. 

All thoughts of the game slipped from Naruto’s mind as he blinked down at the board. He hadn’t thought too heavily about that, preferring to just blindly walk forward without thinking too hard about the future. 

But he knew he really needed to. 

He had no purpose now. 

In his first life he had wanted to be Hokage, dedicated all of his energy to that cause.

Then, the war happened and his future was taken up by the need to simply survive. 

Then, he travelled back in time, across dimensions, all to stop the war from happening. 

And now, here he was, he had successfully stopped the war, his grand purpose had been achieved. 

Which just left him lost. 

“I…. I don’t know.” Naruto said quietly. 

Shikaku stared at him sympathetically, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed thoughtfully over his chest. 

“I don’t really have anything that I- It’s not like I don’t have anything to live for, but it’s- I don’t have a purpose anymore.” Naruto stuttered. 

Shikaku took in a deep breath through his nose, contemplating Naruto’s words.

“Nothing to live for, hm?” Shikaku pondered, “Why can’t you just live for yourself?” 

“Huh?” Naruto’s head shot up, eyebrows knitted together. 

“I don’t think you need some grand purpose to live, Naruto. You can just live comfortably, you know?” 

Naruto blinked down at the board again. “Live for myself.” He muttered to himself. 

Shikaku let out a huff of laughter, “That isn’t that wild of a concept, Naruto. It’s almost concerning that you haven’t thought of it before.” 

Naruto ignored him, still mulling the idea over in his mind. He’d always dedicated his life to helping others, to shouldering all of their problems, to live just for his own sake felt alien. 

It didn’t sound bad, though. 

“Yeah.” Naruto said after a long pause, “Living for myself, I like the sound of that. I think that’s…. That’s what I’m going to do.” 

Shikaku raised his eyebrows, watching Naruto with amusement. “That sounds like a good idea, Naruto, but you still need to play your next move. We’re not here all day.” 

Naruto started, redirecting his attention to the board again, “Hey, you’re the one who distracted me with heavy questions like that. I bet you’re just trying to get me to lose focus so you can win.” Naruto said, pointing an accusatory finger at Shikaku.

Shikaku let out a bark of laughter, “I would never have such intentions, Naruto. Just shut up and play your move.”

\----

Naruto decided to live life for himself. 

But he still couldn’t shake the need to help people, it was just in his blood. 

The idea came to him one night, and he couldn’t get back to sleep afterwards, he found himself too excited. 

The following morning found him walking into his old academy classroom.

Naruto knocked gently, peaking his head around the corner. 

“Hello?” Naruto said, even though he knew Iruka would already be there, preparing for the day’s lessons. 

“Hello?” Iruka replied looking up, eyes widening when he recognised Naruto. “Oh, it’s you! You’re the one who had the panic attack a little while back.” 

Iruka slapped a hand over his mouth when he realised what he had said - that had come across as ruder than he had intended. 

Naruto just laughed, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah that was me.” He said sheepishly, “I’d like to make a better second impression. Being known as ‘the one who had a panic attack’ isn’t quite the reputation I’m after.” 

“Of course.” Iruka chuckled, appreciating that Naruto had just laughed off his accidentally rude comment, “Now, is there something I can help you with?” 

“Ah, yes actually.” Naruto said, clapping his hands together with a grin, “I was wondering if you needed any help – with teaching the academy kids I mean.” 

Iruka blinked at Naruto in surprise, “Help? You want to have a Genin team?”

“No, no, nothing like that.” Naruto replied, “Just, I know how much of a handful kids that age can be and, when I saw you back then, I thought that maybe I could give you a hand some time. I could take over a couple lessons for you if you like?” 

Iruka stared at Naruto in shock, “Are you sure? I mean I’d really appreciate it.” Iruka looked down at his desk and the haphazard piles of paperwork that were stacked up on top of it, a grimace pulling at his lips.

Naruto chuckled, “Absolutely. I can even start today, if you’d like?” 

As if on cue, the door opened and the class began to file in. 

Ino and Sakura were first, bumbling and giggling as they made their way to their seats together. 

Sasuke and Kiba were next through the door, looking much more amiable with each other than the last time Naruto had seen them. 

Naruto could only stare at them fondly, nothing but warmth welling up in his chest at the sight. If he could teach them, he could rebuild some kind of bond with his old friends. It would never be the same, but Naruto couldn’t just live without them knowing they were right there next to him.

“Ah, yes. Today’s lesson was supposed to be about creating clones, is that something you can teach?”

Naruto sent a blinding grin at Iruka, “Oh that’s perfect! Just my speciality,” 

\-----

It was a couple months later that Naruto and Kakashi finally said ‘I love you’ to each other for the first time.

There was no special occasion, no dramatic fanfare like there is in the movies, just the peaceful tranquillity of their shared bedroom and the gentle caresses of an embrace. 

Kakashi actually said it first, muffled into Naruto’s hair. 

Naruto didn’t hear what he said the first time around, asking Kakashi to repeat himself. Kakashi felt himself visibly blush, hot and pink, from his neck to the tips of his ears. 

It had just slipped out on impulse and now he had to repeat himself.

“I love you, Naruto.” The words felt foreign on Kakashi’s tongue, but he knew that the feelings were true, he really did love Naruto. 

He’d known he’d been in love with Naruto from the beginning, he had just been too afraid to admit it to himself. He’d fallen in love with every little thing about him, the way his hair stuck up at all angles when he first woke up in the morning, the warmth of his laughter, his simultaneously endearing and infuriating selflessness, the way the corners of his eyes would crease when he smiled. He’d fallen in love with every single little detail. 

Naruto had blinked at Kakashi for a moment, before bursting into laughter. 

Kakashi panicked as Naruto’s laughed, staring with wide eyes as tears began to well up in the corners of Naruto’s eyes from laughing too hard. 

“Oh my god, Kakashi.” Naruto finally said in between fading giggles. He bought both hands up to cup the sides of Kakashi’s face, moving in to kiss him with a smile. “I love you too.” 

Kakashi felt himself physically relax, letting himself melt into Naruto’s kiss. 

“Why did you laugh at me?” Kakashi said, pulling Naruto off of him, feeling slightly affronted.

Naruto only giggled again, gently flicking the creases between Kakashi’s furrowed brow. “Because I thought that much was obvious, dumby.” 

Kakashi let out a long suffering sigh, letting his head fall forward into Naruto’s chest, hands resting on either side of the blonde’s waist. Naruto could be impossible to understand sometimes. 

Kakashi gripped Naruto’s waist, suddenly rolling them over so that he was on top of the blonde, hands caging him in by his head. He leaned down, peppering kisses all across the blonde’s chest, then moving up to his neck and finally making his way up to Naruto’s lips. 

“I love you.” Kakashi mumbled in to Naruto’s skin as he went, “I love you so much.” He repeated like a prayer into Naruto’s lips. 

Naruto lay back, letting himself be ravished, so thoroughly appreciated. 

“I love you, too.” Naruto repeated back to Kakashi, pulling Kakashi off of him so that he could stare into his eyes. 

Naruto let himself smile, staring deep into Kakashi’s eyes. He could find happiness in those eyes. 

He could find happiness with Kakashi. 

He could finally find the happiness he deserved.


	41. A Slowly Cooling Cup of Decaf Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi’s eyes were dark, a hungry desire swimming in their depths, as he stalked over to Naruto on the bed. Naruto’s eyes were trained on Kakashi’s hands, watching as the man slowly undid his belt as he walked, slinging it off in one smooth motion and chucking it across the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!! SPANKING & SLIGHTLY ROUGH SEX
> 
> So here it is the promised smut. As soon as this is posted I'll go back and adjust the tags and ratings to accommodate for this chapter. 
> 
> I felt weird writing this but it was also fun. 
> 
> A final, sexy send off for this story. Don't take it too seriously. This is also the longest chapter of the entire story so theres that too
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you again to everyone who read this story! It's been so much fun

Naruto and Kakashi all but fell back into their flat. 

Just because they had stopped the war from happening didn’t exempt them from their duties as jounin of Konoha, they were just as busy and overworked as usual. 

The fact that they had been paired up together had taken the edge off of it a little bit, but it had still been a shitty mission. It was an escort mission for the son of a feudal lord and everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong. 

The boy was a brat for a start. He had it cemented in his 12-year-old mind that he was big and strong enough to make it on his own, fighting against all of their orders and running off on his own whenever he could. Apparently they hadn’t drilled into him enough that he was in genuine danger. 

It took two days into the supposed four-day mission for the boy to get kidnapped. 

If it hadn’t been their job then Naruto and Kakashi almost didn’t want to save him, it would at least have taught him a lesson in following the rules a little. And if they took a little bit longer than strictly necessary to bring him back just to really get their point across then no one had to know. 

It wasn’t like the kidnappers were actually going to hurt the boy. They were only local kids that a disgruntled business owner had hired, an attempt to fight back against a decision the feudal lord had made that he disagreed with. Nothing actually malicious. 

It barely took ten minutes to locate the kid, get in there, knock the kidnappers unconscious, and drag the kid back out.

The worst part was that the son didn’t even thank them. In fact, quite the opposite, he had kicked and screamed for the rest of the mission that he ‘could handle himself’ and that he ‘hadn’t needed saving’.

All in all, Naruto and Kakashi were thankful to drop the kid off with his father and high-tail it away from him as fast as they could. 

Now, they collapsed onto the sofa, thankful to leave the spoiled brat behind and just revel in the fact that they now had a whole week off in front of them to look forward to. 

“Coffee?” Naruto asked, tilting his head in Kakashi’s direction.

Kakashi looked back at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, “Naruto, it’s nearly 11pm. Why would you have coffee now?” He asked incredulously. 

Naruto just shrugged, heaving himself off of the sofa, “It’s fine, I’ll make it decaf.” 

“I think I’ll pass, Naruto. You do you, though.” Kakashi said, sinking into the warm spot on the sofa that Naruto had just vacated for him. He lounged, lying on his back, one leg propped up on the sofa, the other resting on the floor, his head tilted back so he could watch Naruto as he pottered about the kitchen. 

Naruto wasn’t doing anything special, just whistling to himself as he made himself a cuppa, but Kakashi thought he was beautiful in that moment. 

It was dark outside, and the lights in the flat had been dimmed, letting a warm, soft, orange-tinged glow fall over the flat. The light settled around Naruto’s hair like a halo, vivid and ethereal. But there was also something incredibly tranquil and domestic about him. His hair glowed in the light like a burning fire in the hearth, reminding Kakashi of home. His smile was warm and his skin smooth and golden like honey. 

He really was beautiful.

Kakashi couldn’t help but stare in awe as Naruto walked back towards him, steaming cup of coffee in his hands. 

“You’re really beautiful.” Kakashi said, dumbly, head lolling off the side of the sofa. 

Naruto snorted, “Where’s that come from, Kakashi?” Naruto motioned with his knee to get Kakashi to scoot over.

Kakashi just lifted his head, so Naruto shrugged, shuffling his thigh under Kakashi’s head so it rested on his lap. This seemed to please Kakashi immensely, snuggling into Naruto’s lap like a purring cat. 

“Hm, nowhere in particular I just felt like telling you.” Kakashi mumbled into Naruto’s thighs, voice muffled. 

Naruto let out another huff of laughter into his coffee, “Thank you, Kakashi.” Naruto said softly, letting a hand fall to Kakashi’s hair, carding through the silver locks with his fingers. 

With deft fingers, Naruto let his hand fall to the back of Kakashi’s head, untying his mask. The mask slipped off of Kakashi’s face, pooling at the bottom of his neck before slipping to the floor. 

Naruto stared down at Kakashi in his lap, face now fully visible and looking back at him with raised eyebrows.

“I think you’re very beautiful too, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi huffed, indignant, burying his face further into Naruto’s lap, but Naruto could see the tinge of pink dusting the tips of his ears. Naruto would take that as his win. 

The two fell into a companionable silence after that. Naruto sipping on his coffee, Kakashi appreciating his Naruto-shaped pillow. 

“God, I’m glad that mission is over.” Kakashi mumbled after a moment.

“Agreed.” Naruto huffed, “I know I was difficult at that age but Jesus…” 

“You were a difficult kid?” Kakashi asked, rolling over onto his back so he was looking directly up at Naruto.

“Oh like you wouldn’t believe.” Naruto said with a soft chuckle.

Kakashi let out a bark of laughter, “Somehow, I’m not surprised.” 

Naruto swatted at Kakashi playfully, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re bad enough now, I don’t want to think about what you were like ten years ago.” Kakashi chided, sly smile on his lips. 

“Oh, bite me, Kakashi.” Naruto replied, faux-offended. 

“What? I’m only agreeing with what you’re saying.” Kakashi said, sitting up. 

“Shut up.” Naruto pouted

“Make me.” Kakashi quipped 

Naruto let out an indignant huff, he saw what Kakashi was trying to do, but conceded. 

Kakashi saw Naruto’s pout, and took the opportunity to capture his lips with his own. 

Kakashi near-on tackled Naruto down onto the sofa, drawing a surprised yelp from the blonde. Kakashi took no time in swallowing down the noise, muffling him with his lips, suddenly hungry and eager. 

Naruto didn’t take long to match Kakashi’s pace, his lips reciprocating fervently. Naruto let his hands wander, snaking under Kakashi’s shirt and up his back. 

Demanding, Kakashi swiped his tongue across Naruto’s lips. Naruto let his mouth fall open, welcoming Kakashi’s tongue, letting it dance with his own. 

Kakashi loved kissing Naruto, his energy in everyday life was always matched. He kissed back with such fervour, like a man half-starved, and every single time it lit a fire deep in Kakashi’s stomach. Naruto tasted like coffee and Kakashi drunk the flavour in like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

Pulling away for air, Naruto pushed on Kakashi’s shoulder a little to get the man to stop his onslaught. Naruto was out of breath, lips spit slicked and red already. 

“Someone’s eager.” Naruto joked, letting out a breathy laugh. 

“Hn.” Kakashi replied, already dipping in to capture Naruto’s lips again. 

Kakashi’s hands didn’t hesitate to return to Naruto’s body, exploring his every curve like he was committing it to memory. 

Naruto arched up when Kakashi’s hand snaked behind him, reaching beneath his t-shirt and stroking the small of his back. Naruto let out a small gasp, which Kakashi hungrily swallowed. The knowledge that it was him, his actions, that were drawing these noises from the blonde beneath him, sent a thrill down Kakashi’s spine. He loved having that power. 

“Hm- Kakashi, wait-“ Naruto mumbled, suddenly pawing at Kakashi’s shoulder. 

Kakashi barely heard him, already drunk on Naruto’s taste. His hands continued their advance. 

Naruto was squirming beneath him now, hands scrunching up in Kakashi’s shirt. 

“No, Kakashi-“ Naruto tried to speak, but he was interrupted by his own moans every time Kakashi’s hands distracted him. “Kakashi, I’m s- ah!” 

Suddenly, Naruto’s hands pulled on Kakashi’s shirt. 

And the world fell on its axis. 

Naruto landed on the floor first, back slumping onto the floor with a dull thud. Kakashi was quick to follow, landing gracelessly on top of him with a grunt. 

Then, Naruto burst into laughter, his chest vibrating against Kakashi’s own as he giggled. 

“Kakashi, I was trying to warn you! I was falling off and you wouldn’t listen to me.” Naruto swatted at the back of Kakashi’s head.

Kakashi had the courtesy to look sheepish, letting his head slump into Naruto’s chest with an embarrassed laugh. 

“I was… distracted.” Kakashi said, causing Naruto to laugh even harder.

“You sure were.” Naruto teased, putting his hand behind Kakashi’s head to draw him back into a kiss. 

Kakashi was more than happy to pick up from where they left off, even if they were now just making out on the floor like hapless, horny teenagers. 

Kakashi shifted himself upright, caging Naruto’s head between his arms as he leant over him. This angle, Naruto splayed out beneath him, hair spread out against the ground, lips parted and gasping, was, to Kakashi, better than the finest painting in the Louvre. 

Like this, he was beautiful. 

Then, Kakashi shifted once more, and Naruto froze. 

Kakashi paused, confused. 

Oh, he realised, shifting his hips once again, watching as Naruto’s face suddenly blushed a hundred shades of red, that was it.

Naruto had obviously just felt the not-so-subtle bulge in Kakashi’s trousers against his hip as he moved. 

Kakashi smirked, he liked seeing Naruto act so coy. He decided that he was going to tease him some more. 

Kakashi pushed at Naruto’s knees with his own, watching with avid eyes as they fell open for him to slot himself between. 

Naruto, suddenly not so coy anymore, took this opportunity to hook his legs behind Kakashi’s back, dragging him forcefully forward. 

Both men moaned as soon as they collided. Naruto could feel Kakashi’s growing erection against his own, even through the layers of clothing, and the sensation sent a shock of electricity through his system. 

Naruto gasped, surprised. Then, he steeled himself, tensing his legs behind Kakashi again, chasing that same feeling. 

Now, Kakashi thought, they truly were acting like horned-up teenagers, rutting against each other like this on the floor of their living room. There was no grace here, just like two wild animals, chasing pleasure like it was gold. 

Naruto grabbed Kakashi’s face between his hands, dragging him down into a forceful kiss. It was messy, desperate, all sense of grace and civility thrown out the window. 

Naruto’s hands released their grip on Kakashi’s face, choosing instead to work their way down his back, following the dip of his waist and then his hips, ending up on Kakashi’s arse. Naruto felt no shame in squeezing, kneading the flesh that lay beneath the trousers, rolling the man’s hips down towards him in waves. 

Kakashi’s couldn’t help the low moan that escaped him at the feeling. 

Kakashi’s hands went on a journey of their own, traversing Naruto’s chest, dipping into each curve of his abs, following the solid lines of his waist. There was nothing feminine about Naruto’s body, but there was a definite softness. His skin was so smooth, unblemished, without a scar in sight. 

If Kakashi was in any other headspace, he might find himself embarrassed by the state of his own body in comparison. 

Kakashi’s skin was a patchwork of scars, born from years of active service. Each one told a story, and Kakashi would never be shy for that, but he knew that they weren’t slightly. 

Naruto didn’t seem to mind them, though. Naruto’s hands were already pulling and tugging on the hem of Kakashi’s shirt, a silent and demanding motion of ‘Off, Now’. 

Kakashi understood the order, sitting back on his hind legs, crossing his arms over his body to pull his t-shirt off and over his head. All of his scars were on show now, not like it wasn’t anything Naruto hadn’t seen before, but Naruto looked like he was salivating at the sight. Any worries Kakashi had of Naruto finding them ugly seemed to disappear when he saw that hungry glint in Naruto’s eyes.

Naruto surged upwards, capturing Kakashi in another kiss. Now, with unencumbered access, Naruto’s hands roamed Kakashi’s torso like it was new territory. Kakashi shivered at the feeling of Naruto’s hands running laps up and down his sides, his skin tingling in the wake of his soft touches. 

Not one to let this be a one sided affair, Kakashi motioned for Naruto to lift up his arms. 

Doing as he told, Naruto held his arms up, letting Kakashi lift his t-shirt up and off him as well. 

As soon as they were both shirtless, Naruto and Kakashi collided back into one another, revelling in the new feeling of skin on skin. 

The air temperature in the room seemed to rise, both men felt impossibly hot, like their skin was sticking together every time they touched. 

Kakashi broke the kiss, Naruto gasping for air, hot and wet against his cheek. Kakashi started peppering kisses across Naruto’s cheeks, letting his tongue dip into his scars. 

The feeling was odd, but Naruto found he almost liked it. 

Kakashi made his way down to Naruto’s neck, nibbling and sucking at the soft skin. He wasn’t going to go full teenager and start leaving hickies, they were adults and had work and images to uphold, they couldn’t just walk around with giant lovebites on show and pretend like nothing happened. But, Kakashi still enjoyed worrying at Naruto’s neck with his teeth, if only for the noises that it bought out of Naruto. 

Short little gasps, whimpering moans, every time Kakashi bit down a little bit harder. It was like music to Kakashi’s ears. 

Then, Kakashi continued to move further down, shuffling down Naruto’s body so that his hands now rested on his hips. His lips continued to trail a hot path of kisses down Naruto’s chest until he reached Naruto’s nipples. 

The gasp that tore from Naruto’s lips when Kakashi captured one nipple between his teeth shot straight to Kakashi’s cock. 

“Kakashi, oh God.” Naruto breathed, hand snaking up the back of Kakashi’s head, holding him there, urging him to keep going. 

Kakashi nipped and sucked on one nipple, while he toyed with the other with his free hand. The other hand stayed at Naruto’s hip, holding the blonde down as he gasped and writhed beneath him. 

“Kakashi, please.” Naruto choked. 

Kakashi looked up at Naruto, halting his ministrations, tongue hovering mischievously over one hardened nub, tantalisingly close. 

“’Please’ what, Naruto?” Kakashi asked, his voice low and purposefully sultry. 

“Fuck off, Kakashi.” Naruto whined, back arching off the floor. “At least- ah!” Naruto broke off into a surprised moan when Kakashi returned to Naruto’s nipples, gaze still trained on Naruto’s face, eyes innocent as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing. 

“At least?” Kakashi prompted, in between licks. 

Naruto took in an unsteady breath through his nose, “At least take me to bed first. My back hurts on this floor already, you know?” 

Kakashi let out a huff of laughter, breath ghosting warm against Naruto’s chest. 

Without warning, Kakashi suddenly scooped an arm under Naruto’s back, slinging him unceremoniously over his shoulder like a ragdoll. 

“Hey!” Naruto yelped, arms flailing to grip onto Kakashi’s shoulder. 

Kakashi just hummed noncommittedly, kicking the door to the bedroom open with his foot. Kakashi chucked Naruto onto the bed, the blonde landing with a small bounce onto the sheets. 

“I mean when I said ‘take me to the bed’ that’s definitely one way to do it.” Naruto laughed, watching as Kakashi kicked the door shut again behind him. 

Kakashi’s eyes were dark, a hungry desire swimming in their depths, as he stalked over to Naruto on the bed. Naruto’s eyes were trained on Kakashi’s hands, watching as the man slowly undid his belt as he walked, slinging it off in one smooth motion and chucking it across the floor. 

Naruto nibbled at his lips at the sight, appreciating the little peak of newfound skin as Kakashi’s trousers slipped slightly at his hips. 

Slowly, Kakashi crawled onto the bed. Crowding into Naruto’s space, driving him further up the bed, Kakashi only stopped once Naruto’s head hit his pillow. 

“Better?” Kakashi asked, swooping in to place a tender kiss to Naruto’s lips. 

“Better.” Naruto returned.

“Good. Now, where were we?” 

Kakashi gave Naruto one last quick kiss before he started shimmying down his body. Kakashi let his hands roam Naruto’s chest again, subtly teasing Naruto’s nipples, before they landed firmly on his hips. 

Kakashi bought his head low, mouthing at the bulge in Naruto’s trousers. Then, with his teeth, Kakashi slowly unzipped Naruto’s fly. 

Small, disbelieving, breathy gasps left Naruto’s lips at Kakashi’s tantalisingly slow ministrations. The heat that was swirling in his lower belly was becoming unbearable, and Kakashi’s hot breath ghosting over his erection was doing nothing but spurring the fire on. 

In a sudden, smooth motion, Kakashi gripped either side of Naruto’s trousers and quickly slid them off, chucking them onto the floor to join his belt. 

Naruto sucked in a quick breath at the sudden rush of cold air against his crotch. 

“Naruto, you-“ Kakashi drew in a surprised gasp himself, “You’re not wearing underwear?” 

Naruto blushed, bringing his arms up to cover his face. “I got ready in a hurry. I just forgot.” Naruto mumbled into the crook of his elbow. 

Kakashi just stared appreciatively, licking his lips as he saw Naruto splayed out beneath him, now fully naked. All they had done was kiss, but Naruto’s cock already stood to attention, curving up against his stomach, pre-cum beginning to bead at the tip. 

Kakashi crawled back to Naruto’s body, taking no time in bending down and licking a strip up the back of Naruto’s cock. 

A surprised yelp escaped Naruto’s lips, Naruto immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed at his own reaction. 

“K-Kakashi!” Naruto stuttered, “Warn me next time.” 

“Hmm.” Kakashi hummed, ignoring Naruto’s words, choosing instead to, without pretence, engulf Naruto’s cock, lips sucking right down to the base. 

The vibrations of Kakashi’s hum rocked through Naruto’s core, causing Naruto’s mouth to fall slack, a drawn out moan ripping from his throat. The swirl of Kakashi’s tongue left trails like hot lava in its wake and Naruto could feel himself melting, sinking lower into the pillow. 

Kakashi let out another appreciative hum when Naruto snaked his hand through Kakashi’s hair, gripping a little tighter with every bob of his head. 

It wasn’t long before Naruto was tugging at Kakashi’s hair, forcing the man to stop. Naruto refused to have come all of this way only to cum so soon. 

Naruto was gasping for breath when Kakashi finally released his cock with a loud, lewd, pop. Kakashi was looking up at Naruto, a definite smugness smeared across his face as he regarded the hot flush that had crawled pink across Naruto’s chest and face. 

Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the hair again, dragging him back up to kiss him.

Kakashi grunted but Naruto knew Kakashi could take it, they both liked it a little rough. 

Naruto pulled away from the kiss first, moving to mouth at Kakashi’s neck while his hands tugged at Kakashi’s trousers. 

Naruto had gotten sick of being the only one naked. 

Kakashi got the memo, pulling away from Naruto for a moment, shimmying out of his underwear and trousers in one go, erection springing free. Kakashi chucked his pants onto the ground without care for where they landed, joining the ever growing pile of clothes scattered across their floor. 

Naruto’s hands reached up to Kakashi, clutching, desperate to bring him back in. Even such a brief moment of separation feeling like far too long. 

Kakashi crawled back over Naruto, one hand stroking his cock, bringing it to full hardness. It hadn’t needed much tempting though, he surprised himself at how much he got off on pleasuring Naruto. The little noises that he made were nearly enough for him on their own. 

Kakashi took hold of Naruto’s cock and lined it up with his own, jerking them both off with one hand. Both men moaned in tandem, the slick slide of their erections side by side shooting white hot pleasure straight through them like fire. 

While one hand busied itself with Naruto’s cock, Kakashi’s other hand slid slow round the back of Naruto’s thighs. Kakashi let his fingernails rake through the soft flesh behind Naruto’s thighs, drawing red streaks across tan skin. 

Slowly, his hand slid further up. First, cupping Naruto’s arse, giving one cheek a firm, appreciative squeeze, before letting his finger slips between the crack. Kakashi hadn’t lubed his hand up yet, so he just let his finger circle teasingly around Naruto’s hole. 

“Fuck, Kakashi. Please-“ Naruto moaned, head falling back against the pillow and mouth opening wide. 

Kakashi liked this bit the most. He liked riling Naruto up, making him beg for it. Getting him right to the edge only to pull away at the last minute. Anything to see Naruto squirm and cry beneath him. 

Kakashi rolled off of Naruto for a moment, leaning over and rummaging through the bedside table, pulling out a condom and a tube of lube. 

Naruto knew exactly what to do, shuffling a little further up the bed and spreading his legs wide, hands on either cheek and spreading them for Kakashi to see.

The sight alone was enough to make Kakashi’s mouth run dry. 

Kakashi rushed to pop open the cap to the lube and squeeze a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing it in a little to warm it up, before moving back to hover over Naruto. 

Once again, Kakashi chose to tease. He ran his finger around Naruto’s hole at a tantalising pace, smearing lube around his entrance, leaving it glistening and ever so tempting. 

Naruto was bucking his hips, lifting in small circles, rutting back against Kakashi’s fingers, doing anything he possibly could to get Kakashi to hurry up. 

Kakashi decided to give in at least a little bit, sinking one finger into Naruto. 

Naruto let out a long drawn out sigh, relief and pleasure rolling through him like a wave. 

Kakashi had to grit his teeth as he slowly pumped his finger in and out, the slick heat of Naruto around his finger, a teasing reminder of what was to come. Just the thought made his cock ache low between his legs. 

But, he had promised himself to tease Naruto, his own pleasure could wait a little longer. 

It did not take long for Naruto to get used to just the one finger, and was quickly back to moaning and sighing, asking for more in pretty, gasping breaths. 

Naruto’s hands had found their way to the headboard, and Kakashi could see how hard he was gripping it, knuckles turning white as he trying to keep himself in control. 

Kakashi wanted to break that control, wanted to drive Naruto wild. 

Kakashi slipped a second finger inside Naruto and dragged. He pushed in and up, knowing exactly where he was aiming for. 

He knew he had found it when Naruto screamed. 

Kakashi pressed again, hitting that little bundle of nerves head on, watching as Naruto’s back arched off the bed. 

Naruto was gasping Kakashi’s name like a mantra and it was really stroking his ego. Naruto’s voice was so pretty like this, gasping around Kakashi’s name like it was the only thing that could save him, Kakashi wanted nothing more than to hear it again. 

A third finger sipped in and Naruto nearly sobbed. 

“Kakashi, please.” 

Kakashi didn’t look at Naruto’s face, eyes trained on watching his fingers disappear into Naruto’s hole, spreading and stretching him. 

“What is it, Naruto?” Kakashi purred. 

“Kakashi, I need you to- Fuck.” Kakashi cut Naruto off with a well-timed arch of his fingers. 

“Need me to what, Naruto?” Kakashi kept his voice as level as he could manage. 

“I need you.” Naruto whined, looking down at Kakashi with hazy, tearful eyes. 

The sight made Kakashi growl, his instincts roaring inside of him. 

He wanted to see Naruto cry. 

Kakashi dragged his fingers out, Naruto whining at the sudden emptiness. 

Kakashi rolled the condom on and grabbed the lube again, slicking his cock up with a generous handful. 

Naruto was eyeing Kakashi hungrily, his blue eyes swimming with lust, watching Kakashi work his cock with an avid intensity. 

Kakashi found he enjoyed Naruto watching him like this, enjoyed feeling wanted, desired. 

Kakashi leaned over Naruto, lining himself up at Naruto’s entrance, his breath panting hot against Naruto’s cheek. 

“Safeword?” Kakashi whispered.

“Yellow.” 

They were never rough enough to actually warrant the use of a safeword, but they had decided that they felt more comfortable with the reassurance that they were never doing anything that the other didn’t want. 

“Just checking.” Kakashi breathed.

Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the hair, forcing their eyes to meet. A wry smile was on Naruto’s lips.

“I know. Now, fuck me like you mean it, Hatake.” Naruto growled. 

Something feral rumbled deep in Kakashi’s throat, “I’ll make you eat your words, Blondie.” 

Then, in one smooth motion, Kakashi plunged himself to the hilt into Naruto’s heat. The sensation knocked the air out of Kakashi’s chest, the warmth, the softness that enveloped Kakashi’s cock, was so intense, so welcoming, it was all he could do to stop himself from thrusting in again. 

He wanted to make Naruto cry, but he didn’t actually want to hurt him. 

Naruto’s face was scrunched up, he wasn’t in any pain, but he definitely felt the stretch. He needed a few seconds to readjust to the sensation. 

Kakashi was panting like a dog above him, it was obvious how much he was holding himself back. The idea that he was doing that just for Naruto’s sake made warmth bloom in Naruto’s chest. 

“Move.” Naruto whispered. 

And it was like the floodgates opened. 

Kakashi pulled all the way out, only to ram back in again. One slow, heavy thrust and Naruto felt like he could feel his heart in his throat. 

The fire in the pit of his stomach stirred back to life as Kakashi hit his prostate dead centre. 

Each thrust knocked the air out of Naruto’s chest, a cry falling from his lips every time. 

If he wasn’t so preoccupied Naruto would probably blush at the noises he was making, calling Kakashi’s name like a prayer. He had never known he had the ability to make these kinds of sounds until he had met Kakashi, and now they were tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could stop them. 

Kakashi didn’t seem to be faring much better. Sweat dripped from the tips of his hair, dangling over his face and obscuring his eyes. His mouth was open and slack. Low, deep groans rumbled deep from in his chest. 

If they were like horny teenagers before, they were now more like dogs, skin slapping against skin like they were in heat. Kakashi lifted Naruto’s legs so the rested over his shoulders, nearly bending the blonde in half, all in the search of the perfect angle. 

With a growl, Kakashi grabbed onto Naruto’s waist, suddenly flipping him over so Naruto landed on all fours. 

Naruto took the hint, lowering his chest onto the bed, sticking his arse back into the air. 

Kakashi grabbed Naruto’s cheeks, kneading the soft flesh in his hands. 

Naruto cried out when he felt the first hit across his cheeks, then he moaned, long and low, when he felt the second one. 

Naruto melted into the pillow, burying his face into it as Kakashi continued to spank him. Naruto had never thought it would be something he was into, but there was something so pleasurable about the sting, that flash of pain. It was addicting. 

He especially liked it when Kakashi left marks. When he could see the imprints of Kakashi’s hands on his arse and hips. Like a sign of ownership. 

Kakashi gave Naruto one more spank, the sound reverberating loud and lewd in their small bedroom, before sinking himself back inside Naruto. 

Naruto loved being able to see Kakashi when they had sex, but there was something about this position that hit different. It felt more carnal, feral, and this way Kakashi never missed. Like this he hit his prostate with every thrust. 

Kakashi had started out measured, but he was quickly growing frantic. His thrusts were losing rhythm, going more for power, sinking as far and as hard into Naruto’s heat as he could.

Naruto knew this meant Kakashi was close, and he was glad for it as he could feel himself getting tantalisingly close to his own peak. 

Kakashi’s grip on Naruto’s hip was bruising and Naruto loved it. 

Kakashi reached round and grabbed Naruto by the chin, dragging him up so they were upright, chest to chest. Kakashi continued to pound into Naruto, one hand holding his face, the other grounding him on his hip. 

The pace was brutal and Naruto couldn’t help the cries falling from his lips. 

He sounded so desperate. 

The ripples of pleasure grew into waves, like a tsunami gaining steam, just waiting to break. 

Naruto couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut, tears slipping free from his lashes. Every feeling was so intense, like every nerve was on fire, his whole body alight. 

Kakashi’s thumb brushed against his cheek, swiping at the tears. 

Kakashi’s pace quickened even further. 

“Naruto-“ Kakashi choked. “Close-“ 

Naruto could only hum his agreement; he was close too but he choked on every word he tried to say. Nothing but broken moans ripped from his throat, but Kakashi seemed to understand. 

The hand that had been on his hip, now snaked round to wrap around Naruto’s weeping cock, stroking in tandem with Kakashi’s thrusts. 

Naruto could barely warn Kakashi before he came. Kakashi’s name falling broken from his lips as the wave finally peaked. 

Naruto was pretty certain his vision blacked out for a moment, the pleasure shooting white and hot through his veins, splattering into Kakashi’s hand and onto the bedsheets. 

Kakashi choked as he felt Naruto tighten up around him. Impossibly tight, Naruto’s insides gripped onto Kakashi’s cock like it wanted him to stay there. 

Kakashi could feel the tears dripping down Naruto’s cheeks, the aftershocks of orgasm still forcing moans from Naruto’s mouth. 

It only took a few more thrusts for Kakashi to reach his own climax. 

His mouth was open, slack-jawed and dumb as he came, the groan falling from his lips emanating low in his chest. 

Both men were panting, Naruto falling bonelessly into the bed as Kakashi slowly pulled out. 

The bedroom air felt impossibly cold in contrast to Naruto’s heat. Kakashi tied the condom off, chucking it into the bin by the bed, before flopping down next to Naruto. 

There was fine sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies, Naruto’s eyes were still watery, glazed over and hazy with the afterglow. 

Kakashi reached over and wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks, pressing a tender kiss to Naruto’s bruised lips. 

“You good?” Kakashi asked gently. 

Naruto nodded, blissed out smile on his lips. “Very good.” 

“Good.” Kakashi repeated. He was suddenly very tired; his brain had gone to mush, he found he was struggling to find anything more eloquent to say. 

They had quite literally fucked their brains out. 

Naruto shuffled so that he was in Kakashi’s arms, face resting in the crook of Kakashi’s neck – their favourite position. 

They were sticky, sweaty and gross, but they found they didn’t care. That was tomorrows problem, right now they were too tired and blissed out to even move, all they could think of was falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

\-----

The next morning Naruto walked into the living room to find his forgotten cup of coffee from the night before. 

Stone cold and barely touched.


End file.
